Pink Dragon's story
by Farcast
Summary: Hyoudou Izaya, young girl that her sleep constantly disturbed by two dragons, plunged to supernatural world without her consent because of them, she had no choice but to transverse it. (Sorry for bad summary) Contain : Yuri, Genderbent Issei, Genderbent Isseixharem, and possible lemon in future
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone To my first High School DxD fanfic, Since this story about genderbent Issei, of course it will contain Yuri (Since I love it that way_ :d _)  
_**

 ** _The storyline will mostly following canon story line and some change made to fit the story._**

 ** _Enough from me, please enjoy if you choose to read it._ :D**

 **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to _Ishibumi Ichiei._**

* * *

 _I found myself walking in the wasteland… flat land as the horizon stretched with many craters on the ground without any single grass or life. A loud roar suddenly heard from above, looking up above, there's two dragons fighting each other… White and Red…_

 _This dream again… I thought. For almost a year, I dreamed this dream of these two dragons fighting… They become even more vivid every time I dreamed it._

 _ **{You going down now Ddraig!}**_ The white dragon shouted _ **  
**_

 _ **[Not so fast Albion!]**_ The red dragon retaliated _ **  
**_

 _For the first time I dreamed it, this is the first time I heard their name._

 _They tried to throw each other body to the ground exactly on top of me._

* * *

"Noooooooooo!"

I woke up from my bed, outburst from how I might die if one of them fell on top of me. I tried to calm myself after few spasms… after calm enough, I look at the alarm clock on the small table by my bedside and cursed those two dragons, because of them, I woke up even before 4.

As long as I live, I never believe such creature like dragons or devils to be exist outside of the games or fantasy stories, but this dream start bugging me like premonition of something bad will happened soon if I just ignore it.

I wake up from my comfortable bed and reach the worn book I buy from second hand bookstore where I usually looking for reference books, from the shelf, I don't know why even though it looks dubious, I took interest in and buy it. The book tell about something called 72 pillars of devil family and I personally taking interest in two family names since there are two person with those names enrolled in the school I went to, I opened marked page and hope I not wrong about it. I put the book back on the shelf with a sigh... I know its kind of dangerous to ask devil for help... but maybe the only supernatural being exist around me if this book not work of fiction.

I changed my pajama with workout clothes for jogging, which I always do every day to keep my body fit and healthy.

The scenery of my running route never changes except little things, yet it never bored me. I returned home after jogging for an hour and half since I wake up early, as I expect mom already wake up and prepare the breakfast for three of us.

I entered the dining room and saw long brown hair, "I'm home." I said.

"Welcome home dear, you leaving early today." Mom said as she continued chopping the ingredient for breakfast.

"Yeah, I happened to wake up early today."

"Is that so… why don't you take a bath and help me with breakfast?"

"Sure."

I brushed my teeth and took a quick bath and returned to my room to put my uniform on. Though the uniform is unique and cute, it always a pain to put it on, after putting the uniform on, I check my appearance in the mirror installed on the cupboard if anything missing or wrinkled in place I didn't notice.

The mirror reflecting a girl, with light brown hair that reached half of her back, clipped together with a barrette and bangs that hide her forehead, wearing long sleeved shirt with vertical linings, dark grey waistcoat that designed without sleeves, covering back and stomach area only and not covering the B cup-breast, pale purple skirt, dark grey muffler to match with the waistcoat, and loosely tied bow tie.

And the most disturbing appearance would be the silver eye in the right and bright red eye in the left. I put the colored contacts on, the one same color with my hair color, light brown.

"Now this is the perfect Hyoudou Izaya." I muttered to myself as I fixed my tie, My name is Hyoudou Izaya, the only daughter and child of Hyoudou Mari and Hyoudou Toshiya, my life would be very ordinary if not for this dragons dream that haunts me for almost a year, maybe they related to my eyes...

I put the books needed for today lessons to my bag and went downstairs and helped mom to arrange the plate when dad come out from their bedroom, yawning loudly and quite vulgar.

"My life is such bliss, there's two goddess prepared me a breakfast every morning." He said as he sat on the dining table.

"Why you always make embarrassing statement every morning dad?" I pout a little when I heard him.

"Because you two are my and only Goddesses." He replied with wide smile.

I sighed at his reply but soon smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Goddess's meal is ready to serve for you dad." I said as I put his breakfast in front of him.

"Thank you dear." He said, "How's your day yesterday?"

I told him everything happened yesterday while we ate breakfast, he usually asked during dinner but when he work overtime, dad ask about it during breakfast of the next day, this is daily life in Hyoudou family, it always lively in the morning or dinner, I really thankful for my parents that really care for me, so much till it's hard for me to describe their love…

I was born with heterochromatic eyes that different even from my parents, the doctors never seen such phenomenon, but my parents accepted me and taught me how to accept myself while being different, but after that incident, my parents told me to use colored contact lenses. Not that I don't understand their reasoning...

After helping mom to clean the plate, I went to school. I am a sophomore attending Kuoh Academy, largest school in this city, all girl school that recently become co-ed school, I found it weird since the majority applicants are still girls and the school is very popular that even people from another city commute to attend this school to become a co-ed...

By the gate, the student council of Kuoh Academy, doing irregular check that they conduct at random day, checking their uniform or checking their belonging if anything non-appropriate get taken to school. The student council is led by Shitori Souna-senpai, a cold intellectual beauty type, she has shoulder length black hair, slender body with perfect fit breast, her violet colored eyes covered with pair of oval glasses. One of two I suspect to be a devil... sigh... I really admired her for being always number 1 in every test and followed her example to be number 1 since first grade...

"Good morning, Shitori-kaichou." I greet her.

"Good morning Hyoudou-san, you look a bit pale today… are you sick?"

I shook my head, "No, I just woke up too early today, by the way, Shitori-kaichou, do you have little time after school? I wish to talk about something with you. Privately."

She's a bit surprised that I asking something from her... Well, its first time I asked her favor like this. "Sure, I will help you as much as I can, just come later to student council office after school." She said.

"Thank you so much, Shitori-kaichou."

I bowed to her once and run away from the gate to the main building, I can't believe she would accept so easily.

Inside the school building, I saw duo every one called Onee-sama, the most popular beings in this school, surrounded by boys and girls alike. The red haired Onee-sama is Rias Gremory-senpai, she's popular for caring her junior and founder of Occult research club, the other one I suspect as devil because of she didn't even change her family name, beside her, the black haired Onee-sama is Himejima Akeno-senpai, her figure could be said as perfect Yamato Nadeshiko, but I don't know why I just not too fond of them, maybe because of their oversized boobs? I don't know… I choose to ignore them and walk to my class.

"Good morning, Izaya-chan." Pale orange haired girl greet me and behind her is brown haired girl with side ponytail. Katase-chan and Murayama-chan, duo ace of Kendo club, even during their first year, they already entrusted position of Captain and the Vice.

"Good morning, Murayama-chan, Katase-chan." I greeted them back.

"Can you lend me your note again, Izaya-chan, there's few parts I didn't understand and I leave it blank." Katase pleaded. I sighed in smile, "I know you are vice-captain of kendo club, but don't slack of your study, Katase-chan." I said.

She then made a cute pose "teehee." I opened my bag and took out a notes book. "Here, but don't forget to turn mine to the teacher later." I said as I give it to her.

"Ehehe… I love you Izaya-chan." She said with big smile in her face before turning back to her own desk.

"Sorry, Katase is always such a hassle to you, Izaya-chan." Murayama apologized on behalf of her friend.

"Don't worry, Murayama-chan, do not often beat her in the head or she will become stupid." I teased her.

She blushed a little, "Geez Izaya-chan, I never do that." She said.

And from the door, heard of loud footstep of someone running.

"Iza! Lend me your note!"

I don't need to confirm who he is, the only male dares to ask me to lend me my notes only one of pervert duo, the baldy Matsuda. The other pervert is the megane Motohama, from academic wise, he's always on top 5, he will be popular only if he didn't shouted girls three sizes out loud.

"Watching porn all night again, baldy?" I said.

"Yeah! It was the best I watched so far!" he shouted excitedly. Instantly the girls in the class giving him disgusted glare.

"Creepy."

"Disgusting."

"My note is there baldy, you can ask her." I pointed to Katase's direction and then leaving him to my desk.

* * *

After school, I quickly left my classroom and walk to the student council office, I checked from the window if anyone there and found only Shitori-kaichou inside, reading a document. After I prepared my heart, I knocked the door.

"Come in." She replied from inside. I opened the door and greet her.

Seeing it's me who come to the council room, she said, "Ah, Hyoudou-san, I already expecting you."

"Sorry that I intrude when you are busy Kaichou." I said as I bowed to her.

"Don't worry about it, I just reviewing documents and club budgeting." She replied lightly.

She put her document down and instructed me to sit in front of her.

"So, what are you want to talk about? it must be important that we must talk privately." She asked.

 _Here goes nothing..._ I thought as I gulped down an invisible lump on my throat. "I have something that bothering me and I wanted to ask favor from you." I said.

"Favor from me?"

"Yes… Kaichou, how familiar you are with devils?"

"Why devil?" She ask with calmness.

"Few days ago I bought a book that described 72 pillars of devil families… and there are two names that piqued my interest... Gremory and Sitri…"

"Gremory would be obviously that Red haired princess but for Sitri, if its written in kana words would form Shitori." I could saw her brows twitch a little when I explain it.

"Why are you willing to take risk rather than went straight to Rias Gremory?" She asked.

"Because I think I could trust you more rather than her." She sighed when I said that, "What makes you think that I would be a devil?" She asked.

True, why would I thought she's a devil when I don't have any proof? I also don't understand...

"To tell you the truth, till last year I didn't believe in anything supernatural, until this dream of two dragons fighting haunted me almost every night." I answered her.

"Dragons fighting?" She asked, looks like she's interested with dragons.

"Yes, red and white dragon, the white called the red Ddraig, while the red call the white Albion." I said. Hearing the two names I mentioned she slammed her hand to the desks and bend forward closer to my face with curious face, "Ddraig and Albion? Are you sure you didn't hear the name wrong?" she asked.

I instinctively bend my body backward to distance myself from Kaichou's face, but blocked by the chair, but I managed to broke eye contact with her. "P-Positive! I didn't make it up!" I said with almost shouting voice. She returned to her chair. "To think that I found, no come to me by herself…" she muttered to herself.

"Kaichou?" I tried to call her, she returned from her daydream, "Ah, I'm sorry… I guess you deserve the truth, Hyoudou-san." she said.

She put her hand forward, from her palm emerged magic circle with Sitri devil crest, and the room become slightly blue. Then much for my surprise, a pair of bat wings spread from Kaichou's back. "As you thought, both I and Rias are devils." She said.

I feel a bit relieved that I'm not wrong, but she revealed herself because she's interested with the dragons instead… because if she denied it, how awkward it will be if I meet her again.

"My real name is Sona Sitri, I'm member of Sitri family of devils." Shitori-kaichou introduced herself. She still didn't fold her wings back, "But, is it alright that you spread your wings here?" I asked, since it would be bad if someone coincidentally walked around here and see Kaichou with wings.

"Don't worry, I already activated the barrier, so no one, expect my peerage or strong enough to destroy the barrier can come in." She explained it to me.

She cleared her throat to gain my attention, who still amazed by her wings. "That's enough from me, now I will tell you about the dragons in your dream. They called Heavenly Twin Dragons, Ddraig the Welsh Dragon and Albion the Vanishing Dragon. But long time ago, they fought each other near site of three way battle between Devils, Angels and Fallen angels, since their destructive power affected their war, they formed a truce to defeat both dragons."

"Then why I dreamed about them?" I asked since I don't understand with her explanation.

"God, the leader of angels sealed them in items called Sacred Gear, it is powerful items that chosen human to be born with." She answered.

Sacred Gear... Item that chosen human can wield... "So this Sacred gear… I have one?" I asked.

"Yes and possibility, one of those two dragons sealed within." she answered.

Hearing that, I encouraged myself to ask something important. "Is there any physique traits indicate that I have sacred gear inside me?" I ask the question.

She shook her head, "I don't think so, I never heard anything about sacred gear leaving physique traits in the host." she said.

I took out the lenses container from my pocket and opened them, I lowered my head and removed both from my eyes and I put it inside the container.

"Contact lenses?" Kaichou asked.

I raised my head and let Shitori-kaichou to see my eyes. She flinched a little… even the one titled Ice princess could not hide her surprise when she saw my eyes I guess.

"Impossible…" she muttered in disbelief.

"What do you think about this?" I asked.

She look in deep thought, thinking about the phenomenon happened in front of her eyes, before she finally opened her mouth. "Hyoudou-san, Try to imagine the strongest being come in to your mind and feel their energy."

I closed my eyes, I imagined both Ddraig and Albion which I recognize as strongest individuals I know, and before long I could feel power surging from my legs and my back.

"So that's really the case…" Kaichou said, I opened my eyes and found myself already clad in red knee high metal boots with green orbs in the knees. In my back already emerged, white blue beam wings.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Sacred gears that I told you earlier, you not only got one but two… you really have to be proud of yourself, Hyoudou-san." Kaichou said.

True for some people, I should be proud with these items, yet I couldn't bring myself to do that, all I wanted is living in peace with my parents, away from danger that can be brought by these items. "I never wish I have something like this Kaichou…" I said with trembling voice. "All I wanted to is living peacefully with my parents." I said as I tried my best to held my tears back.

"As much as I hate to tell you this… but you have to know." She paused and stare straight to my eyes before continuing her next sentence, "You can't possibly to have normal life when you have sacred gear inside you..."

Her words erased my last bit of resistance to held back my tears, because of these called sacred gear brought curse upon my life… "Then… what should I do… could you just take it from me and leave me alone?" I asked the senior in front of me.

"Only dead waiting for someone whose sacred gear removed forcefully, Hyoudou-san." She replied.

I only wish that my problem could be cleared but it lead to bigger problem instead. "That's a lie…" I muttered.

"No, I didn't lie to you, Hyoudou-san, besides, your sacred gears, cannot be forcefully removed." she explained.

"Then… why should I do?" I asked her once again.

She took out handkerchief and offered it to me, "Here, wipe your tears first." She said.

I received it and wipe my tears off.

"Thank you." I muttered. "To think you are such kind devil, Kaichou." I smiled to her.

"I'm not kind as you think, Hyoudou-san."

She said that and rise from her seat and walking behind me, she placed her hands on my shoulders and large magic circle with her family crest emerged from the floor, gentle energy wave fluttered our muffler and hair up before the scenery changed into white room tinted in light blue color. I checked my surrounding and found this room only has walls on four sides, without door.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"My personal training room." Kaichou answered. "And there's no way out expect teleport earlier." She continued, then I realized that I was trapped in a cage with nowhere to run. I removed myself from her and face her while walking backward. "What do you want to do with me?" I asked her again out of fear, which she replied lightly, "Is it not obvious enough? Of course I need to perform body check." She said it flat while fixing her glasses position, but out of fear I saw her smiling twistedly or something.

"You will dissect me?" I asked her with scared tone, but she chuckled, "From where that comes from? I mean to check your capabilities." She replied.

On the floor in front of her, magic circle appears, and she instructed me to step in it to perform the body examination, I have no guarantee that the magic circle is safe, but there's no other way to escape this room expect I followed her order.

"While waiting for the result, I will tell you about your sacred gears." She said, I nodded. "First off, the wings on your back, it is called Divine Dividing, as the name imply, it can halved your enemy strength every 10 seconds it is one of thirteen Longinus tier sacred gears that said can kill God, and then the red metal boots, should be boosted gear that should be also Longinus tier… but it has different position with the one in the record." She explained.

"Different?"

"Yes, boosted gear always appeared on left hand in shape of red metal glove, but yours in shape of metal boots… I can't be sure… but it will bias the check result if it's really boosted gear and you used it right now, so it will have to wait till it over."

"Okay..."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kaichou asked me after a large box that turned out to be refrigerator emerged from the floor beside her.

"It is only me or devil is surprisingly high tech…" I asked after I saw something unbelievable.

She opened the refrigerator, and inside it has many brand of drinks and some transparent container boxes filled with fruits, "If you come to underworld, you will be surprised, Hyoudou-san, do you already choose?"

"A… mineral water would be fine." I said as I scratched my cheek in nervousness.

She took the mineral water bottle from the refrigerator, "You are too modest, here's your drink." she said while she gave me the bottle.

"Thank you…" I opened the bottle and drink little of its content while small table emerged in front of me, I put the bottle on top of it.

"Hyoudou-san, do you have any interest to be a devil?" Kaichou suddenly asked.

I'm surprised by her offer."Devil? Is that even possible?" I muttered.

"It is possible." she said, and then on top of the table besides her, emerged chess board with complete set of one team on the side but with two different color, amethyst and white.

"Chess?" I asked, she's nodded and rested her hand on the table and lean toward it, "This is called Evil Pieces, a device created by one of great demon lords with chess game as basis to reincarnate any living beings to a devil and given to all high-class devils and above." she start to explain it. "As you can see here, every king, in this case me, granted with a Queen piece, 2 Bishop, Knight, and Rook pieces and 8 pawn pieces."

I only nodded at her explanation, it's a bit hard to swallows everything I learn in last 15 minutes of my life.

"Living beings that reincarnated will have unique traits granted by these pieces, Rook will grant immense strength and defense, knight will grant immense speed boost, Bishop will grant immense magic boost, Queen will be will receive three traits above and pawns will be grant promotion ability to change his/her piece into other piece and receive their traits." She continue explaining it to me.

"That's convenient." I said after I learned the traits of the pieces, she fixed her glasses before continued. "But every living being has different value and some even need more than one piece to reincarnate."

After Kaichou said that, the magic circle under me starts to shrink and disappeared

"Looks like it finished." She muttered.

From the floor emerged printer like machine and printed a piece of paper.

"…"

"…"

Shitori-senpai didn't move or say anything while reading my examination result. "Kaichou?" I tried to snap at her.

"I'm sorry Hyoudou-san, it seems you are exceed my expectation again." She replied.

"Eh?" I muttered as I don't understand what she meant by exceeding her expectation.

"You can read it by yourself."

The paper she gave to me has layout of RPG games status sheet, my name, my three sizes, height, health point, magic point, status like strength, vitality etc, and what makes different, there's a column with number 17 when I read what the column about, I equally surprised with Kaichou.

"Estimated pawn needed to reincarnate, 17 pieces!" I shouted.

I don't believe that I worth that many pieces to be reincarnated as devil.

"Yes. It is almost impossible to reincarnate you, Hyoudou-san." Kaichou said flat tone.

"Forget about that for a moment, now let's try your boosted gear." She said, looks like she's type that quick to move on...

"Boosted gear, initiate!" I shouted.

 **[Boost!]**

"So it's really boosted gear." She said after she hear the loud voice from my boosted gear.

"Hyoudou-san, please hit that after using boosted gear." Kaichou said, while in few meter in front of us, emerged stone pillar around 40cm diameters.

"Yes." I nodded at her instruction.

"Boosted gear, activate!"

 **[Explosion!]**

I could feel surge of power in me and the energy around me start fluttering my hair, and uniform. I ran toward the pillar, I kicked it around the middle section with full strength, the kicked part start cracking and the pillar start crumbling.

"Impressive, Hyoudou-san." she praised me with flat tone as if she's not surprised by the result.

 **[Reset!]**

After the reset, I couldn't help to feel that my stamina was absorbed quite a bit.

"It is real boosted gear." Kaichou said.

"And from your sheet, your magic point is very big, Hyoudou-san, are you descendant of magician or esteemed onmyouji clan?" she asked. I don't think there's anyone like that in my family, but I don't know if I being kept in the dark about it.

"I don't know, Kaichou… as far as I remember nothing of sort." I answered her.

"Well its fine, I will check it later." She shrug it off.

"For now, you already understand your power, Hyoudou-san, I hope you can defend yourself for a while." She said.

"Eh?" I muttered.

"I still hope that you could be part of my peerage." She said.

 _Why? didn't it already impossible?_ "Didn't you say it's impossible to reincarnate me?" I asked.

" ** _Almost_** Impossible." She emphasized the almost very hard. Looks like she's on dead set to make me a devil and her peerage.

I could not do anything but sighed...

"Hyoudou-san, you know about fallen angels right?"

"Yes… angels that fallen from their grace because of sin." I answered her.

"That's correct, I want you to be careful for few weeks, since there's fallen angels group that hunting sacred gear users." She tried to warned me about some shady activity. "That's why I fully trust you to defend yourself." She continued. She must be looking a way to reincarnate me soon.

"Well… I can't allow myself to be killed by them, or my parents will be sad." I said.

I can't even start to imagine how's my parents will be if they know I was murdered...

"Do you love your parents Hyoudou-san?" Kaichou asked.

"Yes… I love them very much." I replied her with big smile.

"Why?"

"Because they are my parents and I am their child, if not me who love them, who will?"

"I see." Shitori-senpai smiled a little while said her reply. My face becomes hot seeing it, I hope she didn't notice.

"By the way, Kaichou, how to deactivate these?" I tried to change the topic, so she would not notice.

"After it's invoked for the first time, sacred gear can be activated at will." Kaichou said.

"Thank you, Shitori-senpai, at least I will not die somewhere without knowing anything." I bowed to her.

"You are welcome Hyoudou-san, you can call me Sona." She said.

"Then you also can call me Izaya, Sona-senpai." I replied with smile.

"Let's return, Izaya-san." Sona-senpai said after offering me her hand.

"Wait for a second, I will put my lens back." It did not take me too long to put it back with help of small mirror I always brought everywhere. "You are the first one here that saw my real eyes, Sona-senpai… I hope you keep it a secret." I pleaded to her.

"Don't worry."

We teleported back to the student council room, in the room there are few girls I recognize as member of student council, I surprised to learn that they all are part of Sona-senpai's peerage, Sona-senpai introduce me as new peerage member, I tried to protest but failed nonetheless, looks like my fate already sealed to be a devil, well its not that bad if devil was this kind and I don't think I will change much if I become a devil myself.

Sona-senpai then introduced her peerage members, Shinra-senpai the vice president is her queen, Hanakai-san is bishop and Yura-san is Rook. Shinra Tsubaki-senpai is tall and cool beauty type, much like Sona-senpai, but a bit taller and her black hair is almost reach her knees and she also wear glasses like Kaichou, when I saw closely, I noticed that she's the same as me with heterochromatic eyes, violet left eye and light brown right eye. Hanakai Momo-san has shoulder length white hair with beryl colored eyes, she's second year just like me. And the last, Yura Tsubasa-san is prince type girl, her blueish short hair and matching color eyes, with prince-like face and her tomboyish attitude make her famous together with Kiba Yuuno as Kuoh Princes, They both called the prince of Kuoh even though they both females…

Everyone here was handpicked by Sona-senpai, so it's clear that they must have ability or sacred gear like me, but since I'm still unofficial, they didn't tell me anything specific.

* * *

After short talk, I noticed that sun almost set, I excuse myself to return home, so I will not be late for dinner. The road already colored with orange light, I decided to stop for a while on top of the bridge to watch the sun to set.

"What a beautiful sunset…" I muttered talking to myself, without I realized, someone walk over to me.

"Ano!" I turned my head to the voice source, there's stand a girl wearing uniform I never see around, with long black hair with violet eyes, her face more to cute type than Kaichou.

"Yes? What can I help you with?" I asked her, she then look at my shyly, "I was wondering… if you could die for me? Please?" She asked.

For the first time in my life I heard someone asking me to die with PLEASE included, is this girl broke in her brain or… But her face looks reluctant doing it, "Sorry, I don't understand what you want." I replied.

"Could you please die for me?" She said it again, still with please… I sighed internally.

"Sorry, I don't intent to die for someone I didn't even know her name is." I respectfully declined her.

"My name is Raynare, please make me your acquaintance." She said with a graceful bow.

She introduced herself! How desperate this girl wanted me to die?

"I'm Hyoudou Izaya… Na… Raynare-san, why should I die for you?" I ask.

"The higher ups deemed you dangerous with because you have powerful sacred gear inside you." Raynare explained.

So there's a way to detect sacred gear users, it will be troublesome… Let's try fooling her a bit.

"Sacred gear? What's that? And who is higher ups you talking about?" I asked.

"Sacred gear is powerful items that God gave to human, even though it's unknown how He chose the wielder, and yours especially dangerous for Azazel-sama, that's why you have to die." She explained.

So this girl only underling that forced to do something like this… but it's pretty dangerous to have subordinates like her, she doesn't even hesitated to tell the name of her boss.

"I don't have any intention to use it to hurt anyone, Raynare-san, could you please leave me alone?" I tried to convince her that I meant no harm to anybody, but... "I would like too, but this is my mission to exterminate sacred gear wielder in this town…" She said with a frown in her face, I could feel that she didn't like her mission and forced to do it.

The sky changed color into purplish black, I felt same sensation with the barrier Sona-senpai activated before. She spread her wings, ones with raven colored feathers, as I suspected, a fallen angel… but I find her wings to be beautiful. She conjured a spear out of nowhere and throw it to me, straight to my heart, reflex, I turn my body aside to dodge the spear.

"Hey that's dangerous!" I shouted at her, "It's against the rule to attack someone unprepared!"

"It's not like you can use sacred gear yet…"

She's right, if she attacked me yesterday or before that, but today is different, thanks to Sona-senpai, I already able to activate them, I invoke two of them and she cannot hide her surprised seeing my wings and red metal boots.

"Impossible… two sacred gears in one host!" She shouted.

"It's not impossible, Raynare-san, just ultra-rare specimen." I said as I activate boosted gear to boost my body.

 **[Boost!]**

I wonder why it should make sounds like that, as if it wants to warn the enemy I tried to do something.

"Longinus Boosted gear! I must quickly kill you before its turn ugly." She quickly conjured another spear and charged forward.

 **[Boost!]**

"I'm sorry Raynare-san, I can't die here… not for someone that isn't my family member!" I shout to her.

 **[Explosion!]**

I could feel that my body is enhanced few times stronger, I dodge her attack to the side and plant my knee to her stomach.

 **{Divide!}** Different voice rang through looks like it's activate when I come to contact with my enemy,

She fell to the ground with thud sound, she rubbed her stomach and feel that her power diminished somehow.

"What you just do to my body?" She asked with glint of fear in her eyes, "It is my sacred gear power, Divine Dividing." I said, her eyes widen as she heard about my other sacred gear. "Impossible! The mid Longinus tier sacred gear Divine Dividing and Boosted gear together!"

"Like I said, I'm ultra-rare specimen." I said flatly.

 **[Reset]**

I could see the resigned face she made after she thought it's already impossible kill me, she lowered her head, "…Kill me…" she muttered, I could see her tear drop to the floor.

"Give me a reason why I should kill you."

"Rather than I killed after being humiliated before Azazel-sama and my fellow fallen angels, I rather die here in your hand." She said in hoarse voice from crying.

So if she fails, she would be killed by her leader, why does this sounds like Yakuza family affairs..

"So your life is at stake if you fail to kill me?" I asked her.

"…Yes…" she answered weakly to my question. Even if she's not human, I pitied her for her condition…

"Then, want to come to my house?" I offered her, in my house there's some empty rooms, mostly for guests, but I don't think mom and dad would mind if someone use them.

She raised her head in disbelief "Eh?" is the only word she can make right now.

I do not have heart to leave her alone just because she tried to kill me, she just coerced to do so. "If you didn't have home to return to, come to my house." I offered her once more, but instead, she snapped, "Are you out of your mind? I'm a fallen angel!" she said in angry tone.

"Does it matter? Or you choose to die in vain just because you failed at your mission?" I said, "It is not worth it, I'd say."

"You not scared that I will kill you in your sleep?"

"So option like that exist too…"

"Well, you are free to choose, Raynare-san, but one thing for sure, I don't want to kill you, farewell." I walked away from her. "Wait." I heard voice from behind me and I turn around, seeing her tried to stand up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really mean it to bring me to your house?" She asked.

"Yes."

Her face tinted in pink color, "Then I follow you…" she said. I smiled at her, though I believe Sona-senpai will angry to me later, but at least I tried to save life… "Then it's good, call me Izaya, Ray-chan." I said.

She blushed heavily, "Izaya…" she muttered.

I reached her hand and pull her toward my home. "Let's go." I said to her. After I said that, I could feel my body start losing strength, my consciousness start fade away from me as I stand in place.

"Izaya?" She tried to call me because she notices something strange happen to me.

"Ray-chan… it seems… you can complete your mission…" I muttered before finally collapse and lose my consciousness.

* * *

 _ **The end of first chapter, thank you for the read and please review if you like.**_

 _ **For now, the harem members would be Sona and Raynare, will add more later but not too many and I planned few to be couple too each other.  
**_

 _ **Sona will have different members for her peerage, and it's already fixed and will be introduced later.**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - xxxxxx x8  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N :Before the start of chapter two, I'm wanted say thank you very much to everyone who read, follow, like, and reviewed my story :)**_

 _ **I realized that my english are not too good and I desperately need Beta reader, please PM me if you interested.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the chapter 2**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

* * *

I woke up in somewhere dark and my body feel drifted around inside it, maybe... she really finished me off and now I'm proceed to heaven... or hell now, since I ask favor from devil...

 _'Sorry mom... dad... I'm leaving you before returning any favor to both of you...'_ I thought pathetically, losing consciousness in front someone who wanted to kill me would be same as dead itself…

Not long, Red light along with blueish-white light emerged, each of the light start forming a dragon before the light become lost.

 **{So you've awaken us, little girl.}** The white one greets me.

"Hello Albion..." I greeted the white one, and turned to the red one, "And this is Ddraig, I assume?"

 **[Yes, that's correct little girl.]** He said.

"Now that I'm here, is it farewell? I'm quite positives that Ray-chan would kill me." I said.

 **{This is your mindscape, if you are dead, we even can't greet you like this.}** Albion explained, he then opened a screen to see from the back of my right hand point of view, it displayed Ray-chan giving me a lap pillow with worried looks in bench somewhere that looks like park near school.

"Ray-chan…" I muttered in relief that she really meant to take my offer.

 **[Just few words you could change her heart, you are most interesting host I ever had.]** Ddraig said.

"I guess it's because she still pure like an angel…"

 **{Also, this is the first that we can't do rivalry, Ddraig.} Albion said.**

 **[You're right Albion, this is the first time anomaly like this happened] Ddraig replied him.**

"So it's first time you have same host?"

 **[Yes, that is correct.]**

 **{Having two sacred gears already something rare, and those two sacred gears are us… you better be careful for sacred gears collector.}**

"That's mean I will be killed and you both taken?" I asked him, even though I know at least from devil's side it is impossible to remove them.

 **[Sacred gears are delicate items, especially one of thirteen Longinus tier sacred gears like us, we moved to the next host immediately after our host died, worst case scenario would be you are imprisoned as experiment subject.] Ddraig explained.**

"Ugh…" I grunted as I just imagined myself being chained in somewhere like operation room filled with maniacs. "How I can avoid that?" I asked them.

 **{By becoming strong… strong enough to defeat anyone who come at you…}**

That was pretty obvious answer but how long it will take to actually do it… sighed.

"I only have one wish… would you help me?"

 **[What is it?]**

"I wish to live in peace with my parents. Would you lend me your strength to do so?"

Hearing my wish, both of them laughing so hard, it is really funny to wish for peace?

"Hey this is not laughing matter!" I shouted at them.

 **{This is the first time I have simple host like this.}** Albion said in middle of his laughter.

 **[Me too, Albion.]** Ddraig said.

 **{Looks like we have to enjoy sightseeing rather than fighting each other for a while, Ddraig.}**

 **[Looks like it.]**

I found my dream a little bit weird when I saw them chatting like this… There's no hostility or murderous intent could be felt from them.

"Why do you guys even trying to kill each other, when you can make peace like this?" I asked curiously.

 **[To settle who are stronger between us, but those bats, crows and doves went war on our fighting ground and sealed us in the sacred gear.]**

 **{After that, our past hosts begin rivaling each other too, there's a time when we didn't meet, there's a time where we killed each other, there's time where we triumph against other, but from them all, only you clearly state you wanted peace.}**

 **[It is as Albion said, but will you able to keep the peaceful life little girl?]**

Somehow it's annoy me to be keep called little girl, even though it's true I'm like a baby compared to them, "How about some respect to the host? This little girl has name and it's Izaya." I said, both of them just laughing loudly again.

 **[Guhahahaha… you are interesting host, partner.]** Ddraig said in middle of his laughter.

I glared at them and they not showing will stop their laughter anytime soon...

 **[We will return you now, partner.]** Ddraig said after they both finished laughing **  
**

 **{Good luck achieving your dream.}** Albion said before they both grinned. **  
**

Somehow or other… I could feel their kindness, the way they smile with their full show of canines are really gentle from how I see it, before my consciousness drifted somewhere again.

* * *

My body felt heavy... I opened my eyelids and seeing a cute fallen angel with teary eyes, seeing me already opened my eyes, she wiped her tears.

"Ray-chan… I thought you would kill me…" I said weakly, she frowned at me, "Why I would kill you? You offered me a home, remember?" she said.

I smiled at her, "Un… thank you Ray-chan…" I can see she blushed lightly before she broke the eye contacts.

"Can you walk Izaya?" She asked, I mustered my strength to get up, after sleeping for a bit, it seems I regained some energy... but I still feel very sluggish. "Yes…" I muttered.

I take her hand and pulled her toward my house "Let's go Ray-chan." I said, while she replied with a nod.

* * *

Arriving at home, I opened the front door, I let Ray-chan in first, that's when my mother almost running to the corridor from dining room when she heard the voice of opened door.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Izaya… my, your friend?" Ray-chan was suprised and quickly hid behind me.

"Yes, mom… this is Ray-chan." I introduced her, mom put her gentle smile, "My, welcome Ray-chan… this is been a while since Izaya bring a friend home, would you join us for dinner?"

"Yes, she will mom." I answered in her stead.

She clapped her hands with happy smile on her face, "That's wonderful, I made for three but suddenly, dad got overtime work."

"Why don't you both take a bath first? I will prepare them." Mom said.

"Thank you very much..." Ray-chan said with hint of shyness in her voice.

"Your voice is really beautiful Ray-chan…" Mom praised her and Ray-chan blushed promptly... I saw her easily embarrassed like this... like a naive, innocent child, I wonder what makes her fallen...

"She's really shy around stranger mom, we off to take bath first." I said as I pushed Ray-chan to the shower room, "Okay, have a fun bath." Mom said before return to the kitchen.

"Eh? We go in together?" She asked in confusion, "Of course." I answered her with wide grin.

In the shower room, Ray-chan tried to resist me, I hugged her from behind and she became quiet, I took this opportunity to remove the buttons on her blazer and shirt before she realized what happened and removed both of them in one go, revealing the firm D cup breast held by simple pink colored bra that well hidden by her blazer and shirt.

"It's so big…" I muttered as I stared at them for a while, she tried to cover it with her hands with heavy blush that almost red in her cheeks. "It's embarrassing…" she said innocently. Seriously! Why is she even fallen!

I sighed... "Don't worry Ray-chan, I will not rape you or anything, do you know that in japan there's something called naked socializing?"

She looks confused, I sighed again and start removing my uniform, she become even more speechless. "Wha-wha-what are you doing Izaya?"

"Hmm? To take a bath together with you of course... how I can take a bath if I have my clothes on?"

I took my shirt off, revealing a deep scar on my left shoulder from that incident, "Izaya... what with that scar?"

"Ah... this is? I was pretty wild child during my childhood, I tried to save my friend but I grazed by broken metal instead." I lied to her, hopefully she believe me and not pursue about it anymore.

"Is that so?" I sigh in relieve in my mind. "Let's hurry or the food will cold, Ray-chan."

She simply nodded and starts removing her remaining clothes and I do the same, We enter bath together and wash each other back just like a family... she also take good care when she scrubs the area around my left shoulder, maybe having another family member would not be so bad...

After the bath, it's dinner time, I asked mom to let Ray-chan to live here for a while, she reluctant at first without her parent's permission, but with splendid fake tears, she consent immediately… I was wondering why she didn't do it to me before… she could gain my attention first and then finish me off by stab me from behind, I believe her angel quality still strong on her personality. After finish eating, mom went to prepare the room for Ray-chan, I tried to preaching why she was fallen and I found that she fallen because of her sexual preference.

I let her to rest in my room first since mom not finished yet, "Sit anywhere you like Ray-chan." I say after I let her in, she then sit on the edge of my bed, I put small table on the floor and put my schoolbag on the table.

"What are you doing, Izaya?" She asked when I took out my books from bag.

"Study." I answered her short. "Is that wrong?"

"You are weird, you know that…" She chuckled when I answer her, I can't help but to smirk, "I aware myself for being weird, Ray-chan, so don't worry." I said before I start to work my homework today, then I realized I forgot something.

"Ray-chan, it is possible for you to remove your presence as fallen angel?" I asked.

"I can, but not completely, at least, I will not be detected by my fellow fallen angels lower than four pair of wings that usually has high level detection or ones with specially trained for detection."

"If you didn't return to them, will they not start to search for you?"

"How I can say it… most of fallen angels did not care about each other…"

"So if you suddenly disappeared somewhere during mission they will not even search for you?"

"Yes… I'm not close with anyone in particular for this mission…"

"Give me the status of your group, Ray-chan, I will report it to the devil that own this territory." I said, and she looks terrified when I said report, I guess it's because they are hostile to each other, I smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't turn you to the devils, I will protect you." She looks deep in her thought for few minutes, "Okay…" she answered.

I learned that their number is not too big either, only five fallen angels including Ray-chan and a dozen of stray exorcists, since if large number, it will agitated devils that own this territory, Ray-chan can't help but shudder when she learn that Gremory and Sitri are the one controlling the city since their elder siblings are the current demon lords. It is my turn to shudder after hearing her explanation… Sona-senpai is connected to demon lords, most important figures in underworld, little sister on top of that.

"Okay, I got the gist of it… I like you to lay low for now, Ray-chan. I want you to never use your power without my permission… I know its sound bossy but to keep you and my family save from them, I hope you understand." I asked her.

"Alright, Izaya, if I broke it, you are free to do anything to me." She immediately replied.

I thought she would show displease, but she immediately consent… it is sign that she trust me?

"Thank you Ray-chan…" I said when someone knocking the door, taking our attention and mom opened the door, "Ray-chan, your room is ready, it's next to Izaya's room."

"Thank you aunt Mari." Raynare said.

"You are welcome Ray-chan." Mom said before she close the door.

"Since you going to live here for a while, I guess it's not good to keep it from you." I said.

"What do you mean Izaya?"

I removed the contacts I use every day, revealing the red and silver.

"Your eyes…" Raynare muttered.

"This is my real eyes… pretty interesting isn't it?"

"Is it because of your sacred gears?" She asked.

"Maybe… I don't understand too… I just learned that I have sacred gears this afternoon." I answered her.

 **{This is the first time something like this happened…}**

We both surprised by the sudden comment made by Albion, Ray-chan almost jumped down from the bed. "Who's that?" She asked. I saw the back of my right hand glowed in blue color and my left hand glowed in green color, I guess its following the color of their gems…

"Albion… what do you mean by that?"

 **[Your eyes partner…]**

"Is that voice the dragons inside you?"

"Yeah…" I replied short and turned to my both hands again

"Can you explain it Ddraig, Albion?"

 **{Though some of my past hosts have silver eyes… it is because of their heritage, but yours is different.}**

 **[I'm the same as Albion… it is the first time that we have same host, that's why it is quite hard to explain something that maybe created by this anomaly.]**

"I see… not that its matter for me now… thanks to the colored contacts, I'm not too bothered by it anymore."

 **{But, it must be meant something, because this is first time that us leaving marks like your eyes.}**

"I hope so too… and is it possible to use sacred gear without those loud voices? It's the same as giving warning to my opponent when I use you both."

 **[That Bastard made it like that.]** Ddraig said with scorn hinted in his voice, Bastard huh... I guess dragon's relationship with others are bad. **  
**

"I wish I have mute button for the sacred gears somewhere…"

 **{If your eyes really connected to us, then maybe…}**

Albion felt silent after saying that for few seconds,

 **{Try to initiate boost or divide something, partner.}**

I look around my room for something that I could try for divide and my eyes stop on Ray-chan who sat on my bed.

"Ray-chan." I said as I put my hands on her thigh as it is the closest part of her body to me to reach.

 _{Divide!}_

The divide sound only activated on my mind and without invoking sacred gear, I can use its ability. "It worked!" I shout excitedly.

 **{Looks like you can use mute button after all, partner.}**

"Nice… with this mute button it's easier for me to use you both."

 **[But, you may want to cancel it before your test subject angry to you.]**

I turned to Ray-chan who put sad face or angry face or both, "I guess you take me here to be test subject Izaya?" She said with teary eyes. I felt so guilty to use her as a test, "No, believe me, it just this once… sorry Ray-chan…" I apologized to her, hoping that she would forgive me, but not long after I apologized, she starts laughing, "You surprisingly easy to tease too, Izaya." She said in middle of her laughter, she looks really cute when she laughed like that, I could not help to blushed a little when I saw that face, her face looks innocent than anything.

"By the way, this is the first time I saw you laughing, Ray-chan…" her laughter stopped, when I saw her face, its already bright red… I chuckled at her "Why you should be embarrassed? It suits you better."

"Thank you Izaya…"

"It's not something worth thanks, Ray-chan…"

"Still… thank you…"

"You're welcome."

After the heavy stuffs out of the way, we start chatting like girls, but mostly I caught listening to Ray-chan, her hundreds years experiences of living took my interest, I got brief description of heaven and the old era of humanity, she fell only recently for her time, it's really embarrassed her that she fallen because she read porn magazine featured S&M couple. I laugh so hard when she told me that, and she's pouting with heavy blush on her face.

I yawned and look at the clock, I didn't realize that it is almost midnight, "My… it's already this late, time sure flies when we're having fun huh…" I said.

"You are right Izaya, I will return to my room, good night." Ray-chan said and she got up from my bed, "Good night Ray-chan." I said and she replied with smile.

* * *

Next morning,

Woke up on usual time and get ready for jogging, my very usual day to start but, since now I'm not safe as before, I put my contacts on, and checking on Ray-chan who still sleeping, I can hear her soft snore when I opened the door. I left my house and start my activity, halfway, near the park, someone ambushed me from above, but I succeed to dodge it thanks to Albion and Ddraig.

But then I recognize the figure that attacked me from above, the most stand out feature would be her knee long straight black silky hair, Kuoh Academy student council vice president, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai wielding a naginata , she told me that Sona-senpai sent her to train me. I wonder how she knows that I went for jogging in the morning. I decided to accept her training, since I don't know what will waiting for me again.

Shinra-senpai trained me until the sun already rise, though I believe in my stamina, it's still tiring nonetheless,

"Izaya!" Someone called my name loudly, both me and Shinra-senpai turned our head to the voice source, Ray-chan comes to here while bringing a rectangular box covered with a sheet of cloth, she ran toward us but suddenly stop when Shinra-senpai come to her line of sight.

"Devil!" Ray-chan shouted while conjured her holy spear, Shinra-senpai immediately summoned her naginata and prepared her stance to engage Ray-chan.

I come between to stop them from fighting,

"Could you both put your weapons down? It's still early in the morning." I tried to calm them down and Shinra-senpai is the one put her weapon down first. "So this is the fallen angel that attacked you yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, I already have long chat with her and she's agreed, that without my permission, she will not use her power, but I guess she still agitated a little when she met devil."

"I see." Shinra-senpai said with her unchanging stoic face. "This is the first time we meet, my name is Shinra Tsubaki, Sona Sitri-sama's queen, please make me your acquaintance." She introduced herself and bow afterwards. I glanced to Ray-chan, who seems still surprised, she erased her spear and also introduce herself. "I'm Raynare… nice to meet you…"

"What are you planned to do with her Hyoudou-san?" Shinra-senpai asked.

"Nothing, I just thought it's a waste for her to be killed just because she failed to kill me…"

"I see."

"How about talk it while having breakfast? Since you didn't return on usual time, your mom thought you meet a friend or something and made this for three." Ray-chan said while thrusting forward the box she brought.

"Care to join us for breakfast, Shinra-senpai?"

"Then, I take the offer."

We three sit on bench nearby with me on the middle, I still thought that it's impossible for them suddenly sit next to each other, the menacing aura they release even choked me down, I opened the box Ray-chan brought, it filled with simple riceballs but its deliciousness is enough to relieve the aura they both released, I giggled by myself when they did so, they both look confused at first, but soon understand and did the same.

"It's almost time." Shinra-senpai stands from her seat.

I take a look at my watch and realized how screwed I am.

"I'm gonna be late!" I shouted.

"If I remembered right, you never late Izaya-san, you better keep the record straight." Shinra-senpai said. "Oh, and tell your mother, her cooking is very delicious." She said with smile before vanishing into the teleportation circle.

"Teleportation magic! So I'm the only one get screwed!" I groaned, as I saw her using convenient magic to go everywhere, Ray-chan on the other hand, only giggling. "We better hurry Izaya." She said.

"Let's go Ray-chan!"

I and Ray-chan run to home immediately, "I'm Home!" I shouted and immediately running to my room.

"My, Izaya… you are late." Mom said.

"I know!"

I quickly put my uniform on since there not much time left before homeroom starting.

"Izaya, come here for a bit." Mom called me to the living room even though she knows I'm late right now.

"What's wrong?" I asked mom.

In the living room, mom and dad sit across Ray-chan, she casted her eyes down.

"We planned to adopt Ray-chan, what you say about this Izaya?" Mom said.

I know that mom always impulsive, but this is the first time she did something this impulsive, adopting a girl that she only met yesterday... though I'm very happy, this way I will have a sister. "Are you sure mom? You both don't know Ray-chan well, though I'm not against it, why don't you both give time to know Ray-chan more first?" I said.

"But you know Ray-chan well right, Izaya dear? After she became part of our family, we can spend time to know more about her." Dad said. Looks like they already come to agreement.

I sigh while smiling at them, "It's not like I can stop you from doing that."

Mom and Dad's smile become wider when I said that, I guess I'm not the only one happy that there's more crowd here.

"What's your answer Ray-chan, now that Izaya have no objection to it?" Dad said. I could see that Ray-chan's body starts to tremble, holding back her tears. Mom then reached her hand and Ray-chan lifted her head a little and stared straight to mom. "We will not force you to accept Ray-chan, even if you decline our offer you are free to live here." Mom said. She started crying, "Why…? Why both of you able to trust me like this, we even just met even less than a day?" She said with trembling voice.

Mom and dad only smiled, "Because Izaya trusts you more than anyone we ever met dear, she already told you about her eyes right?" mom asked. "Besides, Izaya is having fun more than usual with you here, Ray-chan."

"Is that all?" Ray-chan asked.

"Yes, that is all." Mom answered with smile. Ray-chan starts crying even more, "If you really okay with it… then I accept…" She said while crying, with this, my family got bigger, though she's a fallen angel, I'm sure she can adapt well.

Mom and dad stand from their seat and hug Ray-chan on both sides, "Welcome to Hyoudou family, Ray-chan… we still didn't hear your full name." dad said.

"My name is Raynare, mom, dad…" Ray-chan said.

"Hmm… it is beautiful name, though bit unusual." Mom complimented her name.

"Now then, let's finish adoption procedure today Raynare, it is okay to skip school for today."

"But Izaya." Mom said, with her finger pointed to the clock, revealing less than ten minutes before I'm late.

"I'm off!"

"Have a safe trip dear."

I immediately run off to school, even with my best speed, it would need ten minutes to arrive at school. I have no choice but to use Boosted gear to increase my speed.

 _[Boost!]_

 _[Explosion!]_

 ** _[You know partner, you are the first to use me because you are scared to be late_** **.]** Ddraig commented while laughing his ass off.

 _'I don't care about that Ddraig!'_ I shouted inside my mind.

 ** _{Such interesting host we have here Ddraig.}_**

 ** _[Yeah… it's refreshing to have a host like her.]_**

I decided to ignore both of them and continue running to school, when the school on sight, student council members already start to close the gate.

"Wait!" I shouted to them but they didn't even slow down to close the gate, I sprinted even faster and barely went through the gate.

"Glad you keep your record straight, Hyoudou-san."

"Thanks to you… Shinra-fukukaichou…" I said while I tried to catch by breath.

"I'm pretty sure that Tsubaki gave you enough time so you could be here without running, did something happened?" Sona-senpai asked.

"Unexpected good news came when I'm ready to go to school." I answered her.

"Good news?" Sona-senpai titled her head. I only put wide grin, Kaichou then shook her head.

"Later after school, please report to student council room, your next lesson."

"I appreciate your help, Sona-senpai, then, see you after school." I bowed to her before I move to class, even I barely entered the school, I'm still late for the homeroom.

* * *

Lunch break,

"It's rare for you to be late, Iza… did something happened?" Motohama who sit in front of me asked.

"I meet someone during the jog and we chat till we forgot time and then when I ready to run for school, good news come." I answered.

"Good news?"

"Let's just leave it at that, my good news will become bad news if you and that baldy know, Motohama." I grinned at him.

"Damn it Iza." He smirked.

"Izaya-chan, want to join us for lunch?" Katase asked from behind of me.

"I love to, Katase-chan, but I forgot my lunch since I'm late today." I said.

"No problem, let's go to cafeteria." She said.

When we are about to leave the classroom, a commotion could be heard from outside,

"What with the commotion?"

A girl with back long black hair appeared with crowd behind her, she's not wearing this school uniform, but wearing casual clothes. When she saw me, she smile shyly and waved at me. "Onee-chan…" She said.

Everybody that saw this accident stunned, everyone know that I'm an only child, yet a girl looks like same age called me that.

"Ray-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"…Here, your lunch." She said as she show me the lunch I forgot and gave it to me. "Why are you here, it's not only to deliver lunch isn't it?" I asked again.

"Mom decides me to transfer here." Ray-chan said, I facepalmed myself, "Mom always works fast…" I sighed.

"Who is she Izaya-chan? Why she call you Onee-chan?" Murayama-chan asked, seems she's the one recovered from the shock.

"This is my new sister, Raynare. The reason I'm late this morning." I introduced Ray-chan to everyone in the class and the crowd behind her seems heard it as well. "Hyoudou Raynare, nice to meet you." She bowed and introduced herself, instantly the crowd exploded with shouting.

"Iza! Where you find this little sister!" The ero-baldy shouted.

"Even if I tell you, you will not find it, Baldy." I smirked at him.

"Looks like not only she deliver lunch for you but also have lunch for her own Izaya-chan, she can join us for lunch." Katase-chan said.

"Good idea, Katase-chan."

Before we start wasting more time, I started shooing the crowds, after that we look for good place to eat, and decided that grass field under trees shade near the gym would be good spot to eat. Soon after we sit down and opened our lunch box, Katase-chan and Murayama-chan immediately bombarding us with questions. Ray-chan look panicked at first, I lied to them about how we met since there's no way I told them the fact that Ray-chan is a fallen angel and tried to kill me before.

 ** _[Someone is watching you, partner.]_** Ddraig's voice suddenly popped on my mind.

 _"Fallen angel?"_ I asked him.

 ** _{Devil, but her aura is peculiar… like a cat.}_** Albion answered.

Since its open field, I can easily spot anyone suspicious or eyeing on us. I looked around until I spotted petite girl with short white colored and pair of golden eyes, eyeing on us from behind of a tree.

 _"Toujou Koneko…"_ I muttered internally as I recognize the first year student who spying on us.

 ** _[You know her?]_** Ddraig asked.

 _"Not personally, but her feature make her titled as school mascot."_ I shook my head inside of my mind. _"To think that she's a devil too."_

 ** _[It seems she can detect aura, maybe she's a youkai.]_** Ddraig said.

Cat youkai… that would be Nekomata species, _"Nekomata? To think there's youkai around too…"_ I said to them.

Both of them growled in amusement. **_{You never know that they are this close before you exposed to it, partner.}_** The white said.

 _"I guess so. But it sucks… I have more stalkers now."_ I sighed.

 ** _[Dragons are always popular being, partner.]_** The red dragon said with wide grin showing his canines, not that I can see it.

I sighed again, _"I just hope I'm not popular with someone wanted to kill me."_

"What's wrong Izaya-chan?" Katase-chan snapped on me since I fell silent for a while.

"No… just daydream a little." I shrugged her off.

"Even Izaya-chan could daydream huh…" Katase-chan said with teasing tone.

"What's that supposed to be mean, Katase-chan?" I asked her with wide grin. She only replied by sticking her tongue out, making everyone giggled. "You have good friends in this school Izaya." Ray-chan commented.

"We are your friends too, Raynare-chan." Katase-chan said and Murayama-chan nodded with wide smile on her face, "Thank you, both of you." Ray-chan said with tears formed in her eyes.

After we finished our lunch, I returned Ray-chan to mom, I said that I will be little late to come home, but I have to make sure that I'm home by dinner since we will go out for party for Ray-chan.

After school, I reported to Student council office, I told Sona-senpai about the group of fallen angels that reside in the abandoned church, hunting sacred gear wielder with four winged one as the leader. I also told her that Ray-chan now is part of my family, she looks bit displeased with that… I tried to convince her that Ray-chan will not be harm to devil's side, she reluctantly gives her consent but not without warning, "Double cross me, you know what will happened." Even though the warning is not for me, but she directed her deathly glare at me. She's scary! She looks like real devil this way!

She sighed once and asked the reason why I sheltered Ray-chan, when I answered her with "Ray-chan is like an angel with her wings dyed with hair dye." she almost burst to laughter, after she calmed down, she decides to trust my intuition about Ray-chan. After that, we teleport to her personal room, Sona-senpai will teach me how to use magic, hearing that I'm very excited like a kid, able to use magic, it's like dream come true!

She starts teaching me the basic of magic, mana channeling or so she say.

"You good at grasping it, Izaya-san."

"Maybe because I'm excited that I learn I can use magic, Sona-senpai, like dream comes true for me."

"I see."

"I love them since I was a kid, magical girl anime show on tv, my first friend right after I move here introduced me that and I'm following any magical girl show ever since and the latest show magical girl milky is very great, senpai, when you have time, I recommend you should watch it."

"So you move from somewhere else, Izaya-san, why?" She asked, my concentration disturbed by her question, "I can't tell." I said in low voice.

Seeing my behavior, she shrugged the topic, "I won't pry any further, it looks like bad memory to you." She said.

I felt so relieve that she understand my circumstances, "Thank you, senpai." I said.

"Let's continue."

"Yes."

I tried to rebuild my concentration and I tried to let my mana flow to my hand and not long, from my hand, blue aura started to emerging.

"I did it senpai!" I excitedly said.

"Good work, Izaya-san. I do have little confidence since it's different from devil's magic."

"Here, try this." Sona-senpai said, she handed me a piece of paper with magic circle drawn on it.

"This is?" I asked her.

"I tried to make basic magic circle, now try to channel your mana to the magic circle and try to hit that pillar." She gave instruction as a pillar emerged from the floor.

"Yes!"

I thrust my hand forward with the magic circle in my palm toward the target, I concentrated my mana toward the magic circle and its start glowing in blue color.

"Emerge! Buster Impact!" I shouted the name of the spell, blue energy ball in size of soccer ball and flew toward the pillar, but in the middle of trajectory, the size went bigger two times as if I boosted the magic, completely destroyed the pillar upon the impact, surprising both me and senpai.

"What did you do Izaya-san?" she asked if I did something. I shook my head, "I don't know… the size went bigger by itself." I said as I also not understand what happened.

"Do you exert your mana?"

"No, I'm still good."

"Weird, I'm sure that I put formula that limit the mana use…" She muttered while doing thinking pose, she went into her deep thought for few minutes.

"Say, Izaya-san, do you have some kind of ability that let you use your sacred gears without invoking them?" She asked, she has very dangerous intuition, she's able to reach that conclusion with limited knowledge and theory about sacred gear, though Albion said it is first time of his host has ability like this.

 **[This little devil has a sharp intuition.]** Ddraig said in amused tone.

 **{What will you do partner?}** Albion asked. Looks like they left the decision to me...

 _'I try to keep it secret for now, if the news of me able to use both of you without invoking the sacred gear, I think I will be in more dangerous position than it is.'_

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"I don't know, but maybe it is possible since you have two sacred gears inside you, why not with ability to use sacred gear without invoking it?" She answered, it is logical, but with no real evidence, her argument is useless.

"Maybe that exist but, it's also possible that its only power leaking from boosted gear, because strange enough, my stamina are not used in this case."

"Make sense, you are intelligent enough to not use boosted gear for practice, given your condition yesterday." She said, I'm a bit offended with her comment, even though it's true.

"What do you take me for, senpai! A kid?" I said almost shouting.

"You are excited like a child when I told you that I will teach you how to use magic." She said with flat face.

"That's different!" I shouted, she giggled all of sudden, "You are surprisingly easy to tease, Izaya-san." She said, she looks very cute when she giggled like this, my face feels very hot when I saw her like this…

"You are cute when you are smiling or giggling like this, Sona-senpai." I said complementing her cuteness, she immediately stop her giggle and become very red.

"I never thought that the Ice princess is weak to praise." I giggled at her reaction.

"Ice princess?" She asked.

"Because of your princess like behavior in school and you never seen smiling in school ground, you were titled as such by the boys."

"I see." She said with hint of shyness.

Seeing her shy behavior like this, made me feel something similar to Ray-chan yesterday also I could feel that my heart beating even faster…

People said when you fall in love, your heart beating faster when you saw him or her... do that means I fall in love with her? No, that's impossible! both of us are girl! What Mom and Dad will say if they found out I love a girl!

Sona-senpai purposely coughing once to calm herself and to gain my attention that start daydreaming, thinking about something unrelated to the practice.

"Since when our practice session become like this?" She asked with smile.

"Beats me." I replied her with grin.

"Let's end this now, Izaya-san, bring these books with you and these are spare magic circles I drew for you." She gave me books about magic and spare magic circle she drew and also taught me about the difference between magic circles she gave me.

"Thank you Sona-senpai." I thanked her with smile, I put the books in my bag and the sketched magic circle on my pockets, in case I'm being attacked again before we leave the room via teleport.

* * *

Leaving the student council room early with happy grin all the way from there, I was ambushed by Murayama-chan and Katase-chan who just finished their kendo club activities and pulled to buy crepes as excuse and interrogate me of what I'm doing in student council office, there's no way I told her that Sona-senpai taught me how to use magic. I lied to them that I was scouted as treasurer by Sona-senpai and they were amazed by it, Student council is bit weird for normal student after all, even if undermanned and without treasurer, they don't recruit anybody, so it's quite a big deal when they recruit someone, thanks to them, the sun almost set when we split apart.

"I'm running late…" I muttered as I walk faster toward home, tonight is the party for adopting Ray-chan so we will go out together for dinner.

 **{Partner, you got company.}** Albion warned me suddenly and I went to alert mode.

 **[Crow.]** Ddraig said as he identified the company.

"Fallen angel huh…" I muttered, battle is inevitable with fallen angel as company,

"Initiate boost." I muttered again to activate the boosted gear internally without invoking it.

 _[Boost!]_

Right after I activated boosted gear, holy spear thrown targeting my thigh without warning, I can't dodge it properly and grazed a cut on my outer left, on the other side of the road, I saw little girl wearing black gothic Lolita dress with blonde hair tied messily and a pair of black wings that not lose to Ray-chan's in its beauty.

"Hello little girl… It's not nice to throw spears on someone you don't know." I said trying to provoke her a little so she will be agitated, but she responded with silence and start creating more spears and throw them at me, I dodge more freely since I can see the trajectories.

 _[Boost!]_

"This little girl is too calm and aggressive…" I muttered.

 **{No partner, that kid is broken and controlled with fear...}** Albion said. **  
**

 _"Broken? What do you mean Albion?" I asked.  
_

 **{The way she didn't respond to you and her lightless eyes, show off that she has broken her mind and lost ability to speak at least...}** Albion answered. **  
**

 **[If I'm not wrong, there was one of Albion's host that loves to torture women.]** Ddraig said. **  
**

 **{I'm really grateful to Ddraig's host to do me the favor that time.}** Albion said in disgusts tone. **  
**

Hearing Albion and Ddraig's conversation I asked them, _"You mean she was tortured till she lost her ability to speak?"_

 **{Yes, she endured it well if you think what she is... Losing ability to speak only something you could say early state, I already saw many that didn't even react anymore partner.}** Albion said, I could feel his sound trembling, I guess it is also bad memory for him. **  
**

How can someone be that cruel? Tortured someone until their mind broken... I never felt so angry ever since that day, but the one I angry to is not here, only its victim.

 _"Is there no one with right mind in fallen angel society?!"_ I shouted.

 _'She deserves much better life than spend it being beaten.'_ I thought.

 **[Will you do the same as what you did to that fallen angel girl?]**

 _"Do you really need to ask, Ddraig?"_ I said in low voice.

 **[Do what you like partner.]**

 _[Boost!]_

"I'm sorry okay… it will be hurt a little." I smiled at her prepared for combat, but somehow she felt mocked with my smile and creating more spears, twenty or more and trying to kill me, the street was too narrow to dodge that many, I have no choice but to activate the boosted gear.

 **[Explosion!]** The boosted gear roared.

Among the magic circles Sona-senpai gave me, there's one different than others, I channeled my mana into it right before spears impact.

"Buster shield." I muttered the name of the spell as the magic circle created bluish energy wall that blocking the spears from reaching me, screens of smoke arose from the impact, I run forward toward the little girl looking fallen angel using smoke screen as distraction and I took other magic circle to launch my attack.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered in front of her as I pointed my palm with magic circle toward her, she tried to defend my magic since it's too late for her to dodge, she collided against the wall and lose consciousness after receiving my magic.

I walked toward her with guilty feeling, I feel that I'm no different from the one tortured her when I did this to her… I canceled the boosted gear and pick her up. She was so light, and under the gothic Lolita dress she wears that now tattered by my magic, countless scars could be seen.

"Cruel…" I muttered after seeing it and return home with this petite fallen angel in tow.

* * *

 ** _This is the end of chapter 2, please review :)_**

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Guest 1 : I didn't take offense to your review at all, I realized that my english is only good for me to read someone else story, right now I'm searching for beta reader and hopefully, someone will help me with it. :)_**

 ** _Ragna : No, but maybe some part of it but I do not plan for big number of harem members._**

 ** _War historian : thank you for the enthusiasm for the next chapter :), for Rias and Ravel, they will not be put in Izaya's harem, but for Akeno I can slip her in._**

 ** _lumiere-eclaire : Thank you for reading my story, I planned to release this on wednesday or thursday, but life become my biggest obstacle... hopefully, you will enjoy the chapter :)_**

 ** _BigBossVince : Thank you boss, I know I really need to relearn english again, thank you for reading my story :)_**

 ** _NinjaFang1331 : Thank you!_**

 ** _Weedevil : here you go :D_**

 ** _Abel : Thank you for the read but I suggest you reread the first chapter for the fem! Kiba's name in my story :p_**

 ** _shawnnw95 : Thank you for the read and review, I also hope I can do that :) please tell me what you feel about this chapter too :D_**

 ** _Guest2 : Thank you, here you go. :)_**

 ** _Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, for now.  
_**

 ** _Sona's peerage :  
_**

 ** _King - Sona Sitri._**

 ** _Queen - Shinra Tsubaki_**

 ** _Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx_**

 ** _Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx_**

 ** _Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx_**

 ** _Pawn - xxxxxx x8_**

 ** _Thank you for the read once again, Farcast sign out :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : I really appreciate for the read and reviews, it really give big push and motivation to write :)**_

 _ **This is chapter three, please enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

"Izaya, you are-" Mom stopped as she surprised by someone I brought home, an unconscious girl with ragged clothes…

"I'm home…" I said, mom rushed to me to check her condition.

"Who's this child, Izaya? My… she's tattered…" Mom said, "I found her in roadside, mom… it seems she was abused." I said as I shook my head.

Mom gasped when she saw the scars in her body, "What a disaster… it must be hard for her…" she said.

"Could you prepare warm water and my old clothes mom?" I asked, "And I'm sorry, I can't join the party." I said that I have to take care of this girl.

Mom replied with smile, she patted my head, "Silly child, party can wait." She said before she turns to prepare what I asked.

"What's wrong, Iza-" Ray-chan also stopped when she saw who I brought home.

"Come with me Ray-chan…" I asked her to come with me to my room, she followed me from behind, inside, I placed the girl on my bed.

"Who is this girl's name?" I asked, at least she would know her comrade's name.

"Mittelt…" She said in low voice… looks like she scared that I'm angry to her… she's know that I'm upset with something, hoping that I'm not taking it to her.

"Do you know who make her like this?" I asked as I tightly gripped my arm.

"Yes… the squad leader that sent here to eliminate the sacred gear wielders… her brother…" She answered… her brother she said… what kind of brother tortured her own sister like this! I rushed toward the door and Ray-chan was step ahead blocking my path.

"I won't allow you to meet him right now, he's too strong, for you and me even." She said, then she hugged me tried to calm me down. "You are too kind for human, Izaya…" She muttered near my ear, I gritted my teeth in frustration… I want to end this girl's misery, but I'm not strong enough… I really hate myself right now…

"You said it yourself, that you won't die for someone who isn't your family, don't throw your life like this…" she whispered. "I also will be sad if you die, not only your parents." She whispered again, making me almost forgot that I was angry at someone, my heart starts racing when I heard that from her.

Someone suddenly knocked the door, Ray-chan immediately removed herself from me, I could see that she's blushing, mom then opened the door. "Izaya, here's the warm water and spare clothes." She said as she handed me down my old clothes, towel and warm water in the basin.

"Thanks mom… and sorry Ray-chan… I messed up your welcoming party." I apologized to Ray-chan.

Ray-chan shook her head, "You tried to save life, Izaya… a delay of the party didn't mind me too much." She smiled toward me.

"But, we have to go to grocery store, since I thought we will go to dinner today, Raynare, would you accompany me?" Mom asked.

Ray-chan turns toward mom and shows her smile. "Sure mom."

"Be sure you take a good care of her, Izaya." Mom said before leaving with Ray-chan.

"Yes mom, have fun with Ray-chan." I waved toward them.

I removed her tattered clothes, her body is full of scars and burn marks, mostly wound made by whip and heated steel, my body was shaking with anger, I no longer able to contain my tears seeing her condition like this… Then I noticed something weird, the wound that my magic inflicted already healed and closing without any trace.

 _ **{Looks like you finally noticed it, partner.}**_

 _ **[Her regeneration is few times faster than normal angel.]**_

Her regeneration was so fast, yet scars like this remained… just what kind of suffering this little body endured?

 _"If I found him, I will kill him!"_ I shouted in rage in my mind.

 _ **{Are you sure you can partner?}**_ Albion asked, like wanted to confirm something, are they able to read my memories?

 _"What I had to kill is not human, or angel, or fallen angel, Albion, he's only an animal!"_ I shouted again.

I could hear both of them growled in amusement.

 _ **[Make sure you don't get cold feet when it's due.]**_ Ddraig said.

 _"Yeah!"_

After I finished talking with Ddraig and Albion, I continue to taking care of Mittelt-chan. After done, I also change with my casual clothes, having no mood to do any study, I sit next Mittelt-chan. I put my hand on her head and caressed it few times, then someone knocked the door, from the rhythm of knocking I know who it is, I let him to come in, he opened the door and come inside my room and silently closes the door.

"Izaya, how's she?" He asked.

"She's good dad… at least the outside is good." I answered him with trembling voice, holding back my tears.

Dad's face became mix of sad and anger after he saw the scars and burn marks on her hands and legs. "What kind of human abused this adorable child…"

I shook my head at his question, "He must be a psycho." I said.

"Uuh…" A grunting voice can be heard in the room that immediately took our attention, looks like she finally regained her consciousness.

"Looks like she regained her consciousness, Izaya…" Dad said.

I wiped my tears that welling in my eyes corner, I tried to put a smile so she can feel a bit relieved.

"Hello there." I greeted her.

She startled when us finally come to her sight, she immediately sit up and crawling backward toward the wall, trying to distanced herself with terrified face.

"No need to be afraid, you are safe here." Dad said as he tried to get close to Mittelt-chan with his hand stretched out, trying to reach her head.

I saw genuine fear in her eyes, her body starts trembling in fear, seeing her like this, I stopped dad from proceeding any further to my bed. "Stand back Dad, looks like she's afraid of men." I said to dad, I could see that he's sad and reluctantly put his hand down.

I turned to Mittelt-chan, "Don't worry, Mittelt-chan… he's not here to harm you…" I said as I do the same with dad tried to do. Her body still trembling in fear but somehow she's bit more settle.

"You are safe here Mittelt-chan… no one will harm you here…" I said to calm her down even more,

"A..ah.." She tried to say something, but I don't know what it is.

Dad seems surprised by her condition. "Is she…" Dad muttered.

"Looks like it Dad… she's suffered heavy trauma that she lost her ability to talk." I said with sad expression.

"Such young girl… to suffer something like this…" Dad muttered, when I turned to him, he's already crying river, it seems I got this sentiment from him.

"We will take you in, Mittelt-chan!" Dad suddenly declared, he jumped toward Mittelt-chan and give her a warm hug.

"So you are safe from the one who make you like this." He muttered.

"Don't worry, Mittelt-chan… you already in good hand." I said.

I could see she wanted to cry but scared that us would be angry to her, dad who could feel her body trembling said, "You can cry now… no one here will stop you from crying expect yourself."

The instant she heard that, she starts weeping and cry loudly. This will be going for a while…

"I leave her to you dad, I'll make her some tea." I said to dad, but it seems he didn't hear me, I went out of the room, her cry can be heard in whole house, I went to kitchen to prepare the tea and it seems, mom and Ray-chan are home.

"We're home."

"Welcome back, mom, Ray-chan."

Mom surprised that I'm in the kitchen instead of my room when she heard crying sound so loudly.

"That girl is crying and why are you here dear?" She asked.

"Dad got her handled." I answered her, she looks relieved.

"Is that so?" mom said as she put the plastic bags in the table together with Ray-chan.

"Now let's prepare the dinner, we will have barbeque party tomorrow or weekend." Mom start taking out the ingredients she just bought and instructed me and Ray-chan to put the rest on the fridge before we start helping her to prepare it, though I stopped halfway to deliver the tea for Mittelt-chan, who seems already stopped crying, I just hope dad didn't went deaf after this, after all, she's crying right to his ear.

When I opened my room, she looks very comfortable sitting on dad's lap, I put the tea on the table, and took my spare notebook and a pen for Mittelt-chan as substitute of her voice for now… when she tried to introduce herself using the book, we both surprised that her handwriting is clean and beautiful, I wonder when she learn how to write like that, I left her to chat with dad, I return to the kitchen to help mom and Ray-chan again, but there's nothing left for me to do… Ray-chan already finished arranging the plates, she's very skilled with housework, maybe she work as housemaid after she become a fallen angel.

After the dinner ready, mom called dad to come down with Mittelt-chan, she's surprised to see Ray-chan here and immediately hugged her… I guess I have to interrogate Ray-chan later, she said yesterday she is not close with anyone in particular, but mom and dad become little suspicious, I let Ray-chan to use her hypnotic magic, so their relationship will not leaked yet. While their eyes still blank, I told Mittelt-chan the circumstances happened yesterday and asked her to do same thing as Ray-chan, she gave her consent but still fear that her brother will find her and massacre everyone, I assured her that it will not happened. After that, Ray-chan snapped mom and dad, and we start our dinner, the table is a bit cramped now, since we usually used it for three people.

During dinner, we discussed about Mittelt-chan, Dad said he wanted to adopt her and mom also immediately gave her consent, but I said to them that for now, we will have Mittelt-chan to lay low, because there's a chance that they're bribed the official for information about her.

After we eat and cleaning, I brought Mii-chan, the name we decided for her for now, to the shower room to dye her hair with the same color as mom, for her disguise.

-Why'd you saved me, Onee-chan?- Mii-chan's write in her book and showed it to me, after make sure I read it, she writes another sentences.

-You could just leave me behind after I lose my consciousness earlier.- she wrote, I put the comb down, I took her right arm and positioned it in front of her. "There are two reasons I guess, first, you have to express yourself by written words, second, you already looking at it." I said with sad tone, as I look at her arm full of scars.

"Human or not, you deserve better than these scars Mii-chan..." I said with smile, Mii-chan starts shedding her tears again.

"From now on, mom and dad will be your parents, Ray-chan and I will be your elder sisters, though I know you are older than me." I said.

-Thank you- She wrote, little messy because she write while crying with smile, but enough for me to read it.

"You are welcome, little sister." I patted her head, forget of what I'm doing with her hair right now.

* * *

After it's done, three daughters of Hyoudou family have meeting in my room. I start interrogating Ray-chan because she lied to me. It turns out because of her good nature that she gave attention to Mii-chan, well, I forgive her. After that, I lend Mii-chan my contacts, she looks confused why I have something like that, for easy explanation, I remove my contacts and reveal red and silver to her. I don't blame her for being very surprised by it.

I took out the magic books Sona-senpai gave me, I tried to make magic circles and Ray-chan helped me by giving advice since she also can use some magic. She said that I should start using my imagination to create the magic circle, but I said it's too early for me, also it is easier that I drew the magic circle beforehand so I can use high level magic without messed it up, expect I messed up the drawing.

We decided to sleep together for tonight, it's been a while since I have someone sleep in same bed with me and I got two of all sudden. I positioned Mii-chan in the middle, Ray-chan and I sleep while hugging her, not only for not letting her run from us, but also to give her comfort she needs, to let her know that there's someone care about her, she start to cry silently in her sleep. I patted her head before I proceed to meet Ddraig and Albion.

In my mindscape, I asked Ddraig and Albion to reveal the abilities of both gears, it turns out that Boosted Gear and Divide Dividing not only doubling or dividing my strength or enemy strength but practically almost everything I desire, they said none of their past hosts ever care to hear about this. After deliberation with Ddraig and Albion, we all decided to keep Divine Dividing a secret and use its power without invoking it in emergency situation.

When I woke up, I tried this to Mii-chan and Ray-chan who still sleeping, I divided their aura as fallen angels, Ddraig and Albion confirmed that it was success as they feel their signature aura become weaker, then I proceed to my morning lesson with Shinra-senpai who already waiting in same spot as yesterday.

"Good morning Hyoudou-san, it's good to see you healthy." Shinra-senpai greeted me.

"Thanks to you too, Shinra-senpai." I returned her greet with smile.

"How is the new fallen angel?" She asked, there's no hostility in her tone.

"Worse than Ray-chan… She even lost her ability to speak." I answered her.

"I see." She said, even though her face is unchanging, her eyes show sympathy.

"I want to become strong quickly Tsubaki-senpai." I said, I need to be stronger to end Mii-chan's misery… though its her brother… I will not let him do something like that again to Mii-chan.

"Your eyes right now full desire for revenge… just like her." She muttered while her face become distant, is it someone close to her?

"Her?"

She then shook her head, "Never mind…"

I decided not to pursue it anymore, "Okay…"

"Let's start."

"Yes!"

* * *

I returned on time today since I don't want to be late like yesterday, today is different than the usual, there's another one wearing uniform of Kuoh Academy. Ray-chan was accepted yesterday and can attend class starting today, after breakfast we went to school.

On the school ground, many starts admiring Ray-chan, well, who doesn't? Cute face, long beautiful silky black hair, slender body with breast larger than average girls, her shy-shy attitude, make anyone wanted to protect her. I dropped her off on faculty lounge and leave for my class.

The teacher comes early for homeroom,

"Good news everyone, we have transfer student to join the class today." The teacher said.

"Cute girl is here!" Matsuda roared.

The other boys also start excitedly shouting, the girls look anticipating the arrival, but also looking at the boys in disgust.

"Come in." teacher instructed the new transfer student to come in.

Soon, entered a girl that looks like Ray-chan's description, well it is she herself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hyoudou Raynare, from today I will join this class." She introduced herself and end it with graceful bow, the same bow when she introduce herself to me, wanted me to dead for her.

Everyone in the class should already know since yesterday, but they still can't help but excited when cute transfer student come.

"I don't have anything I really like but I have one thing I hate the most." She paused before continuing.

"Pervert." She said with cutest smile possible.

The boys have pained expression right after Ray-chan said that.

"You can sit behind your sister, Hyoudou-san." teacher said.

"Yes, sensei." Ray-chan said.

When she walked to her desk she glanced at me, I give her a thumb, she grinned at that.

During lunch break, she's surrounded by girls and boys, she looks very awkward for being surrounded, as a nice sister, I organized them so they not went out of control. After school, I gave Ray-chan a tour around the school, since the school ground is very big, the sun almost set when we're about leave the gate.

"How's your first day, Ray-chan?" I asked her.

"It is surprisingly enjoyable, I just can't stand the crowd… I guess." Ray-chan answered with shy smile.

"Good thing we prepare a good setting."

Before we reaching the gate, from behind someone approached us.

"Good afternoon, Hyoudou sisters." Feminine voice greets us from behind, when we turn to the voice, stand a girl, long straight blonde hair reached her hip, grey eyes, slim body equipped with big rack as big as Ray-chan's… and the most standing out feature in her beautiful face would be mole under her left eye, the other one called prince of Kuoh along with Yura-san, Kiba Yuuno.

She was called Prince of Kuoh because she's always treated the other with knight-like attitude, I also heard from Murayama-chan and Katase-chan that she is helping kendo club in training if she's free.

"Kiba Yuuno…" I muttered as I recognize her, Ddraig and Albion already confirmed that she's a devil, that's mean we will be summoned by Gremory…

"What do you want with us, Kiba-san?" I asked.

"I come as Rias Gremory-senpai behalf, would you come with me?" She asked. As I expect…

I sighed, "What if we decline?" I asked her.

Her aura instantly become menacing, her fake smile is not faded when she did that, "She gave me permission to eliminate fallen angel beside you." She said in threatening tone, Ray-chan become agitated and tried to summon her holy spear, but I stopped her.

"Ray-chan, remember what we promise." I said to calm her down, I could feel that she's upset to me, from her aura earlier, I could feel that Ray-chan is stronger than Kiba but if they fight now, it will cause problems for me and her.

"Alright…" She reluctantly agree as she cancelled her spear conjuring.

"Then bring us to meet her." I said.

"Please follow me." She said as she starts walking toward the old school building, I and Ray-chan followed her from behind.

"We will wait here, I don't want to go inside." I said after we arrive at the building, Kiba glanced at me at me, "Alright, wait here." Kiba said as she entered the building.

Not long after, she comes out with few people I recognize, Red haired Onee-sama, Rias Gremory and the Black haired Onee-sama, Himejima Akeno, School mascot Toujou Koneko and the only male of the group, Saji Genshiro, second year just like me, so he's also a devil huh…

 _ **[Partner, the one with black hair has same aura with this fallen angel girl.]**_ Ddraig said.

She's a fallen angel huh… How she can end up as devil…

 _ **{And the boy over there has Vritra inside him.}**_ Albion said, when they say name it must be their peers or someone who not a dragon but they recognized the strength and ability.

 _'Vritra? A dragon?'_ I asked in my mind.

 _ **{Yeah, Prison dragon Vritra, he was split into four pieces of sacred gears, each of them contains 1 of his abilities, a line to bind and absorbing their power, cursed black flame that cannot extinguished even if he's dead, creating area to continuously weaken anyone inside it, and bind people where they stand, but it seems, he's not awaken yet.}**_ Albion explained to me.

 _'Good, I can't have Albion to be known for now.'_ I said to them _ **.**_

 _ **[I'm jealous Albion, you got treated as secret weapon by our host.]**_ Ddraig said in playful tone.

 _ **{I'm stronger than you when the host is weak, Ddraig.}**_ Albion spewing poison and hit us both, I know I'm weak doesn't mean you have to said it out loud!

From here I could see, the one standing by the side of Rias-senpai, Himejima-senpai looking toward Ray-chan with hatred and disgust. Did she have problem with fallen angel that she hated them so much till she chose to be a devil?

"Greeting, Hyoudou Izaya and Raynare, I'm Rias Gremory." Rias-senpai introduced herself to us.

"Hello Gremory-senpai, what business you have with us?" I asked.

"What is your connection with fallen angel?" She asked, straight to the business.

I sighed once before answered her, "I don't have any sort of connection with fallen angel, Ray-chan is a deserter."

I could see the doubt in their face, I can't blame them to doubt me, doubt us, since they're already hostile for a long time.

"Why she become a deserter and lives with you?" She asked the reason why Ray-chan became a deserter, when I opened my mouth to answer,

"I tried to kill her but failed and she offered me a home." Ray-chan answered truthfully, surprising everyone present expect the black haired Onee-sama.

"She was already not seeing same way as her superior and I only offered her a home since she didn't' have any home, then my mother have urged to adopt her, what can I say." I lightly said while shrugging my shoulder.

"Why would you protect someone who tried to kill you?" Rias-senpai asked again.

I start to sick with her questioning, is it wrong to do that?

"Curious one, are you, senpai… if we only here to be interrogated then excuse us." I said before I turned my back to them, "Wait." The same voice with the one interrogated us said, I and Ray-chan stopped.

"I want you to join my peerage." She said, I knew it… she know that I have sacred gear from aura reading by Toujou-chan, but Sona-senpai did not tell her that I was candidate to join her peerage... maybe Sona-senpai's trying to keep me a secret.

But, looking at Rias-senpai's peerage, I believe she didn't not have enough pieces to reincarnated me. If I tried to decline her by challenging her to try reincarnated me, no doubt she would come to me again with pieces that have higher value.

"I respectfully decline, I have no intention to join you, Gremory-senpai, but know this, I am meant no harm to the devil." I said with only glanced toward her. "Let's go Ray-chan, looks like there's no more talk can be done." I said before I start walking again.

"Hey Wait!" Boy's deep voice shouted, I sighed before we stop at our track again, I turned toward the building again.

"Do you need anything to say, Saji-kun?" I asked.

"You are being disrespect to Rias-buchou!" He shouted in anger, I could see the others also look angry to me, but only Himejima-senpai is different, she directed her hatred toward Ray-chan.

Do they think that I already forget what threat Kiba gave to us? I glared at them back. "She doesn't even have any respect to someone she offered to become her peerage yet you wanted me to respect her?" I asked with my anger hinted in it, but they look confused instead, "The moment you tried to threaten my family, you already disrespect me!" I roared at them, they look more confused until Himejima-senpai comes forward.

"Nothing good will happen when you come contact with fallen angel, I suggest you cut your ties with her." Himejima-senpai said with cold tone, she also start looking at me in disgust.

"Oh… Is that because of personal experience, Himejima Akeno-senpai?" I asked with mocking smirk in my face, her face turn into dark and she lowered her face.

"Akeno?" Ray-chan muttered Himejima-senpai's name, did she knows anything about her? I try to ask her later.

"Why don't you suggest that to your king?" I said, other than Rias-senpai, who surprised by my remarks, looks confused with what I said.

"Let's go Ray-chan, I start to feel sick of these hypocrites."

When we tried to leave again, a bolt of thunder struck between me and Ray-chan, I turned around and saw Himejima-senpai is very pissed and in her hand, thunder flickering, other than Gremory-senpai who look panicking, looks like 'Show her who's the boss' painted on their face.

I guess it is some kind of challenge letter, I glared at her as meaning that I accept her challenge.

 ** _[Boost!]_**

"Ray-chan, you can go home first, I have business to take care." I said as I took out a notebook from my bag and gave my bag to Ray-chan.

"But, Izaya!" Ray-chan tried to protest.

"Please." I smiled to her.

 ** _[Boost!]_**

"Alright, please stay alive, I will bring someone, and try not to harm her more than you need, she maybe someone important to fallen angel, Izaya." She said before running to search for help, she's important huh…

"Where are you going?" Himejima-senpai said as she hurls a lightning bolt toward Ray-chan. I opened my book, rip one page from it and come between them, I channeled my mana to the magic circle drawn to it and energy shield emerged to protect Ray-chan and myself, surprising everyone present.

"I never care if anyone insults me, but I never take kindly someone who tried to harm my family!"

"Boosted Gear!" I roared, in my legs emerged red metal boost, surprising the others even further.

 **[Boost!]** The gear roared and the orbs on my knees start glowing. **  
**

"C'mon, Himejima-senpai, the more time you waste, the slimmer your chance to win."

"Don't blame me if you are dead!" She spread her wings, the same wings Sona-senpai spreads two days ago for me to confirm what she is and start flying. I'm at big disadvantage since I decided that I will not use Divine Dividing, she created magic circles with Gremory symbol engraved in it, from it, thunders emerged and targeting me from above, seeing me barely dodge the thunders she prepared another volley of thunder.

"Her magic is really strong..." I muttered. I created shield to deflect the thunders, when the volley finished, I start running around and dodging any thunder come at me.

 **[Boost!]**

"Stop Akeno! It's dangerous if you continue this on!" Gremory-senpai shouted, it seems she finally realized that my metal boots is real boosted gear, but she was ignored as Himejima-senpai loses herself in rage.

She created one concentrated thunder straight at me, I put the barrier up and instantly shattered when it comes to impact, she prepared another and it almost hit me, I would be burnt to ashes if it hit me.

 **[Boost!]**

"Your time's up, senpai." I muttered again then channeled my mana to another magic circle on my left hand, sending blueish energy ball toward her, she dodged the magic but her thunder barrage stopped as she lose her concentration.

 **[Explosion!]** Boosted gear roared, making my hair and my clothes fluttered around by the enhanced aura flowing from me.

I divided my weight and jumped toward the flying devil, this is must be my new record of high jump, she dodge my charge and prepared the thunder on her hands, I knew without wings, I would be defenseless if she dodged, it seems she also realize it.

But, she got wrong of it, I created another wall and using it as stepping stone to reach her. She shoot out the thunder right to my face, I, who don't have enough time to cast another magic, have no choice but taking gamble, I tried to deflect it with my left hand that I concentrated my mana as protection, it was a success, surprising the caster and everyone who saw it, not without side effect though, my body jolted by her thunder… It super hurt! I gritted my teeth as I hold back my scream, after I divided the pain it become more bearable. I spun my body to increase the power and I kicked her at her back, sending astonished senpai to the ground, from above, I send her a buster impact as revenge for barraged me with those thunders earlier, I used minimum mana to cast it so she will not die, but still, the size and power still boosted.

"Akeno!" Rias-senpai shouted, seeing her best friend was utterly defeated by human, barely conscious.

I landed near Himejima-senpai, who lay down weakly after my critical attack, I grabbed her shirt and lift her body to stand on her feet, soon after, I was surrounded by Toujou Koneko-chan, who readied her fist to struck me anytime, Kiba Yuuno with her sword already positioned 5 centimeters from my neck, Genshiro Saji-kun, ready with his left eye already changed to black and on his hand there's black cameleon-like sacred gears, and their master, Rias Gremory, already prepared magic that mixture of black and red in her hand.

"Could you release her?" Rias-senpai asked, or threaten would be better word.

"After I said something important to her." I glanced toward her before returning my gaze to Himejima-senpai, who looks irritated or hurt?

"I don't care what kind of problem you have with fallen angel." I said. "But yesterday, I'm being attacked by fallen angel with her mind broken after she was tortured for who knows how long." I said.

"After failed to kill me what do you think will happened if I just leave her!" I shouted at her, everyone flinched when I said that, even Himejima-senpai could not help to open her eyes wide.

"What are you is not important in slightest to me, be you daughter of important person of fallen angel or sister of demon lord, if you tried to harm my family, be ready to meet the worst." I released my hand from her shirt, "And that's also applied to you all." I said while releasing my aura to pressured them.

"Now if you excuse me." I walked off from there, leaving every single one stupefied, after I left their sights, I leaned toward a tree.

"Damn it… just grazed by her lightning, my body becomes this numb…" I muttered, when the tension went away, the numbness finally set in, if I don't use divide earlier, I would be losing my consciousness by now.

"Izaya!" Someone shouted, since the sun already set, I can't see who calling for me, but I recognize the voice, but there's two footsteps running toward me, she really bring someone.

When they are close enough, I recognize the other one, the student council president.

"Ray-chan… Sona-senpai…" I muttered weakly.

"I heard you fought Akeno, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"If I don't have Albion, I must be already lost my consciousness by now, senpai." I said weakly as the aftermath of her thunder still lingering in my body.

"Her thunder magic is real deal…" I muttered, "Give me for a while, my body still numb because of her thunder."

Sona-senpai and Ray-chan start checking my body, if there anything else wrong with me and they fixed my clothes with their magic so it will not be suspicious to mom and dad if I returned with ragged clothes caused by thunder magic.

"Wow… must be convenient if I have magic like that, it is also possible to fixed terrain with it?"

""Yes."" Both of them answered at same time.

I sighed in relieve, we both destroyed some parts of old school building and the forest around it with magic, though mostly its Himejima-senpai's doing.

"Earlier you said, she's important to fallen angel, Ray-chan, what do you mean by that?" I asked.

Ray-chan looks nervous when I asked that. "There's a chance that she's Barakiel-sama's long lost daughter." She said. Sona-senpai raised her brows.

"Barakiel the Holy lightning?" Sona-senpai asked.

"Yes…" Ray-chan replied.

So his father is high ranking fallen angel, no wonder she's so strong and she hates his father to the bone till she persecuted Ray-chan the same.

"Do you know any of it, Sona-senpai?" I asked.

"I know that she's half fallen angel, all I know is that her mother was killed in front of her eyes because she's married to fallen angel." Sona-senpai explained.

She bear grudge to his father because of her mother's dead, she hates her fallen angel blood that run in her veins, "That's explained why she hate fallen angels…"

"Barakiel-sama was really depressed back there… he was shunned by her own daughter and lost her track and never find her ever since… a day before he become depressed, Azazel-sama sent him to a mission because he's the last one available, but that's happened." Ray-chan said, she looks sad when she said that.

"How do you know that Raynare-san?" Sona-senpai asked, Ray-chan paused in embarrassment.

"My works are more of that housemaid, I cleaned their offices and do chores, when Barakiel-sama given his mission, I was there cleaning." Ray-chan confessed about her work in Grigori, what a carefree attitude these leaders take…

"I see…" Sona-senpai said while holding back her giggle, making Ray-chan more embarrassed than ever, but hearing about their carefree attitude of their leader… I feel something wrong. "Somehow, I really get this feeling that this Azazel guy not the one who issued the order to eliminated sacred gear users." I said.

"What do you mean Izaya-san?" Sona-senpai asked.

"Ray-chan, did this Azazel you spoke about is the one giving direct order?" I asked Ray-chan directly, since she's the one who knows.

"Now that you mentioned it, it was Kokabiel-sama who gave us order." She answered.

"So someone deliberately changed the order or using Azazel's name to issue orders, even housemaid got sent here." Sona-senpai said.

"But I guess thanks to him, I got wonderful sisters." I said,

"You also planned to adopt the second one?" Sona-senpai asked.

"It was all decision of my parents, though I have no objection to it." I said while smiling cheekily.

"Your parents are really unique individuals, Izaya-san." Sona-senpai smiled.

"I agree, though they are more like idiots… they readily believe to anyone their daughter believes, If I have to say, they are more angel than angels." Ray-chan said ridiculed my parents and ended it with praising them, I can't angry to her since I also thought the same.

"Yeah, they are the best." I said with big smile on my face.

After I feel better, I thanked Sona-senpai for taking her time for me, she just shrugged it off. When we tried to leave, she insisted that she will escort me home, so we will not have risk being attacked while my condition like this, both me and Ray-chan is really thankful to her, after two of them disappeared, they will be more aggressive to complete their mission to make up the lost.

"We're home." Both me and Ray-chan said after we entered the door, petite girl run toward the entrance from kitchen, but she surprised to see that there's someone she didn't recognize and devil at that, she hide behind the door.

"Mii-chan, we're home… don't worry, she's not here to do anything to you." I said to calm Mii-chan down, she's no good with total stranger but once she knows them, she's easily attached.

Mom took a peek from behind Mii-chan,

"My, welcome home, Izaya, Raynare…" mom paused and start scanning Sona-senpai, "And new family member?" She asked, leaving both me and Ray-chan giggled.

"No, mom… she's student council president." I said.

Sona-senpai bowed to mom, "This is the first time we meet, my name is Shitori Souna." She introduced her name politely.

"What a polite girl… you come at good time, me and Mii-chan just finished preparing dinner but dad suddenly got overtime work again. Care to join us for dinner?" Mom asked with wide smile.

"I have to respectfully decline." Sona-senpai bowed while declining mom's offer.

I can see mom grinning so wide… I know where this is going.

"There's no one allowed to decline dinner served in Hyoudou family, especially the one my daughters brought home." Mom said while quickly moving behind Sona-senpai and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her in.

"Ah…" Sona-senpai moaned as she being pushed and glance toward me for help.

"Sorry, senpai." I put sour smile as apology though I don't feel like helping her at all.

Sona-senpai resigned her fate to mom and accepted her offer for dinner.

* * *

 **End of chapter three, thanks for the read and please leave review if you pleased :)**

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **LazyKid24 : Thank you, please stay tuned for it :)**_

 _ **NightFang1331 : Thank you, now there's more ability she gets hold of.**_

 _ **Lumiere-eclaire : Here you go :)**_

 _ **Ragna : I will put it for consideration, Serafall and Gabriel aside, Yasaka is still very far, I will put your suggestion on hold for now :)**_

 _ **FateSaekov : Sorry man, even if english is not my main language, doesn't mean that I know spanish (Though google translate helped me), but thanks for your suggestion, I already planned to put her and Mittelt for the harem.**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Thank you, but I'll try to improve it.**_

 _ **Soul : Member of Student council will change of course, like I mentioned before, Sona's peerage will have different members than the canon, but not all will be part of the harem.**_

 _ **Akuma-Heika : They already planned to join :)**_

 _ **Guest1 : Thank you...**_

 _ **Shawnnw95 : Thank you please continue to read and yes, but failed :)**_

 _ **Guest2 : Thank you for the support, here you go. Please stay tuned for the story :)**_

 ** _Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Mittelt, Koneko, for now.  
_**

 ** _Sona's peerage :  
_**

 ** _King - Sona Sitri._**

 ** _Queen - Shinra Tsubaki_**

 ** _Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx_**

 ** _Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx_**

 ** _Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx_**

 ** _Pawn - xxxxxx x8_**

 ** _Thank you for the read once again, Farcast sign out :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Thanks for the read and review, I hope everyone continue to do so.  
**_

 _ **This is chapter four, please enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _ **(Vritra) : Vritra speaking.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

It's been two days since the incident with Himejima-senpai, Toujou-chan and Kiba-san would take shift to observe us every day in school and this morning, because of too absorbed with the training, I almost late again… during my travel home, I saw Saji Genshiro, Rias-senpai's peerage member, walk with a blonde girl, dressed like a nun.

Curious with where they will go, I followed them from distance, but it's weird for a nun to be sent here, since here's in this city, only abandoned church remains that being used by fallen angels.

They stopped at their track when they saw a boy fallen on the asphalt and scrapped his knee, almost crying. The nun run toward him to take a look at his wound, then she put her hands few centimeters away from the wound, green light emitting from her hands, gently wrapped the wound and heal it.

"Sacred gear…" I muttered.

 _ **{It is twilight healing, as the name implies, it can heal wounds.}**_ Albion explained.

 _"Then why would the church throw her away?"_ I asked, it almost not makes sense to throw away someone that has valuable abilities like her.

 _ **[Twilight healing is not limited to human.]**_ Ddraig answered.

 _"She healed a devil or fallen angel, without realizing it."_ I said.

 _ **{Most likely since she was not recognized that boy as devil.}**_ Albion said, they should have taught her that before they make her a saint…

 _"Basically she granted with sacred gear that can heal, make her a saint or something, when they learn that she could not only heal human or angel, she was exiled."_ I summarized the condition… I can only one think one thing… they are too fanatic… or maybe they trying to protect those fanatic believers from heresy.

 _ **[Then what will you do, partner?]**_ Ddraig asked, I wanted to save her but…

 _"I wanted to stop her from going there but… I already 'kill' two of them, if I took their sacred gear user, they most likely will start ruckus."_ I shook my head, while answering that. _"For now, let's observe the situation."_ I said.

They part ways quite far even though its already on sight, maybe his devil instinct told him its dangerous to go any closer than that. They waved to each other, but Saji-kun still mesmerized by that nun, complete with his lecherous face.

With imaginary light bulb lit, I grinned to myself as I get closer to him, I stop when I arrive behind him.

"Devil-kun, what do you think about that nun?" I whispered his ear with low pitched voice.

"She's cute…" he muttered with lecherous face.

"She's totally your type devil-kun, how about rape her and make her your slave the next time you meet?" I whispered another devil's whisper.

His expression become pained somehow, "She's too pure… I would be damned if I rape her and make her my slave… besides I still have buchou…" he said, so he fell in love with Rias-senpai, huh...

"Just push your buchou down and rape her, devil-kun… aren't you a devil?" I whispered him again with creepy laugh this time, I could see his face changed to determined expression. "That's right… I'm a devil…" he also starts laughing creepily.

He turned around and frozen when he saw me.

"Yo, devil-kun, finally decided to rape your king?" I asked with playful tone, he jumped back, lose his balance and fell on the butt.

"Don't put your thought to me you devil!" He shouted while pointing at me, I start laughing when he called me a devil, "It's quite funny when a devil call human devil." I said in middle of my laugh.

"Hyoudou Izaya…" He muttered my name as he finally recognized me.

"Yes, it's me." I said with smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with irritated tone.

"Just curious what a devil will do with an innocent nun in the morning." I answered him, stating the truth, but he took it wrongly as I saw anger in his face. "I'm not so low to do anything bad to someone!" he said almost shout, his face look irritated even more.

"Yeah, yeah, I believe in you." I said in monotone while smirking, making him embarrassed.

"What do you want with me anyway?" He asked.

I sighed at his question, "Like I said, I'm only curious with devil escorting a nun, nothing else, then you have perverted face while gazing at her direction, I can't help it." I giggle after saying that, making him embarrassed even more.

"Why do you decline Buchou's offer earlier?" He asked, trying to change to topic.

"You could say, there's already someone offered me to be their peerage, but I asked time for her to mentally prepare myself." I answered him, not necessary true but not lie either.

"So there's any other king around?" He asked, did Rias-senpai not tell him about Sona-senpai?

"Yes." I answered.

 _ **[Partner, touch him for a sec, we will wake Vritra up.]**_ Ddraig suddenly said.

"By the way, we still not introduce ourselves in proper way, Saji-kun." I said. "I'm Hyoudou Izaya." I offered my hand, he shook it as he understand. "I'm Saji Genshiro." He introduced himself.

I don't know what they will do, they used my mana and send it to him, but there's no change of expression, maybe he didn't feel it.

 **(Who dares to wake me up!)** A voice Roared.

"Whoa!" He surprised and broke the handshake.

"Hello, Vritra." I greet the just awaken dragon.

 **(You little girl dares to wake me up?)** he roared with anger.

 **[It's been a while Vritra.]** Ddraig greets him.

 **(Ddraig… and this aura… Albion!)** Vritra roared in surprise after he felt Ddraig and Albion's aura.

 **{Yo.}** Albion said.

"Who is that!" Saji-kun shouted, he was very confused with what happened here.

"Dragons that reside inside of our sacred gears." I explain it to him.

"Dragons?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!" He shouted excitedly.

 **(How you feel stuck in same host, Ddraig, Albion?)** Vritra asked.

 **{She's the first one that wanted us to lend our strength so she can live in peace.}**

 **[She's my first host that used me because she wanted perfect attendance.]**

They answered almost simultaneously, but Ddraig opened my old wound.

"Ddraig!" I shouted, he said something very embarrassing.

Four of them laughing at me! Not only the dragons but this boy also laughing!, ah how embarrassing...

 **(Your host is interesting… My host on the other hand… wanted to become harem king.)** Vritra said, sounds uninterested.

"Well fit dream for a boy, given him a devil now."

"Hey!"

"But I will not laugh at it, just make sure that your wives not making ruckus because of less affection they received."

"Thanks…" He put a wry smile, with his cheek redden a little.

 **(But his hurdle is quite big, he wanted to conquer his king.)**

"My, my…" I grinned when I heard that.

 **[In term of harem, you already lose to my host, boy.]**

"eh?" He muttered, I also don't understand with what Ddraig said.

 **{She already had two fallen angels in her harem.}**

"Damn it, she's Yuri!"

 **(You lose to a girl boy!)** Vritra laughing loudly.

"Don't make it more complicated you two… they are my sisters, nothing more."

"Looks like we can be good friend, Hyoudou."

"Well, its not every day to become friend with devil." I said, I completely forgot that I supposed to keep Albion a secret.

"And about this conversation, I hope you keep it a secret or… " I said while took out my phone, I played the conversation where I give him devil's whisper and he start throwing tantrum with red face.

"No! Delete that!" He shouted.

"Or you wanted this picture to be wide shared around the school?" I gave him another option, I fiddled my phone to searching the picture in particular, when I finally found it, I smirked evilly before I show it to him, the picture show a girl with long red hair, wearing thick black trench coat, complete with cap, sunglasses, and flu mask, trying to take a blu-ray with two naked bulky men, grinding their rod against each other cover.

"Eh?" he muttered trying to process the picture I shown to him.

"It will not be good if your king get caught for buying a homoge isn't it?" My smirk grows to grin after I said that, I may look more devil than him right now.

"FROM WHERE YOU GOT THAT!" He shouted, there's no way I told him that I was at the sacred land to buy Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Ultra blu-ray box when I catch glimpse of that red hair.

I took a peek of my watch and I'm almost late. "That's a girl secret you know, by the way, if we chat like this, I will be late, see you later at school, Saji-kun." I walked away from him.

"I will keep it a secret! But please don't spread both of it!" He shouted, but I decided to ignore it since time is already tight.

* * *

At school, I gave the information about this morning to Sona-senpai via Shinra-senpai, I'm quite concerned about that nun… I hope nothing bad happened to her, later at lunch, Saji-kun followed me everywhere, maybe really scared that I spread one of them, or both… I decided to make it clear with him, I will not spread it, expect Rias-senpai's peerage doing outrageous things to my family and that I will support his love, making him blushing red as red as Rias-senpai's hair.

Later that evening, mom asked me to buy some soy sauce, so I went to nearby convenience store, when I returned from there, I heard a gunshot and a scream.

"Robber?" I muttered as I ran toward the gunshot sound, it resounded from a house that quite dark since there's no light turned on, when I tried to enter it, I was blocked by invisible wall.

"This is…" I muttered as I put my hand to the wall.

[Barrier… I could feel holy power from it, most likely exorcist who put up this barrier.] Ddraig said.

 _"Why would exorcist attacking civilian?"_ I asked, since exorcists work for God, they will not recklessly taking lives.

 _ **{Like exiled nun, there's also something called stray exorcist, who banished for enjoying killing people who make contracts with the devils.}**_ Albion explained, that's mean someone here is in danger.

"I see…" I muttered, I tried to take a peek from outside, there's a glass sliding door toward the terrace make me able to see parts of the living room that lit with candle light, I caught a glimpse of a light brown unkempt haired boy and white haired exorcist already pointed his gun toward the devil boy with light saber on the other hand.

"That's Saji-kun…" I muttered, I hesitant to do something, I want to help him, but… it will be dangerous if my face get known, since the enemy is crazy enough to barged someone house and went rampage.

"Kyah!" I heard another scream that took my attention, it was the nun from this morning, the one Saji-kun escorted to the abandoned church, not only one life in danger but two now.

 _"Ah screw it Ddraig, Albion, I cannot watch this any longer."_ I said as I prepared a magic circle.

 _ **[There's a good solution to help him without your face get known.]**_ Ddraig suddenly said, looks like Ddraig have good plan for this.

 _"What is it?"_ I asked.

 _ **[Call the Sitri girl or her queen, you have their numbers right?]**_ Ddraig instructed me to contact Sona-senpai or Tsubaki-senpai, maybe because they are close to Rias-senpai?

"Yeah, understood Ddraig." I said as I took out my phone and dial Sona-senpai's number.

 _ **[Tell her to contact his master, you will destroy the barrier to let them teleport in.]**_ Ddraig said.

"Hello, Sona-senpai." I said after it was received.

 _"Is there anything wrong Izaya-san?"_ Sona-senpai asked, she know that I will not call her if not emergency situation.

"Please contact Rias-senpai, her dragon in a pinch, he meet a stray exorcist, I will tear the barrier down in a minute." I explained to Sona-senpai the situation.

 _"Alright."_ She replied, she then cut the call and I prepared to take down the barrier.

I divided the barrier's strength to brittle it and I casted a magic to tear down the barrier.

"Emerge, Buster Sphere..." I said the spell name silently, it was variant magic of buster impact, looks like Naruto's rasengan, for close combat invoked magic.

"Now, it's done, I'd better scram now." I said to myself after the barrier break down, from the glass sliding door, red… not crimson light started shone from there, which means, Rias-senpai and her peerage already teleported there. I took Saji-kun's bike that parked in front of the house and ride it back home.

After dinner, Mii-chan and Ray-chan hang out in my room as always, I decided to ask about the nun.

"Ray-chan, Mii-chan, did you know about the nun with sacred gear twilight healing?" I asked both of them.

"Sorry, I don't know…" Ray-chan said apologetically.

-I heard about her, but I don't know she was summoned here, but if he wanted to substitute us, there's many more suitable for it.- Mii-chan wrote. Two fallen angels substituted with nun without any combat ability… It can't be…

"It is possible to remove her sacred gear?" I asked them both, if she was called after Mii-chan disappeared then…

"Yes… sacred gear like twilight healing can be removed…" Ray-chan answered while looking away from me, he tried to make replacement for Mii-chan, he will tortured and heal them, rinse and repeat…

"And fallen angels capable doing that I assume?" I asked them, both of them lowered their head, looks bit guilty but, Mii-chan wrote something.

-Yes, with machine created by Azazel-sama.- She showed me what she writes, hiding her face behind the notebook, I'm not angry but I do want to slap this Azazel in his face.

"But the newer version could remove sacred gear without harming the host, but a bit painful." Ray-chan panicked while saying that, do I look angry right now?

"I'm not angry, I just feel guilty for not stopping her from going there earlier." I said to them while putting sour smile, they become less tense than before, well, I always looks grim when talking about lives.

"If she's still alive, then there's a chance that the machinery for removing sacred gear has yet to arrive." Ray-chan said.

"There's still time to save her then, but it's not me who should do that." I said to them, they both looks confused that I let go a chance to save someone, Ray-chan stretched her hand and place it in my forehead, did she thought that I'm sick just because of that?

"It's not hot… did Izaya gone mental?" Ray-chan looks terrified, Mii-chan also looks panicked, a junction appeared in at the side of my temple, I'm really mad now, I chopped Ray-chan's forehead, making her writhing in pain.

"I'm not joking, I really wanted to entrust that nun to someone else." I said with angry tone, I sighed once to release the tension.

"But, if he asked for my help, would you both help me to do it?" I asked them, Mii-chan then have pained look in her face.

"Don't worry Mii-chan, I will not force you to do it." I patted her head to calm her down, she always blushing when I do this lately. She then wrote something while looks determined.

-I will do it, I cannot let others to suffer like me.- She wrote.

"Sorry that I pulled you into this again Mii-chan." I said to her, I was hoping that she would decline and I only go with Ray-chan there… I'm such an idiot.

-Don't be… I know that Onii-sama needs to be stopped but I was powerless to do so…-

"Don't worry Mii-chan, I'll stop him for you." I said to her with determined look.

* * *

Tomorrow evening, call for help come earlier than expected, Saji-kun called me to asked for my help, I agreed to help him since I have my own objective. We meet outside of the church, but he's not alone, Kiba-san and Toujou-chan are with him.

"There you are Saji-kun." I said when I saw them, they all turned toward us.

"You are not alone Hyoudou…" Saji-kun said a bit surprised that I'm not alone but with my sisters.

"They are volunteering to help even though I ask them not to." I answered him lightly.

-Good evening, this is the first time we meet.- Mii-chan shows her greeting to them,

"Senpai… Is she the one you mentioned few days ago?" Koneko flatly asked, but her eyes shows concern, maybe she's not silent by nature but also suffered something similar to Mii-chan.

"Yes, Toujou-chan, if all this ended and she got enrolled please be kind to her." I said while smiling to her.

She replied with silent nod.

"Where's Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai?" I asked about the missing members.

"They went somewhere, most likely drawing the remaining fallen angels to engage them, Kaichou also with them." Kiba answered, so Kaichou also helping them, then there's no problem with the strategy.

"I see." I said, I also relieve a little since there's no Himejima-senpai, it will be very awkward if she's here.

"Let's not waste any more time, Asia-chan could be in danger right now." Saji-kun said, he has the point, if what he said is true that she's escorted by four winged fallen angel, then the ritual already started, since it would take 4 to 5 hours to finish.

"Let's go, I hope we still on time, if I calculated right, we almost out of time to save her." Ray-chan said, everyone looks tensed when she said that, we then move to the closed gate. Toujou-chan then kick the door open, maybe this is the power of rook…

We entered the mass area, it was horrible, the statues already lose their heads or upper body, the cross already ruined, we look for the altar since beneath it is the way to the ritual room.

"Welcome shitty devils!" Someone shouted, and then white haired exorcist that attacked Saji-kun yesterday jump from above.

"Why he appeared like some cheap movie's villains?" I said with mocking smirk toward him, it seems he was offended with that.

"Who do you call villain bitch!" He shouted in angry, I wonder how this one could even be qualified as a exorcist, member of church that loves to sing praises.

"Are you idiot, I'm clearly said it's you." I pointed at him, while holding a small paper with magic circle drawn on it.

"Die together with these shitty devils!"

He start shooting at me which I easily blocked with shield magic, everyone expect me start moving to surround him, but he's very nimble that it'd quite hard to pin him down, not only that, between the devils and fallen angels of our group, there's hesitation so they not hit each other and slowing their movement. It took almost whole five minutes to synchronize the team work and finally push him back with few wounds.

"I never thought there are traitors, I'm in pinch! See you later bitches!" He shouted before throwing a flash bomb to cover his run.

"I wonder how he even can be an exorcist with his foul mouth?" I asked to myself.

"That's not important, we stalled here for a while, let's go to the underground." Kiba-san said.

Under the altar there's a stairs leading to underground, just as Ray-chan and Mii-chan said, then we arrived at big hall, filled with stray exorcists, fallen angel and a crucified nun on a big cross.

"Welcome lowly devils, I assume you are here to save the nun, but its already late, the ritual already complete." The fallen angel said, the cross that crucified the nun start glowing in green color. The nun starts screaming her pain.

"Asia-chan!" Saji-kun shouted while concerned to the nun, so her name is Asia…

After a while, two rings glowed inside green orb went out from her chest and her screaming stopped. The fallen angel who stands near her took the orbs and put it inside him and starts laughing loudly. "Now with this sacred gear, I'm free to experiment torture to anyone!" He declared, I guess he's already too corrupted, I could see everyone but Mii-chan, who looks sad, is angry.

"He's insane!" Saji-kun shouted in anger and prepared his sacred gear, I tried to maintain my cool expression, I know, I'm angrier than anyone here, I stepped forward.

"Hey, fallen angel, why you tortured your own sister?" I asked him the reason why he tortured Mii-chan.

"How a mere human know that I have sister?" He asked that instead and paused to think, "Ah… yes… you must be the one who kill Mittelt!" He said, I angry even more that he put me on his league.

"You will be first the one receive the joy of my torture!" He declared and the stray exorcists start preparing their weapons.

"Joy?" I muttered, you dare to called torture a joy, maybe true for masochist, but not for me, for us!

 _{Divide!}_

I divided Boosted Gear's boosting time and start boosting without showing my gear.

 _[Boost!]_

 _[Boost!]_

"Do you think your sister enjoying your torture?" I said with rage on my voice, I could not even contain my anger anymore, this guy already beyond saving.

 _[Boost!]_

 _[Boost!]_

"Let me hear your sweet scream!" He shouted and charged toward me with spear on his hands and the stray exorcists following his lead, but he was blocked by two people who protect me while the devils blocking the stray exorcists.

"You not gonna touch her." Ray-chan said.

Mii-chan showed her writing to him, I cannot see what it is, but he grinning creepily.

"You are still alive Mittelt, I'm glad." He said while grinning.

 _[Boost!]_

 _[Boost!]_

Ray-chan and Mii-chan start engaging him, though inferior in their strength and speed, they could work together really well, I wonder when they trained like that?

Kiba-san and Toujou-chan engaged the exorcists and opened path for Saji-kun to run toward Asia-san.

 _[Boost!]_

 _[Boost!]_

Mii-chan's brother start pushing them back, I guess that's why Ray-chan said that he's stronger than both of us few days ago, I guess having another pair of wings meant that he was many times stronger than the level below.

 _[Boost!]_

 _[Boost!]_

 _ **[Partner, it is already enough boost to defeat him.]**_ Ddraig said, finally time for me to act.

"Ray-chan, Mii-chan! Stand back, I will finish him!" I shouted at them, hearing it, they back out from the fight and leaving him to be unamused.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" I roared loudly, taking attention whether it's from devil or exorcist or fallen angels, I invoked Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing both, I need wings to defeat him, that's why I have to.

 **[EXPLOSION!]** The Boosted Gear roared louder than the usual, did it following my anger to him?

"What?" The four winged fallen angel muttered as he felt incredible pressure from me, I jumped toward him in fast speed.

"DIE!" I said to him with rage tone, I Punched him on the face.

 **{Divide!}**

 **{Divide!}**

I ignored the fact that divide also works twice, I continued hitting him in the air, throwing him around with punch or kick, letting him feel little portion of pain Mii-chan felt for who know how long, she refused to tell me and Ray-chan keep silent about it, but I know one thing for sure, it's very long time even for them. When the ten second of explosion almost over, I kicked him in the gut, flying the bastard toward the wall near the cross.

"How can human be this strong?!" He roared after feeling the pain all of his body especially face and stomach and cannot move properly.

"Regret the day you were born!" I prepared magic circle I keep in my pocket and channeled my mana into it.

"Emerge! Buster Impact!" I shouted, the ball of energy I created is few times bigger and stronger than the usual, I almost hit Saji-kun and Asia-san with it, thankfully they didn't hit by it, after hit by it, Mii-chan's brother went limp.

 **[Reset!]**

I landed near Saji-kun, who has weak Asia-san in his hands, clinging her snapped life.

"Asia-chan!" He called her, she weakly opened her eyes.

"Genshiro-san…" She muttered weakly.

"I've come to save you Asia-chan…" Saji-kun said, with awkward smile, holding back his tears.

"Thank… you…" She said with smile.

"Hang in there Asia-chan… just a little bit… we will bring you out of here and you are free." He said excitedly, trying to encourage her. "We can play and have fun together!"

"Even if its short time… I was happy that I can make a friend." She said, it seems she knew that her time is not long either, seeing both of them like this, I felt so guilty… if only I stopped her yesterday, none of this would happen.

"What are you saying! There's many place I can take you to!" He said finally can't hold back his tears. "Karaoke… Amusement park… or we can go hiking and we can take pictures too!"

"We can laugh together and have fun!" He tried his to comfort Asia-san, but she answered him with small smile. "If only I born in this country and could attend same school as you, Genshiro-san…" She said.

"Then you should… you should attend the same school as mine…"

"You cry for me… I'm very happy… thank you…"She slowly closed her eyes and become unresponsive.

"Asia-chan…" he tried to called her name, but receive no respond, finally it sink to him that she's already gone.

"Asia-chan!" Saji-kun cried as hard as he could, he hugs her lifeless body.

"Saji-kun…" I muttered without realizing, my cheek already wet with tears… life is gone because of my misjudgement.

"Why… Why someone as kind of you should have fate like this! God! Aren't you listening! WHY YOU GIVE SUCH CRUEL FATE TO THIS GIRL WHO DEVOTED HER LIFE TO YOU! Please… let her live a normal life… AREN'T YOU LISTENING GOD!" He shouted to God, blaming Him of what happened to Asia-san... It's not Him you should blame Saji-kun... It's me...

"Saji-kun… let's bring her outside." I said while I put my hand to his shoulder, trying to take his attention.

"U…u…" He still crying but he nodded once and carry Asia-san's body in bridal carry, we step down from the stairs back to the four who waiting for us.

"Let's go home everyone…" I said loud enough to everyone to hear, they all nodded, no one smiled at this outcome, before we leave, I noticed that Mii-chan is glancing toward his brother's body while we walked out.

Reaching the door, I felt killing intent, I turned back and saw two spears thrown toward Mii-chan and Ray-chan each.

"Ray-chan! Mii-chan!" I shouted as I pushed them away, but like those saving scene from truck run over, one of the spears found its way to my heart.

"Gagh!" I grunted as the spear pierced through me, luckily not completely pierced my heart it missed but still fatal for me.

"Izaya!" I heard Ray-chan shout histerically, I faced the one who thrown the spear, he was smiling with smug smile, I forgot that he has the twilight healing… another misjudgement from me… I should have obliterated him completely.

"Hyoudou/-san/senpai!" three of them also shouted in worry.

"That is what you get for opposing me, human." He healed himself in green light, and flying toward us with spear in his hand.

My body already not listening to me, I fell to my knees, blood already splattered from my body and I start coughing blood, since he canceled his holy spear.

{Divide!} I divided my body need of blood and slowing the blood flow.

"I should have… obliterated you completely…" I muttered lowly as I took out a magic circle from my back pocket, the last resort I don't want to use if not necessary. I will be dead any second anyway, no one here can win against him, if this not succeed then none of them can return alive… maybe…

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Boost!]**

I took a deep breath maybe my last, "YOU WILL NEVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN!" I shouted my lungs out as I thrust my right hand that carrying magic circle that already start glowing blue, then something new come to my mind, new Boosted Gear's ability called transfer.

"EMERGE! FINAL BUSTER!" I shouted the spell's name, large laser emerged from the magic circle and travel toward him in high speed, its magic that I prepared without mana consumption restrain, it will only stop when I stop it, my mana depleted, or I died.

"Huh, it's easy to dodg-!" he not finished his sentence, since he can't move to dodge my magic because of blue rope bound him to his place.

"You will not go anywhere, fallen angel jerk!" Saji-kun shouted, extended his sacred gear to bind him.

"Transfer…" I muttered the new ability of Boosted gear… it was quite ironic that I gained another ability before my end, at least I used it once.

"DAMN YOU HUMAN! DAMN YOU DEVIL!" He shouted before he met with my magic.

[Transfer!] The boosted gear roared, final buster become few times wider and stronger, strong enough to pierce the ceiling and created pillar of light behind the church.

After I confirmed he's already gone without a trace… I stop channeling mana to the magic circle, I fallen backward but a hand stop me from fallen completely.

"Izaya!" Ray-chan's face looks ugly when she's crying…

"A…a…" Mii-chan's too looks ugly when she crying like this… I prefer her to smile.

"Hyoudou are you alright?" Not only Saji-kun, Kiba-san and Toujou-chan also look sad…

I don't have much time left, I gathered the last of me, "Ray-chan… Mii-chan… Tell mom and dad, I'm sorry…" I said, I find it quite difficult to do…

"No, Izaya! You can't die here! Didn't you said that you will not die for anyone but your family?" Ray-chan said with hoarse voice from crying, rather than encourage me, I feel discouraged when she said that, I tried to smile. "Don't be foolish… Ray-chan… both of you… is my family." I said while smiling… or so I thought I did, she starts crying harder when she heard that.

"A…aaa!" Mii-chan raved word I don't understand, maybe tried to tell me not to die. I tried to put my blood stained hand at Mii-chan's cheek.

"Sorry Mii-chan… I cannot stay with… you any longer… if you decided… to live with mom… and dad… please listen to them okay…" It's very hard to speak… I coughed blood few times.

I could feel my consciousness drifting away… my eyes feel too heavy to be kept open, maybe this is what he felt back there… and I suppose I couldn't cheat death this time.

"I… really enjoyed… the time I spend… with you two…" I muttered for the last time.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ddraig, Albion… I let both of you down." I said apologetically.

 **[You are most interesting host I ever had, Izaya.]** Ddraig said, it just not comfort that he said to me, it was recognize from him.

 **{Your name would be one of few hosts that we will remember.}** Albion said while smiling, I could see their eyes shows sadness.

"Thank you… because of my shortcoming, you both have to do rivalry again." I said.

 **[Though short time, I'm glad to be relaxed when Albion is near me.]** Ddraig seems not care, but I know he's sad too.

 **{I can say that to you too Ddraig.}** Albion replied to him.

"I hope Ray-chan and Mii-chan could replace me…" I look down, remembering I can't meet them anymore.

 **[You are close to dead yet still worried about your parents… your respect is something that not to be underestimated.]** Ddraig said,

"Of course… they are parents who raise me." I said, just imagining their face when they heard my dead news makes me feel sad.

My body starting to vanish to nothingness, I guess I'm really dead now.

"I guess… this is farewell Draig, Albion, take care of your health." I waved at them.

"And if any of your host kind enough, please ask them go to Sona-senpai and say that I'm really sorry." I said before I finally vanished.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter 4, please review if you please :)**

 **A/N:**

 **War Historian : I never planned her to stay in neutral zone for long either, that's the reason I put Sona's peerage at the end, oops :p  
**

 **Guest : thank you :)**

 **Ragna : I read it of course, it's a very touching scene from the start of flashback until Ise was born, for kids, you don't have to be worry about it, there's always a way to have kids in fantasy story 3:)**

 **Tobias97 : Thank you :) I'll try to improved it even more.**

 **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :)**

 **dvsdomingue : Look forward to it :D**

 **Abel : Thank you.**

 **shawnnw95 : Thank you *blushed*, they will be part of her harem, it will happened eventually? For her past, later :)**

 **Han Solo : Here you go :)**

 ** _Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Mittelt, Koneko, for now.  
_**

 ** _Sona's peerage :  
_**

 ** _King - Sona Sitri._**

 ** _Queen - Shinra Tsubaki_**

 ** _Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx_**

 ** _Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx_**

 ** _Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx_**

 ** _Pawn - xxxxxx x8_**

 **Thank you once again, Farcast went out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : Thanks for the read and review, I hope everyone continue to enjoy the story  
**_

 _ **This is chapter five, please enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

Third person POV

"Izaya!" Raynare shouted as Izaya finally closes her eyes.

"AAA!" Mittelt start crying even more when the twin dragon's host finally breath her last.

The devils only able to stay silent, though the only boy is also crying with the fallen angels as his friends died.

"What's going on here?" A new sound asked, the devils turned their head to the source, there's already stand three devils.

"Buchou and Kaichou… we failed… Argento-san's dead and so is Hyoudou-san." Yuuno reported, disbelief sprouted in the black haired king. "What?" She said before she rushed toward the body hugged by fallen angels.

"Sona-sama?" Raynare muttered when she recognize the one squatted in front of her.

"What happened, Raynare-san?" Sona asked, Raynare tried to stop her cry to answer, "Izaya was stabbed in her heart and died…" She said.

Raynare put Izaya's body down and she lowered her head to the ground in front of Sona, "Please, I know with evil pieces of devil you could resurrect her. I will do anything for you, if you wish that I kill myself, I will do it, just please don't let her gone…" She pleaded with her head on the ground like a slave to her enemy which considered lowest of the low, but she didn't care one bit, as long the girl who saved her life can be resurrected and she only can see her from distance afterwards... Mittelt also did the same as Raynare.

"Don't say you will kill yourself, Izaya-san will be very angry if she heard you said that." Sona said with irritated tone after hearing her plea, making the fallen angel taken aback a little.

After saying that, the black haired king starts lost in her thought, she was lost about what to do… "You will meet her tomorrow anyway, Sona, why don't you asked her to deliver it today?" Certain red haired devil said, erasing all her doubt about what she should do, small magic circle with Sitri symbol appeared near her ear.

Rias Gremory smiled seeing what her best friend will do before turning to her pawn.

"Genshiro, put her down and put these rings on her fingers." She said before she gave the green orb filled with twin rings, he did as he was instructed, and take few steps behind, the red haired king put a bishop piece near the blonde's heart.

She starts chanting her spell, the bishop piece start glowing in crimson light before finally entered her body, giving it new life.

"She's breathing again… thank you Buchou!" Genshiro said after checking her breathing, which replied with smile from his king.

"I need someone useful as her." She replied while smiling.

"Onee-sama, I want you to deliver my ordered pieces now, if it's not delivered in five minutes, feel free to attack heaven, I will never stop you anymore and I won't even care if you died in the hands of Gabriel." Sona suddenly said something horrible, but the fallen angels start shivering in fear, a demon lord will come here, there's no way they can get out of this alive.

"Don't worry, as long I'm here, she will not doing anything reckless." Sona said after she saw them shaking in fear, not long after that, blue magic circle appeared out of nowhere and a short girl, with long silky black hair tied in twintails style, violet eyes just like Sona and gorgeous body covered with pink magical girl outfit resembles the one in twin dragon's host blu-ray collections complete with the staff, her aura is enough to make the fallen angels cowering in fear, she is Serafall Leviathan, the current one of four demon lords.

"So-chan! You are very cruel!" She said as she running toward her little sister with tears already spilling from her eyes, she cannot believe that her sister said rejection like that.

"My ordered pieces?" Sona said with flat tone to her sister, make her stop and pulled the pieces from her dimensional pocket.

"Here it is." The demon lords gave eight pieces of pawn to her sister, the demon lord's sister then turned around to the girl lifeless body.

"Raynare-san, Mittelt-san, please step back a little." The only glasses girl instructed to the bowing deep on the ground surface fallen angels and they removed their head from the ground and did as she said.

Sona put eight pieces of the mutation pawns near chest of the heterochromatic girl since there's a hole gaping on the center.

"I command, in the name of Sona Sitri, you Hyoudou Izaya, I resurrect you back to walk on this land once again, as my servant and reborn as devil. You, my 'Pawn' will be granted new life!" She chanted, rather than all eight, only six pieces glowing in amethyst color and went inside the brown haired girl, the blood around her starts sucked back to her body and her fatal wound miraculously healed and she starts breathing peacefully once again in her sleep.

The black haired king, exhaled in relief that it was success to return her,

"Thank you very much, Sona-sama…" the taller fallen angel said, relieved her stepsister will continue to live, but also sad that's now it is a farewell since a big rift called faction take them apart, she tried her best to held her tears.

"Th-ank-y-ou." Mittelt tried to speak, only few syllables her throat already strained… She also understand that now her older sister belong to the devil.. but glad that Izaya will continue to live, a hand landed on her shoulder, taking her attention, she turned around only to see Raynare nodded once before she replied the same.

"Let's go… Mii-chan, it's not good if we stay here." Raynare said with sad tone, they both could not afford to say farewell to her, stay alive in front of demon lord already blessing to them, hopefully that she would release them because they show courtesy to her sister, but it proven wrong, lower half of their body already frozen with ice.

"Wait, who said you can leave as you please, fallen angels?" The demon lord said angrily. Rather than despair of being killed, it was sadness that they cannot meet with their love anymore were painted on their face…

"Stop it, Onee-sama!" Sona shouted in anger to her sister, stopping her older sister before she do anything to the fallen angels, she know, her new pawn will revolt if she knew that her sisters were murdered by no other than her master's older sister.

"Why you stop me So-chan? They are fallen angels!" The pink magical girl cosplayer tried to protest, why her sister tried to protect enemies.

"They are crying for a human, Onee-sama, they begged me to save this girl even if it's meant to leave her for good because of devil and fallen angel's relationship, you cannot even spare them? Then consider that I'm not your sister anymore, I don't have someone that sinister as my sister!" Sona said while pointing toward the sleeping beauty with brown hair on the floor. It hurt her so much to deny the sister she loves very much, even though her sister often annoyed her.

"So-chan, why today you are especially cruel to me? Is it because of these fallen angels?" the demon lord shrank in shock because of her sister tried to deny her if she killed fallen angels in front of her, her magic even cancelled, freeing the fallens.

Sona sighed in relieve and decided to approach the fallens. "Raynare-san, Mittelt-san, you two doesn't have to leave her side." She said.

"But… she's devil now… and you know what we are…" Raynare said with pained expression.

"Does it matter to her?" the student council president asked.

"It's never matter to her… we know… but servant of high class Sitri has relationship with fallen angels will endanger her and you..." Raynare answered, worried about her savior's life if devil society knows that she has relation with fallen angels.

"Then, how about you both become a devil too?" Sona offered both of them outrageous deal, surprising everyone present expect the sleeping girls.

"Is that even possible?" Raynare asked in disbelief, since there's no fallen angel ever reincarnated as devil, well there's half though.

"Honestly I don't know, but it is worth to try, do you accept?" Sona shook her head before replying, then she saw the shorter fallen angel nodded that she accept to become a devil, Sona smiled a little, she knew that they won't reject her offer… their lives tremendously changed because they met the twin dragon's host, that they ready to throw away everything just to live with her.

"How about you, Raynare-san?" She asked with smile.

"I accept… if it's meant for me to be with Izaya…" Raynare answered, Sona then took the remaining pawn pieces from Izaya's body and give them one each.

"Then, put it close to your heart." They both did as instructed, they put the pawn piece on their hands close to the heart,

"I, Sona Sitri, contracted Raynare and Mittelt to be reborn as devil and my 'pawns'." Sona chanted her spell of contract and the pawn pieces shone in amethyst color just like before, before entering the fallen angels, unlike the usual, both of the fallen angels grunted in pain.

"Are you two alright?" Sona said worriedly toward them.

"I'm okay… it just feels like foreign energy created inside me…" Raynare said with her breathing ragged a little because of the pain, quite surprising her new master.

"Not changing but create?" She asked.

"That's mean they still can use their light magic, Sona." Rias said as she already experienced it before, when she reincarnated Akeno as devil few years back.

"That would be great asset." She glanced toward her best friend before turning toward her sister, who already recovered from the shock.

"You have no complains with this right, Onee-sama?" She asked, the demon lord walked close to the former fallens. "No, I don't, but if any of you become a stray, I will be the one personally bring you down." She said with gentle yet menacing aura.

Hearing it Mittelt walked away from there, leaving the demon lord to be confused seeing her action, "Where are you going?" the demon lord asked.

She took a note book that she threw away before engaging her brother and writes something. -Yes, leviathan-sama.- It's enough for the Leviathan to realize something.

"She can't talk?" She turned toward her sister which replying her with nod.

"Why you not tell me about her So-chan!" Serafall yelled, even she have standard about who she will kill of her enemies and a crippled enemy is not in her radar expect they are completely normal when the fight start.

"You never listen anyway." Sona replied with flat tone while fixing her glasses.

"Then, Sona, Serafall-sama, please excuse us." Rias said, ready to leave with her peerage.

"Be careful on the way home, Rias-chan." Serafall said as she waved at them.

"Yes, good evening, everyone." Rias and her peerage bowed once before leaving using magic circle.

"We will talk later Onee-sama, right now I have to treat this girl." Sona said after she picked up the lying brown haired girl in bridal carry.

"Alright, but what making her so strong that she need 6 mutation pieces to reincarnated?" The demon lord asked, since there's no way that her sister was desperate for the mutation pieces just for normal human, six pieces of mutation pieces for a human was beyond normal, even Hero Beowulf of demon lord Lucifer's pawn only worth 8 normal pieces yet this young girl barely have any experience with the world worth twice more than the strongest pawn.

There's no way that Serafall will stop to pry once she interested in something, Sona knew that, she can't lie either since it was like power indicator, the girl is hoping that half of her power would not go public for now, Sona prayed that half is enough to stop her sister.

"She asked me to keep silent about her ability, let's just say she has boosted gear and one other sacred gear." Sona said without lie, surprising her sister even more. "Eh! Boosted gear and another one! That's mean she's the current Sekiryuutei?" the magical girl sound excited that one of twin heavenly dragons now belong to devil, or so she thought.

"Yes." Sona replied.

Sona then turned toward the former fallen angels and instructed them to return home, they unwilling at first as they wanted to stay by Izaya's side, but Sona convinced them that the heterochromatic girl need to take a full rest and healing tonight, after giving farewell to the sleeping girl, they leave by flying out from the hole gaping because of the final magic, leaving the demon lord, her little sister, and the sekiryuutei.

The demon lord then fixed the hole on the ceiling so it will not attract humans not to come here.

"Then, So-chan, see you next time, I will prepare a warm hug for you, and you will tell me everything about this girl." Serafall excitedly declared before she disappeared to the teleportation portal, before Sona could properly apologizing of the words she said to hurt her sister.

"Thank you and sorry Onee-sama…" Sona muttered in sad and guilty expression before teleporting to the sleeping girl's room, after putting the girl on her bed, Sona removed all of the girl's clothing, because the treatment she will do work best with direct contact, unhindered by piece of cloth, then she took notice to the old deep wound on her left shoulder.

"This must be from that incident…" Sona muttered after seeing the wound, her left back shoulder practically gouged out with sharp knife, creating a bump in place where it was stabbed.

She remembered the investigation report about Hyoudou Izaya, which pained everyone in this family, how the truth was bend to take interest of many people, how this family was forced to take another name to cover their track, to keep their daughter safe from disgusted eyes of what she did, to make her also forget about those bad memories, their cheerful and outgoing personality was developed to make sure their daughter forget, yet… she couldn't one bit forget of her sin, the wound that mark her sin never healed and forever will make sure she remembered that day.

Even though Sona is not a human, but she lives among humans long enough to understand the greed of media… many things was bend or covered to spice the news so it would be more interesting and this girl, younger than her, was victim of it… though her face is not widely known, her unique trait, the heterochromatic eyes was spread to the public along with the sin she committed minus the wound on her left shoulder.

The black haired devil shook her head and continue what she did before stopping because of the scar, she also not forget to remove the contact lenses before she start stripping herself bare. She positioned herself behind the brown haired girl and covered both of their body before hugging her from behind, she shared her demonic energy to heal the girl who just become a devil, returned from her dead.

The warmth of the body she hug, spread from the parts that contact against each other, making the black haired devil feels comfortable as she hugged it tighter to feel the pleasant warmth she never felt for a long time.

"So warm…" Sona mumbled as she fallen to sleep, embracing her new servant like a lover.

* * *

Izaya's POV

I woke up once again… the first thing come to my view was familiar ceiling, over familiar if I say so myself, since almost ten years that I saw it.

"This is… my room…" I muttered… I believe I was dead yesterday… is all of that only a dream?

 _"Ddraig, Albion, can you hear me?"_ I said in my mind but receive no answer, I tried to invoke my sacred gears but failed… my fear start welling bigger, "Is all this was a dream?" I muttered, I shook my head to deny it.

"That's impossible… there's no way Ray-chan and Mii-chan are fantasy of my dream!" I tried to wake up but single slim white bar with fingers stop me halfway.

"Hand?" I muttered as I recognized the object that stop me and I also notice something else, I'm not wear anything. "Why I am naked?" I muttered after seeing my condition without single piece of cloth covering me expect the blanket earlier, then I tried to open the blanket that covering the owner of this hand, revealing the student council president still sleeping, also naked!

"Sona-senpai… that's mean…" I muttered… if she's here then it is most certain that I'm a devil now… but why she stripped me and herself in situation like this…

 _ **[I really hate when you calm so quickly partner.]**_ Ddraig suddenly popped on my mind with irritated tone. Are they planned for this!

"Damn you Ddraig, Albion, I almost thought everything happened to me was a dream!" I yelled at them angrily inside, they replied with their usual laugh… why they love to tease me!

 _ **{Looks like we will stay with you longer, partner.}**_ Albion said after he finished his laugh.

"Yeah…" I said in my mind, I shook her body gently to wake her up. "Sona-senpai… wake up this is already morning." I said, after she responded, she then rubbed her eyes few times before sitting up and yawning unladylike.

"Good morning Izaya-san." She greeted me while searching for her glasses.

"May I ask the reason why we both naked, Sona-senpai?" I asked her politely,

"I treat your wound by accelerating your regeneration, and to do that I have to share my demonic energy and it work best with direct contact." She answered, but isn't it a bit risky to do it in my room? What if mom or Ray-chan or Mii-chan come in… it will cause never ending misunderstanding…

"It is very late, please get dress before something unwanted happened." I said, before I turned around, then I heard the door being opened.

"Izaya dear, wake-" Mom didn't finish her sentence after she saw me and Sona-senpai naked, why this is happened just after I said it!

"Good morning, Ms. Hyoudou." Sona-senpai smiled while saying that, how she can calmly greet mom in this situation!

"Good morning, Sona-chan… after you and Izaya get dress please go downstairs for breakfast." Mom quickly finished her word and closed the door.

"HONEY! Izaya! Izaya is!" Mom shouted in panic.

"What's wrong dear? What Izaya did?" Dad also sounded panic.

"She sleep with the Student council president I told you few days ago, NAKED!" Mom said in loud voice, its embarrassing mom! But I couldn't do anything but sigh…

"YURI INTERCOURSE!" Dad shouted in excited tone, I could not help but face palmed myself, while Sona-senpai starts giggling.

"INTERCOURSE!" mom sound shocked.

"Your parents are sure lively in the morning." She said while still giggling next to me, I only could sigh again…

"They always love to exaggerated things… " I said.

"But I wonder why she didn't angry when she saw this rather than shouting excitedly with her husband?" She asked, normal family would… but my parents are special.

"I want to know that too…" I said with smile. "Let's get dressed, we still have school to attend." I said again after I got off the bed. I turned around to offer a hand to Sona-senpai, I was stunned by her beauty… slender body with supple and firm breast with bright pink nipples on its summit, creamy thigh that look firm without extra fat, stark naked in front me! I turned my head to avoid direct gaze to her body, my heart beat faster after I saw that… Argh! Calm down me! She's a girl! More than that my master now!

After I pulled her off my bed, we put our uniform on, she wore white colored underwear, color that should be used by angels not devil! I'm too excited with what happened, till I forgot to say something that I should said before.

"I still not said it yet… Thank you Sona-senpai… or Sona-sama now?" I said.

"I don't mind you call me senpai just like always, but in school you have to call me Kaichou." Sona-senpai answered, she's sounded too stiff… school is not company you know…

"Yes… I owe you a debt called life, for that I will serve you with my utmost strength and heart, but…" I said my pledge to her but I have condition on my own to her, but I was cut short by my master.

"If I harmed your parents, you will have no hesitation to bite me down, is that correct?" She knows me really well.

"Yes, I will not hesitate one bit." I said with determined looks, I stare straight to her eyes to show it, she replied me with a satisfied smile. "Very well, Izaya-san, we have a deal." Sona-senpai said.

"And you will live here with your parents and siblings." She added, I thought that now I'm a devil I have to leave my parents, Ray-chan and Mii-chan… I couldn't help but feel relieved at least now its not the time to say goodbye.

"Thank you…" I said while my tears welling up at the edge of my eyes.

"Don't cry, it's like you regretting that we sleep naked together." She said teasing smile, this side of Ice Princess, do I the only one know about this, or I just the only one she teased like this?

"That's done without my consent!" I retorted and replied with sly grin, I gave up…

We went downstairs to the dining room, when I opened the door, heavy atmosphere could be felt, not only from mom and dad, but also from Ray-chan and Mii-chan… though it's toward Sona-senpai.

"Good morning everyone." Sona-senpai greeted everyone with bow toward mom and dad.

"Good morning Sona-chan, may we borrow Izaya for a bit?" mom said as she and dad stand from their seat, Ray-chan and Mii-chan quickly pulled Sona-senpai to the dining table, 6 portions of breakfast already served at the table… they sure recover quickly.

"Sona-senpai, you could sit there for a while." Ray-chan said as she pulled the student council president, while Mii-chan push her from behind, when arrived next to me, she smiled.

"O-nee-ch-an… mor-ni-ng." She greeted me… with smile, even though she forced it…

"Mii-chan… you can speak now?" I said, so she can speak now… that's a great improvement… I almost let my tears dripping again.

"Yeah, she already able to say something since yesterday, but there's more pressing matter Izaya." Dad said, they both pulled me to the corridor and closed the door.

"Now, tell us, why you both sleeping naked?" Dad said after fixing his glass and glared at me from behind it, even though he's excited before, it is different matter I guess.

I'm not even sure what to answer them, it's done when I'm dead! There's no way I told them that…

"It just happened?" they both become scarier when I said that.

"Do you remember what we have told you for longest time?" mom asked, there's no way I would remember the exact things, they taught me many things.

Dad crossed his hand in front of his chest and put serious face, "NO ILLICIT SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP UNTIL MARRIAGE!" He shouted.

Pause… okay pause… I need time to process what I just heard, it make no sense! I'm not yelled because I sleep naked with a girl but because they thought I have sexual relationship with Sona-senpai!

"THAT ONE! NOT BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL?" I shouted. They both giggled at my reaction, their expressions already soften.

Mom hugged me, it was a warm hug she used to give me when I was younger. "That's your life Izaya… we won't push you to love man if you find another girl to love." She said… I'm free to choose who I like… but I guess, they will still judge the one I love before giving my hand for marriage.

"We just wanted the best for you." Dad said as he hug mom and me.

"Mom, dad…" I muttered…

 _ **{Now that's interesting parents you have, partner.}**_ Albion said in my mind.

 **[Your parents really opened their mind only for their daughter's happiness…]** Ddraig said in amused tone.

 _"You two could read my memories right? Then you should already know why they spoiled me like this."_ I said in my mind, I know that they could do that, Vritra who just wake up could saw Saji-kun's memory of his desire to be a harem king.

 _ **{True, but that not enough reasons to readily accept everything you do or did that easily.}**_ Albion said, for the first time in my life, I have doubt about it… maybe what Albion said is true… but I'm too scared to pry any further…

 _"Now that you said it, Albion…"_ I muttered… I can't expel the uneasiness welling inside me so easily.

 ** _[You should asked them sometime, partner.]_** Ddraig recommended… I know I should… but…

 _"I'm scared to ask for more, Ddraig, can I at least thought that its enough with that?"_ I denied it, I could hear that they sighed.

 **[It's your life, we can only assist you.]** Ddraig said, I'm glad that Ddraig and Albion didn't pursue it any longer, they took good care of me, like a family… they lend me strength when I need it, they taught me everything I need to know to master their gears.

 _"You know, I feel like I have two extra brothers now."_ I said inside my mind, unlike the usual laughter, they fell silent, did they feel offended that I called them brother?

 _ **{Brother huh… it's the first time someone called us brother.}**_

 _ **[You really one of a kind, little sister.]**_

 _ **{Some saw us as equal partner while the other saw us as tools for amusement, but you are the first among those who accept us, thought us as brother.}**_

I'm ready that they will reject me when they fell silent earlier but instead, they accept being my brothers, today my friends just got upgraded to my brothers, without realizing, I spill some tears in happiness.

"Why are you crying Izaya, do you love Sona-chan that much?" mom asked when she saw trails of water in my both cheeks, I shook my head when I heard her, I'm happy because different reason. "No… I just thought how much I love you both." I hug both of them tighter than before.

"Silly child… Your happiness is number one for us, dear." Dad said while stroking my head till I removed myself from them.

"I and Sona-senpai just close friend, we just did naked socializing in order to be closer, it's not because I have feeling for her." I lied to them a bit… there's no way I told them the truth that I was died and now reincarnated as devil, I know that I have to come clean before misunderstanding happened between us, but what if mom and dad rejected me... there's must be something that they can't even tolerate and I'm scared that becoming a devil is one of it... if I have to live away from them I still can bear it but if they hate me, I'd better off dead.

After things calmed down, we having breakfast, I finally noticed that Mii-chan also wearing Kuoh academy uniform, I'm pretty sure that mom still not done any paper work yet… this is must be devil's work…

During breakfast, just as usual dad asked me my day yesterday and implied he wanted to hear about last night activities and received a pinch on cheek from mom, the rest only able to laugh seeing the scene early in the morning.

When we arrived at school, everyone staring at Mii-chan, since no one ever saw her around here but she's wearing the uniform, which making her uncomfortable with the attention she received and there's Sona-senpai leading the way, new gossips are bound to arise this way…

We split way with Sona-senpai who goes to student council office first, and then with Ray-chan who went to the class first, then I brought Mii-chan to faculty office to introduce her to the teacher and explain her circumstances, which make the teacher I explained to and the teachers who happened to heard it almost cry…

When I'm done, I leave Mii-chan to her homeroom teacher and went to my own class, on the way I meet with Saji-kun and the blonde nun… looks like she was revived by Rias-senpai.

"Oh, Hyoudou, you alone?" Saji-kun asked.

"Yeah, I just dropped Mii-chan at faculty office, hello Asia-san." I answered him and greet the one behind him, truly devilish work… not even one day, one already can enroll to the academy.

"Hello, I heard from Genshiro-san that Izaya-san helped during my rescue, thank you very much." She bowed to me.

"No need for thanks, our interest just intersected, that's all, Asia-san." I said, but she doesn't look regretting becoming a devil, I thought she would be against the idea, since she's a former nun.

"Do you regret being a devil now, Asia-san?" I asked her curiously, she shook her head, "No, maybe this is the path that Lord show to me to be happy, Ah.. Thank you Lor—Augh!" She then writhing in pain… looks like she not allowed to praises her beloved Lord anymore…

"I guess habit die hard…" Saji-kun chuckled when Asia-san getting heavenly punishment… which making him earning a pout from her.

"Then, Saji-kun, Asia-san, I took my leave, enjoy your school life." I said before I waved to them and make way to my class.

Later during lunch, I meet with Saji-kun and I asked him to fill the detail of yesterday, then we choose rooftop as good place to talk since it's quite deserted, he told me everything, how I was revived, how Sona-senpai being harsh to her sister when she almost kill Ray-chan and Mii-chan and how Sona-senpai convinced Ray-chan and Mii-chan to not leaving me behind…

"I see… they accept to be a devil just because they wanted to together with me…" I said with somewhat happy feeling… but quite sad that they decided to leave me…

"I guess, what your dragons said are correct, Hyoudou… they love you." Saji-kun said with blush on his cheek, he must be fantasizing something weird about us… I do feel different for Ray-chan and Mii-chan, which the former are stronger than the latter, but I don't know if it is enough to called it love… and that's not even counting Sona-senpai, who I admired for a long time… I just can't keep calm near her… especially this morning after I saw her naked body… I start imagining her naked body, I'm pretty sure that my face is red right now.

"I guess you are not so dense, Gen-kun, I hope Rias-senpai fall for you quick." I decided to tease him a little by bringing Rias-senpai up, so he will not notice the blush I have right now.

"Urgh… I'll work on that, and you seems overfamiliar with me real quick." He tried to protest, but his tone seems not too care about it.

"Oh, I can easily go back to call you Saji-kun if you want." I chuckled before saying that, he shook his head, "No, feel free."

I smiled to him, "Then you are free to call me by my name too, Gen-kun." I said. He's one boy that I can normally speak with apart from those two perverts.

"That would be a pleasure, please take care of me, Izaya." He said with awkward smile, before we bursting to laughter.

But suddenly, his laugh stop and start sweating. "I'm pretty sure it's almost summer, but why I feel so cold all of sudden?" he asked.

I take a good look on the surrounding, it is empty of life expect us, until I noticed black hair and gold hair which respective belong to Ray-chan and Asia-san, took a peek from the corner and glaring toward us, then I chuckled before telling the boy beside me. "I think I know, twenty degrees to the right." I told him their position, he glanced toward the direction I told him and put sour smile,

"Looks like they are jealous toward us, but Asia-san killing intent doesn't reach me." I said while laughing, Gen-kun replied with sigh. "I just hope they are not doing anything extreme like yandere." He said, if to that degree even I would be scared… suddenly stabbed from behind then dissected.

"Don't worry, don't worry, they won't do something that extreme." I said to calm him down before called the two who hiding on the corner, I explained to them what we spoke over in here.

* * *

After school, my phone ringing just after the class ended, a mail from Sona-senpai, telling us to come to the student council office, for introduction and recruitment for student council… we picked up Mii-chan first, which quite take time to do since she was surrounded by her classmates, who already crying river and try to make her comfortable here, and to make sure the crowd not doing anything weird, Toujou-chan protecting her from the perverted boys who tried to take chance. I'm really grateful that Toujou-chan she's helping Mii-chan to fit in the class, I heard that she like sweets, maybe I should bake her cookies some time.

Mii-chan finally noticed us on the door, waiting for her, she write something and the crowd opened the path for her, her smile never as bright as this before… even becoming a devil, it is not enough to erase her radiant smile… after we go out of the class, I told her that we will reporting to the student council office first.

I knocked the door few times, "Excuse us." I said before I opened the door, inside the room, everyone of student council members are working on the documents.

"Welcome you three." Sona-senpai greeted us, we replied with a bow before we entered the room.

"Sorry that we are late, Kaichou, it's hard to pull Mii-chan out." I said,

"It's okay, today just your first lesson as devil." She said.

"Before that, let me introduce you current member of my peerage." She continued, and the rest stopped their work and lined up behind Kaichou.

"This is Shinra Tsubaki, she's queen and vice president." Shinra-senpai then bowed toward us.

"This is Hanakai Momo, she's bishop and secretary." Hanakai-san did the same.

"This is Yura Tsubasa, she's rook and general affair officer." Yura-san salutes at us… I guess the prince is different.

"And these three are our newest pawns." Sona-senpai introduced us now.

"Hyoudou Izaya, you all already know me." I waved at them, they all already know me and my sacred gears, omitted the using sacred gears without invoking them.

"Hyoudou Raynare, nice to meet you all." Ray-chan bowed toward them.

-Hyoudou Mittelt, because of my condition, sorry that I have to greet you like this.- Mii-chan showed her notebook, she still cannot use her throat properly, but it is already great improvement… apparently because of me dying she gathered courage to use it again…

-I'm looking forward to work with everyone.-

"Izaya-san and Raynare-san will work as treasurer while Mittelt-san will assist Momo as secretary." Sona-senpai assigned us to our position… but I couldn't help but worry about the nepotism here, if I'm alone no problem will arise, but it will be questioned if Ray-chan and Mii-chan also join… I guess we have to work extra hard to be recognized, especially these two.

"Since Raynare-san and Mittelt-san never experienced school life, you will spend your time after weekend to observe another's work to learn, today would be the basic lesson as devil." Sona-senpai said, it is better if we learnt about the devil first, after all, we cannot be careless if there's any more fallen angels or angels got sent here to eliminated us.

""-Yes.-"" We answered simultaneously.

"Now sit here." Sona-senpai pointed to the sofa for accepting guest in the student council room.

After we sit, Shinra-senpai served us a cup of tea for each one of us before returning to duty of student council. Sona-senpai starts teaching us about the contract, the more contracts we made, the stronger our demonic energy will become. After that the basic weakness of devil, weapon with holy property and sunlight, no wonder I feel sluggish today, but it only take time to adjust with it so we have to bear it for now. Then she glared toward me, and especially emphasis that now I'm a devil, I cannot afford to be reckless like before, since there's no third chance, I can only nod and say yes.

After all of the basic explanation, Sona-senpai brought us to meet with Rias-senpai for greeting. Their operation base is in the old school building, the room looks very occult like, it gives off eerie aura with only candles as illumination, but strange enough, I can see very well… devils really able to see better in dark places.

Most of us already know each other, Himejima-senpai still look wary to us, after the greeting, Sona-senpai asked Asia-san to heal Mii-chan's scars. She gladly help, but soon become sad after she failed, looks like Twilight Healing only can heal new wound and cannot heal the scars.

"I already planned to ask her later but you did that first." I said after we leaving the old school building.

"I hope that her scars healed before we change to summer uniform, looks like we have to go traditional way." She said. Is she meant to use medicine or salve? I heard from Ray-chan that Sitri family is the one who conduct research about medical technology and medicine.

When we returned to the council office, Sona-Kaichou immediately goes to approach Momo-chan.

"Momo, did you already prepare what I asked you few days ago?" She asked, did she prepared it because she know about Mii-chan? She even asked it to be made even before she's sure that Mii-chan joined her peerage… or she do that trying to gain me a favor to pull me into her peerage… not that is matter now…

"Yes, Kaichou." Momo took out her bag and pull a small circle container with sliding cap and gave it to me.

"What is this?" I asked, though if it's for Mii-chan then I certain what it is.

"Salve created with herbs to lighten scar marks." She answered as I expect, but will it effectives if used on angel or at least former angel?

"Momo-san is amazing." Ray-chan praised her, she immediately puffing her chest out, looks like Momo-chan is the type that easily conceited when praised.

"I'm just doing my job, Mii-chan, I hope your scars heal pretty quick with this salve okay."

-Thank you Momo-oneechan…- Mii-chan shyly hiding behind her note book. Geez… she's so cute that I wanted to hug her right now! But I was preceded by someone before doing that.

"KYAH! She's so cute!" Momo-chan excitedly hugged Mii-chan before me.

 _ **[That girl has an amazing sacred gear, little sister.]**_ Ddraig suddenly said, looks like I officially little sister now, should I start calling them with Onii-chan now? Leaving that aside, Momo-chan has sacred gear huh…

"Momo-chan, do you have a sacred gear?" I asked to confirm it.

"Yes, how do you know?" She asked back, for now I want to keep it a secret first that Ddraig and Albion already awaken.

"I just could feel it I guess." I said with wry smile.

She smiled, "I'll show you." She said as she stretched her hand forward, a light brown twig with single leaf on its edge emerged in yellowish light in her hand.

"A twig?" Ray-chan asked when she saw that, Sacred gear really has unique shape and form.

"Yeah, my sacred gear called Young Twig, with it I can grow any kind of herbs, but according to their rarity and component, it could take more time or demonic energy." Momo-chan explained her sacred gear, various plants and herbs huh… then this salve must be made by using the plants created with her sacred gear.

"She's our herbalist and lately, she's trying to be a chemist."Shinra-senpai explained, now this is sound more RPG like… Mii-chan wrote something in the middle of being hugged by Momo-chan.

-Momo-oneechan is amazing.- Reading it Momo starts blushing pink, and start stroking Mii-chan's head.

"Thank you…" she muttered and removed herself from Mii-chan, I'm glad that Mii-chan quick to open with student council member.

"You are popular pretty fast, Momo." Tsubasa-san teased her.

"I'm amazing after all, Tsubasa." Momo-chan puffed her breast out, it's jiggling few times when she did that.

"Please take care of her, she's easily conceited like this." Tsubasa said after turned toward us as she patting Momo-chan's head, making the white haired girl to blush even harder.

"We will and nice too meet you too, Tsubasa-san, I hope we can work together well." Ray-chan said.

"Tsubaki, do we have jobs available? I think field experience is very important." Kaichou asked her vice, not even one day, we already sent for job… I hope it's not something weird…

Shinra-senpai took a quick check on the white board on the corner of the room, looks like their requests that came in automatically arranged on the board, now it sounded like quest board on adventure RPG… so RPG game is based on real life. I could not stop amazed that supernatural world is actually closer to those games.

Looks like she finally found beginner quests and created three portals for us.

"I already prepared the portal, please choose the one you like." Shinra-senpai said as three portals with Sitri symbol emerged on the floor.

"Kaichou, there's no weirdo in the job right? I'm quite concerned with Mii-chan in that regard." I asked Sona-senpai, since it would be bad if Mii-chan got weirdo as her client.

"Don't worry, I choose regular customers that Momo or Tsubasa usually handle." Shinra-senpai said, it is a relief if it's regular customer.

"Before that, show me your palm." Sona-senpai stopped us and asked us to show our palm… she then put Sitri symbol on our palm.

"This is Sitri's symbol, as identification to our clients." She explained the symbol's meaning.

"Good luck with your job, don't forget to have them sign the contract." Sona-senpai said before we teleported to the destination.

I arrived in a dojo, it's empty though of course around this hour it will be empty or so I thought until I spotted someone sitting in seiza position, waiting for someone outfitted in karate uniform and black belt on top of that.

"Hello, I'm devil you requested." I said to the young lady that the only one person in this room, she looked at me with weird expression. "You are not the usual…" she said.

"Ah, yes, I'm new devil under Sitri-sama." I showed her the Sitri symbol. "May I know what you requested?" I asked.

"Usually Tsubasa-chan or Tsubaki-chan are the one who came, I have new moves to try, would you become my sparring partner?" She said as she stands to her feet, fastening her black belt. Looks like this client using devils for her experimental moves, because we rather stronger than normal human and durable I guess.

"I'm not too good with martial arts, I don't know if I can replace Tsubasa-san or Shinra-senpai." I said as I prepared a stance.

"Don't worry, just try not got hurt." She smiled for few seconds before changing to serious face.

She charged at me with fast speed, though not as fast as Kiba-san, it is definitely faster than normal human, she must be training for a long time, I guess I have to use boost to increase my reaction speed or I will not go unscathed in this spar, I would like to avoid accident in first day of work.

She swung her left fist toward my abdomen, I pull my right leg up to block it, but it was pulled back and she targeting the other side with spin kick, luckily I able to jump back before but lose balance and almost fall, but she continued her attack, giving no time for me to recover at all.

This client is more of street fighter than Karate practitioner, her techniques only for grounding her opponent faster, maybe I should learn one or two from her, in case that I get caught in fist fight.

After almost five minutes of the exchange, our breathing start to ragged, she's more than me since she was actually attacking me all of her might to struck me down while I defending myself so I will not take any fatal hit.

"Who's your name, new girl?" she asked as she tried to calm her breathing.

"I'm Hyoudou Izaya." I introduced my name, she smiled as she prepare another stance, "Then, Izaya-chan, shall we do this once again?" She asked, I have no objection either.

"Gladly." I replied as I also prepare my stance.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 5, I only planned this to be short, around 2-3k words but I don't know why it swell this much...**_

 _ **Please review if you think something of this chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Even I would be pissed if Rias stole Izaya from Sona. :D**_

 _ **War Historian : *Salutes***_

 _ **Tobias97 : Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy the story with the main character being revived from dead :p**_

 _ **LazyKid24 : Here you go and I will not put Tsubaki in her harem, it is not because of I'd hate Tsubaki or something, in fact she's one I like more than Rias or Akeno, I just have something different for her in my mind :)**_

 _ **Shawnnw95 : Thank you, here you go the continuation :)**_

 _ **Hunter801 : Thank you very much.**_

 _ **Roguasashin : Yes, I killed and revived her :)**_

 _ **94 : I know how that cliffhanger can be very cruel :(**_

 ** _Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Mittelt, Koneko, for now.  
_**

 ** _Sona's peerage :  
_**

 ** _King - Sona Sitri._**

 ** _Queen - Shinra Tsubaki_**

 ** _Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx_**

 ** _Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx_**

 ** _Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx_**

 ** _Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
_**

 **Thank you for the read and review, Farcast went out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N : Thanks for the read and review, I hope everyone continue to enjoy the story :D  
**_

 _ **This is chapter six, please enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

It's been a month since I became a devil, now my life revolved around morning training with Tsubaki-senpai, Ray-chan and Mii-chan, school, student council work, odd jobs… yeah odd jobs not devil works… just imagine, my works as devil only sparring, tutoring, cooking for lazy client, listening to their complaint, and watching anime… I'm not too sure what is 'devil' means anymore..., and sometimes we hunting stray devils if the request from higher ups came.

Among my clients, there's two that I interested, first will be Rina-san, she taught me melee combat and used me as guinea pig whenever she think of new skill. Second would be Miltan-san, it was pretty scary to meet him for the first time... he wear complete set of magical girl Milky ultra clothes on his well toned body... if I have to compare, he closer to weight lifter athlete... He really completely dedicated to magical girl, he has blu-ray boxes of magical girls show... he wished to be a magical girl, but I don't expect much...

Moving to another subjects,thanks to Momo-chan's salve, most of Mii-chan's scars already healed, leaving behind the deeper ones, but with this progress, maybe Mii-chan could wear her summer uniform safely. Ray-chan suggested that I also try to use it on my shoulder but it doesn't have much effect, maybe this scar is more like psychological scar, if I not come term with it… then maybe it will be like this forever.

Ever since that day, I found it quite difficult to face Sona-senpai… if I didn't concentrate enough or dazed while gazing her, the pictures of her naked body start floating inside my mind, making me blush without reason and my heart beating like crazy… Am I become a pervert after interacting with Baldy and Motohama for too long? Or Am I in love with her? since only her could make me feel like that… I don't know...

What makes matter worse… she always challenged me to play chess every day… I cannot concentrate at first, but after few times, I'm able to overcome my perverted thought and gave my all with the game, each time we played, it took longer time to finish, and finally after our 27th daily game, I finally beat her.

"I win…" I muttered… I still couldn't believe that I finally beat Sona-senpai in chess.

"Yeah, congratulation Izaya-san." Sona-senpai congratulated me, she looks happy that I beat her, normally anyone should felt bitter with defeat... Can it be that Sona-senpai is an M?

"Izaya-san, I would be thankful if you don't think something weird about me." She said with flat face, I've been caught thinking something inappropriate about her. We are the last one in the room because our game took almost 3 hours, so everyone leaving before us.

"Then, why you look happy when I win against you?" I asked.

"When the times come I will tell you." Sona-senpai answered while smiling, but somehow her smile feels so sad…

"I see…" I said dejectedly.

I decided not to pursue it further for now, I cleaned up the table and serves Kaichou a cup of tea since she would stay behind to check the documents today… I took one paper filled with information of the job from the quest board.

"Then Kaichou, I will return home now, don't push yourself too hard or you will collapse." I said before leaving the office.

"Yes, be careful on the way, Izaya-san." Sona-senpai replied.

"See you tomorrow Kaichou." I closed the door, the school already empty by this hour, I returned home for dinner and take a bath first, before leaving for the job, after using the devil's GPS to locating the client that request us, I went there using bike, why using bike? I pitied Gen-kun for unable to teleport in to the location because of his demonic energy reserve is very low, he had to use bike to go to his clients.

For me, since I reincarnated as devil, I have three types of different energies inside me, mana, demonic energy, and draconic energy. Sona-senpai said that human's mana will converted to demonic energy as they reincarnated, but instead of converted, it created different pool energy, making my reserve doubled, not forget to mention, the draconic energy from my sacred gears, though it cannot be used individually but it can strengthened magic created using demonic energy or mana. For this month, I'm struggled in my dream to master it under my brothers since I don't have more time outside to train it, the training is more like mana chanelling but more complicated since I have to control two energies simultaneously. Now that I can easily controlled it, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing consume less stamina in exchange of mana or demonic energy, they didn't tell earlier when I was human because I never ask… Damn them…

I arrived at my location, it was house that already empty for few months, maybe a newcomer in this city? I parked my bike nearby and push the bell.

"Yes?" Male voice comes out from the intercom, looks like he's fairly middle aged.

"Hello, I'm devil you requested." I said, not long, he opened the door, he looks already middle aged old man, with black hair and golden colored bangs, he look at me with dubious face, "Do devils nowadays come with bike?" He asked, I smiled a little and shook my head. "No, I merely copied a friend that cannot jump in and has to come with bike." I answered him, he laughed at it.

"Come in." He said, I followed him to the living room, the house is kind of empty…

 _ **[Little sister, you may want to bail from this job.]**_ Ddraig's warning suddenly popped in my head.

"Why bail Ddraig, what's wrong with him?" I said, if one of them said danger then this man is really a danger.

 _ **{This man is bad news, he's Azazel.}**_ Albion answered for me, this man is Governor of fallen angel? I didn't feel anything when I saw him, so he could conceal his aura to that of human huh… But I already inside, I cannot run anymore.

"Why are you still standing there? sit there." He said when he saw me standstill on the door as he took out a bottle of whiskey and a can of juice, I followed his instruction for now and sit on the sofa.

 _ **[Be careful, little sister.]**_

"Are you okay with juice?" He asked and I answered with a nod, "Yeah, thank you uncle, by the way what are you request me for?" I asked, he put the tray on the table and I pour the whiskey on his glass.

"The thing is I just move to this city and don't have friend to talk to then I got this paper and try it, when I thought it was a scam, you come." He showed me a paper, pamphlet summoning paper with Sitri symbol on the center.

"Let's just chat, maybe about your boyfriend or something."

I only sigh when I saw he smile so smugly, we chat until he finished half-filled bottle of whiskey, he paid me with painting that looks very expensive, If I not wrong, Ray-chan used to work as housemaid, I should asked her if this Governor has dirt or something, though the possibility is very high, it could be very good bargaining chip for later.

I send the painting to Tsubaki-senpai for appraisal before returning home, if the painting turned to be real then I will asked Ray-chan about it.

The day after that relatively normal day, until Tsubaki-senpai approached me.

"Izaya-san, do you have a minute?" Tsubaki-san approached me, I turned to her and she looks nervous.

"Yes, Tsubaki-senpai?" I asked her as she now has my full attention.

"It's about the painting you turn in yesterday." She paused, "It was priced more than twenty million yen… are you sure you get it from your client?" She asked. Twenty million… then that painting must have real history and he just gave me that…

"EH!" The others expect Sona-senpai couldn't hide their surprises when I hit jackpot, Tsubaki-senpai must informed Sona-senpai first.

"Yes, I accompanied him while he drinks… so the painting turns out to be real one huh…"

"How lucky you are Iza!"

"Is he crazy to give you that painting, Izaya?" Ray-chan commented, I chuckled when I heard that, "Ray-chan… it is not nice to call your former boss crazy." I said and everyone reacting the way I think they would.

"Former boss… You mean yesterday you met with Azazel-sama?" Ray-chan asked with deadpanned face, I replied with nod, "Yeah… he's the one give that painting." I said.

-Onee-chan are you alright?- Mii-chan wrote, she looks very worried if I cannot return home and be experiment subject.

"Don't worry Mii-chan, he didn't do anything to me." I answered her and stroke her head few times.

"Why you not run yesterday after you confirm he's Azazel?" Momo-chan asked,

"Do you expect me to outrun him when he is the strongest of fallen angel Momo-chan?" I asked back, running away from the leader of fallen angels seems quite impossible feat for me.

"But, why that governor came here by himself, he knew that here's devil's turf right?" Tsubasa asked curiously, since a leader come by himself to enemy territory.

"Most likely he's here because of the pillar of light from the church." Sona-senpai said.

"Ah… I'm sure an idiot to use that… I brought this upon myself…" I scratched the back of my head, even though it is not itchy or something, I can't thought of anything back there, I was almost dead and with without thinking use that magic… why I even prepare magic like that anyway?

"You can't meet with him anymore Izaya-san." Sona-senpai said with worry painted on her face, but her line is like mother who cannot agree with her daughter's selection…

"But, it is necessary to meet him again, I still hasn't caught his intention coming here." I said to her, I know I'm being reckless, but after talking to him yesterday, I could not find him being hostile to me, even Ddraig and Albion said they could not feel any hostility from him.

"Still, I forbid you from doing it." Sona-senpai raised her voice,

"Kaichou is right Izaya, you cannot endanger your life like this." Ray-chan said worriedly, I may unscathed during the first encounter, but who knows about the second one.

"But right now, only I could do it, if you want to subjugate him, it would need someone on class of demon lord right? What happened to this city when those people clash against each other?" I asked, everyone fell silent after I said that, if two powers like that clashed here, this city would be ruined and I would like to avoid that, besides, if he really hate devils or wanted another war, he already massacred us long time ago.

"Don't worry, I have no intention to waste my life." I said.

"If nothing can stop you, then bring this with you, Izaya-chan." Momo-chan sighed and took out a vial filled with water like potion and gave it to me.

"What is this?" I asked curiously.

"Invisibility potion, you can combine it with your dividing ability to at least try to run from him." Momo-chan explained, even invisibility potion can be made… games turned into reality again here… I did told them about the ability of divine dividing to halve anything expect few that impossible, right now I'm using it to suppressing Albion's presence, it would be bad if another could feel him, I hope that fallen angel governor not felt it yesterday.

"Thank you Momo-chan." I said as I put it my pocket.

-Please be careful Onee-chan.- I smiled as I read her words, "Alright Mii-chan." I said.

"Izaya-san… please be careful." Sona-senpai said before I leaving the room.

"Yeah… I will Kaichou." I muttered.

I leave for Azazel-san's house again, he asked me to accompany him to buy furniture for his house, we take a quick trip to the shopping mall, he always choose the most expensive items, even though some looks dubious, I have no choice but to stop him and choose the more suitable one for the house. Since it's already late, the items we brought today will be sent tomorrow and there's no way to run from him again.

"Ah… you are real help Iza-chan." He said as he sat on the sofa.

"No problem uncle." I replied him, he smiled then took out a ring box from his sleeve.

"This is today payment, I enjoy quilting and made it few days ago, I thought it will suit you." He said as he show me the content of the box, it was silver ring, with ruby gem on the center.

"What a beautiful ring, uncle." I said as I admired his work, this guy surprisingly good with his hands.

"Why don't you wear it to know if it's fit or not?" He grin widely, I have bad feelings about this ring now.

 _ **'Albion, Ddraig, I hate his smile right now, could you read this ring?'**_ I asked them in my mind as I distract the governor while being dazed to admire his ring.

 _ **{That ring could force someone who has sacred gear to invoke it.}**_ Albion answered. So there's troublesome magic like that! Good thing I asked before I wear it.

"This ring looks expensive, uncle can I just do this?" I said as I took out pendant chain I buy earlier, I put the ring on the chain and wear it on my neck, he laughed when he saw I did that. "You really interesting devil, Iza-chan."

"Thank you for your compliment, uncle." I replied to him as I brushed my hair out from the chain.

"Looks like you already awake your dragon, Sekiryuutei-chan." He said, I immediately on alert, I put my left hand on pocket where I put the invisibility potion, he raised his hand to calm me down. "Don't worry, I'm not here to do anything to you, I prefer if there's no war between us." He said calmly, there's no single speck of killing intent could be felt from him.

"What do you want Azazel-dono?" I asked, he sighed once before he starting, "A month ago, there's a group of rogue fallen angels that took reside in this city, accurately on the abandoned church on the hill. When my retrieval group comes, they saw pillar of light from distance but only found corpse of stray exorcists that already missing few weeks back and no fallen angel's corpses found, so I assume the devils clean them up."

"Ah, Azazel-dono, before we continue, I have something to tell you." I said, I smiled at him, "What is it?" I come closer to him as he asked that, I slap him on his face with all strength I can muster, I want to slap him with boosted gear up, but it will leak my intention to do so.

"What was that for!" He retorted while rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"It's because of you could not watch your creation, someone dead and many women almost become torture object!" I shouted at him, "You could not even stop that bastard doing to his sister!" I continued, making him look confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looks like this guy didn't even keep track of his subordinates in general.

"That bastard tortured her own sister for amusement, after I hid her sister, he called a nun with sacred gear twilight healing and use your sacred gear remover to pull it out forcefully and declared that he's free to torture anyone!" I shouted again, he sighed while rubbing his cheek, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He replied.

"For now, my question is, why you, a devil hid a fallen angel?"

"It was before I died." I answered him… "I was an idiot to leave him breathing, he almost killed Mittelt-chan but it was in the nick of time that I able exchanged my life for hers." I took deep breath to held my tears back, "Before I died, I casted magic that created that pillar of light killing that bastard in the process, I'd to make sure that Mittelt-chan will never feel the same pain for who knows how long!" I raised my voice, I can't stop my tears streaming from my eyes anymore…

"Then, where she's now?" He asked while I wipe the tears off, "She's now living in my house, she's also reincarnated as devil by Sona-senpai." I answered him, he looks surprised that fallen angel can be reincarnated as devil.

"Could you call her here?" He asked.

"Sure." I took out my phone and called Ray-chan to come here with Mii-chan, not long after that, they arrived, Azazel-san surprised when he saw them.

"Raynare!" He surprised when he saw Ray-chan… but aren't you surprised too much?

"It's been a while Azazel-sama." Ray-chan bowed to him just like the first time she introduced herself to me.

-It's really Azazel-sama…- Mii-chan's wrote.

"Damn it… no wonder my office is in disarray right now!" This guy… didn't even realize that his housemaid missing… how can I hope that he know about Mii-chan and his brother if he couldn't keep track of his closer aide… I smirked and glared toward him as if I'm looking at trash. "So you run here because of your office is too untidy that you could not do anything inside it?" I asked with low voice as I can't stand this person anymore.

"Don't look at me with that eyes Iza-chan!" Azazel-san blocked his face with his hand to avoid eye contacts with me.

-What Azazel-sama need from us?- Mii-chan asked, she looks a bit wary with Azazel-san.

"Why you join that group, Raynare, Mittelt?" He asked, there's no speck of playfulness he showed before.

"It was order from Kokabiel-sama, he said that it was direct order from you." Ray-chan answered.

-I was taken by my brother, Migel…- Mii-chan wrote… so his brother's name is Migel huh…

"Kokabiel… I should have known." He said… looks like even he's annoyed with this Kokabiel's behavior.

"Say Azazel-san, what are you will do now?" I asked, since he's seems doesn't care about the three factions rivalry.

"I just come to greet the current Sekiryuutei and now I will stay for a while since Kokabiel involved." He answered, his mood already returned to his playful attitude.

"I will ask Sona-senpai to keep silent about you here, but don't do anything that can make her position difficult since technically she's boarding to Rias-san." I said, he just answered with raising his thumb.

Since there's not much to talk about, we bid him farewell and promised to help him arranged the furniture tomorrow, just before we leave the living room, "Oh yeah, before I forgot, try to put the ring I gave you to Mittelt." He said, Ray-chan and Mii-chan look confused as they don't understand what he meant.

I'm quite surprised that he even suggested that… "Mii-chan has a sacred gear?" I asked.

"I felt that she's have some kind aura akin to sacred gear, just try." He answered… Why Ddraig and Albion didn't tell me anything about Mii-chan has sacred gear…

"How she able to have sacred gear, Isn't it supposed to be for human only?" Ray-chan asked since Mii-chan is child between angels, it makes no sense if she has sacred gear or… she's given sacred gear with experiment just like his brother?

"No matter how perfect the system is, Bug bound to happen." He answered playfully.

I gave Mii-chan the ring he gave me earlier and after she wore the ring, a decorated bracelet with dark purple color emerged in her left wrist. "Looks like I'm not wrong, it is dusk Regenerator, no wonder the owner never come into light anymore." He instructed Mii-chan to come closer to him and start inspecting the sacred gear.

"As the name implies, its ability is to regenerate body, on high level it could regenerate missing limb." He explained the ability of Mii-chan's sacred gear… Instead of happy, I released anger aura, "That's why Mii-chan's wound could heal faster… THAT BASTARD! WHAT HE DID TILL HE LEFT SCARS ON HER BODY!" I shouted out my anger to someone who already dead.

Mii-chan panicked and quickly come near me, "O-nee-ch-an… ca-lm… do-wn…" She said, looking at Mii-chan my anger just dissipated, "Yeah… sorry Mii-chan…"

"Na, Iza-chan… why you save them both? They should be trying to kill you right?"

"I saved Ray-chan because she's just angel with her wings dyed with black paint, and for Mii-chan… it is self-explain no?" I answered his question, he laughed so hard that Ray-chan starts blushing red.

"Izaya! Why you said it like that!" Ray-chan retorted as she pinched my arm, its hurt Ray-chan! Mii-chan also joined laughing with Azazel-san.

"You have what most Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig's hosts don't have, it is kindness." He praised me… somehow from his praises before, only this one I can really accept "Thanks for your compliment." I said while blushing.

* * *

A week after we settled the problem with Azazel-san, Sona-senpai starts daydreaming a lot while looking at the sky and leaving you pa,

"Kaichou looks out for the day again, did something happened Tsubaki-senpai?" I asked Tsubaki-senpai, she daydreaming a lot this week and need to be startled before she responded to someone.

Tsubaki-senpai's face turned sour, "Her attempt to break her engagement failed." She answered me.

"She's engaged…" I muttered, then silverish blue light took our attention from corner of the room, a magic circle with Sitri symbol suddenly emerged in the floor, from it a woman looks around in early twenties with braided gray hair and pink french maid uniform modified with short skirt that showed her legs, but from her aura, I know she's not just a maid, she's definitely stronger than everyone here combined.

"Sarah…" Sona-senpai muttered the maid's name.

"Who is she, Tsubaki-senpai, Why is she wearing maid uniform?" I asked Tsubaki-senpai, since she is the longest to know Sona-senpai.

"She's Serafall-sama's only bishop, Sarah, she is the strongest woman bishop in the underworld." She answered.

Strongest woman bishop under Demon lord Serafall Leviathan… Ray-chan and Mii-chan shaken beyond measure to meet ultimate class devil, since they are former enemies, I prepared internal boost just in case she tried to do something to them.

"What brings you here, Sarah?" Sona asked as formal greeting, looks like she already know why Sarah-san is here.

"Vilac Ronove-sama wishes to visit you." Sarah-san said, so this Vilac Ronove is the one Sona-senpai engaged to… Besides Sarah-san another magic circle with Ronove's symbol as I learn from the book emerged.

"I cannot even refuse isn't it?" Sona-senpai said with resigned tone with her eyes closed, from the magic circle emerged something contrasts with the maid earlier, it was big man, yeah… very big soft man… with his elegant tunic cannot contain his abdominal obesity and his clothes already sticking to his skin with sweat as glue, I never thought I will saw someone more gruesome than Miltan-san, at least 'he' is toned with muscle and didn't sweat much.

"Goodday, Sona." He greets with deep voice, this guy could steal any girl's heart with only his voice… but if you meet him, I'm sure every girl's heart would break, I grinned when I saw him while I took something from my pocket.

"Kaichou, may I ask something?" I asked with voice loud enough to everyone to hear, taking everyone attention.

"Yes, Izaya-san?" Sona-senpai asked, confused and looks at me with dubious gaze.

"Why your parents want you to married potatoes sacks?" I asked her, though everyone starts chuckling, even that maid Sarah-san, almost chuckle but able to suppress it before return to her stoic expression.

"How dare you!" The only potatoes sacks in this room shouted and prepared a magic circle to attack me but stopped by the maid, I already prepared to receive his attack though.

"Vilac-sama, I hope you don't making ruckus here." Sarah-san said before turning to me, "And you little girl, I hope you could keep your mouth shut." She said while releasing aura that pressured everyone in this room, I was the only one able to stand straight when she did that, I used Divine Dividing to reduce the pressure I received, she looks confused why I am not cower like others.

"Why you making face that you confused that I'm not cower in fear?" I smirked at her, snapping her back from her confusion before she canceled that aura pressuring everyone.

"Sarah, tell my father and mother that I don't want to marry him!" Sona-senpai raised her voice, it is unusual for her to raise her voice.

"Don't be so cold Sona, I come to inform you that I wanted our marriage to be forwarded." He said with gleeful smile on his face which swollen with fat.

"I refused to marry you, why I should even care you forwarded the date!" Sona-senpai finally snapped, making the sack of fat more amused and grinning wider.

The maid sighed once, "Sona-sama, Master and Madam already foreseen that this would happened, therefore they proposed that you both do rating game." She said, surprising everyone expect me and that sack.

What is rating game anyway? I should ask later, I watched Sona-senpai, she's very out of her character today, I saw her smiling, before changing her expression to angry one.

"Finally a rating game? Why father always interrupted with my life and my dream!" She shouted, if not for the barrier, students will come here… But even devils have dream huh…

"Your dream will not so important anymore after you marry me Sona, I will make you only dream about me in your sleep." Ugh… from his line, he already sounded like villain that will be beaten up before he could lay hands on the princess by the protagonist.

"Fine, Sarah… I accept the rating game, but if I win, this engagement is over and they will never accept any engagement expect the one I call on my own." Sona-senpai set her condition for rating game.

"I understand, Sona-sama." Sarah-san said with a bow, the sack then start making noise called laughing, "You will never accept any other engagement anyway, Sona, but I let you to entertain me in the rating game. You have 10 days to train your servants especially that brown haired girl who dares to call me potatoes sack." His laughter stopped halfway and glared at me with hatred and tried to pressure me with his aura.

I just shrugged it off, "Well, I was kind enough to call you potatoes sack since it's useful to carry potatoes rather than lump of fat. Oops." I covered my mouth with my both hands after I finished mocking him.

"You dare to insult this great Vilac Ronove! I don't even feel anything from you, I can kill you this instant!" He burst out in anger, I just grinned when he said that, "You are free to try, Sack of fat." I said.

Sarah-san comes between us for the second time, "I told you to keep your mouth shut am I not?" she said warned me not to make ruckus here, she may saw me as weak big mouth girl, because I used divide to weaken my aura and my sacred gears from over leaking their aura.

"Ah yes, I forgot…" I just shrugged her off, I could see that she's irritated with my behavior, but she didn't say anything else.

"Vilac-sama, before any ruckus happened over here, I suggest you to return to underworld, since your business here are done." She said toward that sack with a bow.

"Enjoy your last 10 days with your servants, Sona." He said while vanishing in gentleman bow pose.

"Then, Sona-sama, I take my leave and will inform Master and Madam about your decision." Sarah-san said with a bow.

"Thank you Sarah." Sona-senpai said with her small smile, Sarah-san left using magic circle.

Everyone relieving their tension after they leave, Ray-chan and Mii-chan are the ones most pressured by the ultimate class devil.

"Now what's your plan, Kaichou? I guess you are happy that you will play rating game." I said.

"Thanks to Onee-sama who stalling the date till now, they already proposed it long ago, but I'm too undermanned to even give him a fight." Sona-senpai replied.

"But thanks to Sarah-san, he looks down on us, especially me, Ray-chan and Mii-chan." I said to her, she nodded in response. I see, she's yet to say anything about us to her parents, only her sister knows about us.

"Now, everyone, we will prepare for the camp." Everyone looks excited when Sona-senpai suggested that, I guess it's time to kick his ass.

"Tsubaki, take Tsubasa and Mittelt-san with you, prepare the supply for ten days."

-""Yes, Kaichou.""-

"Momo, prepare potions for increasing stamina and mana, we will need a lot of it."

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Izaya-san and Raynare-san, you two follow me to meet someone."

Sona-senpai gives everyone orders and we leave together as the works today are done. Ray-chan and I followed Sona-senpai to somewhere I know.

"Why do I have bad feeling about this…" I muttered as we arrived at home owned by the fallen angel governor, I ring the bell and not long, the door opened, revealing the black haired old man with golden bangs.

"Hello Azazel-san, my master wishes to have a word with you."

He smirked when he saw Sona-senpai behind me. "Come in." he let us in, we followed him to the living room, Sona-senpai and Azazel-san sit across to each other, while Ray-chan and I stand behind her.

"What do you want from me, Sona Sitri-sama?" He asked with his lips still smiling so wide.

"I need assistance." Sona-senpai said.

"If you need assistance then you come to wrong place young lady." He just shrugged it off.

"I want you to help us training for 10 days starting tomorrow, for rating game." Sona-senpai said the reason why we come here, true if it's Azazel-san, he could help us better even than we trained ourselves without someone on watch, Sona-senpai right now could not ask help from her family, the only sister she could depend on also have work as demon lord, that's why she only able to come here... asking her enemy to help her.

"Before that, tell me two reasons why I should help you, young lady?" Azazel-san trying to give her a chance, depend on her answer, he may accept or decline.

"First one, I have a dream that cannot be realized if I marry him." She told him her first reason, her dream, a dream that she wanted to realize no matter what.

"Second, I have someone else in mind." She blushed while saying that… so she already has someone else in mind to stand beside her… This sure sucks…

But her reasons only benefit herself or the devil, there's a good chance that Azazel-san would decline since he didn't receive benefit from it.

"Alright I accept it, I'm a free man myself, so I'm can sympathize with you if you are shackled by marriage with someone you don't want to." He accepted it… I glad that he did, Sona-senpai smiled in relieve so did Ray-chan.

"May I ask something else?"

"I just accept your request you already work me hard, young lady." He smirked at Sona-senpai, making her blushed in embarrassment, she coughed once to regain her composure, "I want you to collect data about Vilac Ronove's peerage, Toujou Koneko, and… Himejima Akeno." She said, making Azazel-san widen his eyes out when he heard Himejima Akeno.

"Himejima Akeno! You know her? Tell me where she is!" He asked in panic, unlike his usual playful attitude. He must be very worried about his buddy's daughter, I think he also feel guilty to send Barakiel-san on mission back there.

"Yes, but that's that for now, if you fulfill my request, I will tell you." Sona-senpai bargained, leaving Azazel-san to sigh as he slumped to the sofa.

"But, for Himejima Akeno's data most likely biased from my side, are you okay with it?" He asked and she replied with nod, "No problem, I just need the summary of it." She said.

"And for Toujou Koneko, a nekoshou who now under protection of my friend, her sister's former master territory now is fallen angel's, that's why I need your help for it." She continued about Koneko-chan, so Koneko-chan different than Nekomata…

Azazel-san looks surprised, "Nekoshou… then her sister is SS level criminal Kuroka?" He asked, Sona-senpai nodded again.

"Yes, I want you to collect information about them, if the story is true then there's nothing we can do, but if there's something else, she could be great asset for my friend." She said, even in situation like this she still could worry about her friend…

"So, Rias-san also in the same boat as you, Kaichou?" I asked.

"You can say that." She answered carefully.

"About my payment, how you will pay me?" He asked.

"I heard that you love to study sacred gears then you will love to study my pawn, Izaya." Sona-senpai said… I'm being SOLD to this sacred gear pervert! and Ray-chan laughing on the other side.

"She's the sekiryuutei, if only that it would be not enough." Azazel-san a bit unhappy with the payment.

"Don't worry, she's more than meet the eye." Sona-senpai assured him that I was worth more than just being Sekiryuutei… but doesn't that means she want to tell her enemy that Red and White in same person?

"Ano… Do I don't have saying in this?" I asked.

"No." Sona-senpai denied it… Where's my human rights! Ah... I'm not human anymore…

"But for me to continuously study your pawn, I need you to win, I will chip in a weapon then." He summoned a straight long sword with white and black colored gems embedded on the hilt.

"Raynare." He called as he threw the sword to Ray-chan. She caught it in surprise and the sword almost slipped from her hands.

"A sword?" she muttered.

"It's prototype of Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade." Azazel-san said the name of the blade, alright, it is quite lame.

"The rumored legendary weapon!?" Ray-chan shouted in surprise, legendary weapon she said! That lame named sword is legendary weapon!

"It still incomplete, I expect to gather data from you Raynare." He said calmly.

"Thank you very much, Azazel-sama." Ray-chan bowed as she thanked Azazel-san.

After smiled toward Raynare, he turn back to Sona, "When you will start the training?" he asked.

Sona-senpai took out a map and points certain location and from it I could see it was in the middle of mountain… "Tomorrow, please come to this location." She said.

"I expect great vacation tomorrow." He said with smug smile… Is this governor really leader of his people? He loves to slack too much.

"Didn't you here already on vacation Azazel-san, oh I forgot, you move your office here because the old one already unusable because no one willing to clean it up." I mocked him, his face instantly become red after he heard that.

"Damn you Iza-chan! You make my life harder as it is!"

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 6, thank you for the read as always and if there's any typo, please PM me so I can fixed it right away**_

 _ **Please review if you like :)**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you, I planned for Sona to have rating game against her fiancee since her father didn't not accept any of her pleas and training arc is very important to take because of the rating game :)**_

 _ **War Historian : 1) thank you :) 2) genderbend 3) Secret :) 4) I planned for Izaya, Sona, and Raynare first, but maybe later for Sitri's sisters threesome :D 5) it is rather personal so I put it on PM :)**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Thank you :)**_

 _ **marcoglas92 : Here you go, please stay tuned for it ;)**_

 _ **shawnnw95 : I will be following the LN rather than the anime, for Dohnaseek or Kalawarner maybe no...**_

 ** _Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Mittelt, Koneko, for now.  
_**

 ** _Sona's peerage :  
_**

 ** _King - Sona Sitri._**

 ** _Queen - Shinra Tsubaki_**

 ** _Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx_**

 ** _Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx_**

 ** _Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx_**

 ** _Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
_**

 **Thank you for the read and reviews, Farcast out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N : Thanks for the read and review, I hope everyone continue to enjoy the story  
**_

 _ **This is chapter seven, please enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

Today we hiking to secluded mountain area where Sitri family's villa located for training camp, I was amazed that we were pardoned from school for ten days… I wonder if its okay for the student council to leave that long…

The location of the Sitri family's villa is in the deep of mountain it took almost 2 hours of hiking to reach, we don't use teleportation circle so we can trained ourselves with the supply on tow, when we arrive, on the terrace already waiting an old man with golden bangs that no other than fallen angels Governor, Azazel.

"You girls are late." He said, I sighed when I heard that, "We went through proper channel unlike you, Azazel-san." I said.

Tsubaki-senpai, Momo-chan and Tsubasa-san surprised when they heard his name, fallen angel last boss is here after all.

"But Kaichou, will be alright to use help from fallen angel?" Tsubasa-san asked, Kaichou replied with grin, "As long no one here opened their mouth, no one will know." She said, the rest just shrugged their shoulder or sigh.

"Now everyone, starts unpacking, and then assembles on the yard in twenty."

"Yes, Kaichou." We said in unison.

Everyone got private room, every room was filled with single bed, study desk, and cupboard, I put my bag on the bed, and start changing my clothes with my usual workout clothes, after that, I went down to the kitchen and unpack the ingredients for our food, looks like Tsubaki-senpai prepared extra for few people, better caution than sorry or it saying…

When I go out, everyone else wearing black jersey… only I use different clothes… after laughing, Azazel-san distribute our training menu, everyone got different set of training, but basically it's all the same physical training, we even forced to wear weights on our ankles and wrists, the weights will adjust to our strength so it will be heavier as we got stronger and we not allowed to remove it even in the bath.

Before starting, I halved everyone's capabilities without halving their growth, the concept itself same as the weights, but its if compared to games, say that we will get two points on strength if leveled up, then using this method we got four instead of two. I already using it myself, but this is the first time I use it on another and looks like its working just fine.

In span of five days, everyone already sprouted another pair of wings. It seems when devil, fallen angel or angel reached certain level, they will sprout extra pair of wings. Leaving Azazel-san to be confused by himself.

"Something weird with this growth spurt…" he suddenly declared after the dinner.

"Isn't it because we are still blooming?" I asked playfully, "Even if it is, you girls are too fast, not to mentioned, Raynare and Mittelt who were former fallen angels." He sighed. "It usually take months of harsh training to acquire another wings, you guys did it in five days, though there's many factor included, it is weird that even this white girl also did it." He said while pointing to Momo-chan since she's physically weakest among us all.

"Do you have some kind of resentment to me Azazel-san?" Momo-chan pouted, Momo-chan works the hardest to catch up, she consumed more stamina potions and training more than any others and it was paid with another pair of wings just before the dinner.

"Looks like he still doesn't realize it, Izaya-san." Sona-senpai said, teasing the fallen angel governor.

"Yeah, I guess the collector is not too keen with the item he collected." I said, I glanced toward Sona-senpai and receive a confirmation nod from her.

"Come out." I muttered and both gears emerged in their place.

"Divine Dividing! And Boosted Gear with different armament!" He shouted in surprise.

"I didn't lie right? Our Izaya is more than meets the eyes." Sona-senpai said, Azazel-san start laughing

"I completely tricked… not only these two, she also able to use it without invoking it… You are rarest of the rare, Iza-chan." He said, how quick he realized that I can do that!

"But, I want you to keep secret about Divine Dividing, I already decided to keep it secret as emergency weapon." I said to him.

"Alright, alright… but there's something weird… Divine Dividing supposed to divide your enemy's strength and absorb it, but the absorption never occurs in your case." He stated, well… even I cannot answer that… then the back of my hands glowed, green on left hand, blue on right hand.

 **{There are too many uncertain factors about our host, Azazel.}** Albion's voice resounded from it.

 **[Even Boosted gear positioned in different position, but we will appreciate if you didn't do anything extreme to her.]** Ddraig warned him, he grinned when he heard that.

"At least, I will be thankful there's no harm done from both of you fighting, the only problem left is Juggernaut Drive." He said, it was the first time I heard that, but it seems Sona-senpai and Ray-chan knows something that make them turned their eyes from me.

"Juggernaut Drive?" I asked, there's brief silence from everyone, it seems no one willing to answer my question,

 ** _[It is a power that will unlock our seals temporarily and grant you power to kill God… in exchange of your life.]_** Ddraig said in my mind with reluctant tone…

 ** _{And negative emotions especially rage will be the trigger and you will lose control from it, rampaging until death.}_** Albion finished what Ddraig can't… I can only grit my teeth when I heard that… making everyone expect Azazel-sensei make concerned look without clear reason since Ddraig and Albion not saying it out loud… so I can be a time bomb that can explode anytime and kill anyone near me.

"I'm not feeling well, I will return to my room now." I said before leaving the dining room, leaving everyone with concerned looks, for my room, I closed the door before I leaned my back at it, crying there silently…

 ** _[Sorry that you have to know about it like this, we planned to tell you after you reach balance breaker.]_** Ddraig said with apologetic tone… he shows his concern to me… I know it's not his fault telling me that…

I just cried there without replying to them…

 **{Sorry, little sister…}** Albion apologized, it's irritated me very much when they apologizing like this.

"Don't apologize! You both apologizing ten thousand times will not even make it go away!" I shouted in frustration, shocking both of them, "If you both really sorry then teach how to harness its power without rampaging!" I shouted again… I could hear that they sighed in relieve.

 ** _[With your magic reserve, there's a chance its possible… but not now we will teach you that, you have to reach balance breaker first.]_** Ddraig said…

 ** _{Yeah, you better focus with task at hand.}_** Albion said to assure me, **_{You are the first host that taking many of our first times, little sister, we have faith in you that you will be able be the first one to use juggernaut drive without gone rampage.}_** Albion continued, and I could hear Ddraig laughing very hard… Why I just felt like rapist…

"Damn it Albion! You make it sound like I'm rapist!" I shouted again… damn it these two.

 ** _[Have you calm down, little sister? Tears never suit you if I'd say so myself.]_** Ddraig asked, now my frustration already gone because of Albion.

"Thanks to both of you!" I said with cheeky smile.

 ** _{Glad to see you smile again, little sister.}_** Albion said in relieve tone, they really care for me…

"After I reached balance breaker, we will work on that immediately." I said to them, the possibility is not zero, I will tackle on it in order to change this genocide power into power to protect that important to me.

 ** _[Yes.] {Yeah.}_**

After talking with my brothers, I don't feel like to do anything else today, so I just hit the bed, just before I can fall asleep, someone opened the door, revealed my first step sister already wearing pajama and hugging pillow on her bosom,

"Izaya, are you still awake?" she asked from the door, I immediately sit up, "Oh, what's wrong Ray-chan?"

"I'm just wondering if you need company…" she muttered but loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm fine Ray-chan, I just never thought that my sacred gears hiding something like that." I said,

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, there's no way I could say no when she put that kind of concerned look, I nodded, "Sure." I said, I can see that she's smiling before closing the door and went inside my blanket, I laid down once again and turn to face Ray-chan, she wear such scared face, her tears already fell, she must be worried that I fell to insanity…

"I don't want you to use that ever Izaya…" She said, her voice already shaking… she must be really worried…

"Me too…" I said to her, with comforting smile, tried to calm her down… she put her hand on my cheek and caressing it carefully as if I will break if she put force in it. "I will be very sad if you're gone, Izaya… I don't want to feel it again… it's too painful…" she sobbing harder, her pillow already wet with her tears, I put my hand on hers.

"I don't have intention to die again, Ray-chan…" I said, she tried to smile, we stared to each other for few minutes without saying another words,

"Izaya… listen…" She said, her cheek become pink, I think I know where this is going, "I… lo-"

Suddenly the door slammed open wide, taking our attention before Ray-chan could finish what she want me to hear, Mii-chan was standing there with pillow on tow… looks like she planned the same thing with Ray-chan, she pouting as she raised her sketchbook.

-Ray-oneechan is cheating! I also want to sleep with Izaya-oneechan!- I giggled and gestured her to come in.

"Come Mii-chan…" I said, my second step sister entered my room and crawl in my blanket, she has same concerned looks as Ray-chan before…

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to not use it, Mii-chan… don't worry…"

"Let's continue it on another day, Ray-chan…" she nodded, good things Mii-chan barged in before Ray-chan could finish her sentences because I'm sure that I will hurt her with my answer...

"Now let's sleep, we're still in the middle of hell." I said to them, they then hugged me close.

"Good night…"

"Go-od… nig-ht…"

"Good night you two." I said before I finally fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, before we start with the technical training, Azazel-san apologized to me, it seems Sona-senpai and Ray-chan scolded him harshly after I left yesterday… I said to him that it's alright… I just got to know it faster than I should.

Sona-senpai trains to create familiars with her magic, she could make several water hounds at once or a water serpent if she concentrated her magic, Tsubaki-senpai trained to use her sacred gear, Mirror Alice, a counter type sacred gear in form of mirror and able to return any physical or magical offensive skill with doubled power but cannot be used consecutively, to counter high speed magic and her initial cooldown for reuse already halved due to the physical training we had before.

Momo-chan's sacred gear is not combat oriented so she trained to use magic, she's helping Tsubaki-senpai to train her sacred gear, and she start making offensive type potion, exploding one, acid, stench, urgh… especially that Rafflesia flower extract… everyone almost fainted when they smell it. For Ray-chan it is a bit unique… Azazel-san told her to watch the anime he brought and mastered the sword technique from it… After she finished she start training the techniques she just watch, when I sparred against her, no doubt Ray-chan becomes much stronger than using her spear and fluid with her sword play, I guess she's good enough to take the role as knight.

Mii-chan starts training with her sacred gear she was given aim to increase the regeneration's speed, she trained with a tree, she cast a wind magic to cut the tree and the regenerate it. Tsubasa-san and I sparring against each other for most of the time since we are almost on par with strength, not only that, we basically have same master, Rina-san.

For the rest of training, everyone dodged to mention juggernaut drive again, I'm very thankful at that, for my whole life I only thought that my parents are the only important people for me… now I have Ray-chan, Mii-chan… and now my fellow student council members… they are all now hold same importance as mom and dad…

Every day before dinner, we would fight against Azazel-san, even we seven people gang on him, we could not win at all… this person really fallen angel last boss… I learned Divine Dividing's weakness when we fought him, once I lose consciousness, all of the divide I put on him would cancelled… so he make sure that I'm out the instant I touch him, he really didn't show any mercy even though I'm a girl... And Boosted Gear Gift also quite troublesome to use, i have to make direct contact with the one I want to transfer.

We trained hard until the last day, where we spend our day resting, after dinner and bath, we finally begin the strategy meeting, Azazel-san brought a presentation machine for hologram display, so fallen angel's technology already that far huh, I guess devil too… since Sona-senpai's training room is very high tech.

"These are the data of your opponents I gathered it based on rating game he played in the past." Azazel-san distributes the data to us and starts the presentation.

"The ones you really have to be careful of his peerage are these two, the queen and knight and bishop combo." The display shows a beautiful woman that not loses in figure with Rias-senpai, Himejima-senpai, or Tsubaki-senpai… with long dark brown wavy hair that reached her back.

"The queen, Grace Zepar from fallen house of Zepar, her specialty is illusion and mind control." Zepar… one of seventy two pillars family of devil… a house that fallen because there's no pure blood among who bears the name, then the display changed to blonde woman in her early twenty and blonde girl in her late teens…

"The knight, Luna March was prodigy exorcist from Vatican that missing years ago, she was one of natural born holy sword Excalibur wielder, but she always paired with Noli, the bishop… their signature combination would be protect and charging." Everyone was surprised hearing it, a prodigy exorcist gave up on God to serve a devil, maybe she got revived and had no choice but to serve him? If it's like that I believe that she would kill herself or went stray… yet she faithfully serves that sack... maybe there's another reason?

"This is troubling, if someone like Izaya got controlled, not only she would reveal the divine dividing, we also will be owned." Ray-chan commented. True... If I got controlled I will become nuisance if not massacre my own comrades... anything but that...

"Is there any way to avoid it, Azazel-dono?" Tsubaki-senpai asked.

"There's quite difficult to avoid it since she can cast it almost instantly without physical shape, but there's a way to cancel it, by giving energy shock to the one controlled and she cannot control more than one person." Azazel-san explained. "Zepar's concept of mind control is not the mind but rather the energy that reside in your body." He continued… not mind but energy… so its like she will control from demonic energy… the if it true then…

"Azazel-san, by controlling energy, is it demonic energy in case of devil or holy circuit in case of angel or fallen angel?"

"Yeah, that's correct Iza-chan." He said, then Ray-chan, Mii-chan and me could stand against her since we have other than demonic energy inside us.

"Wow… his peerage members are all women…" Tsubasa-san muttered, Seriously? are they all have fat fetish... scary...

Azazel-san smirked, "I'm sure you confused that why Vilac Ronove able to collect such peerage, this is maybe the reason why." The slides change to a handsome man with proportionate body… but his hair color is the same as that sack.

"Wow, so handsome!" Momo-chan excitedly screamed when she was showed this picture.

"This is Vilac Ronove." Azazel-san said, destroying her dream.

"WHAT!" Momo-chan went to denial after that, making everyone giggled at her antics.

"He become like that if he's exhausted his demonic energy." He explained in middle of his laughter.

"As you already know, Ronove family is devil with ability to create lava with their demonic energy, so watch out or you may not go unscathed even if you got sent to infirmary." Azazel-san returned to be serious… I guess this guy is dependable when the time comes.

"You girls at number disadvantage, though your quality definitely higher than his now." He continued, it gives us big confidence boost to win the game, it is seven against sixteen after all.

"All you need is to put your peerage in right position, Sona-chan." He glanced toward Sona-senpai, make her narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, right…" she replied short.

* * *

After the meeting we all returned to our room, but I just cannot fell asleep, so I went outside for fresh air on the terrace, it was cool and breezy… Then someone opened the door, when I turned it was my master that come out in one piece light pink nightgown.

"Sona-senpai, you still haven't sleep yet?" I asked, well yeah if she sleep she won't be here… but she replied with a nod without playing straight man, I can see she's a bit nervous for her game.

"Care to take a walk with me?" She asked… this is the first time that I can get time alone with Sona-senpai during the training camp, I guess it is the time that I have to come clean about my past.

"Sure." I answered her, I followed her to the garden then we sat on small bench in the garden, the moon was visible and shines brightly through the night.

"You look nervous Sona-senpai." I said, she looks very tense, Azazel-san didn't help us much with the strategy, but with the information he gave, it is should be easy for Sona-senpai to make one, but their queen's skills is troublesome one…

"Yeah… it is quite rare that young devil like me get chance to play rating game." She answered, she looks calmer than before…

"Are you regretting that you accept the rating game?" I asked, she shook her head, "No... even though thanks to you we are stronger than his, I guess I'm still nervous to enter the rating game for the first time." She replied…first game huh... anyone would normally nervous on their first game.

I think now is a good time for me to tell her everything… "Sona-senpai… I want to tell you something…" I said nervously, "What is it Izaya-san?" she asked.

I took deep breath few times to calm my thought first, "My old name was Nakagami Isako, I was the one called heterochromatic murderer… You must be angry because I hid something despicable like this." I said in apologetic tone, she should be angry that I hid something like this.

"I know, ever since you showed me your eyes, I already know, but I waiting you to tell me by yourself." She put kind smile, how she knows…

"So you already know… are you not disgusted to reincarnate a murderer?" I asked her for whatever reason she reincarnated me when she knows my past.

"Why would I?" She said while stare straight to me to show that it is not even problem to that I killed someone, then she raised my hand and place it between us. "Your hands stained to protect your parent, Izaya-san… your shoulder stabbed as if almost gouged out, but no one even knows about it… and then you have your life messed by forged news… until you have to throw your identity… You are not someone disgusting, you should be proud of what you do." She said while she let her tears fell, I couldn't help to do the same… this is the first someone said that to me, telling me that I'm not guilty for what I did, I just know… How I really fell for this girl in front of me, I only muttered thank you in middle of my sob… it took a while to stop my cry, she pulled my head closely to her heart… her heartbeat sounds like calming symphony, much like mom's…

"Looks like already calm down Izaya-san…" She said as my sobbing already died down, she then released my head from her embrace.

"Thank you Sona-senpai…" I thanked her, no words could really describe better about what I feel right now.

"I want to hear what really happened, if only you want to tell, I won't force you to tell if you don't want it." She said while wiping her own tears, I replied a nod.

"I think I can do that if you are the one to listen, Sona-senpai." I said with smile, before I start recollecting that night.

"That night, I was sick with high fever… mom stayed with me the whole time as dad got his overtime work that day… Then, I was quite hungry and I asked my favorite food… we didn't know that a robber already entered our house." I start retelling what happened, Sona-senpai listened to it with her characteristic stoic face.

"Not long after went out from my room, mom screamed, making me uneasy and I leave my bed, weakly walk to the door and found out that mom already cornered and threatened by the robber with a military combat knife, sensed danger, I ran toward her without regard to my own body and tried to protect mom." I felt sharp pain from my shoulder when I told about it…

"As you already see, I got stabbed on my left shoulder, it was very hurt that I lose my mind and consciousness…" I said while rubbing my left shoulder, Sona-senpai's face looks like that she also felt the pain.

"All I remember was that mom shouted my name, when I wake up, I already on hospital… mom didn't sleep a wink that night staying by my side hoping that I would regain consciousness soon… mom never told me anything about that night, I knew about it from tv…" I said as holding my tears, it was the hardest part after all, "After I recovered and released from hospital, it was very hectic… whenever I went out I was surrounded by reporters, on my desk at school already scribbled with words killer, or murderer, then the girls and boys alike start bullying me, until I can't take it anymore…" I started crying again while telling her that, honestly I want to stop… but I should finish it, just a little more…

"I ran from school that day to a shrine that I forgot the name, I cried in the corner of building, there, I met single girl… she's one year older than me, she was kind to me and I called her Nee-nee… but in the end, mom and dad decided that we have to move for my sake, I tried to meet with Nee-nee once more to say good bye but she never come that day… I was broken thinking that she leaves me because she that I'm a murderer… but now if I think once again, she could be sick or something… It was very petty of me…" I said with sad smile… remembering Nee-nee… I wonder how she's doing right now…

"Then we move to Kuoh, mom and dad gave me privileges to choose my new name, not many people in this world given privilege to choose their own name nowadays and I choose Izaya… that's why I feel a bit special… then mom asked me to use the contact lenses for my safety… it was uncomfortable at first, but now it's already same as clothes, can't forgot to wear it every day." I wiped my tears and show my smile to Sona-senpai, she replied with smile.

"Then my first friend here is Irina-chan… she was Christian… she brought me to church few times, but suddenly she had to move with her parents to England… since then she never contact me so I don't know how she's now… she was the one who introduced me to magical girl anime…" I continued the story, she looks displeased when she heard that I went to church…

"Thanks to her I can make friends, Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun are among them, the duo perverts were decent guys during elementary and middle school… I wonder what made them change so much into a pervert…" I sighed when I start remembering they start to shouting harem and girl's three sizes everywhere…

"But they haven't change much… Matsuda-kun still reliable when it counts, Motohama-kun still someone I can rally for my studies… because of their perversion they often beaten by girls… though its their own fault but I'm concerned that they would lose confidence on women." I said with smile… Sona-senpai looks surprised though…

"Why the last half is not about your past but you tried to appeal about your friends." She asked tried to tease me, I smirked at her,

"Ah, you found me…"I said with cheeky smile, "Once during elementary school, I lost one of my contacts, they found out about my red eye, I was very scared back there… If they spread it, no doubt I will be forced to move again, yet they said my eye is cool and promise me they will never tell a soul. They kept their promise until now… even when I'm a bit mean to them, they never even once threaten me about it."

"They sound like good friends… I was wondering why you always hang with them." Sona-senpai commented, I smiled when I heard that, "They are my best friends, though I never said it out loud but I'm grateful to them until now…" I said.

"I see…" Sona-senpai smiled, now that it was out of my system, I feel very relieved, I turned my gaze to the bright moon.

"Mom and dad accepted me… even with the fact that I killed someone… that's why I want to make them happy no matter what… " I said with determination before I turned to her, "Then you Sona-senpai, revived me even though you know what I did in the past…" I said to her.

"That's why after this game, you should be happy together with someone you recognize, Sona-senpai… I will root for you…" I blurted out without realizing, her expression become soften… she even blushed to it… "Yeah… thank you…" she answered, I realized how much she loves this lucky person. I will help you get through this so you can be with someone you truly love and realize you dreams, Sona-senpai, I will always support you.

"It is already late, we should retire now." I said while standing up, Sona-senpai who saw me getting up also stand from her seat.

"Izaya-san." She called my name, when I turned to Sona-senpai, her face already close to me, she pressed her head forward until… our lips met… she kissed me…

It was only for few seconds before we break apart.

"Good night Izaya-san." She smiled before running to the house.

I don't know how long I frozen at that place, I put my finger on my lower lip, "That was my first kiss…" I muttered… Still can't process what just happened.

 ** _[Congratulation little sister, now you officially our first host that attract same gender lover.]_**

 ** _{She's not listening Ddraig…}_**

* * *

Now the day of the game, we gathered at student council office waiting the game start.

"Izaya…" Ray-chan shook my shoulder as she tried to call me, she looks little worried…

"Ah, what's wrong Ray-chan?" I asked, looks like I'm out for quite a while.

Ray-chan then frowned when I asked that, "You out of it since this morning, what happened?" She asked, I blushed a little when she asked that, I just shook my head, then I noticed that we are the last that didn't stand in the magic circle, looks like it's the time for the game.

"No… nothing Ray-chan…" I answered her, looks like she decided to shrug it off for now, "Let's go, the game will start." She said as she stands from her seat.

"Yeah."

I stood up and walk toward others with Ray-chan, together, we teleported to our battlefield…

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 7, Please read and review or PM me when you think something about this chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Guest : Thank you :)**_

 _ **marcoglas92 : I love your suggestion, it sounds really overpowered, but I planned that absorption to be locked for now because of that very reasons :), then please continue to read :D**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :)**_

 _ **OldMasterSaru : Thank you :)**_

 _ **Tobias97 : thank you :) please continue to enjoy it :D**_

 _ **kapuis : Thank you, please stay tuned for the story :), for angel I planned to put Irina and Gabriel... but still not sure how it will going later. Here you go the next chapter.**_

 ** _Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Mittelt, Koneko, for now.  
_**

 ** _Sona's peerage :  
_**

 ** _King - Sona Sitri._**

 ** _Queen - Shinra Tsubaki_**

 ** _Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx_**

 ** _Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx_**

 ** _Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx_**

 ** _Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
_**

 **Thank you for the read and review, Farcast went out :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N : Thanks for the follows and favorites, now both already hit 100+ and 50+ reviews :)  
**_

 _ **I never thought myself that writing this could be very fun between my work and gaming. :)**_

 _ **And for the harem members, I've decided that I will remove Koneko and Mittelt from the list, I think they will be especially cute when paired together, rather than become member of Izaya's harem.**_

 _ **This is chapter eight, please enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing and wireless communication during the game.  
_

 _=xxxx= : Announcement inside the game._

* * *

Hmm? We still in the student council office… did the transport failed?

"Did the teleportation failed?" I asked since we still in the student council office.

"No, look outside, this is only replica of our school." Tsubaki-senpai answered, when I look outside of the window, green colored beautiful aurora can be seen.

"Amazing… to think that devil capable to create another dimension just for a game…"

 _=Welcome everyone.=_

 _=We welcome Sitri family and Ronove family=_

 _=I am servant of Sitri family, Sarah will act as the arbiter.=_

 _=The battle field today is the replica of school where Sona-sama attends in human world.=_

 _=Both parties are teleported to their respective base.=_

 _=And both parties pawns will be able to promote in their respective enemy's base.=_

 _=Sona-sama's base located in Student council room in new school building.=_

 _=Vilac-sama's base located in Occult research clubroom in old school building.=_

 _=We will start preparation phase now, in 15 minutes the game will begin.=_

"Great no restriction done, they completely let us to do free as we please." Tsubasa-san excitedly claimed.

"No… more like they wanted us to be slaughtered by that sack." I said, but it sure nice that we are allowed to go all out without restriction.

"Kaichou, here's the map." Tsubaki-senpai said as she spread the map on the table.

"Thank you Tsubaki." Sona-senpai said before start studying the map.

"Now we just need to protect our base, they will try to overrun us with their number." Sona-senpai said after examining the map, looks like she already decided what we should do. Though its more to divide the team.

"So basically we will defend and wipe them?" Ray-chan asked.

"Yes, there's no change in what we decided yesterday, just don't be reckless." Sona-senpai said, with small smile.

"Tsubaki, Momo, You two will defend the assembly hall, put traps on the hall in case they break through."

"Understood."

"Momo, if Tsubaki or you retire because of 'that', I will personally punish you." Sona-senpai glared toward Momo-chan, certainly 'that' is something that could even make wild beasts fainted just by inhale it once, Azazel-san avoided it since he could not breath for few hours so it had no effect on him…

"Yes, Ma'am!" Momo-chan answered in scared tone, but the others only giggling seeing her action, it not take long to become serious atmosphere again when we stop giggling.

"Tsubasa, you will guard the football field, no doubt that he will send pawns to come from there even if its visible area, most likely two but it possible three come."

"Roger."

"Raynare-san and Mittelt-san, you will be tasked to take the gym, since it's the very center of this battlefield."

-Yes, Kaichou.-

"Izaya-san, you will be defending the club house alone."

"Roger."

"Is it alright to leave Izaya alone Kaichou?" Ray-chan asked, looks like she still worried about earlier.

"Remember what I said yesterday, Ray-chan? We are the ones maybe that able to stand against her mind control." I told her, she nodded.

"That's why I'm better off alone." I said. The reason for me to be alone is easier to bait that queen or her only target is only me if that sack bear hatred to me.

"Now put this in your ear." Tsubaki-senpai gives each one of us a small energy ball…

"This is?" I asked as I pick one.

"Wireless comm." She replied short…

"So even wireless comm can be created with magic huh…" I muttered in amazed, as I put it in my left ear.

Sona-senpai clap once to take our attention, "Now, let's move." She declared,

"Yes, Kaichou!" We answered in unison before leaving the student council office to our respective post.

I walk through the corridor leading to the club house, a building consists of many rooms used to house various sports clubs with boy's and girl's separated, I standing at the door leading to parking lot, where most likely the intruder will come in, and I have Albion and Ddraig to standby with the sensor… it sure convenient to have strong brothers in situation like this.

"Kaichou, I'm already on my post." I report to the boss.

 _-Did you see any enemy there Izaya-san?-_ the boss asked, then I eyeing the parking lot, found there's no life at all.

"Nothing of sort, maybe they are still hiding until the game start or taking their time to reach here." I answered, Ddraig or Albion also still not alerting me yet, so I'm sure they are not nearby.

 _-Keep your eyes open Izaya-san.-_ The boss ordered.

 _-Kaichou, we already arrived at gym, I feel crowds come here, five people.-_ Ray-chan reported, it seems her sensor also improved with blind swordman training.

- _Make sure to analyze the enemies first, if main knight and main bishop among them, do not engage._ \- Sona-senpai ordered,

 _-Roger.-_

 _-Kaichou, the traps already on order, we now on standby.-_

 _-Good work, Tsubaki.-_

 _-Kaichou, there's two pawns on the field, looks like you are spot on that they don't bother to hide and overrun us.-_

 _-Keep them busy after the game start Tsubasa, do not let them enter the main building but also don't make them retire early.-_

 _-Roger.-_

 _=Game Start=_

The start already announced, time to kick some butt.

 _-Kaichou, gym team consists of three pawns, other knight, and first rook.-_

 _-Do you think you can take them out?-_

 _-We… can...-_

 _-Alright, use strategy C to eliminate them.-_

 _-Roger.-_

 _-Ro…ger…-_

Strategy C… it was the strategy I love the most… using their pride as advantage… I thought while chuckling myself.

* * *

Raynare POV

"Mii-chan its strategy C." I said to Mii-chan, who's beside me, she nodded as she show me the sketchbook.

-I've heard, Ray-oneechan.- She wrote,

"Let's go, we can't let Kaichou and Izaya down." I said with smile to her.

Mii-chan then wrote something in her sketchbook before showing it to me,

-Yeah, good luck Ray-oneechan.- I read then I have urge to pat this cute little sister… Izaya really rubbed it off on me, though she made lose chance to confess to Izaya…

Mii-chan took out invisibility potion and drank it, making her body and clothes unseen, combined with Izaya's divide ability, she's literally air…

Strategy C can only work on team, so it's whether our team or Tsubaki-san and Momo-san, one would draw their attention with scaredy cat attitude or anything else while the other drank invisibility potion and set traps.

"I know you're there, come out." A lady voice called out on me… well if there's a man voice I would be damned.

I went out from my hiding at one of gym storage, with my hands and legs shaking in fear (fake though). They start laughing to their heart content expect the knight who wear stoic face.

"Only one? Important place like this they only send one to slaughter?" The one I recognize as one of the rook, Beth said in middle of her laughter.

"Sh-shut up! I-I will be your opponent!" I stuttered as I played try to be tough scaredy cat…

"Acting tough, little girl?" The knight said, though she's not showing in her face, I'm sure that she also look down on me, just great. "I will be your opponent then." She said as she took out her long sword from the sheath and pointing it out to me.

"I'm Lisa, Vilac-sama's knight, who's yours?" she introduced herself, looks like this woman still have manner. But she's shallow person who looking down from appearance.

"R-Raynare… pawn…" I introduced myself as I pull the sword on my back and tremblingly pointed it forward.

"Be quick Lisa, she's already trembling… man this is boring." The rook claimed and the pawns giggling when they heard that, should I just send you all to infirmary?

"Let me have my fill Beth." Lisa said calmly… looks like she will try to extend my life for amusement or so she thought.

She starts attacking me with high speed, but compared to Izaya she's nothing though… I parried her attacks clumsily but make sure that none reach me, and I parried her last strike while falling on my butt.

"Kyah!" I screamed as I fall with thud sound on my butt.

"Oi, oi, is that all you got little girl?" Knight smirked at me when I fell, but she stopped her attack giving me time to stand up again.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I pointed my trembling sword forward.

"Don't act tough when you scared!" The knight angered by my acting, then I noticed that smoke screen already set on the place, Mii-chan waiting for my signal to activate it, looks like I can drop the act now.

"Sona-sama entrust this place to me, I won't let any of you to go further." I said as I stop my forced trembling.

"She sure has big mouth for coward, Lis… just finish her already." The rook smirked as she said that, I guess they really take it easy when we are low in number.

"Blame your master who put you here, little girl." The knight said before charging forward, I parried her sword easier than before since I don't have to do it with clumsy act anymore.

 _=Vilac-sama's one pawn retire.=_ the other looks surprised that one of them retire already, it seems it's Izaya's opponent, I can't lose to her.

"Why my sword can't reach?" she muttered in disbelief, I admit she's strong but compared to Momo-san she only had higher speed.

"Should I answer it?" I said while smirking at her. "Because you and your king are equally idiot." I said spewing poison and activate my sword's holy element, making it glow in light blue inscriptions, that instant, all smoke bomb go off and smoke covered the gym interior.

Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade is weapon created by Azazel-sama's research, it supposed to combine demonic and holy aura, but this prototype only able to active either one, but it is already stronger compared to my spear, I wonder how strong it will be when this is complete.

"Vorpal strike!" I charged toward her and slash my sword from below, send her sword fly away from her hands, leaving her to stunned as she watched her sword fly away and I release slanted slash from below before spinning to her back and created another slanted slash on her body. Her body then starts glowing in blue light, teleportation magic which sends the participant of the game to the infirmary where all injuries will be treated.

"What are you…?"

"You don't need to know that." I smirked at her before she completely gone from the field, I ran toward the rook as Mii-chan will take care of the pawns.

"From where this smoke comes from?" I could hear the rook asked the obvious thing, it of course from us but you don't need to know how and when we put it.

"Kyah!" one of the pawns screamed, looks like Mii-chan impaled them with light spears and I feel their vital signs dropping.

"Jane, Kyua, Fir!" The rook shouted worriedly to the pawns.

"Sorry for the wait Ms. Beth, your bed already prepared in the infirmary." I said as I appeared in front of her and ready to impale my sword to her stomach.

Not only that, I saw pink spear tip emerged on the other side of the impaled stomach.

"Gagh! This is holy sword and holy spear!" She screamed her as she coughed some blood out. Light is poison to devil after all, I hope the medical care could fix her later.

"Good night." I muttered as her body start glowing in teleportation magic.

"Impossible… for devil to wield them…" she muttered as she dissipated in numerous balls of light.

 _=Vilac-sama's three pawns, one knight, one rook retire.=_

-Good work, Ray-oneechan, you should be actress in the future.- She wrote, I can only smile wryly when I read that.

 _-Raynare-san, Mittelt-san, regroup with Tsubasa in the field.-_ Sona-kaichou gives order.

"Yes, Kaichou."

We went back to the soccer field to help(?) Tsubasa-san.

* * *

Izaya POV

 _ **{Little sister, they have come.}**_ Albion warned me and not long few shadows emerged from the forest.

"Kaichou, a pawn, main knight and bishop is here." I reported after I observe their description, Luna March the knight, Noli the bishop and the pawn is a loli wearing chinese dress while her hair made into a bun, if I'm not wrong Ran is her name.

 _-Do as you like Izaya-san.-_ Sona-senpai gives order to go all out, I smirked "Roger that."

"Good evening… everyone of fat sack's peerage." I welcomed them with a bow,

"How dare you call Vilac-sama with fat sack!" The pawn retorted, she looks angry, while the other two not too bothered with it…

"It seems she's just like Vilac-sama describes, big mouth weak girl, Sona Sitri sure fallen to leave this important point to someone weak." Noli said in sarcastic tone.

"I see, I really should thank him for describing me like that." I said playfully while smiling, the knight Luna-san only watching me with sharp gaze, trying to find any secret I might hid…

"Ran, engage her." Noli gives order to the pawn, "Yes, Noli-san." she answered then went forward as I also get closer to her.

"I am Ran, Vilac-sama's pawn, nice to meet you Miss big mouth." She bowed once while trying to mock me, then enter her battle stance.

"Hello Ran-chan, I'm Hyoudou Izaya, Sona-sama's pawn, the big mouth…" I gave her a wide grin as she shocked that her mocking didn't even enter my face.

"I will pound you to the ground since you dare called Vilac-sama with fat sack!"

"You are free to try, midget." I said mocking her, a tick mark appeared at her temple, and start charging forward.

"You!" She shouted as she aimed her fist to my face, I caught her fist before it connect to me and deliver a blow in her stomach, making her spewing not small amount of blood and lose consciousness, her body start covered in blue light before disappearing.

"Ran!" Noli screamed as she saw her comrades already gone, even Luna could not hid her surprise as her eyes already open wide.

"My… she already sent to infirmary…" I said playfully before I turned to the remaining enemies.

 _=Vilac-sama's one pawn retires.=_

I get the first blood… Looks like our hard effort really paying off.

"Noli, charge now…" Luna said as she shook Noli back to reality.

"I can't win alone against her." She continued, wise and quick thinker… or maybe her instinct said that I'm more dangerous than that idiot said.

"Yeah." She nodded once and a magic circle appeared on top of her, fire start emerging from the circle and create fiery ball in the middle and the size become bigger and bigger.

"Oh… so you are Luna March and Noli combo… I guess I have to be serious as well." I said without letting smile faded from my face.

"Boosted Gear!" I shouted my red sacred gear's name, then thigh high red metal boots emerged on my legs.

"Boosted Gear! But the shape is different with the record…" Noli muttered in surprise. I wonder why everyone seems surprised when I took out Boosted Gear? Just because it is on different position doesn't mean that the ability is different.

"Noli, there's no more time to waste." Luna said short, telling her partner to concentrate with her magic.

"She's right, she's right, you should charge up quickly to defeat me." I also cheered at her, making her face look red with anger.

"I'm your opponent." Luna said while activating the light beam sword, standard equipment of exorcist…

"No, you two are my opponents." I said as I entered my battle stances, Luna also readied her sword.

"This is the first time I fight exorcist as devil." I said, "Ex-exorcist." She corrected me, I smiled at that.

"Ah yeah, ex-exorcist, sorry Luna-san." I said in apologetic tone.

"I'm Luna March, Vilac-sama's knight, prepare yourself."

"Hyoudou Izaya, Sona-sama's pawn." I said.

"At least you still have manner unlike that shitty priest." I muttered.

"Pardon?" I just shook my head, "No, just talking to myself." I said as I start boosting myself.

 **[Boost!]**

Since I will be at disadvantage if the bishop shoot out her magic, I attacked first, Luna-san only defend against my attacks, not too surprising if her role only to buy time, yet I cannot reached the bishop at any cost, and due to my carelessness, I grazed by her sword on my right arm, the wound stings very much as white and black smoke emerged from it.

"So this is how it how it feels to be cut by that beam sword." I muttered, "Taste some more." She said with flat tone and starts her counter attack, I created small magic circle barrier where it would hit me, so it won't hurt me anymore.

"Sorry, the only things I want to taste again and again only my mom's cooking." I said while grinning to her, Yeah… definitely the only thing I want to eat every day for now.

"Luna, dodge!" Someone shouted, ah… damn… I forgot about it… the fire ball already as around five meters in diameter and already thrown at my direction, Just kidding… Of course I prepared for it.

"At last come huh." I muttered as I let the boosted gear to explode.

 **[Explosion!]**

"Dragon shield!" I jumped and created barrier at tip of my boots and kicked the ball of fire away, burning somewhere safer, kicking Azazel-san's spear of light practice really pays off now.

"Fuh… how is it?" I said while wiping my sweat off.

"THAT'S NOT SHIELD!" Noli the bishop retorted, I only grinned at her.

"Save that for later, Noli, prepare another one stronger!" Luna said in louder voice, looks like she's panic more that she would expect.

"If you can that is~" I said playfully as I charge the bishop but the knight always stand in my way.

"You are formidable opponent… even the battle already started when that fatso come to visit your master." She said as she parried my fist, she's smarter than I thought, but how she call her master with make me realize something.

"I see, now… you become his peerage not because of you like him huh…" I said, looks like she had relationship with this Noli…

I took quite distance since the explosion will reset any moment.

 **[Reset!]**

 **[Boost!]**

 _=Vilac-sama's one rook, one knight, three pawns retired.=_

I smiled when the announcement rang, Ray-chan and Mii-chan succeed with the strategy and wipe out the central.

"What! The central battle lost!" Noli shouted, in the common sense, there's no way that they could lose against three people even, yet they are wiped out without bringing anyone down.

"Took you long enough Ray-chan, Mii-chan… I guess it's time for me to finish too." I muttered.

 **[Boost!]**

 **[Explosion!]**

"It will be troublesome if you throw another charged magic on me." I shouted as I charged to the bishop, Luna-san react at good time but, I can move my body better since I divided my air resistance, I went past her and planted my knee on the bishop's gut.

"Agh… Lu…na…" she muttered before losing consciousness and retire to infirmary room.

"NOLI! YOU!" She shouted as she charged toward me, I stopped her sword by catching her wrist and created small red colored energy ball, it was variant of Buster sphere but infused with draconic aura and created using demonic energy since I can't have anyone know that I still have mana pool, that's the whole reason I don't have my magic circle sketchbook today…

"Dragon sphere!" I shouted as I pressed it to her stomach… she thrown quite far, around twenty meters back… I wonder why I'm targeting stomach a lot today…

"Not yet!" she tried to stand up once again, but failed as it is quite fatal and she start glowing in blue light of retirement.

"Sorry, my master has a dream she want to realize no matter what and I want to see what it is, and winning this game is the first step, so no hard feelings."

 _=Vilac-sama's one bishop, one knight retires.=_

 _-Good work Izaya-san, now join the others.-_ Sona-senpai commanded soon after the announcement.

"Yes, Kaichou." Though I said that, I didn't move at all from my position.

 _ **[She's coming, little sister.]**_ Ddraig warned me, looks like the queen come to me as I predicted she would.

"As I thought, that Vilac guy wants to use his queen to control me and bring me to him." I said inside my mind, he must be letting his hatred get better of him.

 _ **{Be careful, little sister, though in theory you are correct, but nothing is certain.}**_ Albion warned me about the risk of my own plan…

"Yeah, Albion, Ddraig, I'll leave it to you two when the worst happened." I said in my mind.

"Guh…" I feel something invading me from outside trying to take control of me, soon I lose control of my body, inside me feels like that my energies conflicting each other, but I focused my mana to take control my mouth and Divine Dividing for now… that way I keep my secret safe and control the information flow, then the voluptuous onee-san that took control of me land from above, she raised my head that hung down because of no command done by her from my chin, she then examined my face and grinning.

"What a cute girl you are." She commented, yeah, mom already told me that every day so I don't need you to tell me.

"Who's your name little girl?" She asked.

"Izaya…" I muttered without any emotion.

"You even beat Luna and Noli with ease, I suppose I can use you before I gave you to Vilac-sama." She giggled after said that, so she will try to send me against my own comrades huh…

"Where is your king, Izaya-chan?" she asked, so she wanted to send me straight to Sona-senpai…

"I don't know… she acts as support for everyone else… I don't know her current location." I said, though I know that Sona-senpai is observing everything from Principal office, but she believed it without any doubt… she absolutely trust her magic and think that I cannot even lie to her, then I tried to take control of my pinky with my mana and I fold it as I want it to and success, it was like Azazel-san said, she only take control of my demonic energy, with this I'm certain.

'Kaichou, I got controlled by the queen, but Azazel-san is correct, she controlled me from my energy so I can take control using my mana, but it will take time.'

-Strategy F then… I will inform everyone.-

"So what's your king's plan?" She asked.

"We spread all around our base and wait for the enemies and regroup when the queen and the king left."

"Where are you plan to regroup?"

"Soccer field."

"Good girl, let's tear them apart."

"Yes, my queen." I followed her from behind, it would take some time for to retake my body control with my mana.

 _=Vilac-sama's two pawns retired.=_

"Useless! How we can get pushed this far with just seven people?" she cursed at her teammates defeat…

"What did you do in last ten days Izaya-chan?" She asked me.

"We trained in Kaichou's villa." I replied short, she wanted to asked another things but, we already arrive at the field, where Tsubasa-san, Ray-chan and Mii-chan already waiting.

"There's your comrades, Izaya-chan, obliterate them." She said as she pointed toward them…

"Yes, my queen." I said before I walked toward them, noticing that I get close, Ray-chan waved at me, "Izaya, you are late." She said.

"Sorry, got held up, I have nice chat with Luna-san and found out why she's on that sack's peerage." I said while sign at them that I need estimated 5 minutes to fully retake my body.

"Is that so? Now we only need to wait for Tsubaki-san and Momo-san before proceeding." Ray-chan said with smile.

"Ray-san, Mii-san stand back! Something's wrong with Iza!" Tsubasa-san shouted.

"Nice Intuition." I said while my body moves to attack Mii-chan, good things she already prepared barrier to nullify it, but the force is enough to throw her back few meters.

"Mii-chan!" Ray-chan shouted in worry, before turned to me looks a bit angry, she pulled her sword out. "Izaya will never do that to Mii-chan!" She shouted, I'd rather hurt myself than did that to Mii-chan… but for the drama you have to be total right?

"Snap it out Iza!" Tsubasa-san also shouted out as she blocked me my charging toward Mii-chan, but all of this are parts of plan F, a plan where either me, Ray-chan or Mii-chan got controlled, we would panicked and deceive the queen and send her to retire.

"Stop… me…" I muttered with single trail of tears on my left eye.

"Yeah, we will Izaya!" Ray-chan shouted before charging toward me.

* * *

"Strong… So this is Iza when she not held back…" Tsubasa-san muttered on the ground with few bruises could be seen on the parts where clothes didn't cover, not only her but Ray-chan and Mii-chan too, it is not like they hurt bad enough to be retired to the infirmary, I made sure that I was not touched by any of them since the queen will thought that I already dispelled.

Then we heard clapping sound from behind me, it was Grace-san, she looks very happy that I pounded my comrades down… I really want to slap this bitch in the face.

"You are very strong one Izaya-chan, come here let me spoil you." She gestured me to come closer to her and I did.

"Yes, my queen." I said with smile.

"Izaya, stop!" Ray-chan shouted, she's really total to the character she played, really, if she did that when she tried to kill me when we first met, I will not stand here right now.

"Maybe I should reward you Izaya-chan." She said while caressing my cheek, reward huh… I should be demanding then, I put my hand on top of her hand that caressing my cheek, while I start gathering demonic energy on my other hand, creating the same move that defeated Luna-san.

"I want…"

"Hmm?"

"You to sleep in the infirmary."

I could she surprises in her face when she heard that, but she cannot react fast enough, I pulled her hand back and pressed the magic on my other hand.

"Dragon Sphere!" She start howled in pain, since she wear clothes that revealing her belly button, I could see the wound created by the sphere, her skin was chipped around the wound as it was forcefully rotated, she also coughed quite large amount of blood.

"How?" she muttered as the teleportation magic already activate on her.

"I don't have time to spill everything to you do I?" I said in cold voice.

"Impossible…" She muttered again since today she learnt that her mind control isn't absolute.

 _=Vilac-sama's queen retires.=_

After the announcement, three of them stand for the ground and start cleaning their clothes from the dust, Mii-chan was pouting and writes something on her sketchbook.

-That's hurt Onee-chan.-

"Sorry, Mii-chan." I said apologetically, since she is the weakest looking of the three so my body moved to eliminate her at first, then she wrote another sentences while still pouting.

-I want Ice cream after this.- she wrote, I couldn't help but smile, I stroked her head few times, "Yes, yes… Onee-chan will buy you an ice cream after this." I said while smiling.

"Now only two pawns, bishop and rook and that sack left." Tsubasa-san said, the rest should be fought Tsubaki-senpai and Momo-chan and the sack… already flying above us.

"We better spread before we got lava raining from above." I said while pointing upward toward the big circle floating on top, I took Mii-chan with me, I'm sure Ray-chan can manage but Tsubasa-san almost too late when the lava dropped from above.

"Damn Iza tell us earlier if he's already above!" Tsubasa-san said while quickly recover to dodge second barrage, that sack's face already red in anger, he must be annoyed that his plan to completely broken Sona-senpai down is utterly failed.

 _=Vilac-sama's two pawns, one bishop, one rook retires.=_

When its announced, I could see red mixture with yellow smokes could be seen from assembly hall… No doubt… that's Rafflesia flower extract smoke bomb… I pitied those who smell it…

"How can this be!" He shouted out,

"You really want to know? I guess I can point out your mistakes." I said while his face become redder since I'm the one he called big mouth is the key to defeat his favorite combo and the queen.

"Your mistake number one, you didn't come alone that day." I said while I start counting with my finger.

"Your mistake number two, you let your hatred get better of you." I smirked at that.

"Your mistake number three, you gave us 10 days to improve."

"And your last mistake. You don't even bother to know what we are capable or at least what we are before we are reincarnated." I could see him shaking in anger, he summoned the magic circle on his both hands. "SILENCE!" he shouted out while barraging us with his lava, few layered of water walls emerged between us and him, nullifying the lava and it lumped down as hardened soil. We all turned to someone who just goes out from the main building, it was Sona-senpai.

"Now you've come Sona!" He looks happy when Sona-senpai finally out, he immediately directed his attack to Sona-senpai, after all this game is ended when either king fall or surrender.

When he shoot out quite big lava ball, Tsubaki-senpai who just arrived at the field immediately rushing to stand between and used Mirror Alice, her sacred gear to return it to the caster.

"You are to face us before you can touch our king." She acclaimed, we surrounded him in the air and start making him busy. When the best scenario happened, I'm finally can take it easy, I moved to Sona-senpai who protecting everyone who fought Vilac.

"Kaichou, do you already prepare it?" I asked my king, she nodded in respond, "Right now I will copy her, someday I will create one myself." She said brimming with confidence, so she decided to copy her sister, since it is the strongest attack she can think right now, but lacking the power to do so… and that's where I come in.

I smiled at her answer, "I see, buy me two minutes." I said to her like giving command, she sighed but smile afterward. "I guess you are the only pawn dares to order their king, Izaya-san." She said.

"I take that as compliment."

I start boosting myself, I want Sona-senpai to be the one who finished him. During this two minutes, slow but sure that his body start thinning, until he lost most of his fat, he become the one in the slide Azazel-san showed us yesterday, no doubt he's a lady killer in that form.

"Kaichou, its time!" I said soon after the last boost rang, she nodded as she ready for it.

"Boosted gear Gift!" I said after I touched Sona-senpai.

 **[Transfer!]**

Sona-senpai's body starts glowing in green aura before she moaned, why everyone always end up moaning after I transferred the boosting? Is it really felt that good?

"So this is the power of Boosted Gear." Sona-senpai said while savoring the power she received.

"Everyone fall back if you don't want to get caught!" She commanded to everyone while charging her magic circle, seeing everyone already at safe distance, she release the magic… the one signature attack of the current Demon Lord Leviathan.

"Celcius Cross Trigger!" She shouted, the instant of that, the soccer field and tennis court turned into a thundra, everything is frozen including that handsome looking Vilac Ronove… he should do a diet and stay in that body forever. Before he hit the ground, he teleported to the infirmary before he shattered and beyond saving.

"Now that's demon lord class finisher." I commented, Sona-senpai shows a smug smile, but surely it's very strong… able to freeze this vast area in mere seconds… And the real owner of this skill has hobby to cosplay as Magical girl… are strong people in this world as ludicrous as this?

 _=Vilac Ronove-sama retires, Sona Sitri-sama is the victor of the game.=_

"What a short game, not even one hour we're already the victor?" Tsubasa-san said when she landed near us.

"We trained too hard after all." Momo-chan looked a bit regretting…

"The convenient store near school still open, I guess we can have small party after this." Sona-senpai said before we teleported back to our real office.

I and Mii-chan tasked to buy the refreshment from the convenient store since we lose in paper scissor rock game… we brought snacks and drinks using the money we got from our king and extra ice cream from my own pocket for Mii-chan… I did promise after all.

When we returned, the table already set so it didn't take long to take out the things we just buy, while everyone else helping Mii-chan opened the snacks, I poured the cola to the paper glasses and distributes it to everyone.

"Now Kaichou, the victory speech please." Tsubaki-san invited Sona-senpai for the speech, she cleared her throat once before starting.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all, for winning my first rating game and dissolve the engagement happened because of my parent's selfishness."

"And special thanks would go to Hyoudou sisters, without them, I don't know what will happened today."

"Cheers everyone!" Sona-senpai raised her cup and everyone also raised their cup for the toast, "Cheers!"

Right after the toast, something blue shines out of nowhere, we all turned toward it and magic circle with Sitri symbol already emerged on the floor, from it, emerged a lady around her mid twenties wearing a light blue regal dress with long dark blonde hair let loose that reached her middle back. Her face is much like Sona-senpai especially around the eyes since they have same color. Maybe Sona-senpai's relative?

"Sona." She called Sona-senpai after she spotted her.

"Mother…" Sona-senpai muttered, she looks so young… I guess perk of being a devil… look remained young even though already lives for few centuries, fallen angel too I guess.

She looks around to assess the situation before continuing, "Sorry if I disturbed your little party, but I've come to pass you the message." She said, "Now the engagement already dissolved and you are now free to choose anyone you wanted, but on one condition." Hearing condition making us cannot be helped to become tensed, they said they will leave Sona-senpai for good yet there's more condition.

"Your new fiancée must be able to at least make me believe you will be happy as long you with him." She explained the condition, everyone immediately let go of the tension… I guess it is just mother who think about her daughter's happiness.

I could see Sona-senpai smiled, "You don't have to worry about that mother, I will return home with the one able to satisfy you." She said proudly.

"I expect that much Sona and… it is already complete, you know what I meant right Sona?" Lady Sitri said, making everyone expect three of us look delighted with something completed… especially Sona-senpai, she looks very happy like a child given a toy.

"Yes, Mother!" She confirmed her mother.

After that, lady Sitri walked to me, maybe she interested with me.

"So this is the current Sekiryuutei… Who is your name Ojou-chan?" she asked.

"My name is Hyoudou Izaya, ma'am." I answered truthfully.

"I heard from Sona's sister that you have another sacred gear, could you elaborate me why you not use it?" She asked, damn… another interrogation…

"The power of it is still too volatile for me to use it… I rather not hurt my own comrades with it." I said a bit lying.

"So you are saying that your another sacred gear are stronger than Boosted Gear?" She asked another question, I guess like mother like daughter huh… she has great mind just like Sona-senpai…

"I don't know if it's stronger or not, after all I never compare them since their ability is different." I answered her, I didn't lie since I used them differently.

"Mother, please refrain to interrogate my pawn." Sona-senpai cut her mother before saying another word, she only smiled when she was stopped, she then turned toward Ray-chan and Mii-chan who stand beside me.

"What's your reason to become a devil? After all, with all those relationship devil and fallen angel I'm sure both side would not accept your existence."

"Yes, that's true and we both aware of it ma'am."

"But that's something untrue in this room, as long Sona-sama and everyone in this room recognized us, to hell everyone else said." Ray-chan said, but lady Sitri seems happy with the answer.

"Let's see how long your resolve will stand straight." She said, "Then everyone, you can continue your party, good evening." She said before disappeared into the magic circle, she just left like that…

"Don't worry about it you two… Lady Sitri is only a bit protective to her children… she's afraid that you might do anything to harm Kaichou." Tsubaki-senpai explained.

 _-I guess that's mother for you.-_ Mii-chan wrote. _  
_

"Let's just forgot what she said, now is a celebration."

The party finally starts after the storm hit and disappeared… Then a sound of the door being opened taking our attention again, it was our trainer, Azazel-san.

"Looks like I came at right time." He said while smirking.

"Thanks to you we win Azazel-dono." Sona-senpai bow to him.

"I didn't do anything much expect provided you with equipment and information… but sure it is boring huh… not even an hour you already win without casualty even…" he smirked before he turned serious, he took out maps from his sleeve.

"This is the data about the cat and my friend's daughter." He said as he gave it to Sona-senpai, the info about Koneko-chan and Himejima-senpai.

"You are spot on about the cat, Sona-chan." He said, then… her sister is not just your ordinary criminal…

He turned to me and instructed me to follow him, "Iza-chan, follow me, I need to talk something private with you." He said, I followed him to outside of the office.

"This is about Akeno." He said, why he specifically called me outside for Himejima-senpai? Did he keeping another secret with the info he gave?

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, he then sigh as he took out a worn out book out of his sleeve.

"I entrust this to you Iza-chan… I believe you will be the only one able to become her strength." He said as he gave me the book, it was fairly old book and quite worn out… but become her strength? How? She equally hates me as she hates fallen angels now…

"I don't get it, Azazel-san, what do you mean by that?" I asked him, he only smiled when I asked that.

"You may want to read month April. See you." He just turned away like that… April… the month I start to live in this city ten years ago.

He just left after that, I put the book to my dimension storage and return inside… but its continue bugging my mind… after all he's implying that Himejima-senpai is Nee-nee…

"Izaya, what are you talking about?" Ray-chan who noticed me opened the door asked, I just shook my head, "Nothing important, Ray-chan." I said to her.

I leaned on the wall while enjoying a can of grape juice i buy among the drinks earlier, while thinking what's the book he just gave me… looking everyone lowered their guards by talking each other, I divide my presence and leave the room, I went to the to the soccer field, looking a good place to read and since there's no people around, I fly to the rooftop and sit on the edge.

I summoned the book, "I wonder what this book is… it looks old." I muttered as I opened the cover.

"Akeno observation diary VII!" I shouted after I read the word of the first page. "What is she! little animal?" I retorted myself after I read that… then I go to the month April section, he already marked it… or Barakiel-san did? The sticky notes used to mark the pages looks quite old.

* * *

"April 11, Akeno found her first friend, her friend apparently one year younger than Akeno, she looks very happy that to be called Nee-nee by her friend, maybe we should give Akeno siblings soon. Ufufufu…"

* * *

Lies… Himejima-senpai is really Nee-nee…

I immediately rushed to one week later… the day I cannot meet Nee-nee for farewell.

* * *

"April 18, Akeno down with fever… she almost 40 degree… I make her some egg porridge, she muttered her friend's name in her sleep, she must be take liking to her friend very much, I hope you got well quickly so you can play with her again, dear."

* * *

My sight becomes blurry after I read that… so it's not that she hates me but she's sick…

* * *

"April 19, Akeno returned home frowned… looks like her friend didn't come, I wonder what happened… I tried to cheer Akeno by telling her that she might be sick and will come tomorrow."

* * *

I tried to read entry by entry… until…

* * *

"April 23 Akeno looks very sad… her dear friend never come again… looks like she'd moved away because she cannot stay here anymore because of the news that she murdered someone and move away when Akeno is sick… but Akeno denied it with all of her heart, she said 'its impossible for Isako-chan to kill someone, she was not capable to harm any bug!' Then I also will believe her words and I hope you will meet again someday Akeno.

* * *

My tears finally fell from its well, There's no more mistake… she's really Nee-nee…

Nee-nee is front of me yet… I almost kill her that time… shouted at her… I… I… did something really horrible to Nee-nee…

I just cried there while hugging that book… I almost kill someone who dear to me! Even without that juggernaut drive I'm already a monster!

"Why are you crying?"

* * *

Sona POV

In this party somehow someone's missing, then I noticed, Izaya-san already gone somewhere, how can the star leave the party room… I excused myself to go to toilet as excuse and went searching for her, then I found her crying at the edge of the roof hugging reading a book… I wonder what that book is… it makes my chest hurt when I saw her become fragile like this…

I fly from below to approach her,

"Why are you crying?" I asked, she didn't bother to raised her head… she muttered I'm the worst like a broken recorder… just what the book she just read?

"Izaya-san! wake up!" I put my hands on her cheeks and pull it up, her face already drenched in tears… she must be very broken to cry like this.

"…Sona-senpai…" she muttered before her eyes streaming water even faster.

"Leave me alone before I hurt you too!" she pushed me away and spread her wings to fly away.

"Izaya-san!" I shouted as I recovered, she's just fly away like that…

That back… when I look at that back… I cannot shake the feeling if I don't stop her now… I will never meet her ever again and I don't want that!

I speed up myself and catch her from behind.

"Release me Sona-senpai! I don't want to hurt anyone ever again!" She tried to struggle but I will not lose.

"Tell me what happened!" I said to her and her struggle died down, I still can hear her sobbing.

"I almost kill Nee-nee…" She said in low voice, that Nee-nee she told yesterday? How? After she left and this Nee-nee got into accident because of she's leaving or something?

Calm down… making speculation will not help now.

"Calm down… and tell me slowly okay… I will be here to listen…" I said while still hugging her from behind, "The girl I met back there is Himejima-senpai… I… I… I almost kill her back there…" she said with her sobbing started again…

What a small world… maybe it's their fate to reunite… and this girl feeling guilty for hurting her back there… I already heard from Rias's side story that's Izaya-san defended Raynare-san from Akeno… but Rias also at fault… she called her using a threat to kill her family that time…

I removed myself and spun her body to face me, I put my hands on her cheeks again to lift her face, its wetter than before.

"Look at me…" I stare through her teary eyes.

"You two quarreled because you tried protect your family member… Akeno also partly wrong for not able to held her hatred… but the one wrong was Rias… she shouldn't use threaten to summon you…"

"I know you treasure everyone close to you and you can't bear to see them hurt… nothing can shake down the belief you uphold… that's exactly why I fallen in love with you…" I blurted out my feeling to her, making her widen her eyes by sudden confession… I'm very embarrassed at her when I realize what I just said to her, I turned my face away from her.

"Sona-senpai…" She muttered my name, now I can feel my face became hotter.

"Please forget about the last part." I said embarrassingly… I usually good at hiding my feelings yet… I just saying it without thinking… does she affect me that much? Yesterday… she didn't know that she's the one I took liking to… but what if she doesn't like me like I do…

"How I could do that?" She said with her voice still hoarse because of crying earlier.

"I also love you Sona-senpai…" She said… I didn't mishear it right? She also loves me… there's nothing can make happier right now.

"But it's better if you stay away from me." Her next words sunk me… I turned back to her but she's only smiling yet her smile feels very sad…

"Why?" I asked… though I think I know why… she doesn't want me hurt if she ever give in to juggernaut drive.

"Because I cannot bear to see you hurt because of me." She said while still wearing same smile.

"Are you talking about juggernaut drive?" I asked again, she only replied with a short nod, she's complicated yet so simple person…

I smiled to her, "I already decided to accept everything about you… that's including the juggernaut drive that may happened any time too."

She just stayed silent for a while.

"I will always stay by your side, I promise you that I will stop you at all cost if you ever succumbed to juggernaut drive. If I don't have this kind resolve, I think I have no rights to say I love you, Izaya-san." when I confessed once again, she start giggling by herself, while I'm turned red due to embarrassed of my own confession.

"You are smart yet you are an idiot Sona-senpai… there's a choice yet you chose this genocide weapon to be your lover." She said while smiling, do you think your joke about calling yourself genocide weapon funny? I pinched both of her cheeks as hard as I could.

"If you ever called yourself genocide weapon or anything that way, I will punish you myself!" I yelled at her, I hate her when she's like this, but I'm glad she's already calmed her down.

"Yoh aredy did dat!" She tried to retorted, I just giggled as I released her cheeks, she then rubbed her cheeks while her usual smile already returned to her face… I think it is a good time to say it.

"Izaya-san." I called her name softly.

"Yes, Sona-senpai?"

"I love you, would you go out with me with intention for marriage?" I confessed to her, I just simply wanted to live with her by my side forever…

But she just stood there… her face looks unsure whether she will accept it or not.

 **{Accept!}** Sudden voice could be heard somewhere told her to accept.

 **[Yeah! Accept Little sister!]** another voice heard out of nowhere, but did he just called her little sister?

"Shut up Ddraig, Albion!" She shouted in frustration, it seems her 'brothers' always love to tease her.

"Sona-senpai… Are you really fine with me?" She asked, if I'm not fine with it, I would never confess to you... I replied her with a nod.

"Yes, I accept Sona-senpai." She said it in embarrassed manner, second later, she pull me in and kiss me… It was very awkward kiss, just like the one I gave her yesterday night.

"I'm so happy that the one you really love is me Sona-senpai… yesterday I already gave up on you and decided that I will support you forever." She said...

"But, will it be okay, senpai? I mean… we are both girls…" when she asked that I instantly laughing.

"You worried about that now? The order are reversed you know." I asked, she looks embarrassed as she blushed again.

"Call me by my name… at least when we are alone." I'm sure I blushed when I demanded her that, but her face also red right now.

"…Sona…" She said with shy attitude… this is the first I saw her like this… but just having her calling my name I'm feel very happy.

"Let's wipe your tears and return, before the others become suspicious, Izaya..." I said while wiping her tears with my handkerchief.

"Yeah."

We fly back to the school, side by side while holding each other hand.

* * *

 _ **This is it for Chapter 8, thanks for the read and please review if you think something about this chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **RoguAsashin : How do you know? Are you some kind of esper?**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you, Don't you think it is unfair when only fallen angels and angels have increase in wings when they powered up?**_

 _ **femlove : thank you, please continue reading it.**_

 _ **marcoglas92 : Isn't resistance and weakness fallen in the same category? but it is nice input.**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Thank you for pointing it out sir, I was almost light out when I double checked the chapter before posting and forgot to edit the header i copied from previous chapter.**_

 _ **N1ghtw0lf95 : Here you go and I hope not, just let Akeno be the sadist :)**_

 _ **thegodofanime : Vali huh... I put it on hold for now.**_

 _ **Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Serafall, Gabriel, for now.**_

 _ **Sona's peerage :  
**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
**_

 _ **Thank you for the read and reviews, Farcast out :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N : Thank you for the read and reviews like always, wow... I can't make it this far without your attentions :)**_

 _ **Before we entered chapter 9 I just realized something after I watched few episodes of the past anime,**_

 _ **Most harem members that chosen as Izaya's have similar traits don't you think? Sona, Raynare, Akeno, and Serafall...**_

 _ **They have two things in common... (Laugh to myself for just realizing it... OTZ)**_

 _ **enough for my nonsense, here's chapter 9 please enjoy it as always :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability.**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing.  
_

* * *

I should've called her Sona the slavedriver…

Right after the party, she tasked me to use the data she received yesterday to help Rias-san… apparently three days after our visit, they also visited by Rias-san's fiancée… Sona said he's from Phenex family… devils that said have same immortality as divine beast phoenix. Taking down their king already almost impossible task… not to mention his peerage already full set… simply said… their condition is much worse than Sona's.

When Sona tasked me that, Mii-chan requested to tag along… she must be worried about Koneko-chan and Sona let her to. After Ray-chan went to school the next day, we went to Rias-san's villa via train.

During our ride, we studied the data Azazel-san gave to us, it turned out that Koneko-chan was experimented by her sister's master… he wanted to learn senjutsu and start experimenting on Koneko-chan without her sister consent, and the last experiment he conducted, Koneko-chan's health was severely endangered and I guess her sister found out and kill her master but she left Koneko-chan because if she forced her, she cannot survive. Thus it is concluding the reason of her charge was falsified.

Mii-chan asked me to let her be the one told Koneko-chan, it is better if she's the one who will tell her, they are friends after all… Now leaves Nee-nee weighting my mind…

When we arrive at the station, I put barrier around us and we fly there… I had enough hiking for the moment.

Our arrival was surprise for them, I told them that Kaichou win her game and now send me and Mii-chan to help them, I applied our training method on them, Nee-nee rejected it at first, but Rias-san convinced her to agree… Nee-nee reluctantly accept the training but she looks at me with disgust. It's hurt you know…

After they put the weights on, I divided them twice each, now the training will be few times more intense than before and Asia-san was the first to fall because of lack of stamina, I brought enough stamina potions to keep them going for few days of normal training but with this intensity, I guess one or two would be at best.

While Mii-chan observed their training, I went to kitchen and fix them ham sandwiches for quick meal, Nee-nee doesn't want to touch the meal I prepared for her but after Rias-san convinced her to eat she finally eat it…

After the meal, everyone continued the training, by the end of the day, Rias-san and Nee-nee sprout another pair of wings, I was hoping that Yuuno-san also grow another pair… maybe tomorrow she will.

After the dinner, now it is time to finally do something that hurt feelings.

"With this current level, I doubt you could even win against Raiser Phenex alone." I said after Nee-nee poured tea for everyone, automatically, everyone tensed with my remark.

"What do you mean we can't win Izaya!" Gen-kun shouted in angry tone, I tried to give them help yet I'm the one plummet their spirit right now, I giggled when he shouted at me, making the others glaring at me especially Nee-nee…

"I meant it Gen-kun, the chance for Rias-san win the game is less than five percent, zero if even single of you taken out before facing Raiser." I said stating the truth, Rias-san and Nee-nee's face become sour when they heard it.

"But it will be different if two of you swallowed your pride and fear." I said, making the king, the queen and the rook to become tense, while the knight only twitched her brows and the pawn and bishop have big mark on top of their head.

"Pride and fear?" Asia-san asked, it seems the two didn't know about it, I just sighed and walk behind Koneko-chan.

"First off, Koneko-chan… You never use your real power do you?" I said after I stood behind her, I could see her shoulder shaking, I move closer to her ear, "Abandoned kitten who left to suffer by her own sister." I whispered to her, she immediately run outside.

"Koneko!" Rias-san yelled her name, but it not stopping her from running, Mii-chan immediately followed her from behind.

Sorry Koneko-chan… I promise that I will ask forgiveness from you with strawberry cake later.

"What do you want Izaya!" Gen-kun become much more furious, I just ignored him and walk to Nee-nee…

"Next would be… Daughter of Himejima Shuri and Cadre Barakiel." I whispered next to her ear.

"Don't associate me with him!" Nee-nee shouted while sending deathly glare at me, I tried my hardest to just laugh it off.

"I wonder which one is stronger, your friendship with Rias-san or your hatred to your father?" I said it in front of her face, she looks surprised for a second before trying to fry me with her thunder.

But she can't take it anymore to see my face, and just left to inner room in hurry, unlike Koneko-chan who ran outside.

I stabbed her heart but I'm hurting too, Nee-nee… but I must do this so my secret not leaked out…

"Akeno!" Someone yelled Nee-nee's name, maybe it's Rias-san…

"Why are you doing this Iza-" She asked but stopped in the middle, the others start looks at me with worry too.

"Izaya-san… are you crying?" Yuuno-san said… I finally realized that tears already rolled from my eyes…

"Sorry… please give me a sec…" I said while wiping my tears…

"I will explain why I did that earlier."

I gave them the copy of original experiment log, if you have this, it's easy to take guess of what really happened, and it would be enough evidence to reduce the verdict fall upon her sister, though killing her master is wrong but she did it out of love for her sister and not berserk because of her own technique.

Rias-san doubted it at first since its evidence that cannot be normally acquired without fallen angel's assistance, I lied a bit that I get it thanks to Ray-chan's friend.

"Cruel… Koneko-san was experimented…" Asia-san said while crying after reading the log.

"Yeah… she was left by her sister because she had to receive treatment because of the experiment and her sister went berserk because of senjutsu was just cover up to conceal the truth." I told everyone my conclusion that I've reached from the log.

"And Rias-san, could you leave Himejima-senpai to me?"

"Let's see what you can do, Izaya-san, I'll leave Akeno to you."

"Where's her room?"

"upstairs, second to the left."

"Thank you."

* * *

Mittelt POV

"Don't come closer, Mii-chan!" Koneko-chan shouted after I catch her, still trying to run.

"Ko-ne-ko-ch-an… St-op…" I tried to speak, but its still hard task for me and luckily she stopped.

"Why senpai did that Mii-chan? I thought she's kind." She asked while crying, I put her to sit on nearby tree root and sit beside her, then I write what I want to say on the sketchbook, I tucked her to gain her attention to read what I wrote.

-Izaya-oneechan is kind, Koneko-chan… I bet she's crying right now.- I flipped to the next page.

-She did this so you can be separated from the others.-

She confused with what I wrote, "Why?" she asked, I wiped her tears first before I wrote something, -Izaya-oneechan had to reveal her secret to Akeno-san, but she didn't wish for it to be known by someone else, but why she did this to you... because I asked her, I want to give you something.-

I summoned the experimental log and her sister's deceased master diary, this diary was left to me by Azazel-sama secretly yesterday, he just erased his presence and put this on my hand, it was scary... Azazel-sama could harassed anyone using this technique...

"Re-ad th-is, Ko-ne-ko-ch-an… Yo-u will un-der-st-and." I said to her as I gave her that.

Koneko-chan read it intently, to find the reason why I gave it to her and finally she realized what is this about.

"Is this true? How you can get something like this Mii-chan?" She asked, it is almost impossible to get without proper connection after all…

-Don't say this to the others okay… I got it from Azazel-sama.- I wrote to her, I decided to tell her that the information come from Azazel-sama, so the credibility is high.

"Fallen angel Governor, Azazel?" She asked and I replied her with a nod.

-Your sister killed her master because she wanted to protect you, Koneko-chan. Your sister never became mad because of Senjutsu.- I wrote, she's now crying instead… did I do this wrong?

"But she abandoned me…" She said in middle of her sobbing, I only smiled and write another, -She had no choice to leave you back there… she knew you will hate her… but if you both alive you can always reconcile.- I show the sketchbook to her… yeah… only the livings could reconcile…

Koneko-chan hugged me and starts crying even more… seeing her like this, I know she loves her sister very much… I stroked her silky white hair few times to calm her down…

After she calmed down and removed herself from me, I wrote something.

-Ne… Koneko-chan… do you like Rias-san?- I show it to her and she nodded, I flipped to another page.

-Now you know that senjutsu will not make you mad… will you use it for upcoming game for Rias-san?- she nodded once again after she read it…

"Mii-chan…" She called my name, -What Koneko-chan?- I showed to her,

"Why do you do this for me?" she asked, I smiled at her before I wrote my answer in the sketchbook,

-You took care of me even when you don't have too, you may feel that I'm kindred to you or something but that's not the same as me Koneko-chan… -

-You are the only one I could call a friend- I can see tears welling up again on the corner of her eyes,

-I become fallen because I worried about my brother but… he said he'd jealous of me… even if I'm fallen, God's blessing on me never faded… I'm able to regenerate faster than normal angel because I have sacred gear inside...- Now she's shocked that I have sacred gear, normally it's impossible for pure angel to have sacred gear but I'm an exception…

"You have sacred gear?" She asked, I nodded as reply before I wrote my answer on sketchbook.

-That's right, this is not something stolen, but I born with it, Azazel-sama said the system is bugged, that's why I'm able to with born sacred gear.-

"Do you hate your sacred gear?" She asked, it is a good question… she knew that I tortured for half of my life because I had sacred gear that enhanced my regeneration, making me good material for torture, but I shook my head as answer, then I wrote it on my sketchbook.

-No, in fact I'm really happy that I have this sacred gear…- I flipped the page, -I was able to meet with Izaya-oneechan, I was able to meet with amazing people like Sona-kaichou, Tsubaki-fukukaichou, Momo-oneechan, Tsubasa-senpai and finally you Koneko-chan.- I showed it to her with gentle smile… Koneko-chan then put a determined smile, she stand from her seat and taking deep breath loudly, seconds after, a pair of cat ears and white tail suddenly sprouted out of nowhere, she looks very cute with it.

"Mii-chan… thank you nya…" She said with nya now… I guess its because she's a cat…

-You are welcome, Koneko-chan.- she then sit back at the tree root before she stand up, next to me.

"This is small token for my thanks, nya…" she said as lean closer to me and kissed me in the cheek… She did it so suddenly, I could feel my face now is burning hot.

"Mii-chan is special nya." She said with slight blush on her face, then I returned the favor by kissing her in her cheek too, now she's blushing hard.

-You are special too, Koneko-chan.-

"Shirone… call me Shirone… Mii-chan." She said… maybe Shirone is her real name? She trusted me that she told me her real name…

"Shi-ro-ne…" I tried to say it first… but my throat still not working properly…

"Would you stay with me forever Mii-chan?" she asked me with heavy blush on her face and I'm quite taken aback by her proposal… she's a female and me too… yet she asked me that… but stay with her forever can also mean be a friend forever.

-Is that a proposal, Shirone-chan?- I asked to clarify her intention and she nodded…

It is really proposal… but I don't think it would be bad… Koneko-chan is kind and cute… though she's a bit cold to others… after all, she's also experienced suffering like me…

"Su-re, Shi-ro-ne-ch-an… I love you… too..." I said embarrassingly… but Shirone-chan is equally red, she leaned toward me and I bent forward closer to her, until our lips met… hers is really soft and warm… I'm quite surprised that she slipped her tongue inside my mouth and start attacking mine… but it feels so good, how was this young child learn such adult kiss…

After few minutes, Shirone-chan finally released me, with string of saliva connected our lips, we both panting because lack of oxygen. It was my first kiss yet she forced such wet adult kiss on me… I think I cannot be anyone's bride expect her.

"They said first kiss taste like lemon, but my first kiss taste like curry." She said, how can she joked about it, she's also taste like curry since we just ate it.

I pouted out at her for joking our first kiss like that, first kiss supposed to be special! She only giggled as she hugged me.

"Sorry nya, Mii-chan." She said tried to calm me down.

"Geez… ne-ver do th-at a-ga-in." I sighed before trying to say it… today I tried to speak more than usual… maybe because Kone- no, Shirone-chan is beside me.

"I will nya…"

-Shall we return now, Koneko-chan, the others must be worried.-

"Yeah…"

She took my hand and we walk side by side to return to the villa without breaking the contact.

* * *

Izaya POV

I went to upstairs and I put barrier around the door and remove my lenses, I knock the door rhythmically since I could feel her inside.

"Himejima-senpai… I know you are inside, open the door please." I said after I knocked it.

"What do you want!" She shouted from inside, she really hates me now…

"I just want to tell you a story." I said… she just answered me with silence, I guess I can do anything I like.

"Long time ago… there's a girl born with something you could say not normal." I start told the story.

"The girl was loathed by everyone around her… they said that the girl will brought curse, that's why she was shunned out…"

"One day, a thief entered her house and almost killed her mother for being caught him red handed… instinctively the girl tried to protect her mother and incidentally killed the thief."

"After that, everyone around her became more scared of her… they drove the girl away… until she can't take it anymore…"

"She ran off from the school and hid in a shrine."

"There… she met a kind girl… the only one expect her family would praised her for the abnormality she had, she was like a goddess to her."

"But it only lasted for a week… the girl eventually had to move away with her parents to leave the city because her parents were worried with her growth if she had to stay there… when she tried to say farewell… the kind girl never show up that day… the girl was sad and broken… she thought that her favorite Nee-nee finally hate her for killing someone."

"Isako-chan?" she muttered from behind the door.

"Yes… Nee-nee…" I said… she'd really remembered me…

"Lies! Isako-chan has beautiful eyes unlike yours!" She shouted to deny me…

"Open the door if you want the proof, Nee-nee." I said, then I could heard and saw the door being opened, she took a peek from behind it, she focused on my eyes, she looks surprised after confirming it.

I took few steps forward and entered the room, then I hugged her as tight as I could, and I could no longer held my tears back.

"I have longed to meet you again Nee-nee! I'm sorry I'm leaving without saying any word!" I said in middle of my cry "And I'm sorry that I completely forgot about you…"

"I'm also wrong, Isako-chan… How I'm not considered that you hid your eyes… all I could remember about you was your eyes…" She said apologetically and pushed me away from her, "And I'm sorry that I took my anger too you… I…I'm not fit to be someone you called Nee-nee anymore." She start to cry, just like me… she also feel guilty…

I just shook my head, "Then let's call it even Nee-nee…" I said to her, she smiled after I said that to her.

"We still need blame this on someone Isako-chan…" she said while wiping her tears, Sona said it's okay to blame Rias-san.

"How about we blame all of this to Rias-san, after all it's her idea to make me come no matter what using threat?" I proposed the idea to her and she is smiling wider.

"That's should be sufficient, Isako-chan." She said agreeing with me, though I'm happy that Nee-nee remembered me, I'm already parted with that name.

"I'm not Isako anymore Nee-nee… my name now is Izaya, please call me that from now on." I said to her.

"Shall we catch up, Izaya-chan?" She said while winked at me, I'd like to do that too, but there's matter that more urgent. "I only want to catch up if you win the game using your full power, Nee-nee." I said to her, the instant her face become dark.

"You know I can't… I hate his power!" She averted her eyes from me while she emphasized word hate.

I put my hands on her cheek and pull it to face me, I smiled at her, "If Rias-san loses because of you are not using your full power, it will not me who will regret it… it will be you Nee-nee, her closest friend and queen." I said to her, she then casted her eyes down.

"I won't force you, but I will be very sad if my favorite Nee-nee chose her hatred rather than helping her best friend." I said with playful tone, she just smiled a little.

"Mu… you are so unfair Izaya-chan…" She said… sorry for being unfair Nee-nee… but you also don't want your best friend to suffer right?

I removed my hands from her cheeks and she stared straight to me, her body was shaking, I know, it was not easiest thing to accept something you hate for years.

"I have one condition…" She said in shaky tone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Please always stay by my side… I… I…" She said while starting to cry, she's not even finished what she wanted to say…

I close my eyes and pulled her head close till our forehead touch each other.

"Don't worry… I'm right here Nee-nee… I won't go away without saying any word again this time… I will accompany you if you ever confront your father… I promise I will." I said to comfort her, her sobbing start to stop,

"Thank you Izaya-chan." She thanked me. I only smiled to reply her.

"Would you help me to train it tomorrow, Izaya-chan?" She asked me for training tomorrow,

"Sure." I replied her with smile.

I put my contacts on, "Now let's return to the others, they must be worried about you and Koneko-chan." I said to her and she looks happy about something.

"Ufufufu… let's make them surprised." She said playfully I guess she already returned to herself and she clung on my left hand, hugging it closely and look very happy… I guess this 180 degrees of attitude change will act as surprise… if she's like this, she will not take a no as answer.

We returned to the dining room, Mii-chan and Koneko-chan also already returned, and it seems the plan is success, Koneko-chan look little embarrassed and… Mii-chan is blushing… I wonder what happened.

Everyone looks surprised and their jaw gaping wide seeing Nee-nee clinging on me while looking feverish, expect Mii-chan since I already told her about Nee-nee.

"A…keno…" Rias-san muttered in disbelief… who won't… after all her queen literally clinging to someone she really hate… this opposite attitude she shown of course has hard impact to everyone who know.

"What's wrong Buchou?" She asked playfully, she act like just to tease everyone.

"Izaya-san, what kind of spell you used on Akeno!" Rias-san finally retorted with the scene.

"That's rude Rias, my lovely Izaya-chan won't do that to me… right Izaya-chan?" She said playfully, not making her king and fellow peerage happy but even more shocked.

"…Yeah…" I said weakly…

"Shall we go to the bath? I want to wash your back." She asked me to join the bath… she already knew about the wound on my left shoulder anyway so its fine.

"Okay…" I replied her, she smiled happily and dragged me to the open bath, leaving the others dumbfounded.

During the bath of course there's explanation going, thankfully Nee-nee never said anything about my eyes, only that I'm special, that's all.

* * *

After breakfast, we started technical sparring to assess everyone's strength and the first to volunteer to spar with me is Nee-nee…

"Now, Nee-nee… hit me with everything you got." I said to her cheekily and summoned both gears.

"Ufufufu… you will regret to say that, Izaya-chan." She said while start charging her magic, looks like she went to sadist mode.

Her magic speed definitely improved since the last time we fought, and her holy lightning is more dangerous than ever since now I'm weak to holy property.

Her attack pattern also changed, she focused on smaller magic with higher speed rather than big scaled attack that consume more demonic energy and she had no difficulty combining the thunder with holy element either… I think she especially prepared this to take me down…

There's no choice but to use my magic circle sketchbook to fight her and it became long range magic battle… I released all of my frustration of cannot use it during the game to spar with Nee-nee.

We stopped after my book empty, Nee-nee looks exhausted from our spar.

After Nee-nee, Rias-san up next, her attack pattern is very simple but destructive, but it has weakness, if she failed to overpower her enemy, the damage she can deal afterward will be reduced significantly, but rather than fixed it, she should learn how to reduce the amount of demonic energy she consumed to created attack at that scale, but creating another moves or training her efficiency cannot be done in short time either…

Next would be Yuuno-san, her speed and technique are higher than Ray-chan, though her speed enhanced by knight piece's trait. She'd able to create any elemental expect light demonic swords, if only she able to make holy property weapon, it would be better asset for Rias-san in the game, but beggar can't choose I suppose. And I learn something crucial about her, she had no defense at all… if she fought anyone faster than her, her defeat already decided on the paper…

After Yuuno-san, Koneko-chan is up, she let her ears and tail out… so this is her true form… even before battle her destructive power already hitting me hard… She's so cute! I want to hug and pet her in this form! But that can wait after I assess her new power and it was exceed my expectation, she'd able to detect me who using combination of divide presence and invisible potion and deliver heavy blow on me, just by accepting herself she could be this strong… no wonder her sister's master wanted this power for himself…

For Gen-kun… he tried to absorb my power but I pulled him in and he lose consciousness after single blow… you are the only man in this group yet you are the weakest… and for Asia-san… she's not combat oriented so I have her building her stamina by running, with weights of course.

Since I'd heard from Ddraig and Albion that Vritra able to absorb anything, I had Gen-kun to absorb holy water Asia-san brought… Since we have two healers here, if there's anything went wrong at least we can fix him… but it was a success and moreover his absorption line and his black flame became holy property too… now the only left need to be improved is his endurance… single punch from a weak cute girl is enough to send him to his sleep…

After lunch, Mii-chan and I decided to return home since there's no more we can help with their training.

"Now we're leaving, good luck with the rest of your training, make sure have enough rest before the game." I said my farewell to them.

"Yeah, thank you for your concern, Izaya-san." Rias-san said with smile.

-Good luck with the game, everyone, we pray for your victory.- Mii-chan wrote.

"Thank you Mittelt-san." Rias-san said while her smile become brighter, then Nee-nee approached me.

"Why are you leaving? Nee-nee will be lonely if you are not here, Izaya-chan…" She begged me to stay with feverish eyes… I'm sorry Nee-nee, I have to return since mom and dad will be suspicious if I stay here for another night.

"We will meet again after the game, be sure to win it." I turned her down.

"Of course, I want to stay with you… remember your promise to make me your mistress." She said before pecked my cheek… surprising anyone present.

She didn't know that I'm in relationship with Sona yet she asked me to make her my mistress… This sadist Nee-nee! But… mistress…

"I never promise you that." I flatly reject her, but she's look in bliss… did I stepped on another land mine?

"Damn it! Izaya is making yuri harem!" The only boy shouted with jealous tone… I hope by becoming a key to win the game, you could capture her heart, Gen-kun.

"Mii-chan, be careful on the way home." Koneko-chan said, looks like there's really something special happening to them, I should interrogate her later.

"Ye-ah…" –See you after the game, Koneko-chan.- She even tried to reply with short word with her own voice, and finish the rest with her writing… No matter what happened between them, it is brought good effect to both of them.

I almost forgot… to give them something…

"Rias-san, kaichou said to give it to you but I almost forgot." I said.

"What is this Izaya-san?" Rias-san asked curiously, then I summoned a small bag and gave it to her, it was filled with potions.

"White colored one is Health potions and purple colored one is demonic energy potions, I hope I can give you another types, but kaichou said we cannot interfere much… Since I don't know the limit you can bring for the game, I gave you six each." I explained to her.

"Give Sona my regards, Izaya-san, she's helpful and say our thanks to Hanakai-san." Rias-san said with smile on her face and I returned the same.

"I will." I answered her. "Your enemy is Phenex, don't forget that they also have Phoenix tears." I said to her.

"Thanks for your advice." She replied.

"Well then everyone, good afternoon." I bowed to everyone before disappearing in the magic circle together with Mii-chan.

* * *

The next day, Sona asked me to join her to monitor the battle between Rias-san and Riser Phenex. Their battlefield also Kuoh Academy with Rias-san's base on the old school building, while her enemy on the school building, his strategy was almost the same as that sack… he wanted to destroy Rias-san's spirit, but more careful in the planning, the one who think of strategies was grilled chicken jr aka Ravel Phenex after all…

Gen-kun and Koneko-chan tasked to take the gym while Riser sent rook and three pawns, which they defeated in short time due to absorption line are now holy properties weapon after absorbing holy water, but it doesn't last long, a bottle of it only last for 30 minutes before the effect disappeared, soon after defeating them, they returned back to the forest.

Rias-san using the forest to the fullest and pull guerilla tactics and take them out one by one until they defeated 6 pawns, 2 rooks, and 1 knight counts, until Riser decided to burn the forest down, while Gen-kun, escorted by Yuuno-san taking detour to the school building, since their enemies were concentrated in the track field next to the gym, even Raiser also there… it is quite risky tactics, if they are discovered, chance to lose two of them is quite high.

But Rias-san staged herself to face and taunting Riser, taking his direct attention, while Nee-nee and Riser's queen, Yubelluna-san, the bomb queen, fought on the tennis field and Koneko-chan used her senjutsu to quietly blend with her surrounding, her enemy could not even feel her or saw her even though from the broadcast she was seen. She was walking in middle of her enemies, taking out the remaining pawns and the other bishop quietly… confusing the younger Phenex and the knight who diligently protecting the bishop seeing abnormal accident happened.

Gen-kun safely promoted and both of them rushing toward the field, Nee-nee forced the queen to use her phoenix tears, the ultimate healing item of the devil, while its restore health, it didn't restore fatigue or demonic energy, while Nee-nee used the potions I gave to Rias-san yesterday, the white potions, while it is not completely restored health, it reduce fatigue and the demonic energy potions making the difference between them, Nee-nee launched her sealed weapon, the holy lightning and sent the queen to her teleportation magic. If she had time, I believe she would torture the queen slowly and painfully first… she quickly joined Rias-san to repel Riser.

Gen-kun and Yuuno-san working together to defeat the knight, Karlamine-san, while Koneko-chan seems materialized herself to stop Ravel from joining Riser to fought Rias-san and Nee-nee, she deflected the flame with bare hands… If Mii-chan watched this, she could faint from worry… I heard that Koneko-chan proposed Mii-chan that night… I hope nothing happened to Koneko-chan…

When Gen-kun and Yuuno-san finally defeat the knight, Rias-san and Nee-nee pushed back due to lack of demonic energy, they rushed to switch member fighting Riser, giving little time for them to be healed by Asia-san who hid in the gym.

While healed, Rias-san and Nee-nee consumed another demonic energy potion to recover theirs, after that, they combined power of destruction and holy to finally finished Riser, and Gen-kun bind him with his tenta- I mean line so Riser couldn't dodge and finally retire, thus concluding the game.

* * *

"Good work Rias." Sona muttered after the announcement of Rias-san winning the game announced, ever since Nee-nee mentioned mistress… something really bugging me…

"Kaichou, can we talk for a bit?" I asked her, since now the game has ended.

"Sure, Tsubaki, could you leave us for a moment?" Sona instructed Tsubaki-senpai to leave us alone, she bowed and leave the room, leaving two of us alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked me with serious tone.

"Maybe I… also fallen in love with someone else…" I said to her truthfully… I know… it is despicable… but rather than lie to her, I'd think it would be better if I didn't lie.

"So? You asked me if you can cheat?" I just stay silent, she just sighed there… it must be very hurt for her to know that she's not the only one… "I know that this will happen but not this fast." She said flatly.

What she'd just said is really something beyond what I thought… she thought that my infidelity would happen sooner or later… yet she still confessed to me… this is so embarrassing…

"You love Raynare-san right?" She asked again, she even know who I love beside her!

"How did you know!" I screamed in disbelieve, she just sighed once again.

"There's should be more than just pity to save someone who wanted to kill you…" She said with smile… does that means she forgave me?

"But we didn't even have a date yet, you already asked me to let you cheat…" She said that with tone that she demanded something…

"Sona-oneesama, would you agree to go on a date with me this Sunday?"

"What with this Onee-sama flirt?" she just laughing a little, "I accept." She said, then her expression turned sad, "I already know… that I cannot have you for myself, but be sure to love me the most okay…" She just demanded it from me… I truly love her, but I'm incapable to love her alone…

"I'm sorry…" I muttered… only word sorry is the one I can offer to her, smile return when I said that to her "What are you sorry for? Hurry and claim her before she misunderstand and run away from you." She turned me around toward the door and smacked my back hard…

I turned around and facing her again, I kissed her in the cheek once, sending red blush to her face.

"I'm sorry and I love you Sona." I said to her activating my teleportation circle to return home.

"Idiot…" She said with smile while cheeks are pink colored.

* * *

I returned to my own room and check Ray-chan in her room… she's missing, then I heard faint voice from outside… I went out to the source of voice and I found Ray-chan is there, singing the opening theme of Magical girl Milky spiral ultra seven with her own tune, I listened to her singing, but she stopped when she spotted me.

"Welcome home, Izaya." She greeted me with smile, "Yeah, I'm back Ray-chan, you didn't sleep yet?" I asked her, it's unusual for her to stay awake around this hour… I mean, this is 3 a.m… since the game start at midnight.

"Yeah… somehow I just can't sleep tonight." She answered me, maybe she worried about something?

"But I don't know you enjoyed the magical girl series too Ray-chan." I smiled at her, she doesn't look a magical girl fans after all.

"It's your favorite after all…" My favorite huh… "I don't see why you sang it just because its my favorite."

She looks irritated when I said that, well it was insensitive of me asking that, moreover that I know her feelings for me. "Are you really that thick?!" she said with irritated tone, "Thick?" I asked innocently...

Ray-chan's face become redder, "I love you… for sometimes now… no… maybe since the first time we met." Ray-chan confessed, I'm happy that we feel the same for each other, but lying is bad thing to do this late.

"Sona confessed to me and I already accepted it Ray-chan and now I'm her new fiancée." I told her everything, her face become pale and she start crying.

"No… you are lying…" She muttered,

"It's the truth, but…" I move closer to her and embraced her, "I also love you… since we met too I guess…" I said to her… I tighten my embrace so she would not run from me.

"If you love me, why are you accepted Sona-kaichou?"

"Because I also love her… Ever since she confessed to me… I always thought what you will do if you found out by yourself…" I whispered,

"I'm scared that you will leave us… leave me…" Just the thought of it is enough to pump my tears out again… "You are just as precious as Sona to me, Ray-chan…" I said to her… we both just crying silently after that.

Ray-chan pushed me off her after we're stopped our cry, "Does Sona-kaichou know about this?" Ray-chan asked, confirming.

"Yeah… she's fully aware of that and I already asked for her permission." I answered her and she giggled, "Really? You asked her permission first?" She asked that.

"You can ask her tomorrow." I grinned at her. "Idiot... but that's your charm I guess." Ray-chan also said I'm idiot… why they two have to say same thing…

"Please take care of me, my loveable idiot." Ray-chan said.

Slowly, she get closer and pulled me in, our lips smacked gently against each other, Ray-chan put her tongue inside my mouth after few seconds and our tongue wrestled against each other, Ray-chan finally released me after she satisfied with the kiss.

"How is it?" Ray-chan asked while licking her lips.

"It was incredible… even Sona and I didn't do like this yet…" I'm still dazed with what we did earlier.

"That's mean I one step forward than her." she said while blushing.

"It's already three in the morning, let's sleep, we still have school tomorrow." I said while yawning, I turned toward the door, but Ray-chan tugged my sleeve, "Could we sleep together tonight?" She asked, well why not… "Alright, but nothing weird okay… I already promised my first time for Sona." I said while giggling,

"Mu… not fair!" I ran toward the inside while Ray-chan chasing me, but I stopped at the stairs, I could feel someone inside my room.

"Someone in my room…" I said to Ray-chan after I stopped.

"Yeah… I could feel it too." Ray-chan nodded, Ray-chan prepared her sword upon arriving at the front of my room, I glanced toward Ray-chan and she nodded, I opened the door while Ray-chan rushed in first.

"You two are late, I almost fall asleep by my own." The intruder said, from her voice I identified the intruder as Sona, she wear light purple nightgown and already place her glasses on the table near the bed while crossed her legs and sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed,

"Sona-kaichou!" Ray-chan shouted her name in low voice.

"I planned to sleep with my fiancée tonight but she already ensnared another girl." Sona sighed, sorry about that… the timing was good…

"Looks like my bed will be cramped tonight." I said with wry smile.

"Izaya, I will move in tomorrow so, I will have chat with your parents and Raynare-san by then okay." Sona said with big smile.

""EH!"" Ray-chan and I screamed same word tonight.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 9, Please review if you like :)**_

 _ **This is the end for engagement arc and will enter the Excalibur arc on the next chapter :) and one of the knight will be revealed during the arc, the knight will an OC but not very OC :P**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **War historian : They will, but later sir :)**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :D, Everyone from Rias and Sona's peerage already know that she also has Divine Dividing, I still hasn't decided about it yet.**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Thank you :) I definitely try to improve it even more :D**_

 _ **emiya-excalibur : I'd make her personality closer to Issei since it was the genderbent character, minus his perversion though :) For the knight, it would not be the Kendo girls, for that I'm sorry, but I already have another plan for them later... but for them being member of harem, I still didn't thought that much... please stay tuned for it.**_

 _ **The man : Thank you, please stay tuned for the story.**_

 _ **RoguAsashin : Yes, it was Akeno, I didn't planned anything for her at first, but it came to me to make story to let them reconcile thus make her available to be the harem member :)**_

 _ **hitansy eva : Thank you, I will try to keep it up :)**_

 _ **VeteranNeko : Thank you :)**_

 _ **Marcoglas92 : I understand what you meant, but it also mean for Izaya to touch her enemy twice before start casting her magic since Divine Dividing and Transfer cannot be used together, but able to influenced each other like I do to half Boosting time, and why spent more effort to halving their resistance and maximize their weakness if the count same with divide twice? this is what you suggest, let's just say someone had 100% of resistance of fire magic which mean he immune against it and Izaya used divide on him once and the doubled his weakness to 25% resistance, then she use fire ball magic that nett damage 100, for easy count, he will receive 75 damage due to his resistance, but what about this... Izaya divided his resistance once to 50% and doubling her own magic, so the fire ball magic that nett 100 damage doubled to 200 and then reduced to by resistance to half, which is stronger?**_

 _ **and what I used to write this story is not entirely logic included, after all, I should unleash my imagination, not logic :)**_

 _ **N1ghtw0lf : Thank you, I was quite afraid that the match would be lacking, and for Ophis, I didn't decided anything just yet for her.**_

 _ **Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, for now.**_

 _ **Sona's peerage :  
**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
**_

 _ **Thank you for the read and reviews, Farcast out :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N : Thanks for the read and review and likes and follows as always :)**_

 _ **This week I was quite busy with work but luckily, I still able to finish the chapter on sunday, some of you may felt that this chapter is short compared to the chapters before :)**_

 _ **Here ya go, chapter 10, enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability.**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

The day of Sona's declaration to live here, undoubtedly the most hectic morning in my life… family council was summoned early in the morning, mom and dad dazed off when Sona said I'm her fiancée… It was quite hard for them to swallow…

Sona then said that she already know everything including about Isako… mom and dad very surprised when that name was mentioned, making Ray-chan and Mii-chan confused about what happening right now. Of course I had to explain everything to them, as result, they are crying while hugging me now…

Mom and dad give permission for Sona to live here, but they wanted to chat with her parents, Sona said that they have to wait till Kuoh academy open campus next month… because her mother will come to visit since her parents are overseas for work.

Since we don't have any more spare room, she will stay at my room, but mom with dangerous aura leaking from her body warned us to not engaged anything scandalous until we both more adult… even Sona is sweating being pressured by mom. Mother's aura is really dangerous… Ray-chan only giggled when it happened.

"Let's continue this for other day, it is not good for student council members to be late to school right?" mom said after seeing the clock, it was already late and we all still unprepared.

"Sona-chan, you are older than Izaya, you must be the one who guide her okay… don't let our expectation of you down." Mom said to Sona with smile, really… I never thought that we will be allowed.

"Yes, mother in law." Sona replied her, mom smiled, "Just call me mom like the others okay… after all from today on, you are part of our family." She said, enough to make Sona blush a little… maybe she didn't expect to be accepted so quickly…

"Yes…" she muttered.

"Ah… this is a bliss… another goddess descend upon this house again…" Dad suddenly said… well, the one descend in this house is devil you know…

"You are embarrassing me dad!" I retorted as always, making the others giggling.

"Izaya sure lucky to have great parents like you, mom… dad…" Sona said with slight blush in her face.

"You don't need to flatter us Sona-chan, we just do what a parents should do for their children." Dad said with somewhat emotional tone.

"Now, let's make breakfast shall we?" mom said while walking toward the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." Every girl in the room answered in unison and start working to prepare breakfast.

And something didn't surprise me much was Sona can't cook… she cannot cook anything more than water… during the camp I was wondering if it is privilege of the king or something but it turn out to be something more simple, she can't cook… being teased by mom and Ray-chan was too much for her and make her face bright red from embarrassment.

* * *

Sunday, a promised day for me and Sona… our first date, I'm totally clueless about what to do… it's the first date in my life and I don't want to mess it up… it's must be also the same for Sona…

I should mind the clothes first… what should I wear… I spend almost 30 minutes browsing clothes I had in my dresser… I just cannot decide…

"What's wrong Izaya?" A voice asked from my side, then I realize it was my roommate.

"Sona!" I almost shouted.

"You spend too much time only for clothes…" Sona sighed, "I just wanted the best for our first date…" I muttered, but she smiled "Just wear what you comfortable with, the most important is neat…" she adviced.

"Okay…" I nodded, before I turned to browse for more, then I decided to wear collared blue one piece dress and wear a cream unbuttoned jacket on top of it. I put stocking on and I let my hair loose without my usual barrette.

"How is it Sona?" I said while spinning left and right.

"You look good." She praised me while smiling, it was simple praise yet enough to make me blushing, "Thank you." I said.

Then Sona changed her clothes too, I averted my eyes from her body, it will be bad if my mind filled with her body right now!

After few minutes, "You can look now Izaya." She said, then I turned my gaze to her.

She also wear one piece, light blue colored but with white frills on the skirt's end, with white colored braid belt, matching with the frills, she look great on it…

"You look great Sona."

"Isn't it given, a girl should look good on her first date."

"Yeah…" I said while I put on small leather backpack filled with my purse.

"Shall we get going Onee-sama?" I offered her my hand while saying that, she tried her best to not laugh after I said that. "Enough with your Onee-sama joke, Izaya… it's getting old." She said while suppressing her giggle.

"But it is enough to put a smile on you though." I teased her and she looks flushed with shyness…

"Let's go." Sona said after she took my hand.

We went downstairs and saw mom on the kitchen.

"Mom, Sona and I will go out for a while, we will return before dinner." I said to mom, she then smile when saw Sona and me already dressed for date.

"My… going for date?" Mom teased, "Yeah… our first…" I answered her with red face.

"Is that so, be careful you two." Mom said with smile.

"We're off." Sona and I bid farewell at same time.

"Have a safe trip, dears." Mom answered.

We step out of the door, "Where we should go now?" I asked my fiancée.

"For now, let's go to the mall first." She suggested, "Alright." I answered her before we start walking toward the mall.

Upon arriving at the mall, we start our date by browsing clothes and accessories, without realizing, the time, it was already lunch time, we went to the family restaurant at the mall and unexpectedly meet with Murayama-chan who works as part time waitress, I had to make excuse about what we do today… it will be very bad if rumor about us spread on school.

After lunch, we went to watch movie, rather than romance movie, Sona pulled me to watch Warcraft, a movie that based on Warcraft game franchise, it was great movie indeed, though a bit hard to swallow for someone who never play the game, I didn't know that Sona like movie like this… she looks very excited during the movie, I ended up watching her for most of the movie instead of watching it, every day I spend with her always filled with new discovery about her.

After the movie finished, we decided to return home, on the way, we stop by to buy crepe and mysteriously now we met with Katase-chan working as crepe maker…

We stopped at the park to eat our crepe first, we share bites of our crepes… after it's finished, Sona put barrier on and start kissing me… looks like she'd jealous with Ray-chan, I returned her wet and sweet, passionate kiss tenderly…

After she looks satisfied with the kiss, we returned home while holding hands, of course with barrier on so we not looking suspicious… thus concluding our first date… let's save Ray-chan's jealousy for another time…

* * *

Few days later, after school, us, student council officers walk through the corridor toward empty classroom. Our work already for the week already done so we had free time and Sona said we will have meeting with Rias-san, this morning she brought a big paper bag to school. She didn't let me took a peek, so I just shrugged it off and now she brought it to the meeting with Rias-san… I have bad feeling about this.

"Kaichou, what is in that bag?" I asked her while we walk to the empty classroom.

"The meeting material, is something wrong?" Sona answered and asked back, I just sighed when she answered that…

We arrived at the designated classroom, I opened the door for everyone and I saw Rias-san and her peerage already inside, the tables already arranged like big boss meeting, the king sit against each other.

"So finally you have come, Sona." Rias-san said after seeing her rival king entered the room.

"I'd never back down from your challenge Rias." Sona said while sitting down on the chair across to Rias-san, in front of Rias-san she also had big paper bag like Sona, soon their aura become collided and create spark in the air, thanks to crazy training during the camp, now Sona is stronger than Rias-san though originally she stronger than Sona, they both smirk at same time and took out their 'meeting material'.

"I will show you how cute my Genshiro is!"

"My Izaya will not be rivaled in cuteness!"

The shape of their 'meeting material' is rectangular book filled with photo… aka Photo album.

""My photo albums!"" Gen-kun and I shouted at same time when we saw their 'meeting material'.

I heard Ddraig and Albion laughing so hard in my mind, seriously... they always love it if situation like this happened.

"Just bear with it, Izaya-san." Tsubaki-senpai said while she tapped my shoulder.

"You are not helping at all, Tsubaki-senpai!" I retorted while she just giggled, I can't believe they arranged this kind of meeting just so they can brag about their peerage… I'd take back everything I said that Sona is mature girl!

After few moment of enjoying this embarrassing meeting, Rias-san asked me why I didn't have photos till I'm six years old, looks like Sona especially didn't bring it here… since those would reveal my secrets, I just gave her lie answer that my house was burned before I moved here, then Yuuno-san approached me with my early album here.

"Izaya-san, about this photo…" she pointed toward a picture of two girls, one with chestnut colored hair and light brown colored hair playing handheld console together, it was me and my very first friend Irina-chan, she was quite tomboy. "Ah… that's Irina-chan, she's my neighbor and my first friend since I move here." I answered her, "But she already moved to England a year after I move here." I continued with sad feeling, that tomboy really never send letter or something…

"This sword…" She pointed to the sword hanged on the wall not on Irina-chan or me… "That's used for decoration though… what with it?" I asked.

"This is holy sword." She muttered… what with holy sword though…

"To think coincidence like this happened." She grinning but I could feel that she was angry, in rage for holy sword, I wonder what happened to her before she come here…

She gave the album to me, "Thank you for remembering me… the purpose of my life." She said with smile before turning to the door… purpose of her life had something to do with holy sword?

"Yuuno-san!" I tried to call her but she didn't stopping, but I took attention of everyone in the room.

"What's wrong with Yuuno, Izaya-san?" Rias-san looks confused.

"I don't know… she become like that after seeing this picture." I showed the picture toward Rias-san and everyone else.

"No…" the red haired king muttered after seeing the picture.

"Sorry, Rias… I didn't check the content before." Sona said apologetic tone, I wonder what happened.

"To think coincidence like this happened." Rias-san said while massaging her temple with her fingers.

"I guess, everyone should know."

Rias-san start talking about Yuuno-san's past, she was victim of Holy sword project, a project to artificially made someone could wield holy sword Excalibur, she would bore extreme pain of the experiment in the name of God and yet… when its failed, everyone who failed was massacred…

Yuuno-san was lucky enough to escape from the laboratory but she'd already dying because she exhaled deadly poison, but Rias-san found her and reincarnated her as devil… her hatred for the holy sword was cannot be described with words, she and her comrades were sentenced to death just because they failed, and today… she was remembered of her purpose of her life… Damn it, I never thought that Irina-chan's family involved in supernatural world.

After listening to Rias-san, Tsubaki-senpai looks uncomfortable with something, she look pale… and finally she snapped and run off toward the door. I remembered what she said when I really wanted to stop Mii-chan's brother… 'Your eyes right now full desire for revenge… just like her…' so she referred to Yuuno-san!

I stopped her by holding her hand before she left the room, "Tsubaki-senpai, do you know where she's going?" I asked, she just shook her head, "If you go now, the chance to find her is slim." I said, she then look sad but still it is not enough to stop her from going.

"I will go in your stead." I said, I had Ddraig and Albion to detect her for me so it would be easier for me to find her.

"Please… keep Yuuno-chan safe…" She muttered with tears already threatening to fall.

"I will, I promise…" I assured her before I leaving the room and ran toward the gate.

"Ddraig, Albion… where is she going?" I asked my brothers for direction.

 ** _[Just run straight.]_** the red said, I nodded and followed the direction.

With direction from Ddraig and Albion, I finally found her, walking like a dead man… I divided my presence and follow her from behind, then it started raining… this is troublesome… but she look doesn't care at all…

She walked toward outskirt, don't know what she look for… and then we heard someone screaming for help, then a man with priest attire tried to run away from something and stabbed from behind with sword.

Then familiar figure can be seen… it was white haired shitty priest! And ominous aura can be felt from his sword.

"Freed Zelzan!" Yuuno-san shouted his name while preparing her sword.

"Oh, its shitty devil from the other day." He looks quite happy to meet a devil…

"Good timing to test my new sword, Excalibur-chan!" He said excitedly while pointing his sword toward Yuuno-san.

That sword is Excalibur! How can stray priest like him have it, I have bad feeling about this.

"To think that you finally make appearance now, Excalibur!" Looks like her hatred for holy sword, especially Excalibur is very strong…

"Your puny sacred gear cannot stand against Excalibur-chan you shitty devil!" He said while laughing maniacally, urgh… he really makes me sick.

"You don't know if you never try!"

Yuuno charged forward with her black colored sword, holy eraser, but I had doubt that it able to stand against genuine holy sword like Excalibur, after few sword exchange, her sword broke and that priest also faster than before,

"Die you shitty devil!" He raised his sword over his head, ready to struck Yuuno-san down.

Seeing Yuuno-san losing, I decided to step in.

"Why don't you the one who die, shitty priest!" I shouted while kicking him in the face, he flung back and fell spectacularly on his butt.

"You shitty woman! Why are you always disturbing me!" he shouted while rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Because this devil is more sane and worth to save rather than you… I'd always wondered how you even able to be an exorcist with that foul mouth of yours…" I said to him, he look angered and ready to charge at me, but white communication circle appeared near his ear.

"I'll remember this, you shitty woman!" He said before disappeared using flash bang to run somewhere else, I just sighed and turn toward Yuuno-san.

"Can you stand, Yuuno-san?" I asked the knight who now slumped on the asphalt with her face lowered down and her body shaking.

"Why are you here, why are you interrupted me!" She shouted at me who saved her… I know its your personal problem but… you almost dead again you know…

"If I don't step in earlier, many will be sad Yuuno-san, here I help you stand." I said while offered my hand to her, she just slapped it off and shout, "I don't need your help! You don't know how hurt to be separated from your only family!"

Family… looks like its more than just her comrades… that make her hatred for Excalibur. "Yeah… I don't know… since I never separated from them…" I said, "Do you know Yuuno-san, there's people who really care about you, and if you're gone they will be sad… I'll ask this as your friend, Yuuno-san, don't be reckless anymore… you are one of my important friends… if you need help I will be glad to help…"

I offered my hand once again, yet she reluctantly accept it, I brought her to her apartment to rest and I went straight to Azazel-san's house, I need more information about the Excalibur after all, how can that shitty priest had legendary sword like that.

I banged his door loudly, and shouted loudly, "Azazel-san, are you inside!"

"No need to bang my door that hard Iza-chan, what's wrong?" He said while opening the door look a bit tired or something.

"I want to know about Excalibur." I told him straight what I wanted, his face become serious all of sudden.

"Did you meet one?" he asked, one… didn't Excalibur supposed to be one sword, are there more of it?

"One? Excalibur is not only one?" I asked in return, he sighed and instruct me to go in, "For now, dry your hair first, we talk inside." He said, I went to the living room, while he went to take fresh towel and throw it to me, before he took a seat.

"What you meet today is Excalibur fragment…" He said, I just listened to him intently "Long time ago, the holy sword Excalibur shattered and using alchemy, it was forged back into seven swords that inherit one trait of Excalibur." He start to explain, "The Vatican, protestant and east orthodox church homed two fragments each while the last one gone missing for years."

He took a big sigh in this one, "And few weeks ago, one from each church was stolen."

Three Excalibur fragments are stolen… damn… it is more serious than I thought. "And fallen angels are behind this I assume." I said to him,

He smirked when I claimed that, "That's hurt Iza-chan… doing this could start war you know… You know I prefer peace so I can put more time for my hobbies." He said.

Someone tried to rebel and start another great war between factions.

"Kokabiel?" I asked, his name was the only one come to mind.

"Bingo." He said with his thumb up. "That idiot wanted to declare fallen angels supremacy even though our condition right now is impossible for another war and our three factions, will be annihilated if another great war happened." He explained the situation, there's no use of winning if your own was ruined…

"And why you not stopped him?" I asked, "The situation is not possible for me to stop him anymore. What will another fallen angels said if I subdued Kokabiel to protect young devils…" I just sighed when I heard that, Dignity of leader huh…

"So basically, you are useless here, Azazel-san." I said with sarcasm, he just giggled it off "You don't need to be that blunt Iza-chan."

"Ah, that's right, I almost forgot. The news just came in this morning, apparently the church decided to send three people who can wield Excalibur fragments to Kuoh… with mission to retrieve the stolen fragments." He explained.

"Just three! Isn't it same as suicide mission!" I slammed the table in disbelief… three people to confront Cadre level fallen angel is just impossible feat even if they wield weapon like Excalibur…

"Yeah…" Azazel-san sighed.

"I should report this to Sona." I said before standing up from the sofa.

"Take care Iza-chan." He just waved at me before I disappeared into the circle.

* * *

I teleported to the office, where everyone is waiting in worry, mostly about Yuuno-san.

"Kaichou, I have urgent news." I immediately said after I materialized on the room, but Sona raised her hand to stop me.

"I just cannot think properly right now… we just did something foolish…" she looks guilty… I guess this kind of ruckus what make rating game created… but it is not anyone fault...

"Izaya-san, how about Yuuno-chan?" Tsubaki-senpai approached me with worried look.

"It's alright, she's safe…" I said with smile.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow Izaya… let's just go home everyone." Sona look resigned… she must be feeling very guilty…

"Yes, Kaichou."

We went home together, but upon arriving at home, we felt sudden chill from direction of my home.

"Does everyone feel it too?" Sona asked, and we nodded.

"Yeah, it was the same aura I felt earlier…" I realized that it was aura of Excalibur and more than one!

I dashed toward home, when I opened the door, mom seems happily chatting with someone in the living room.

"Mom?" I greeted mom who are chatting with three girls with white cape, no doubt… they are exorcists that Azazel-san told me about… Exorcists with ability to use Excalibur…

"My… welcome back Izaya dear, your childhood friend came to visit." Mom welcomed me when she noticed me coming from the corridor, then my gaze immediately fall to unhooded exorcist with chestnut colored long hair tied in twin tails, and her purple eyes, reminded me of someone…

"Irina-chan?" I muttered her name.

"It's been a while Izaya-chan." She said while waving at me… her smile never change even after these years.

The tomboy grown into fine girl it seems, but…

"Is there someone come to visit?" Sona asked from behind me, followed by Ray-chan and Mii-chan.

"Yeah, it's Izaya's childhood friend, Irina-chan, you girls should greet her too." Mom said to her new girls, they entered the living room and start their introduction.

"I'm Hyoudou Raynare." Ray-chan bowed.

-I'm Hyoudou Mittelt, Sorry that I can't give normal greeting.- Mii-chan showed her sketchbook.

"I'm Shitori Sona, Izaya's fiancée, nice to meet you." Sona also bowed toward them, surprising three of them especially Irina.

"They both girls, auntie… you approved their relationship?" Irina asked with hint of anger.

"If Izaya is happy with her, why not?" Mom answered with smile, leaving Irina a bit dissatisfied with her answer…

"You are changed Izaya… nine years are enough to make you change this much… reunion always brought surprise isn't it." Irina said with disappointment… must be not because of Sona, but me now living as devil…

"Yeah, it is, I'd never regret to change though." I said with smile.

"You two, don't you think it is rude to keep your hood on?" Irina said toward her friends.

"I'm Xenovia." The one sit on the middle opened her hood, revealing a girl with short blue hair with green hue, and her golden colored eyes, gazing at us as if eyeing on trash… I already hate this bitch.

The one next to her also opened her hood, revealing shoulder length blonde hair… her face… enough to make four of us to think same thing…

' _Yuuno-san.'_

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 10, thanks for the read and review if you like :)**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **War Historian : Pm'ed :)**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :)**_

 _ **Guest : It is rare pairing but seems cute :) and Yes, Gen will have his harem, basically girls that I don't put on Izaya's harem or paired for each other like Mittelt and Koneko pairing :)**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Thank you and this is the prelude of the arc :)**_

 _ **emiya-excalibur : thank you, Irina would be a bit angry with Izaya had female lovers because of her teaching. Irina still will be an angel in the end because I want her to :D**_

 _ **Bob Bobington : thanks for the suggestion, but no. Ravel will not join Izaya's harem since she would be either Koneko's second lover... or third? or joining Gen's harem :)**_

 _ **marcoglas92 : I see, let's see how it will be later since what you suggested is boosted gear and divine dividing fall using same ability and that is weakening the enemy, but I still wanted to stick to Boosted gear for strengthening and Divine dividing for weakening. :)**_

 _ **Th3ViSTa : Thank you, please stay tuned :) And for the beta, I already got my friend to Beta it, so I'm sorry :)**_

 _ **Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, for now.**_

 _ **Sona's peerage :  
**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
**_

 _ **Thank you for the read and reviews, Farcast off :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N : Thanks for the read and reviews, Sorry for the lateness and thank you for everyone who waited patiently.**_

 _ **My job get rowdy last week and i don't have much time to write, hopefully I released another chapter this Sunday, but I cannot promise that :p  
**_

 _ **This is chapter eleven, please enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

"I'm Sisca Mayers, nice to meet you." She introduced herself, her eyes had same color, her face also exactly the same, only difference between them are the mole on the right eye.

"Izaya is that…" Ray-chan tugged my uniform.

"Definitely… they just like mirror…" I replied her.

"Sisca-san, may I ask something?" I asked.

"Yes?" she tilted her head to the right… Looks like she's direct opposite of her twin…

"Do you have sibling?" I asked once again, and her expression turned mournful… "I have… but she was long gone…" She said with tears almost fell from her eyes… but looks like she doesn't get to see the remains.

"Mom, I'm heading out again, I need something from the convenient store, do you need anything while I'm there?" I said to mom, she just shook her head.

"This is almost dinner dear, be return soon." She said while smiling.

"Yes." I walk toward Sisca-san, she must meet her tonight, I hope that she could calm more… once she meet with her family. "Sisca-san, can I have little help here? I didn't take no as answer."

"Wait, what?" She look confused that I asked her to go with me, even though we just met, I turned toward her friends, "Irina-chan, Xenovia-san, I hope you didn't mind if I borrow Sisca-san right?" I asked them kindly.

"What do you want with her, you barely know her?" Xenovia-san asked, glaring toward me. "Why don't you ask her when she came back later, you see, my mom already releasing aura that she would not let you go before you have dinner with us." I said while pointed toward mom, under her smile, she already releasing such aura.

"I forgot how forceful your mom can be Izaya-chan." Irina sighed after saying that, but mom doesn't look offended at all…

"Let's go." I pulled Sisca-san's hand toward the door.

"I'm off." I said before disappearing to the door.

"Have a safe trip dear."

I took out my phone and called Yuuno-san as we walk toward park near her apartment, where I think would be good meeting place but she didn't responded, so I use comm magic circle to call her directly.

 _"Did you the one call my phone earlier Izaya-san? Sorry I got to cool my head in the shower…"_

"Yuuno-san, come to the park near your apartment, it's important and you will regret it if you didn't come."

"Where are you taking me?" Sisca-san who walked behind me asked, "You'd maybe happy but you also can be sad…" I answered her in subtle manner… after all it is her sister who becomes a devil…

"What do you mean, just say it straight." She asked in annoyed manner, well… I'm technically her enemy and without knowing the reason took her own for a walk.

"Your sibling… or specifically your twin is still alive and she's here in this town, but she's the same as me." I answered her, she looks angry that her sibling she thought already gone long ago resurfaced from the mouth of devil.

"You're lying! I saw her coffin!" She shouted her denial.

"But, did you saw the body?" I asked simple question, if she said yes, then I'm simply wrong.

"That's…" she averted her eyes since she must be not seeing her body directly, I just smile at her. "Now her name is Kiba Yuuno, I don't know why she changed her name, but she's a devil just like me." I said to her, she looks already on verge of tears, "You didn't lie right?" she asked.

"Alright let's say it like this." I said, "Why I should lie to you when this is the first time we met?" I asked her, she just lowered her head down. "Yuuno-san is my friend… even though we from different peerage, she's my friend… and if you two meet could make her happy why not?"

The rest of our convoy was filled with silent, she must be really love to meet her mirrored half, but she must have mixed feeling since they now belong to different side, not long we arrive at our destination,

"We're here." I said but receive silence as answer, we entered the park and at nearby bench already sit a blonde girl wearing gray colored hoodie and light pink colored shorts look deep in the thought.

"Yuuno-san!" I called her loud enough to take her attention, she look up and saw me waving at her behind me someone she didn't recognize wearing white cloak.

"Misca…" Sisca-san called out her name, Yuuno-san looks surprised that she was called by that name, she eyeing the one who called her that and realize who is behind me.

"Sisca… Is that you?" she asked as Sisca-san run toward her and hugged her tight, then sobbing could be heard from both.

"Yeah it's me…" she muttered lowly…

"I thought you were dead… I heard from someone in the laboratory that you could not handle the experiment and died." Yuuno-san said after her tears fell.

"I was taken to main institute for training since I'm found that I can wield Excalibur." Sisca-san answered. "Then your coffin came to the church along with the kids we know… they said you all dead because you cannot handled the experiment." She continued.

"We all killed because we were failure, but with the help of the rest… I was able to escape… I almost on verge of death but Rias-buchou found me and reincarnated me as her knight."

Looks like… they both deceived to believe that the other one is already dead, technically one is dead and resurrected… but she carried deep hatred to the project, I'd hope she would calm down.

They removed each other before turned toward me.

"Thank you Izaya-san…" They both thanked me at same time.

"If you wanted to thank someone, thank Irina-chan, she's the one who brought this meeting."

"Yeah." They answered in sync with same smiles, if not for their mole, hairstyle, and outfit, I won't able to see any difference between them.

"Though I know you wanted to catch up, but sorry that I had to cut it short or my mom will be suspicious." I said, we should already get home by now… not to mention we still have to stop at convenient store later to buy something.

"Izaya-san, could you arrange meeting with Rias Gremory, the one who own this territory?" Sisca-san asked, I wonder why they wanted to see the devils…

"I believe Yuuno-san would do better job for it." I said with smile.

"I'll inform Buchou right away." She immediately create teleport circle to meet Rias-san.

"Let's continue for another time Sisca." She said before finally gone into the circle.

"Okay now let's return home, Sisca-san do you have cellphone?" I asked her, "Yes, I do, why?"

"Let's exchange number, I will inform you where and when the meeting is."

"Okay."

After exchanging personal info, we stopped at convenient store to buy some items, not only for deceiving mom, but also something I want to make for Irina-chan, before finally return home.

* * *

The next day, after school is the time decided for the meeting in the ORC clubroom, I'm suspect that they will try to appeal Rias-san for noninterference during their mission, Rias-san called Sona to join the meeting and Sona asked me to join her and leave the coordination of student council to Tsubaki-senpai.

Nee-nee escorted them in, Gen-kun start making ruckus after seeing Sisca-san, Yuuno-san only put melancholic smile, after the three sit, Nee-nee moved to stand behind Rias-san, along with her peerage, while Sona and I sit on the side sofa as observer of the meeting.

"Welcome you three, sorry we have to meet this late afternoon, I'm Rias Gremory, the one who govern this territory, may I know what purpose you coming here?" Rias-san greeted them and went straight to the point.

"Nice to meet you Rias-san, I'm Shidou Irina."

"I'm Xenovia."

"I'm Sisca Mayers, nice to meet you."

"We come here because fallen angel Cadre Kokabiel stole three of six Excalibur from church's possession." Xenovia explained.

"Six Excalibur!" Gen-kun blurted out hearing that there are six legendary holy swords and receiving glare from Xenovia.

"Holy sword Excalibur was shattered during the great war and it was recreated into seven pieces of sword that inherited each one of its trait, the seventh fragment was gone long time ago and yet to be discovered." Irina-chan explained for Gen-kun, then she spread her left hand out revealing white colored yarn tied to her upper left arm from under of her cloak. "Mine is Excalibur Mimic, it can change shape according to the user's will."

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Blessing, since I didn't use sword to fight, it was for buffing my comrades and weaken enemy like devil." Sisca-san took out simple short sword that lack of decoration which releasing aura, and she had another weapon huh… sacred gear maybe…

"Why you tell them your Excalibur's ability?" Xenovia protested toward her teammates.

"It is not like we will lose if we fight them when they know it, Xenovia, why not?" Irina claimed cockily and earned glare from every devil in this room expect Asia-san, even Sisca-san also glanced in disagree with Irina, she always act like a boy, full of self-righteousness, yet she never look down on anybody… nine years are indeed enough to make somebody change.

Xenovia just sighed, "Whatever…" she muttered.

"So, what do you want from us?" Rias-san said in calm tone, hiding her anger inside for being look down.

"This particular problem is between us and fallen angels, we cannot have any spare effort to deal with the devils."

"You thought that we would side with fallen angel to do something with the holy sword?" Rias-san asked, Xenovia smirked, "There's no one benefited more with the loss of holy swords than the devils." She said, that's true that we are benefitting from the holy swords loss…

"If we must, we will completely destroy you, even if you are sisters of Demon lords." Xenovia said while releasing killing intent, but it is not even enough to make any of flinched since we are much stronger now, Asia-san looks a bit panicky though.

"That's pretty bold statement for someone sent here without any backup." Rias-san said to mock the negotiator in front of her and the killing intent she released become stronger, "But I'd tell you this, I never sided with fallen angel, in the name of Gremory I will never do something to shame the Demon Lords." Rias-san continued.

"Glad to hear that. That was the headquarters were after." Xenovia said while leaning her body toward the sofa, her killing intent is already gone while she smirking, "I'm sure sisters of Demon Lords aren't so foolish." She said.

"Then you should know that, we also won't side with you and your God." Rias-san said.

"We're fully aware of that, we just need to make sure that you will not interfere with our mission."

"If only that much." Rias-san sighed at her statement.

"Then thank you for your time, we will on our way." Three of them stand from their seat and walk toward the door, but Xenovia then stared toward Asia-san.

"I've been wondering since I entered this room." She said while pointing toward Asia-san, "Are you Asia Argento?" she asked.

"Y-yes." Asia-san answered in surprise, those gold eyes start looking at her in disgust "I've never thought to meet the witch in this far-east land." She said, Asia-san's expression become dark after hearing the word witch and the devils becoming tense.

"You mean that holy maiden who exiled as witch because she could heal even devil and fallen angel." Irina-chan also joined her, "I'd never expected you to be a devil!"

Irina-chan said it with mocking tone, it make me hurt when she ganging on someone who won't even fight back.

"From a saint to be a devil, don't you think it's lowest of the low to fallen witch?" Xenovia starts to humiliate Asia-san. Alright, this bitch is officially a bitch now.

"You!" Gen-kun shouted and Koneko-chan stopped him, if they being hurt here, the church will had an excuse to attack us here, good decision Koneko-chan.

"Do you still believe in God?" The bitch asked.

"I just cannot put it aside… I believed in Him for my whole life." Asia-san answered with her whole body shaking, it's been a while since she was belittled like this.

"Then if you still believe in God, let me cut you down this instant." The bitch prepared her sword to execute Asia-san.

"Don't touch her!" Gen-kun shouted as he escaped Koneko-chan's grasp and come between Asia-san and the bitch.

"Don't you dare come closer to Asia-chan, you people called her witch, think twice about who called her holy maiden and who bestowed Twilight healing to her! She was so kind that her power let her healing anyone without restriction, she was exiled for her kindness to heal devil, like you saw here, devil has same appearance as human and she was never taught how to differentiate devil and human!" Well, knowing Asia-san, even though she knows that the wounded is a devil, she would still healed him…

"You guys selfishly called her Holy maiden, yet you people also selfishly called her witch for her kindness! You guys don't know what kind of cruelty Asia-chan went through after you exile her!"

"What is God? Someone who was prayed to everyday by Asia-chan, yet He didn't do anything when she's in life threatening situation!"

"That must be because of her faith is not strong enough." Wow… that long complaints just shrugged with not enough faith, incredible…

"What is Asia Argento to you anyway?" she asked.

"Friend, Comrade, Family! I will protect Asia even if I have to turn all of you into enemies!" The blue haired exorcist just smirked.

"That's a bold statement from incarnated devil, challenging the whole heaven just to protect a witch." I felt killing intent released from her.

I stood up from my seat beside Sona and clap few times to take everyone's attention. "Now, now, time to stop the show." I said with wide smile on my face, "Gen-kun, it would be good if you can calm down first." I said to him, I equally angry but I'm waiting him to act first, but his resolves are more than I expected, I'm really proud of him.

"Xenovia-san, Irina-chan, before you start belittling Asia-san who become a devil from a saint more… do you ever thought who MADE the sacred gears?" I asked them while grinning.

"What are you implying Hyoudou Izaya?" Smirk already gone from the blue haired exorcist's face.

"God of biblical faction was the one who created sacred gears in hope that humans could defend themselves from supernatural threat." I start to explain, "Yet why he created sacred gear that can heal indiscriminately?" They only fell silent then I sighed before continuing, "You only taught to praise the God and ask for His blessing, not appreciate His works at all." Irina-chan and Xenovia's face become dark after hearing that, "If using her sacred gear out of kindness is a sin, THEN YOUR GOD IS THE BIGGEST SINNER OF ALL FOR CREATING IT!" I intentionally raised my voice on the last part to emphasize the sentence, I have experiment I wanted to try and the easier way to start it is fight one of these three, thankfully that blue haired bitch started the fight so I just pour more gasoline.

Irina-chan and Xenovia's face start showing anger, while Sisca-san only sighed and shook her head, looks like she had different reason for staying in the church.

"Don't mock our master, you devil!" Xenovia shouted at me while she pointed her sword toward me, I just smirking in respond "You are the one who made your own master a sinner, girls… I only help you to draw conclusion of your own belief." I said lightly, "Those angry looks of yours, simply saying that I'm not wrong, your brains never thought that far before you start looks down someone who branded heretic, especially weak girl who even cannot retaliate to your swords." I said in angry tone, do you think only you allowed to be angry?

"Izaya-chan…" Irina-chan looks surprised with my speaking tone that full of anger.

"If you are raring to fight, let's go outside, I'd take three of you at once."

"Taking us three with that kind of level?" the bitch exclaimed that's mean she's already fallen to my trap.

"No, leave me out of this, I don't want to fight you, Izaya-san." Sisca-san raised her hands and shook her head to resign the fight and received sinister sneer from her blue haired peer. "Without you we can defeat her anyway."

"Sisca…" Irina-chan look worried, Sisca-san didn't talk much about where we going last night expect we stopped by at convenient store, she knew since Sisca-san felt more distant after returning home.

"While I fight these two why don't you have quality spar time with your sister, Sisca-san?" she just answer with weak smile "We'll do that."

"So it's down to one on two" I said eyeing the remaining two, before someone else decided to step in.

"No, make it two on two." The masculine voice resounded, his eyes looks determined to protect Asia-san.

"Oh you had great eyes there Gen-kun." I praised him for the determination in his eyes, he held eyes of real man who tried to protect someone important to him.

"I will be the one who protect Asia-chan." He claimed.

"Genshiro-san…" Asia-san muttered with teary eyes.

* * *

Grass field, behind the old school building, four of us prepared to fight, while the rest stand on the edge and the twin took another area of the field, Yuuno-san created swords using her sacred gear while the other side, Sisca-san also did the same, but it was spears, not long after that, they both smiled before start engaging their twin.

Looks like not all people from church is hateful of devil… or she was exception, that she's happy that she could meet her other half again.

While our opponent just stood there without preparing anything, I talk a little with Gen-kun,

"You take care of Irina-chan, Gen-kun, feel free to bondage her, but nothing too extreme okay." I said to him, he looks dubious…

"Are you sure? She's your childhood friend right?" He asked. "Yeah… she capable to look down on Asia-san with cute smile on her face, I'd never believe that Irina-chan capable to do that years before…" I said with sad tone…

"I will win for your share too." He said with confidence, I smiled at him, really… if I'm normal, maybe I will fell for him, he looks quite dependable.

"Just stall her so she doesn't disturb me giving lesson to that blue haired bitch, for your share too." I said with low voice, I'm very pissed at her… her attitude is like she and her church are the only ones have rights to live… Even Asia-san is a devil, she still chose to bear excruciating pain just to pray… but, would she want to know that? Of course not, 'She's a devil damn it, why would she pray?' Must be her answer.

"I never thought that you would call someone a bitch, Izaya… you must be extremely pissed too." He commented… Who not? She tried to kill my friend.

"Shall we begin this unofficial spar match?" Irina asked loudly as the duo exorcists thrown their cloak off, revealing the black colored combat suit that reveal their body curve and muscles, Irina-chan pulled the Excalibur Mimic that tied to her upper left arm and it changed to katana, while the blue haired bitch unwrapped the white cloth of her holy sword.

"We shall do our best so we not kill you." Xenovia-san claimed, making the air around the field shaking with killing intent from the spectators.

"Izaya, don't kill them or we will be in trouble." Sona warned me from behind.

"I don't see any problem in killing them Kaichou, we just need to finish their mission for them, the church would not even care they are alive or not after all." I said spewing poison, making them twitched with anger.

"Don't make more trouble." Sona glared toward me, I could feel her icy stare that freezing my spine from behind.

"Alright, alright, don't glare at me with those eyes… and don't throw me to sleep in the corridor… they are cold without you by my side…" I tried to shrug her glare off, by flirting with her, I could see slight blush on her face, while the others just amused to watch her unusual expression she wore right now, Irina-chan look irritated somehow.

"My… my… you sleep in same bed with Izaya-chan, Kaichou?" Nee-nee asked with her sadist tone, let's leave them out for the chat.

"Don't lose Gen-kun, remember, never underestimated her sword." I tap his shoulder once and he nodded, "You too." I simply smile at him, and walk toward my enemy while summoning my beloved Boosted Gear.

"I'm Hyoudou Izaya, Sona-sama's pawn and fiancée, and everyone else love to call me Sekiryuutei because I'm the host of Boosted Gear." I reintroduced myself and earned a giggle from her, I wonder why no one believe this is Boosted Gear just because of different position… though it's work on my advantage.

"Devil is full of deceit after all, Boosted Gear is sacred gear in shape of left hand gauntlet, but your sacred gear is leg protector type." She said while grinning, believe what you like to believe, bitch.

"Xenovia-san, I gave you advice on how to defeat my pawn." Sona said in flat tone. "Never believe what you felt, never believe what you saw." She told her, but just snorted it off… she more believe in her own energy reading that I'm not suppressing my aura and believe that my aura is not any stronger than normal human… if you don't know my other half power and understand how I applied it, that's would be felt.

"That's fool proof to win against me! Why you told her everything Sona!" I said in panicked tone.

"Even with that, I don't believe you will lose." She just said it flat… the bitch in front of me look pissed.

"Shall we start?" I asked while gesturing her to come at me, raged being belittled by someone she thought weaker than her, she dashed forward and slashed her sword down with speed that 'normal' human couldn't dodge.

 **[Boost!]** I start boosting as I dodge her sword to the side.

"That's nice slash without variation, even Asia-san could dodge this…" I commented, increasing her rage more to reduce the complexity of her moves and she did just fine.

 **[Boost!]**

"Now it is telephone swings…" I smirked at her, her calm face that claimed will destroy us and calmly claimed that she will not kill us already gone.

"If you only at this level, I can defeat you without using my hands." I mocked her in return, her face right now, made me remember the thug who tried to kill mom.

"See if you can do that!" she charged toward me with her full speed

 **[Boost!]**

I smirked when she swung her sword down in full speed.

 **[Explosion!]** My gear roared, making me few times stronger than before.

I dodge to the side and kick her sword off her hands then axe kick her to different direction of her sword with my heel and she fall headfirst few meters away from me, good thing she didn't sleep yet.

"Are you ready, Onii-chans?" I said inside my mind while walking toward the sword lay bare without its master.

 ** _{Well, if seeing your divide records, it is doable, but it also may not, it is worth to try though.}_**

 _"Well, if anything goes wrong, we have Asia-san over there."_

 ** _[Make us proud, little sister.]_**

"Devils will receive damage just by touching holy sword, did your master never teach you that?" I heard her voice tried to mock me, but I decided to ignore it and proceed with my experiment, dividing the requirement, according to Azazel-san, Excalibur can only be wield by someone who had enough holy vector, whether it is natural, very rare one, like Sisca-san or tried to be raised forcefully with grueling experiment, like Yuuno-san and other kids, which only had low chance to success.

Among Kokabiel's lackeys, there's someone called Valper Galilei, the one dubbed as Genocide Bishop, he was the one who lead the holy sword project and when he was found out massacred the test subjects, he was exiled and fallen angel took him in, and looks like he didn't even repent his doing and continue it with Kokabiel's support and it seems he found a kind of method that let someone wield Excalibur like Freed the shitty priest.

Therefore, with Albion and Ddraig's help, we together concocted this plan.

I covered my hand with thick mana to reduce the damage I receive, then I divided the holy vector requirement few times, because the holy vector never disappeared when humans reincarnated as devil that's mean I had chance to wield it if I divided the requirement as little as possible.

When I thought I have divided it enough, I dispersed the mana on my hand and it didn't give me any damage. Leaving everyone speechless when I able to swing it around.

"Why I'm not surprised anymore with anything she did Sona?" Rias-san sighed while complaining at Sona.

"Well, I already kind of expect that she would do this, when she start the fight earlier." Sona said in resigned tone.

"She just destroyed the whole purpose of holy sword project with her own hands, ufufufu… that's my Izaya-chan." Nee-nee commented.

"Now Excalibur just degenerated to normal holy sword albeit little stronger." Koneko-chan also joined in the comment.

"How did-" the blue haired bitch tried to speak, but I cut it short, "You don't need to know and I don't have any obligation to tell you." I said as I walk with her Excalibur in my hand, I stabbed it on the ground in front of her, she look up toward me in anger.

"Here's your sword, its useless on me anyway." I smirked at her, then squat in front of her angry face.

"Remember this, I especially let you live because of my lover and king said so."

"And mocking my friend because you know those in power can't move because they are bound by war threat is not a good thing to do in front of me. Because I can easily make you died because of human not devil, since my transformation as devil aren't complete you see." She widen her eyes hearing that, though strictly speaking, it just empty threat since I'm not ready to kill human yet... I just grinned at her before I stand up and move toward Gen-kun and Irina-chan.

"Irina-chan, do you think which is better, being tied up in turtle bondage or surrender and get cookies from me?" I asked while grinning, Irina-chan being crept out by the image of this pervert next to me tied her in turtle bondage technique and start covering her body and glare toward Gen-kun.

"The latter…" she answered while lowering her sword, "Izaya-chan, look out!" she shouted as Xenovia tried to attack me from behind…

I raised my left hand that holding a piece of paper that has been drawn a magic circle to meet the sword that already slashed toward me.

"You don't have to yell that loud Irina-chan." I said while smiling toward Irina who give me prior warning though I already know as I invoked my barrier magic… it was new magic shield that infused with divide property to reduce the damage received, since the enemy using sword to attack, I don't have to worry about it will be revealed.

When the sword hit the barrier circle, the ones who didn't know look very surprised, especially the one who trying to hack the sword on me.

I turn my face toward the assaulter, "Let me tell you something Xenovia-chan~, I never reduce my awareness of you, even without Irina-chan warned me, I know you would attack me, someone who rob you of your pride as human and holy sword wielder." I raised my right hand to linear with my left with magic circle drawn on paper on tow.

"And I forgot, I'm magician type by the way." I said while I start pouring minimum mana needed toward my other hand, "Buster Shotgun!" I shouted the name of my magic, its scatter magic and obviously quite fatal if the target is close range.

Receiving it from close range, she flung back with severe injuries all over her body, but surprisingly she's quite resilient and not lose consciousness after that

"Xenovia!"

"Are you alright?" Asia-san said while running toward the bitch.

"Don't… come… closer… you… witch!" She tried to raise her sword, making Asia-san stopped before the sword.

"Asia-san, could you do aura healing like you did in the game?" I asked her.

"But…" she muttered, but I smiled at her, as a sign that I'm willing to help her.

"Alright." She said with firm determination, she took her prayer stance and closes her eyes to concentrate and her hair and skirt start fluttered by her green aura, her maximum range is not enough to reach the one who injured in front of her, that's why I move to her back, placing my hands on her both shoulder.

"Boosted gear gift." I muttered.

 **[Transfer!]**

She moaned as she received the boost I gave to her and her aura start becoming bigger and engulfed anyone inside three meters range.

"Oh the humiliation~~ said that she would completely destroy us, turned out to be whooped by a pawn more or less and had to be healed by the witch." I said with wide smirk from behind of Asia-san.

I could see her gritted her teeth and leaving the ground in shame soon as the treatment done.

"Xenovia!"

"Don't you think that it is a bit harsh, Izaya-san?" Asia-san asked, I just smiled a little at her, "Only those who experienced suffering able to sympathize with other's suffering, Asia-san…" I said to her, she looks surprised when I said that.

"Izaya-san… are you-"

"Yes…" I answered before she could finish her question, she looks concerned at me… really… even becoming a devil, it's not strong enough to taint her pure heart. Because of my poor decision this girl had to die… yet she never blamed me for that…

"Thank you Asia-san… and sorry that I… cornered you earlier…" Irina-chan apologized toward Asia-san.

"It's okay… I know that someday this would be happened, but don't hate your friend, she didn't meant every word she said to insult God or anything, she just try to redirect your attention to her." Asia-san answered with smile, really… I can't thank her enough…

"Yeah… I know… maybe you didn't change much after all Izaya-chan…" Irina-chan smiled at me, I just returned her smile and I summoned the cookies I bake this morning for her.

"Here, your cookies." I said, "Thank you Izaya-chan." Irina-chan said while extended her hand to received it, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her into hug.

"Izaya-chan?" she muttered.

"I'm glad I can meet you again… you never give any news to me… do you know how much I missed you? You promised that you will send letter but not even one come!"

"So-"

"Don't say sorry, it will never return what's already done! If you return to England, write letter for me!"

"Yeah… I promise I will."

"Good."

I removed myself from her and gave the cookies for real this time, no matter what happened... Irina-chan is always someone who give my life meaning once again, there's no way I could hate her...

"Sorry that we cause a scene here…"

Irina-chan bowed once toward Rias-san and Sona before turning toward her other comrades who still enjoying spar with her twin, looking at their expression, I only can describe it as happy.

"Sisca! We're leaving!" Irina-chan shouted.

They both stopped their spar while keeping distance.

"Looks like it's time to go, I'll see you soon as soon as I finished my mission, Yuuno-chan." Sisca-san said while her spears dispersed and Yuuno-san did the same as she walks toward her twin. "Be careful Sisca…" she said she hug her, there's brief silence between them before Yuuno-san removed herself from her twin.

After exchanging smile, Sisca-san bid farewell to us, "See you later, everyone…"

 ** _[Little sister, you are more despicable that I thought.]_** Ddraig said quite displeased.

"Everything I told is what I really feel you know." I said in my mind, I tried to feign ignorance of what I did.

 ** _{Yeah, with your hand full of mana and divided her Excalibur's holy vector requirement.}_** Albion said, damn it… I got caught.

"Those Excalibur can be useful for future fight, especially if it's stolen, we can retrieve it back." I tried to feign guilty.

 ** _[We know you aiming for your childhood friend's Excalibur since its peek your interest for being a good 'toy'.]_** Ddraig growled in amusement.

"Don't say it like that, you'd make me feel guilty." I sighed in my mind, its true that Excalibur Mimic peeked my interest, but taking another's belonging without permission would be thievery and more so if its belong to someone close to me.

 ** _{Well, our life never boring with you little sister.}_**

"Good for you two."

After the spar, Sona and I bid farewell to everyone of ORC, we still had some works in student council, while we walking toward the office, Sona scolded me for playing drama, she also know that I divided Irina-chan's… my phone rang as a mail come in later that day, I checked it and it's from Yuuno-san. When I read the mail from her,

 _Look like the hectic day isn't finished yet._ I thought.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter eleven, I'd hope everyone enjoy it and please review if you think something about it :)**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **War Historian : Thank you :) hope you continue to love this.**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :)**_

 _ **Ragna : Is that so? then I used wrong interpretation then, thanks for the info, i think it make Gabriel and Irina would be easier.**_

 _ **happy : I'll put in the suggestion first, let's see later chapters. Thank you for the read :)**_

 _ **sakaewmatsui : Thank you! :D**_

 _ **alexc123 : Thank you :) got Izaya to shut her up though :)**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Yes!**_

 _ **Th3ViSTa : Thank you, they just had reunion in this chapter :)**_

 _ **The Man : Please stay tuned :)**_

 _ **Ran : Thank you :) I planned something different for her, but let's see later :)**_

 _ **JoseLuises : Thank you, they will be friendly since Izaya still stay the same since before she become a devil, and for Vali, please stay tuned :)  
**_

 _ **N1ghtw0lf95 : Irina doesn't know anything, but she helped Izaya to stand again after the 'Hyoudous' move in to Kuoh, for Xenovia and the blonde its on this chap :)**_

 _ **Guest : I'll think about it :)**_

 _ **Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, for now.**_

 _ **Sona's peerage :  
**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
**_

 _ **Thank you for the read and reviews, Farcast off :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**It's been a while everyone, work was being hectic last week especially the vacation is few days away and I can't find good time to write, mostly because I played games when I had time instead of writing :P**_

 _ **Reaching 100 reviews :) Thank for everyone who give time to read and gave reviews :D**_

 _ **This is chapter twelve, please enjoy as usual :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

'I need your help.'

Was the mail sent to me by Yuuno-san, but it is enough for me to understand what she meant, she wanted to help her twin's mission and she knew she need my help. I decided not to tell Sona about this, I know she would be angry later, but I vowed to keep Sona and everyone safe…

Yesterday, Azazel-san hinted me what Kokabiel wish… another war between three factions… and easier thing to do so is assassinate Rias-san and… Sona… the sisters of Demon Lords to incite their anger, more so if they found killed by Excalibur, the devil will start accusing the angel faction that they work together with fallen angel faction to gang against them…

At very least, when the Excalibur could be retrieved or destroyed in worst case scenario, it would prevent the war, Azazel-san could only provide us with information, but he only can be sure with the number of fallen angels that work for Kokabiel and don't know how many exactly Rogue Exorcists work for him, expect Freed the shitty priest and Valper Galilei the Genocide Bishop who are for sure involved.

But with Koneko-chan new sensor ability using Senjutsu, it would be weird that she couldn't feel fallen angels that counted almost a hundred hiding in this town, maybe they stationed in the town around Kuoh… we cannot predict when Kokabiel will make his move, I'd hope we can take the Excalibur back before his plan could be realized.

Next day, after school, I quickly working on the club budgeting, since we planned to start searching for the Excalibur this afternoon, good thing that the secretary work is busy, that way Mii-chan cannot follow me and Ray-chan promised Katase-chan and Murayama-chan to join the training in the kendo club, she still feel lacking with her sword play. I leave my work to be approved by Sona and leave immediately with excuse I wanted to buy some things from shopping district.

I went to meet with Yuuno-san in café near the school, she brought Gen-kun and Koneko-chan with her.

"Sorry I'm late, the budgeting took more time than I expect." I apologized to them since I'm late to the meeting.

"It's alright Izaya-san, I should be the one who sorry to disturbed your work." Yuuno-san apologized instead,

"No need to be sorry, Yuuno-san, I myself wanted to help Irina-chan, if Nee-nee is not here, I take it you didn't tell Rias-san?" I asked them, all of them nodded, "Yes…" Yuuno-san muttered, then I smiled toward them.

"Then it is the same, I didn't tell Kaichou either." I said to them. "Now the issue is… where we can find them?"

"Shopping district?" Koneko-chan muttered.

"Good idea Koneko-chan, I also think that we should search in the crowd first." Yuuno-san said.

"Let's go, before Buchou and Kaichou suspicious of us." Gen-kun said as he stands from his seat followed by Koneko-chan and Yuuno-san.

We walk toward the shopping district, Yuuno-san and Gen-kun walk in the front and Koneko-chan and I walk behind them, Koneko-chan concentrated her energy for detection to find the trio

"Found them." Koneko-chan muttered, we all turned toward her with questioning looks.

"Where?" Gen-kun asked.

Koneko-chan pointed straight to the front making three of us turned our head toward the direction and find three weird ladies wearing white cloak become beggar and tried to sell their blessing in exchange of money.

"What are they doing?"

* * *

We brought them to nearby family restaurant and let them eat, looks like since yesterday, one of them used their campaign money to buy painting, a bald man wearing white robe and she thought it was painting of a saint…

The three eat like they didn't eat for three days… they only muttered delicious in between chewing and gulping down their food. After they finished their food, leaving pile of plates on the table, we start doing our business.

It's fairly easy to convince Irina-chan and Sisca-san, Xenovia agreed after I said I will spar with her once again to prove that she could win against me now… well not that I care, I will beat her up again because she used lowering her guard allowing me to win… there will be no more excuse, really… she's not that important to us or anything yet need more energy to settle…

When I expressed that, she become angry and swear, hoping that the white one will chew me down, making my brothers laugh so hard in my mind. I tried to suppress my giggle, while my devil friends sighed in amusement, wondering how it will be done, but they keep quiet when asked the reason for it… I'm grateful that they keep it quiet.

I paid their meals because I got quite sum of cash from Azazel-san's payment, once he asked me and Ray-chan to bought him a bread from convenient store, he paid us with an item that worth five millions… of course, after learning the price of the item, Ray-chan went straight to Azazel-san's house and exploded there, really… that's something beyond my understanding how rich man thinking… but we didn't return the item or the money to him.

We decided to went to outskirt with intent to check abandoned buildings, because strays are the same as stray animal, they used abandoned buildings as headquarters, we decided to search for Freed, since we already had evidence that he has Excalibur with him.

"Found him." Koneko-chan muttered as she felt his energy presence from far away.

"Found him already!" Irina-chan looks surprised.

"How can we believe you that you are not trying to trap us?" Xenovia asked suspiciously, can't blame her since we found him quite far distance and only using presence sensor.

"Simple, because we had no reason to do that, I can just defeat you all and take the Excalibur fragments for myself right now if I want to." I said arrogantly to shut her off, I really hate this kind of method, but right now we had no method to make her shut immediately so it's not hinder this little alliance we had here. Luckily Xenovia just shrugged it off.

"I wonder since when Izaya-chan like to take the roll of villain?" Irina-chan giggled when she ask that, "Within nine years you left me Irina-chan." I answered her in joking manner.

"Koneko-chan, lead the way." Koneko-chan nodded and walking in the front, only she knows where after all.

I voluntary walked behind everyone and that's when Irina-chan slows her pace to match me.

"Izaya-chan, how long you've become a devil?" She asked, "Let's see… around two months." I answered her after reminiscing what happened after I died…

Irina-chan widen her eyes in surprise, looks like she trained for these nine years, yet I able to surpassed her in short amount of time, well that thanks to Albion though…

"How can you be that strong in two months?" She asked, I only smiled at her, "Irina-chan, even if you are my childhood friend, right now we are not comrades, I will never tell you how." I said… I don't want to attract more attention from enemy faction right now…

Irina-chan looks a bit sad when I said we are not comrades, "Then at least tell me, why you become a devil?" she asked again… it would be long story if I told her the whole story, "Basically I died and Sona resurrected me." I answered her, she gaped her mouth when she finally sunk the word I died…

"You died? Who killed you?" She asked she looks angry, "Dead." I said in cold tone, "Don't make me tell you how."

"Fallen angel?" She asked again.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I hate fallen angels." I answered her.

"Then how could you become her fiancée?" Now she asked about how I able to be Sona's fiancée, girls loves love story no matter how old they are…

"How should I say it… I love her… and she loves me… even with despicable things I did…" I answered her, I could feel my face is little hot, I'm sure that I'm blushing right now… "So if you still want to marry me, you have to appeal Sona, Irina-chan." I smirked when I said that, it was just childhood saying but I remembered that Irina-chan proposed me once.

Instantly she heard that, her face turned beet red, "W-W-W-What are you saying!" she stuttered when she retorted back, taking attention those who walk in front of us and our surrounding.

Man… teasing Irina-chan always so fun, "Your expression is always priceless, Irina-chan." I said in middle of my laugh.

"Geez! Izaya-chan you bully…" She pouting and averted her face from me.

Koneko-chan stopped at her track, everyone else also did the same, "Someone else sprung near his location, human…" Koneko-chan said,

"Maybe fellow Excalibur user…" Yuuno-san said.

"There's a good chance."

"Great, another psycho…" Gen-kun sighed… dealing with one of psycho already hard now we had two…

Midway to the abandoned building in the middle of forest, it will be better if we split here, "Since the target only two people, please be careful, Church team, you will prepare to ambush them, don't make it like we work together."

"Alright, be careful Izaya-chan."

The church team walked away from there and enters the forest surrounding the abandoned building, preparing themselves to ambush whatever waiting in the abandoned building.

"This chill, Excalibur is here."

When we reached the building, maniac laughter could be heard and white haired shitty priest jumped down from the roof.

"So you really hide here, shitty priest." I sighed.

"Welcome Shitty devils! That's quite fast to find me!" we all sighed together.

"Why this shit is full of himself? We don't even search for him until 20 minutes ago." I shook my head in disbelief as I asked that to mock him.

"Leave the Excalibur fragments here and maybe we let you leave from here alive, shitty priest."

"Don't full of yourself you shitty bitch!"

"I'm your opponent." Yuuno-san said as she steps forward.

"I will kill you and then that shitty bitch!"

They charged forward at same time, his sword is Excalibur Rapidly, it increase the wielder speed, higher than the knight piece can give, but Yuuno-san is more calm than that night, so I believe she will not lose in speed anymore.

"Gen-kun if possible aims for the sword." I instructed Gen-kun, but they move in high speed, it would be difficult to aim.

"Senpai, two fallen angels come from northwest." Koneko-chan suddenly said, since we didn't know how strong, I will go, there's no way I could let Gen-kun go… and Koneko-chan is needed as radar.

"Alright, I'll leave the decision to you, Gen-kun, Koneko-chan, I will intercept them."

"Be careful, Izaya-senpai."

I run toward the direction Koneko-chan mentioned and just like she said, two fallen angels, both male, fly toward the abandoned building and they seems don't recognized me.

I created two water balls and throw it at them which I missed on purpose.

"Who's there!" one of them shouted, let's call them A and the other one B, since I don't know their names, they immediately looking at my direction, "It is me who should ask that, what are doing here?" I asked,

"Devil." B said in cold tone.

"She's just weak ass devil, let's get her." A said while conjuring his spear and throw it toward me, I just stand there and smile. "Being told weak makes me feel like human." Soon my smile faded and changed to a frown, "But… I'm no longer human." I covered my hand in thick mana and catch his spear then throw it back in quick succession, piercing his wing in process.

"Argh!" He grunted at the pain he felt and fallen down to the ground, B quickly catch him before another injury emerged because of bad landing.

"How can a devil unhurt touching the spear of light!" A shouted, they look confused by the act I just did.

"I'm Hyoudou Izaya, Sona Sitri-sama's pawn." I introduced myself, they widen her eyes, they must be wondering why I am here.

"Sekiryuutei!" B shouted my title, I'm sure that I never met another fallen angel since the day I died… I wonder how the news spread that I'm Sekiryuutei…

"Oh… looks like I'm quite famous." I said while smirking. "Tell me what Kokabiel is up to, I'd spare your life if you do so." I asked them kindly, but they rather angry when I asked that…

"You sure full of yourself, devil!"

"Take this!"

Both of them start barraging me with their spears and holy magic but none getting pass my boosted barrier.

"Is that all?" I asked them uninterested with what just happened.

"Impossible!"

"I will say it once more, tell me what Kokabiel up to, I'd spare your life if you do so." I said in cold tone.

"We better off dead rather than disgraced Kokabiel-sama!"

"So be it then." I sighed before saying that.

I summoned boosted gear and start boosting, knowing they are short of time that I summoned it, they immediately attacking me fiercely, dodging it is rather simple when your fiancée alone able to barrage you with faster and narrower gap, I always can cover myself with magic if I cannot dodge it.

Immediately after the second boost, I activate it and pound them to the ground, barely conscious to counter me, I teleported them to Azazel-san's house, though they will not be any help, Azazel-san would appreciate if I didn't needlessly kill his men. After it is done, I ran back toward the abandoned building, and the church team already joins the farce and middle-aged old man wearing priest robe, also seen there.

"Freed let's retreat, it is quite hard to fought devils and Excalibur altogether." The old man said, he isn't wielding Excalibur then there's a chance that he is Valper Galilei.

"Roger! See you later shitty bitches!" Like usual, he throw flashbang and run away, everyone closed their eyes because of sudden surged of light.

"Valper Galilei!" Someone shouted, and metal sound stabbed to the ground, when I opened my eyes, a spear already stabbed where he originally stand, looks like Sisca-san joined church only to hunt Valper…

"Shit I missed!"Sisca-san cursed, "Irina! Xenovia! Let's chase them!" Sisca-san shouted while running to chase the fugitives, her teammates immediately followed after her,

"Sisca!" Yuuno-san shouted, but turned on deaf ears… it is almost like déjà vu with Yuuno-san…

"Is everyone alright?" I asked to everyone when I arrived at the spot…

"Yes… but Sisca…" Yuuno-san said with sad tone, she also threatening to cry any moment now…

"Let's go after the—" Gen-kun said but cannot finished it, because two big portal circle emerged in front of us… Gremory and Sitri… that's mean we got caught by our masters…

"Ah… we got caught." I said, resigning my fate without resistance.

Sona who just arrived just arrive with her queen and friends, Tsubaki-senpai, Rias-san and Nee-nee, looking at me with disappointment mixed with anger… looks like I cannot avoid her wrath… I had no excuse to say, I went on my own accord without telling her, Sona started my punishment… one thousand spanks… Rias-san looks peacefully solved it, but after hugging three of them, she start spanking Gen-kun too, along the halfway, Albion and Ddraig said that I used divide to reduce my pain, and Sona start spank me harder no matter what I said that it is not true… by the end of the punishment, I cannot feel anything but the throb…

"Rias, we better release our familiars to search for them."

"Yes, if the remaining Excalibur fragments also stolen, things would be bad."

* * *

After that returned to home… mom saved us some dinner since we returned late, I used forgot time in bookstore as excuse return home late and 'accidentally' meet Sona on the way home, after that we retired to our room.

"I'm sorry Sona…"

"You'd better be."

"I'm afraid that you will not let me to… Irina-chan is someone important to me…"

"I know… you already told me… she's someone who gave your life a meaning again…"

"But that's not all Sona… you and Rias-san are Kokabiel's targets… he wanted to restart the war by killing you two." I finally said it to her… she just look indifferent… does she not feeling anything about her own life?

"So that's what weighting your mind?" she asked in flat tone.

"How it cannot? Kokabiel is far stronger than me! Not to mention his underlings he brought with him! Using my power alone is impossible…"

Sona then start ruffling my hair hard after I took quite time to comb it down, she also wore her teasing smile, damn her… in this situation she still able to be capricious…

"What are you doing Sona?"

"I never ordered you to shoulder burdens alone, Izaya…"

"Don't worry, I already called Sarah for back up…" she pulled my head to her chest… making me to hear her heartbeat… it was racing unlike her face… I guess I was wrong… she equally tensed with me… "But if you not by my side I'd never feel safe… not that I don't believe the rest of my peerage but… I need you by my side." She said…

I'll be sure to tell you everything from now on…

"Sorry…" I muttered…

"You said it yourself, sorry will never cut it… only your action in the future could make it." She said, she used my own words to scold me,

"Yeah…." I muttered to answer her.

"You guys seem forgot that in this house not only you two here." A new voice could be heard from the direction of the door, well… it was Ray-chan's voice, her voice of course filled with quite jealousy, moreover when we in this kind of position.

"You always monopolized Izaya, Sona-sama!" she pulled me away from Sona's hug and put me between her own, I won't said it out loud but… it was more pleasant than Sona's… it's soft and springy, but this is doesn't last long either, as my glasses wearing girlfriend pulled me out and it turned into tug of war game expect with me as the rope…

"It is my privilege because I live in the same room as her." Sona said with intense glare toward Ray-chan.

"Geez! You are so unfair!" Ray-chan said returning glare directed on her, I could see sparks created by their glare.

"Izaya is also mine!" Ray-chan claimed, but also huh…

I pulled my hands off their grasp and stroked their head, "Alright, alright, let's stop there, Sona, Ray-chan."

"Kokabiel could start his plan any moment now, we should rest while we can." I said.

"What do you mean Izaya?" Ray-chan asked she looked a bit confused.

"Kokabiel wishes for another war, you should know him better than me Ray-chan…" I said.

"So he stole Excalibur fragments to rile the heaven?" She asked, "Yes, and he tried to make Rias and me as his sacrifices for war." Sona answered that for me and with additional info which making Ray-chan gaped like a fish.

Then after that, we lay on the bed, my position would be in the center, Ray-chan on my left and Sona on my right, three of us fell silent yet neither of us can sleep…

Half an hour of our sleepless silent, red magic circle with Gremory symbol spawned near Sona's ear.

"Yes, Rias?" After hearing from Rias-san, her expression become tense, I guess it is not good news.

"Alright." Sona muttered.

"What's wrong Sona?" she closed her eyes, her expression turned to be painful… then certainly something bad happened.

"Shidou Irina-san already found but… her condition is not too good." My body stiffened after hearing her.

Irina-chan… please be safe…

"I'll bring Mii-chan." Ray-chan immediately stand and walk out to call Mii-chan, while Sona personally prepared the teleportation circle, immediately after Ray-chan returned with Mii-chan, we immediately teleport to the location they found Irina-chan.

It was in the forest hill outskirt of the town, Rias-san and her whole peerage already there, Nee-nee supporting Irina-chan's bloodied body, while Asia-san worked hard to heal her, some parts of her body was chipped off and red blood flow out from it, seeing her body like this… Rage welling up inside me, someone or many voices start ringing in my ear… whispering some kind of incantation… there's two types of incantations whispered toward me…

 ** _{Little sister, control your anger!}_**

 ** _[Never said those incantations little sister!]_**

When Albion and Ddraig warned me, I understood, it was incantation of juggernaut drive, I placed my hands on my chest and divide my own anger… thankfully it works… I had to control my anger more… I cannot lose of self-control here and hurt Sona, Ray-chan and everyone.

Thankfully, Mii-chan's sacred gear able to make her tissues that chipped out to regenerate, making Irina's body complete again…

After the emergency treatment, I saw Irina-chan opened her eyes, "Irina-chan." I called her name to gain her attention.

"Izaya…-chan… leave me… this is a trap…" she muttered, I don't care… if it's a trap or not but we still able to save your life…

"Don't say another word, just keep your strength Irina-chan…" I said to her with smile, I tried the best to relieve her pain and she passed out once again.

"Mii-san, bring her to my mansion, I had small ward there, I already contacted Tsubaki." Sona instructed Mii-chan.

"Y-es!" Mii-chan said, she didn't have time to write on the book and immediately held Irina-chan on princess carry, something that amusing to see if you saw her body size, and immediately teleport.

Now that Irina-chan already rescued, I took a deep breath and concentrated my demonic energy to create energy ball at size of volley ball, "COME OUT YOU SHITTY PRIEST!" I shouted and throw it to a tree before the impact, a shadow jump out from behind it.

"Ohohoho! How scary~~" he let out his maniacal laugh, I could see in his left upper arm, Irina-chan's Excalibur is tied.

Everyone immediately prepared for battle, but he raised his hands.

"Don't be so hasty! My fucked up boss wanted to meet you!" He said, then sensation of barrier field could be felt and strong pressure released from above.

Automatically everyone looks up, there already fly fallen angel with five pairs of wings, he was a tall man with shoulder length black hair and pointy ears, his eyes shines in red color, why he looks like devil instead of fallen angel…

"Greetings, Daughter of Gremory, Daughter of Sitri, my name is Kokabiel." He greet them, but they look hesitant to reply him.

He looks like someone full of himself, ah… maybe it could work… I took out my phone stealthily and move closer to Rias-san and Sona who still stunned.

"Rias-san, took attention of Kokabiel, I need to take Irina's back, and if possible, make him confess his plan for war." I whispered to Rias-san but loud enough for Sona to hear, Rias-san looked a bit surprised, but quickly regained her composure before she greeted the fallen angel. I activated the recording app I had on my phone to record everything, I prepared myself by dividing my presence, it was needed to caught the shitty priest off guard.

"Greetings, Fallen angel Kokabiel, My name is Rias Gremory, please make me your acquaintance." Rias-san crossed her hands under her oversized breast. "So, what is the purpose of this meeting?" she asked,

"I want to have fun around your headquarters, that way Sirzech will come." He said, it seems he doesn't need push at all to spill the beans.

"That's will only cause another war between three factions again!" Rias-san said with irritated tone.

Kokabiel start laughing loudly, "That's what I wanted! Neither Azazel nor Shemhaza wanted another war!" he said in irritated tone, looks like he didn't even care to keep his plan secret since he will kill us.

"Azazel? Shemhaza?" Gen-kun looks confused by the names he mentioned. "They are fallen angels top dogs, Saji-kun." Nee-nee answered in cold tone… making Gen-kun grimaced in fear, looks like she still hated fallen angels… though lately she seems fine with Ray-chan and Mii-chan…

"Azazel was not only doesn't wanted another war, but he start collecting sacred gears and study them!" Kokabiel start to spat his dissatisfaction toward Azazel-san.

"So basically, only you who wanted to restart another war?" Rias-san asked,

"Damn right! I cannot quell the boredom since the last war! Sheathing the gun after the shot is not my style! By doing this, I will have enough reason to drag everyone to war!" Kokabiel shouted, damn... that was way to easy... now we had enough evidence to stop the war even if we get killed here.

"Thanks for your time to distract this shitty priest for me Rias-san." I whispered again, I already reached divided concealment that only Koneko-chan able to detect, even Azazel-san who had better heightened senses had difficulty to detect me.

I ran toward the shitty priest over there and pulled the string on her upper left arm and throw a kick toward his chest, throwing him to a tree before he stop flying.

"I'd take back what belongs to my friend." I said, I tried to imagine a coil and the Excalibur start moving and coiling around my arm, it is easier to use than I thought.

"Impossible! Devil wielding an Excalibur!" Kokabiel shouted in disbelief, there's no record that devil able to use Excalibur without proper divination that none will thought it will be used.

"And thanks to your frankness, Kokabiel-dono, there will be no war between three factions." I said while smirking toward him, his eyebrows twitched when I said that.

"What do you mean, little girl?" He tried to recompose himself, he must be thinking that I bluffed.

"I meant is this." I showed him my phone before it was gone to teleportation circle. "Thanks to your confession, there will be no war, I'd already sent it to our informant from fallen angel side, in few hours it should reach Azazel, your superior." I said to him, well it obviously a lie since our informant IS Azazel-san.

"You bitch! You ruined my plan!" Kokabiel's face now as red as his eyes, alright he looks like a demon now, I wonder why God created him with that kind of villainous face…

"Now, anything you did only will make you hunted by three factions, I'd suggest that you withdraw from here." I said to him, I hope he will not cause any more troubles.

"Everyone come out!" He screamed loudly and many magic circle start emerging in the sky, around a hundred or so… damn it… he summoned his followers.

I started internal boosting, as safety if we have to fight them.

"We're in trouble." Yuuno-san said as she summoned her sword and assumed her battle stance, Gen-kun summoned his sacred gears and protect Asia-san behind him, Koneko-chan sprung out her ears and tail, Ray-chan pulled her sword, the lame named legendary sword…

"Freed! Bring those Excalibur to Valper! We will commence our plan as planned!" Kokabiel screamed again, I moved to protect Sona and Rias-san with my barrier magic.

"Yes boss! See you later bitches!" Freed stand up while rubbing the place I kicked him down, he ran following Kokabiel who fly toward school.

There's no more time, we should stop them as fast as we can… I hope Sarah-san come quickly…

"We're outnumbered, what should we do Sona?" Rias-san asked, it is clearly that we outnumbered, we only had eight people who actually had combat ability and one healer, asking to face a hundred of fallen angel whose weapons are deadly for us... normal thinking would be retreating.

"Seeing their wings, the highest level would be three pairs and few in numbers." Sona analyzed our enemy, "Their three pairs are only six people Kaichou." Koneko-chan assured the number, that's mean the one really stronger than us only six among these hundred, I think we still can survive this.

The fallen angels start mocking us and look down upon our numbers. Making Gen-kun and Asia-san panic for a bit, while Sona calmly creating plan to survive this.

"Izaya… everyone… if possible can you not hurt the six winged fallen angel woman with blue hair over there?" Ray-chan asked, looks like that bitchy looking Onee-san is Ray-chan's acquaintance.

"Alright, we will try our best."

"Thank you…"

"Izaya, Raynare, you are free to promote." Sona ordered us to promote, "You too, Genshiro." Rias-san also allowing Gen-kun to promote, it is quite boost up.

"Promotion, Queen." We three said in same time, after that I moved to touch everyone once, I divided the demonic energy consumption once, because twice will have side effect on our magic.

"Rias, Akeno, you will be our spearheads."

"Yes, Kaichou!" Rias-san leaving the battle commands to Sona, she knew that it is the best for the situation.

"Koneko-san, you will ambush them when they won't expect it."

"Yes, Kaichou…"

"Raynare, Yuuno-san, you two have to take cares those who break loose from the spear heads."

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Saji-san, we will defend Asia-san who act as our healer, burn those who dare come closer."

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Izaya, you are free to do as you like."

"Roger."

"Ufufufu… It's been a while I have to go all out." Nee-nee said while she changing her uniform to miko clothes, why you not change much earlier Nee-nee… you were exhibited your bodies to those men you know…

"Yes, go all out Nee-nee, Rias-san." I put my hands on their shoulder, "Boosted gear gift." I muttered.

 **[Transfer!]** the jewel resounded, I tried to transfer my boosting to them both, according to Ddraig, it is possible to transfer on more than one target but the portion down to around 70 percent, it is still a big number if I boosting around eight times earlier.

They moaned as their power start to rising, Nee-nee created big ball of her holy lightning, while small red and black balls emerging around Rias-san,

"Holy Chain Lightning!" Nee-nee released her magic, only one line of thunder flying at high speed on a poor fallen angel and from there, the thunder spread to his surrounding and hitting another who nearby and the process is repeat by itself as long someone get caught by the thunder but slightly weaker.

"Destruction Barrage!" Rias-san released her magic, it was wide spread magic, some hitting Nee-nee's victims by chance since they their magic lack of coordination, but still enough to plummet their number and morale, just after their first attack, thirty eight fallen angels fallen to the ground… damn… their boosted large scale magic is scary… I hope some of them still alive.

They start targeting the ones in the rear of our formation, which consist of Sona, Gen-kun and Asia-san. but that's a fatal mistake… they were halted by numerous water crows, some burned by black flames and ambushed by Kuoh Academy student council assistant treasurer, the Kuoh Academy charming prince, and the cold mascot, Nee-nee and Rias-san also help covering them with smaller scale magic to converse their demonic energy… more than another twenty fallen in short time, I start to think that this is one sided slaughter instead of outnumbered battle, but still none of their strongest members move yet, they only observed us, trying to study us, using their comrades as pawn to wrung out our real power, but only waves of surprises hit them, young devils, though there are two kings here, our side had no casualty while their number already reduced more than half, in less than five minutes.

I used gift again but not on Rias-san and Nee-nee, I gave it to Sona so she can use Celcius Cross Trigger, those who didn't fast enough to dodge, become frozen, of course it would be fatal to those who flying, I created wind cushion with my magic to reduce the impact, but creating it simultaneously in many spots at once is really taking the toll on me… I had to use my mana rather than demonic energy to conserve it for later battle.

But thanks to that, only five six winged fallen angels left… four men and one woman… okay, let's dubbed them, male A, B, C, D, and Ray-chan's friend.

"Impossible! Sona Sitri already reached the level of Leviathan!" Male A shouted after seeing the glacier created by Sona,

"None of the report mentioned this!" Male B shouted, they already panicked that they utterly slaughtered by us… I should convince them to surrender.

"You guys better surrender right now, Azazel might be lenient with your punishment if you confess your crime to him." I said to them, but they become hostile instead.

"Surrender? Don't be so conceited you lowly servant of devil!" Male C yelled at me instead, why I always expect them to be obedient…

"Do you think you could defeat us after all that!" Male D interjected, he thought that we already exhausted and still able to fight.

"Of course we can, but Azazel himself said to spare any of you who willingly to surrender." I said, making Rias-san and her peerage more surprised than the fallen angels.

"Like we will believe you!" Male B shouted.

"Alright, let's say it like this, I believe that you all take a good look at this lady…" I pointed toward Nee-nee, "Does her holy lightning makes you remembering someone?" I asked.

They looks surprised, after all, Holy lightning only associated to one man and it was one of their cadre… Nee-nee's expression becomes angry, sorry Nee-nee… I had no choice, we already out of time, fighting them will cripple us more.

"Impossible! Barakiel-sama's lost daughter!" Ray-chan's friend shouted, Nee-nee's eyes twitched on his name being mentioned…

I smirked toward them, "That's right, lost daughter was only lies by Azazel and Barakiel to cover up the alliance with devil, making her daughter as ambassador to bridge the fallen angel and devil!" I said menacingly, the one surprised the most? Of course Gen-kun and Rias-san…

It was perfect bluff I can muster in this situation and they bite it, they look panicked, they fear what wrath will fall upon them.

"Izaya-san I've never heard any of this!" she shouted in low voice so it not reached the fallen angel group, but I ignored her for now.

"Do you think what will happen to Kokabiel and you guys as his followers if you hurt Barakiel's daughter?" I asked, their fear intensified, they maybe rebelling but I believe they still value their own life.

"I surrender…" Male D finally gave in.

"Traitor! How can you surrender after all this!" Male B shouted at his comrades.

"Don't worry, if you still wanted to follow Kokabiel's war plan, but shame on him, I already foiled his plan, even if he kill us, no war will ever going but rather, will make him and everyone who followed him to be hunted by three factions." I said. "Don't listen to that bitch's lie, she's only bluffing, there's no way Kokabiel-sama's perfect plan to be spoiled!" Male B shouted to his comrades again, looks like he's loyal follower of Kokabiel, I laughed at the one he called perfect plan. "But sadly, that idiot spoiled his own plan." I said in middle of my laughter.

"His over confidence brought it upon himself, arrogant enough to believe that we had not known what he planned, from the start of the news he stole Excalibur and people from church come here, we already know his plan for war." I said to spat on his master's face, I stopped my laughter and releasing my killing intent, "I said it once again, surrender and Azazel will lenient with your punishment, or face my wrath and scarred for life." I threatened them.

"How do we know you will bring us to Azazel-sama?" Ray-chan's friend asked, "How about you look up?" I said as I pointed upward, there already flying around a man, in the same manner as Kokabiel.

"Yo Iza-chan, that what quite spectacle." Azazel-san said in his usual playful tone.

"A-Azazel-sama!" Male A gaped as he saw Azazel-san flying down and greet me casually.

"You lot, return to the headquarters, we will talk after I return." They already had no choice but to obey him, they teleport using magic circle right away, I'd hope that they listen to Azazel-san.

He gave me my phone I sent to him earlier, "Here's your phone Iza-chan, I already copied the confession. That was a smart move Iza-chan." He smiled.

"But I still cannot do anything to save you, this is your territory and you should protect it yourselves." He said, I thought he will help that now the war already gone from our way…

"What is this all about Izaya-san? I believe you owe us explanation." Rias-san demanded explanation, we kept her in the dark after all, since she was technically the one who running this territory but didn't tell about this pervert to her…

Sona distributed potions before I start explaining, after this we still had to fight Kokabiel to defend this city. I briefly explained our connection with Azazel-san, how we met first then how he helped us and the information he provided thus far.

Then a pillar of golden light emerged from the direction of Kuoh Academy, exactly from behind the school building.

"Looks like the Excalibur refusion already reach it final stage and Kokabiel planned to use the residual energy to empower his large scale destruction magic." Azazel said, he explained the nature of our situation and it is already urgent. "How much time we had left?" I asked him.

"Excalibur will complete in ten minutes and the large scale magic will be casted in 20 minutes upon completion." He explained.

"So only 30 minutes left, I hope that the reinforcement come in time…" I muttered,

"Anyway let's stall for time, if we had luck we may stop the refusion of Excalibur." Rias-san said, we all nodded and prepare to take off, Sona called the rest of her peerage to the school.

"Then Raynare, here's the revision of BSAD." Azazel gave Ray-chan the stronger version of BSAD, more help would be appreciated in this situation.

"Thank you very much Azazel-sama." Ray-chan bowed to him, he just waved it off.

"Sona-chan, here is a device barrier, you will need more people to win this fight." He took out another item from his sleeve, it had shape of cube and he gave it to Sona. "And Iza-chan… I expect full report in detail on how you can wield Excalibur right now." He said playfully, maybe it's his way to encourage me to survive… I only answered him with a nod.

He turned toward Nee-nee, who looks tense all the time since Azazel-san's arrival.

He watched Nee-nee with guilty stare, he usually irresponsible man, but he feel responsible for what happened to Nee-nee…

"Your father missed you." He said with guilty tone.

"He's no father to me…" Nee-nee said, her tone sounded that she ready to cry any moment.

"Is that so…" He only smile wryly, "Well, do your best, make your mother proud." He said to encourage her, but Nee-nee averted her face from Azazel-san, she already had tears fell from her eyes, but she doesn't want Azazel-san to see it.

"You don't need to say that to me… but at least thank you for Izaya-chan, uncle Azazel." She said, Azazel-smile a little, he must thought her as his own niece...

"Let's go everyone…"

We together fly toward the school, which is likely our final battle ground with Kokabiel and Excalibur.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter twelve, Thank you for the read as always and review if you like or think something about this chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Th3ViST4 : thank you :) *Raise a glass of orange juice.* Wielding Excalibur is came when I re-watch the anime for story inspiration, then it got me thinking, if the number is too high, why not try to reducing it :D**_

 _ **Ragna : That's great info, now I have easier way to insert Irina and Gabriel to the harem :)**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Kokabiel fight will start next chapter :p and maybe Vali will come and save them or not :p Thank you :)**_

 _ **sakaewmatsui : Thank you :)**_

 _ **War Historian : Well, full of surprise always good element for the story :) and Did you enjoy some kicked ass? :D**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :)**_

 _ **EAnIL : Thanks for your review :) I already planned Vali to be a lady too with different sacred gear :) For Sona's remaining pieces, I already planned for it so sorry, I didn't take any request in regarding them and I put it there because they still didn't officially join :( and for Kuroka, she will not be member of Izaya's harem.**_

 _ **Frank : Thank you :)**_

 _ **Draco Illius Mortem : Thank you, I know there's quite many grammatical error, but I'm quite lazy to fix it though I usually re-read them :D I will try to fix it when I had time and motivation :D**_

 _ **campione : Here you go :)**_

 _ **MakotoXD : first thank for your review, but please use english, though google translate works fine, it save me to understand it :) Yes Vali will be there and will have sacred gear.**_

 _ **Ran : Thanks for the review, but sorry Vali will be female here :)**_

 _ **The Man : thank you, please stay tuned :)**_

 _ **Since there's many requesting Sisca to join Izaya's harem, I decided to put her in, that way Tsubaki will devoted to Yuuno :P**_

 _ **Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Sisca, for now.**_

 _ **Sona's peerage :  
**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
**_

 _ **Thank you for the read and reviews, Farcast off :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**It's been a while since the last chapter, thanks for the read and reviews as always guys :D**_

 _ **Because of national holiday few weeks ago, I got writerblock and ended up spending my free time for playing game :p**_

 _ **But after gathering my will, I able to finish this chapter :)**_

 _ **This is chapter 13, enjoy~~~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

We landed in front of school gate, where Tsubaki-senpai, Mii-chan, Momo-chan and Tsubasa-san already waiting.

"Tsubaki-senpai, how is Irina-chan?" I asked her, I know Asia-san and Mii-chan worked hard, but it was nothing but first aid…

"Her condition already stable, she already passed her crisis period, thanks to Mii-san and Argento-san." Tsubaki-senpai replied as she smile a little, good… at least Irina-chan already out of her crisis.

"That's a relief…" I muttered.

"How is the condition inside?" Sona asked.

"Only two people and one fallen angel." Tsubasa-san answered.

"Momo, Tsubasa, you will be protecting this device, Tsubaki and Mii-san you join us to confront Kokabiel." Sona said as she took out the cube device she received from Azazel-san.

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Kaichou, these are potions and few drugs, I hope it will be useful." Momo-chan handed a bag of supplies to Sona.

"Thank you Momo."

Sona activated the barrier device, it quickly covered the whole school ground, seems we can go inside normally, but cannot go out without deactivating the device. I reapplied the divided consumption on everyone for upcoming battle, I don't know we can win or not… the only hope we have is Sarah-san…

Sona then handed the barrier device to Momo-chan, both of them look determined to defend the device their king tasked them to.

"Sona… do you think Sarah-san will make it?" I asked Sona as we entered the school building.

"Honestly I don't know… but I hope she will arrive before the time is up." She answered while she shook her head.

"I see… then we are on our own… If only I tell you sooner…" I muttered…

"What's done is done Izaya… don't blame yourself…" Sona said tried to comfort me, but it made me guilt even more.

"But this is second time that I missed with my decision… and I endangered everyone, not just Asia-san this time!" I shouted my frustration out, taking everyone attention… everyone look worried at me.

Someone tapped my right shoulder, "Calm down… Nothing good coming from you panicking, Izaya…" Ray-chan said, she had concerned look on her face,

"Yeah… sorry…" I muttered.

"Work hard to make it up, Izaya-san." Rias-san said with smile.

"Buchou is right Izaya, you don't have to burden yourself, we all here with you." Gen-kun said with wide smile.

"Thank you, Rias-san, Gen-kun." I said, I tried to return their smile and everyone just smiled back at me… it feels like we can get through this together.

"Mii-san, you are free to promote." Sona commanded to Mii-chan.

"Ye-s." she answered and proceed to wrote her promotion. -Promotion : Queen.-

"I'll leave the battle command to you Sona." Rias-san said as we reached the door toward the field.

"You can leave it to me." Sona replied.

We proceed to the soccer field behind the main school building, on the other side of the gym, large golden magic circle can be seen in the sky, the Excalibur is being fused back… though only three of it.

"I'd never thought that you had courage to come here."

We all look at the source of the voice, Kokabiel like figure sitting on a flying throne. Ah… it is Kokabiel himself, his face is uglier than earlier so I almost didn't recognize him…

"Which one you call? Sirzech or Serafall?"

"None will come since we already here as their representative." Rias-san said, he immediately lose interest and create spear of light and throw it toward the gym, gym explode and gone… Rias-san's peerage of course became speechless.

"He destroyed the gym just by using his spear of light!" Gen-kun groaned in frustration, he didn't know how strong Kokabiel before this.

"Yeah… he is that strong Gen-kun." I said as I set my gaze back toward Kokabiel.

"I'll let you play with my pet first, I'd hope you will entertain me."

He summoned magic circles beneath his flying throne, fire burst up from the hole created by his magic circles.

From inside of the flame, dogs emerged… for the accurate information, three headed dogs.

"Cerberuses…" Rias-san muttered in disbelieve after seeing the dogs.

"The guardians of hell gate." Nee-nee commented.

"We cannot waste any more time, ready to engage." Sona commanded everyone and we prepared our weapons.

Sona quickly commanded everyone to move and intercept the oversized dogs, the initial number was 6 and we split up to take care of them expect Asia-san and Mii-chan who given task to protect the healer, and unknown to us, two more dogs emerged from behind and targeting our healers.

It was too late by the time I noticed it.

"Mii-chan!" I shouted as I saw one of the dogs swung down its claw toward Mii-chan whom caught off guard from behind.

But someone cut the paw off and slice its body into half while the other one caught by various spears from under its belly.

"You guys are late…" I muttered as I recognize the ones who came to save Mii-chan and Asia-san.

They are Xenovia and Sisca-san.

"hmph… I only come to repay the debt." Xenovia snorted.

"Xenovia-san… Sisca-san…" Asia-san muttered in relief."

"Xenovia, you go help them, I will defend these girls." Sisca-san said, that's quite reassuring that she would help.

"I leave it to you Sisca." Xenovia said as she charged toward Cerberus that bond- tied by Gen-kun and split it into half in single slash, Gen-kun thanked her since he almost let the dog loose, "As expected of legendary holy sword, these dogs can be killed so easily." I said as I dodge the paw slash from the Cerberus in front of me.

"You had one yourself, why you didn't use it?" Xenovia asked as she noticed that Irina-chan's Excalibur Mimic is tied to my wrist, I totally forgot about that one. "Ah, I forgot." I said as I finally noticed that I tied it there.

"How can a devil forget if she can wield Excalibur when it is a dream of every exorcist of church?" Xenovia sighed.

I smirked at her comment, "I never dreamt that I can do it though, Also… I never good using sword either." I said as I pulled the yarn loose.

I changed the Excalibur Mimic into katar on my right hand, a traditional weapon from south Asia, it is H-shaped horizontal weapon grip which result in the blade sitting above the user's knuckle. I made it simple since a complicated design didn't result in higher attack power like in the game so yeah, it was simple brown colored handle and triangle shaped sword head standard one.

I charged toward the Cerberus on my charge while preparing magic circle, I released the magic with minimum demonic energy needed to cast it, it has size of softball to distract the Cerberus a little before I dived toward its stomach and stabbed it with my katar before making the blade larger and longer until its pierced through its back. I slashed it forward, splitting the dog in two. Rather than blood spilling over me, the dog turned into fire and vanished.

I looked toward the situation of others, Sona really knows how to divide us into group,

Then my eyes fallen to Sona, she carefully robbed the Cerberus of its mobility using ice magic, I knew she's actually holding back herself, she would rather not reveal what she capable of early in the game, maybe I rubbed it of on her quite hard…

I ran toward her and beheaded its three heads in one slash.

"Looks like you get the hang of using Excalibur mimic faster than I thought, Izaya." Sona commented, I smirked toward her, "Using it is simple enough, we only need clear imagination of it."

Then we wait for everyone else finished, the dead last was Koneko-chan and Ray-chan's pairing. Soon after they done, multiple magic circle emerged and Cerberuses emerged from it.

"Here comes second batch." Rias-san said, watching multiple magic circles summoned the dogs of hell.

"Finally complete!" Some old man voice shouted. Alarmed all of us what it meant.

In the sky a magic circle with gold color with shape of swastika with large circle on the middle and four smaller circle at the end of each branch descent from the sky and placed to the ground. It was the earth shattering spell, finally powered and will active in 20 minutes.

"Damn it, we're too busy with the dogs…" I muttered.

"I'll go!" Sisca-san shouted as she run toward the magic circle, "Yuuno, go with her!" Rias-san commanded her knight to join her twin.

"Yes, Buchou!" Yuuno-san said as she immediately followed Sisca-san.

"It is just me or their number is three times more than the first wave?" Rias-san said in a bit shaking.

"Mii-san, help us to stop their movement, Asia-san, I believe you fully capable to dodge by yourself."

"Ye-s!"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

Yuuno POV

On Buchou's order I followed Sisca to confront Freed and Valper, though I worried about them, I worry about Sisca more… Buchou must be seen through me… that's why she told me to follow Sisca…

"Valper Galilei, Freed Zelzan, for your blasphemies against the church, you are to be judged on spot!" Sisca shouted, leaving two of them smirked, "You are more sinful than us, you received help from devil, that's more infamy than I did." The older male replied, making Sisca and me even more furious, but I have to stay calm.

"I don't care, I solely stay on church to hunt you down personally!" Sisca shouted out while pointing her spear, making the exorcist laughing hard and the genocide bishop grinning.

"Freed, take the sword and show this girl the punishment of her sins." Valper ordered Freed to pick the freshly combined sword, and the latter grinned ear to ear in disgusting manner.

"Yes sir!" He happily took the sword and prepared his stance.

"Sisca, you are not alone." I said tried to calm her down.

She gripped the hilt of her Excalibur and start glowing in blue light.

"I'd counting on you, Misca." She charged forward alone with speed she didn't show during our spar yesterday...

"Sisca!"

On her charge, Freed used the Excalibur transparency's ability to transparent himself and start toying Sisca around. She summoned her Spear Forger to stab anything around her but looks like only gave her little space before she was attacked from above.

Calm down… panicking now will not serve anything… If I'm not wrong, Koneko-chan said after her spar with Izaya-san.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Koneko-chan, how did you do that? Can you teach me?"_

 _"It is only something Youkai can do, rather than trying hard to feel something you couldn't feel like Izaya-senpai's technique, it is better if you checking anything around you."_

 _"For example, the voice of trampled grass or sound of water splashed from being stepped."_

* * *

"That's it." I muttered as I run to join Sisca, when I approached Freed taking distance from us since Sisca wasn't attacked anymore.

I put my back to Sisca's, increasing alertness toward our surrounding, "I had plan Sisca, calm down." I said, when I glanced toward her she replied with nod.

Good at least I had her attention now. "Create water spear and make water flow out from it."

"I see… nice idea Misca."

I create water sword while Sisca create water spear, we together stabbed it to the ground and water gushing out from it.

"What is this!" We turned toward the voice direction and on the ground there's two shoe shaped marks that uncovered by water.

"There." I dashed toward him and create another sword to hack him to half.

Midway, unseen metal collided with mine. From my back, Sisca stabbed her spear toward the unseen priest, pressing him to dodge back and reveal himself.

"Bitches!" He grunted, some grazes from Sisca's stab are visible on his right arm and side stomach.

"Same trick won't work twice." Misca said, but he grinned at us, "Let's see about that." He said with the smug grin become wider.

"Why is a kid here?" Sisca suddenly muttered.

A kid? I tried to look around us but found nothing, when I returned my gaze to Sisca, she already walking toward somewhere without regard of the surrounding.

It was too late when I heard water splashing from being stepped off in rapid succession. Freed used Excalibur nightmare to create illusion for Sisca and now using Transparent to attack her without notice.

I ran toward Sisca with all of my might and pushed her away right before his slash connected to my back instead of Sisca.

"Agh!" I grunted as the wound start burning, it's excruciating pain etched to my mind as reminder I should not get hit once again from Holy weapon.

"Misca!" Sisca shouted my name in panic, she quickly held me to observe my wound, it is not life threatening one but really hurt.

Freed starts laughing like a maniac, "Idiot devil!" He mocked me.

"That was Excalibur nightmare's ability Sisca, there's no one else except us here."

"Sorry Misca… because of my carelessness you…" I could see her tears are threatening to fall, I only able to smile wryly. "This wound is nothing compared to when I heard you're dead…" I said to calm her down.

"That's disappointing…" Valper said, we didn't notice that he come closer, I glared toward him and so is Sisca.

"I did hear one with natural talent to wield Excalibur and one subject escaped by the time of my first attempt to crystalize the holy vector… to think it would be twins…" He smirked. "Those damned fools branded me heretic and stole my research to produce Excalibur users." His expression changed to angry one.

"At least those old fools you speak about trying to make safe method to extract the holy vector without killing them!" Sisca shouted. "None of them should die from your experiment!"

He grinned as he put his on his pocket, tried to take out something.

"This is the first experiment, which was a total failure." He said as he showed us blue crystalline that fractured in slant manner across the middle.

First experiment which means… our comrade's holy vectors…

"I keep it as memento to remind me that failure is not the end." He said before he threw it down to the ground, shattering it into two pieces and fallen near me and Sisca. "Now that I already succeed creating a method that more refined than this, I don't need it anymore, you can have it." He grinned.

Sisca took one piece and I took the other one… our comrade's lives was disregarded… treated like trash because we're a failure.

Without knowing, my vision became blurry as I clutched the broken half.

"Everyone… I'm sorry…" I muttered as tears start leaking from my eyes. "I'm always wondering why you guys allowed me to escape… I'm sure that everyone else had grander than I am…"

 _"Don't worry…"_

I raised my head and saw everyone already surrounding Sisca and me… It's such miracle…

 _"You deserve it because there's someone waiting for you."_

""Thank you…"" We both said gratefully... it feels like, all of my burden lifted off my shoulder.

Seeing Sisca putting her pieces close to her heart, I also do the same… my body start glowing in white light, giving warm feelings from my comrades…

I look at their souls… I could see everyone smile widely...

 _"Open your heart, to all of us…"_

 _"Even if God isn't watching us, we won't be scared."_

 _"Because our hearts always…"_

 _""_ One… _""_

Everyone's soul dissipated into small spheres of light and gathering around me and Sisca before absorbed to our body.

"Thank you for telling me… what you guys truly desire…" Sisca muttered as she wiped her tears.

"Can you stand Misca?" Sisca asked as she stood up and offered her hand.

"Of course, who will support my Onee-chan if I'm down with this kind of small wound?" I said with smile while I took her hand and stand.

She giggled as I called her Onee-chan, "This is the first time you acknowledge me for being born few minutes earlier than you."

She stops giggling before turned to glare toward Valper Galilei. "Valper Galilei… my comrades never wanted a revenge, but I will stop your wrongdoing forever to prevent another sacrificial of the innocents for power." She said as she pointed her spear.

"Freed!" Valper called for Freed that look bored on the side watching our tearful meeting with the soul of our comrades.

The called priest smirked as he thought that now it's his turn to slaughter us. "Yes!"

"Misca, we should destroy the Excalibur." Sisca suggested.

"Are you sure?" I asked as she suddenly said that, she nodded, "That sword no longer serves its purpose, that just a sword with holy element." She answered.

"I see… does your sacred gear tell you something?"

"You too?"

"Let's show him the new power we receive from our comrades."

Sisca nodded.

""Balance Break."" We said it together.

White aura and black aura start to shrouding my sword, while Sisca's spear splat into six spears with its respective colors, Red tip engulfed with fire ornaments, Blue shafted spear ornamented with wave like decoration, steel spear ornamented with green colored feather. Purple spear with thunder-like spear tip, Yellow colored spear with simple brown colored ornaments and white spear with elegant design.

While my sword combined holy and demonic aura, Sisca's spears split into elements... fire, water, wind, thunder, earth, and holy.

Also there's extra pair of gloves that covering her arms.

"Holy Demonic Sword." I muttered as the sword already completed and red colored inscription emerged at the middle of the blade.

"Elemental Overcontrol." Sisca said her balance breaker name, then I noticed that Sisca already hovering, while her spears flying around her.

"Wow Sisca, you look great…" I compliment my elder sister, her appearance now is magnificent.

"Your sword looks more overkill… holy demonic? That's a cheat." She shot back at my sword.

"Are you two done talking? I will cut you down!"

Why there's always disturbance in happy time? But it would end now.

"Like the old times?" Sisca raised her arm on me.

Her question really brought me back… we are weak when we separated, but if we duet, it is enough to give trouble to Griselda Quarta, the strongest woman exorcist, back there.

I smiled toward my sister, "Like the old times." I said as I bumped her arm with mine, before we turned toward our enemies.

Sisca quickly thrown one of her spear toward the shitty priest as Izaya-san dubbed him, it was missed from the target, guess she's still not in full control, but no matter, I charged forward to confront him, he used the Excalibur rapidly trait to match my speed, good thing Izaya-san took back the Excalibur Mimic, we would meet higher difficulty if she didn't.

I saw from spear that Sisca threw earlier, water gushing out and quickly flooding the field and us.

I glanced once toward Sisca, she prepared purple colored spear, my instinct saying that I should not stay on the water.

Sisca glided forward before taking a high jump with the purple spear on her hand, I summoned my wings and flew from the water.

"Repent your sin in God's embrace Zelzan-senpai!" Sisca shout after she threw the spear down.

Purple colored thunder flicking around the spear head during its fly, stabbing the ground strong enough to create spider web crack and sending electricity across the water frying the shitty priest black.

"AAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he electrocuted, his white hair already standing up and his white clothes burned black in few areas.

After the torture ended, Zelzan finally freed from this world… he dropped the Excalibur before he collapsed to the ground. I dive down with full speed and stabbed my Holy Demonic sword toward the incomplete Excalibur, ultimately shattering it for good.

We turn our attention to the old man Galilei who already fear for his life after Zelzan is dead and the Excalibur shattered into few pieces. Sisca narrowing her gaze toward him and pointed all of her six spears of multiple elements toward him, I'll just let her to finish her work.

"Hi!" The old man squealed while crawling backward.

"You already enough spilling blood of innocent Valper Galilei." Sisca said as she amplified her killing intent, "Now begone!" she shouted as Sisca manipulated her spears and stabbed him in six different spot, ending his life for good.

"Well done Sisca…" I congratulated her, for finally finished her personal mission.

The wound on my back suddenly ached and my pained expression to it showing for a sec.

"Are you okay?" Sisca asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I will be okay after a sip of potion." I said as I took out a bottle of white potion from my pocket and drank the contents, Sona-kaichou gave me some for emergency earlier.

"Why don't you use it earlier?" She asked, I only smile wryly because I get caught in the tension and kind of forget.

Sisca then turned toward Buchou and the others who still fighting Cerberuses, she looks eager to help them… well, our business already done… and also I have my obligation toward Buchou so I will go too.

"Let's go join them." Sisca said.

"Yeah." I answered her short and we both run toward them.

* * *

Izaya POV

After finishing their business, Sisca-san and Yuuno-san joined us, we are being overwhelmed by the number of dogs that continuously summoned… not to mention Tsubaki-senpai retired due to injury when protecting Asia-san earlier, but with potion from Momo-chan and Asia-san's healing she should be okay.

With their new weapons, the battle shifted to our favor but we only exhausted ourselves as Kokabiel remained unscathed. Soon the dogs aren't summoned anymore, looks like Kokabiel finally will take it on by himself, we already short of time and I know… it is impossible to defeat Kokabiel within 5 minutes.

If only I'm not cocky… things would be different, looks like I have to do a last bet.

"I've done watching now I'm sure that you will provide some entertainment to me." He made his throne disappear and flying in above us.

"Sona, everyone, could you buy me 3 minutes? I won't be able to move and defenseless, but if this success, we can stall for more time and done it without him realizing." I said in low voice but enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you trying to do Izaya-san?" Sisca-san asked.

"Something to save us from total annihilation." I answered her.

"That should be easier than wielding Excalibur for you Izaya." Sona smiled as she said that.

"Sekiryuutei, maximize you boosting and give them to the strongest." Kokabiel ordered me, well… I stocked up some boost earlier.

"Are you trying to give us chance?" Rias-san glared toward him, "Do you think you can win?" he just asked that question to make Rias-san to rage more.

I walk toward Rias-san, I tapped her shoulder to transfer the boost. "Rias-san, you are the first to buy twenty seconds." I said to her, she nodded in respond.

I turn toward Kokabiel, "Like you wish Kokabiel, Boosted Gear Gift." I said and transferring my power to Rias-san, soon after I gave Rias-san the gift, her demonic power flared up through the window. Rias-san immediately starts her attack on Kokabiel.

"I'll leave the rest to you all." I said after I'm sure Kokabiel's attention is full on Rias-san and engaged in midair battle.

I ran toward the center of the magic, leaving the battle to the hands of my comrades, I tried to divide the magic scale and try to rewrite the formula to harmless magic, but it's formula is too advanced for me, I still didn't study about large scale magic yet, so my best bet would be dividing continuously to reduce the damage.

Rias-san who out of the boost, after only leaving few bruises and cuts on Kokabiel's body but definitely wore down his magic reserve to block most of her attack, almost struck by Kokabiel's spear of light and fallen down, Gen-kun diligently caught her before she impacted the ground.

Nee-nee is the next to attack him with her holy lightning, but he protect himself with his wings, but that over confidence cost him, half of his two wings to be fried by the lightning, forcing him to land. Instead of grumbling, he start laughing loudly, to think that he found Barakiel's daughter, though it doesn't surprised any of us, hearing him made me quite sick.

Nee-nee put of her all to the attack earlier and already exhausted her demonic energy… Sona commanded Rias-san and Nee-nee to recuperate.

Xenovia chanted some saint's names and summoned a sword, Durandal she called it… it was complete holy sword that said able to cut anything… So that's her secret weapon huh…

Yuuno-san, Sisca-san, and Xenovia quickly dashed toward him, he summoned energy blades on both hands and effortlessly blocking three of them, even when the twin already in balance breaker forms and one using the ultimate holy sword, but thanks to that, Koneko-chan able to sneak to his back and deliver a punch packed with senjutsu energy, delivering a damage that unthinkable from that small body. Recovering from damage from surprise attack, he took out his wings and using it to attack the unseen enemy from his back and effectively throw the twins and the exorcist off his skin.

Koneko-chan who away from our eyes and energy reading suddenly appeared with body full of cuts and blood and laid on the ground not far from Kokabiel, her consciousness already faded as she suffered the heavy blow. Mii-chan quickly flew toward her with tears covering her face, she quickly closed her lover's wound by regenerating the parts that cut open.

Kokabiel's movement became visibly sluggish after receiving Koneko-chan's attack, Ray-chan who seen the opportunity, quickly dash in, followed by Xenovia to distract Kokabiel. Ray-chan successfully stabbed the BSAD on Kokabiel's right thigh as he cannot react just as quick as before. He let out a deafening roar, just like wounded animal, I know how hurt it was to be stabbed on the chest since that night…

He starts trashing around wildly and caught both Xenovia and Ray-chan, both thrown with visible injury just like Koneko-chan. Sona quickly distracted him from them by creating massive water serpent to attack and Gen-kun bind him using his line, giving enough time for Nee-nee to receive Ray-chan and Rias-san to receive Xenovia and bring them to Asia-san for healing.

Seeing Ray-chan hurt, my anger rise up almost just as high as when I saw Irina-chan, I cannot let myself succumb to my anger, I'm tried to telling myself that Asia-san will definitely do good work, that Ray-chan will be okay… if I enter juggernaut drive right now, even if Kokabiel could be defeated, I'm sure I will hurt everyone too, since everybody already worn out from this battle. Just two more divides… twenty more seconds… I won't forgive him for hurting Ray-chan!

Kokabiel successfully destroyed the water serpent Sona created and cut loose from Gen-kun's line, Yuuno-san and Sisca-san dashed in and they beautifully did combination attacks and their combination make Kokabiel earned a horizontal line across his face by Yuuno-san's sword, As expected of a twin, even though they'd never coordinated combination attacks like that for years, they just simply do it without any word, as if… they connected by telepathy.

But… angered by the scar on his face, he used his wings to repel them, I really want to tsukkomi it! Those are wings damn it! Not a sword!

 ** _{Divide!}_** I heard the sound resounded in my head, finally it finished, now it won't go stronger than firework setting off. I saw Kokabiel created two energy balls and thrown them toward the twins. I dashed toward Sisca-san to protect her because I saw Tsubaki-senpai run toward Yuuno-san, she ran toward her with full speed despite of her injury caused by Cerberus's claw earlier… Well, if it is Sona, I also will do the same.

"Mirror Alice!"

Tsubaki-senpai summoned her sacred gear, I casted divide barrier in front of it, because if it's over her limit, then the mirror will broke and it will breakthrough. Then I created boosted barrier behind the second divide barrier to protect Sisca-san.

I successfully mitigated the energy ball when it comes to contact with my barrier, while Tsubaki-senpai struggling to receive the other one, even with my extra barrier she's cannot returned it to Kokabiel, the energy ball just disappeared as the mirror broken.

"Are you alright, Yuuno-chan?" Tsubaki-senpai asked weakly, I saw that her wounds caused by Cerberus earlier start bleeding again.

"It is you who should I ask! You are hurt!" Yuuno-san said almost shouting, Tsubaki-senpai just smile weakly before she fallen to her knees, Yuuno-san caught her before she fallen completely. "Tsubaki-san!" Yuuno-san tried to call her.

"I'm okay…" Tsubaki-senpai smiled weakly, but her condition is not too good either. Yuuno-san then brought her toward Mii-chan, who still nursing Koneko-chan who lose consciousness earlier.

"Can you stand, Sisca-san?" I asked Sisca-san who still lay on the ground as I offered my hand.

"Yeah…" She muttered as she took my hand and I pulled her up.

Then we faced Kokabiel once again, who now holding his laughter. "To think you could give quite a fight for me and damage me even."

He finally laughing like crazy man, if I injured like that I won't even try to laugh…

"But your time is almost up, one minute or so." He said.

"We failed…" Sisca-san sounded already in despair, she didn't know what exactly why I did not move from three full minutes earlier yet she fiercely battled Kokabiel… now all of her hope already perished or so she thought.

"For a farewell gift, let me tell you something good, especially those followers of God." Kokabiel smirked, I had bad feeling about this.

"During the great war, not only four of original Demon lords but God also dead!" His smirk turned to grin after he said that.

So the God really dead huh… I had this hunch ever since I heard Mii-chan had sacred gear… since she was born not created as Sona explained to me.

And I wonder if his death also made me like this… born bearing two heavy dragons…

Everyone expression varied, surprise, shock, disbelief… I feel bad especially to Asia-san, she's the one who definitely took damages the most from this revelation.

Sisca-san almost slumped by the shock but she used my shoulder to lean on and try to stay standing… from my shoulder I could feel her trembling body

"Lie… God… is… dead..?" Asia-san muttered, I could see her bodies already shaking, her concentration to heal Ray-chan and Xenovia already lost. "Then from where His blessing came from?" she asked, her voice already cracked as she tried to hold her cry.

"Michael did a great job maintaining the system, even though decreased from when God running it, to some extent prayers, blessings, exorcisms still working." Kokabiel kindly explained to her.

And for that, Asia-san cannot hold her shock anymore and lose consciousness from the stress, thankfully Ray-chan caught her before she fallen to the ground.

"Asia-chan!" Gen-kun shouted worriedly when his housemate loses consciousness.

"I'm surprised that I'm not lose my sanity yet listening to that." Xenovia muttered.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gen-kun shouted, which he replied with uncontrolled giggling from Kokabiel, rising his anger even more.

The magic circle for earth shattering spell is glowing in majestic gold color.

Sisca-san looks resigned her fate when she saw the magic circle start glowing.

"But your time is already up." Kokabiel smirked. "Farewell, sister of Sirzech and Serafall."

After the glow reached the maximum level it just went poof, destroying nothing but small speck of the athletic field.

No one went surprised expect Kokabiel, Sisca-san and Xenovia.

"What?!"

I giggled at his surprised face, it was like seeing world class treasure… it was priceless.

"That was nice joke, Kokabiel-dono…" I said to him.

"Impossible! How can my earth shattering magic become that small?"

"Izaya-san what happened?" Sisca-san asked, but I smirked to her but I didn't answer her, instead I turned toward Kokabiel again.

"You don't know what word comrades means, Kokabiel… your blood thirst attitude is your own downfall, now after my comrades buying me enough time, now is my time to protect them." I said.

I put my hand on my chest, the only reason I didn't use Dragon shield to kick back his energy ball earlier is for this.

"Boosted Gear Gift!" I shouted as I transferred the boost to myself.

[Transfer!]

I tried to strengthen my feeling to protect everyone here, since I saw Yuuno-san and Sisca-san reached balance breaker together after their feelings for their comrades reached.

"Ddraig! Albion! Lend me your strength to protect my loves and my comrades!"

I summoned my white colored metal wings with bluish beam feathers.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the feeling I amplified earlier overflooding myself.

Then the green orbs of my Boosted Gear and the bluish beams of Divine Dividing glowed in their respective color.

 ** _[Protect huh… that must be your keyword little sister.] Ddraig laughed to his heart content in my mind._**

 ** _{One feeling called protect is enough to open our balance breaker.} Albion commented._**

 ** _[But the one using cheat like this is only her.] Ddraig said in middle of his laughter._**

 ** _{Really…}_**

 ** _[{You are someone who worthy to call us brothers!}] Both of them declared._**

"Impossible! Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing in one person!" Kokabiel shouted in surprise.

"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!" I screamed.

 **[Balance Breaker! Vanishing Dragon scale mail!]** Albion's voice resounded.

White colored metal armor start emerging from nowhere, covering my torso then hands and then legs and finally a helmet come as the last part. In my arms and few parts of the armor also embedded with blue colored gems. **_(A/N: For easy reference, its white version of scale mail that Rias wear when controlled by Loki in the anime.)_**

 ** _{Alright little sister, little explaining here, in this form you could not use Boosted Gear and vice versa.}_**

I thought as much, the Boosted Gear boots immediately disappeared when I call for Divine Dividing balance breaker…

 ** _{And initial use always had a consume stamina more than usual, I think with your current stamina, 5 minutes at best, Little sister.}_**

"That's more than enough and sorry Ddraig." I said in my mind.

 ** _[No problem.]_** Ddraig replied, good things that he's not completely cut off.

"Here I go!"

I plunged forward toward him in high speed I'd never in before, I clenched my right fist and drove it to his face. "I will never forgive you for hurting Raynare!"

 **{Divide!}** I divided the current inside him, that way even if he wanted to react, his body won't listen as he wanted.

I drove my left fist toward his solar plexus. "I will never forgive you for trying to kill Sona for your own gain!"

 **{Divide!}** I divided his lungs capacity, making him difficult to breath.

I punched his cheek to the other side with my right fist again. "I will never forgive you for hurting Irina-chan!"

 **{Divide!}** I divided his bones this time, making it brittle and easier for me to break.

I repeated the punch toward his stomach. "I will never forgive for berating Nee-nee!"

 **{Divide!}** I finally divided his overall strength.

His face become my target once again, "This is for hurting my sister in law to be!"

 **{Divide!}**

"AND MORE IMPORTANTLY YOU BROUGHT MY PARENTS INTO THIS!" I kicked him in the stomach, making him vomit some of his stomach content as he flung back. Few trees in the forest become victim of my anger as it cannot stop Kokabiel's body.

 **{Divide! Divide! Divide!}**

"Gagh!" He grunted as he finally stop flung back.

"You bitch!" He screamed his lungs out and wobbly fly above the forest.

Damn… his bones sure hard… even I divided it once none of his bones in his arms and legs actually broken.

He created his spear of light few times bigger than earlier used to destroy the gym. I flew upward, preparing myself to receive and mitigate the damage since divide only works on contact.

 ** _{Little sister, use half dimension, you will be able to render it useless in no time.}_** Albion gave his advice.

I thrust my hands forward, pouring my mana to the Divine Dividing.

"Half Dimension!"

 **{Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!}**

The space around his spear starts to distorted and the spear became smaller and smaller as the divide resound till it become non-existent.

"What!?"

I should not drag this battle any longer, my stamina already reaching the limit.

I fly upward as I prepare big bluish energy ball.

"Dragon Buster!" I shouted as I shot the energy ball toward him, he tried to dodge but failed as most of his body cannot react like he wanted to do, he ended up deflecting it.

Of course that's only a decoy, I prepared another bluish energy ball and I dive down with full speed toward him with the energy ball thrusts forward.

"Dragon sphere!" I shouted.

"Damn you devil!" Kokabiel screamed before come contact with dragon sphere.

I pushed him to the ground and grinded him along with Dragon sphere. I accidentally created a hole with that dragon sphere on the ground.

Kokabiel already unconscious but his body still intact after receiving my attack… as expected of Cadre level…

This time I checking him thoroughly, he's really unconscious, once is enough, that's the very first lesson I learnt after I became a devil.

Now we only need to wait for Azazel-san to pick him up.

I climbed my way out of the crater only to find myself being lunged by my fiancée and my lover and almost dropped back to the hole.

"Congratulations Izaya…" Sona whispered.

"I'm happy for once you priorities me over Sona-Kaichou."

When Ray-chan said that, I could feel ominous glare from Sona.

I pushed them off from me gently but they start glaring to each other…

I removed my helmet. "That's not how you celebrate victory, ladies."

I kissed them in their cheek once, now they act like love struck maidens, their face become as red as Rias-san's hair.

"Let's return to the others okay, they have to know that this already over."

They nodded in silence, I walk between them and took their hand.

Sona on my right, Ray-chan on my left, we walk together to return where our comrades are waiting, Nee-nee and Rias-san nursing Asia-san who shocked by the news that biblical God already dead. Yuuno-san and Sisca-san looks worried to Tsubaki-senpai who reopened her wound by shielding Yuuno-san and now being tended by Mii-chan and Momo-chan who already came to the scene, looks like because of my sudden roar, Momo-chan and Tsubasa-san came here. Gen-kun is helping Xenovia to collect the Excalibur… he must be really worried to Asia-san but he knew that Asia-san already in good hands.

"Everyone, good work." A masculine voice came from above.

Everyone was surprised by the voice and everyone except Asia-san who still fainted, looks up and found the pervert governor of fallen angels already carrying his traitorous subordinate on his shoulder like a grain sack.

Xenovia and Sisca-san prepared their weapon, thinking that we will fight another enemy.

"Fallen angel governor Azazel, what is he doing here!" Xenovia shouted.

"Lower your weapon, he's not an enemy." I said to them to lower their weapon, if he's an enemy we will wipe out for sure… Azazel-san is few times stronger than Kokabiel after all.

He landed near us, he grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks for leaving him alive Iza-chan, now we can judge him." He said. "Make sure that your subordinates did not do something like this again." I replied him.

"Alright, alright…"

"OJOU-SAMA!" Now someone shouted loudly from above again, it was the reinforcement we wait for… but the battle already over…

She landed in front of Sona and she didn't wear her usual composed expression but hardened veteran instead. "Get away from Ojou-sama, Azazel!"

Azazel-san's just smirking playfully. "Yeah, yeah… I'm about to leave too, you don't need to tell me that Sarah." He said, making Sarah-san look more furious than before, by the magic circle in her hands I think she will attack Azazel-san.

"Sarah stop, he's not here to do anything to us." Sona commanded Sarah-san to stop, she reluctantly cancelled the magic circle on her hands.

Azazel-san turned to Nee-nee, he looks very happy. "Akeno… you definitely make your mother proud… and your father too…" he praised her, "Your praise meant nothing to me." Nee-nee said, but her words didn't match with her tone and her embarrassed looks right now.

"See you soon." Azazel-san flew away.

After Azazel-san leave, her eyes fallen to me… who wearing white armor extra cool with blue beam wings instead of should be the red one.

"So this is the second sacred gear you hid from everyone?" She asked, I'd already expected this question.

"Yeah…" I answered weakly.

"No wonder you want to keep it a secret." She said, I just chuckled as I answered her, "Cannot let myself to attract more attention than it is right?" I asked her, she just sighed hearing my question, "I see." She replied short.

"Then Ojou-sama, what should I do to two humans over there and there?" She asked as she pointed toward Xenovia and then Sisca-san. "Leave them Sarah, they're actually fight together with us." Sona answered her sister's bishop.

"Help us to repair the school ground, we only have few hours before dawn." Sona asked her help, she just smile a little.

"Yes, Ojou-sama." She bowed before starting her works, Tsubasa-san who didn't get action also helping to repair the school.

I approached Sisca-san and Xenovia, I'm going to ask them to keep secret about Divine Dividing, hopefully they will accept.

"Sisca-san, Xenovia, now what you will do?" I asked them.

Xenovia and Sisca-san exchanged glance before the former answered me, "We will return the broken Excalibur and report everything to the higher ups." She answered.

"Can I ask you to keep the Divine Dividing a secret?" I asked them.

Sisca-san tilted her head in confusion, "Why?" she asked.

"I don't want any more attention than the one I already get…" I answered her, "Fine, without you we will be wiped out and had our Excalibur taken instead, so to repay you, I won't tell about your second sacred gear." Xenovia answered first.

Sisca-san smiled, "I will too, as thanks you let me meet with Misca no… Yuuno-chan..." She said…

Thank Satan they're accepted my request, I'd hope that I could keep it a secret while longer…

"Thank you Xenovia, Sisca-san…" Finally the tension leaving me, my head started to spin as I let it go, my body went limp soon after that…

"Today is truly… exhausting…" I muttered as everything went dark… made me remember the first time I met with Ray-chan…

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 13, Thanks for the read and review if you think something about this chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **War Historian : Here you go Kokabiel beating, Diodora comes in quite many future chapters so stay tuned :)**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you, and empire? Izaya is a country now? :p**_

 _ **thegodofanime : I planned to put lemon, but the first I planned for Izaya, Sona and Raynare :)**_

 _ **RandomReader : I won't put them in the harem since they don't fit as harem member**_

 _ **Koihime : thank you :D**_

 _ **saki : Here you go :)**_

 _ **Ran : Thank you.**_

 _ **Cypher DS : Well, english is not my primary language, so spare me some typos and poor grammars :p by the way thanks for pointing my mistakes. I'll try to fix them :) but I will not promise it will be perfect, since I write with as long as I deliver what I meant method :p**_

 _ **eunikecindy8 : Here you go :)**_

 _ **Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Sisca, for now.**_

 _ **Sona's peerage :  
**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - xxxxx - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
**_

 _ **Thank you once again for the read and reviews, Farcast off :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the long update and kind of short too, got heavy writer block and spent my time on gaming instead :(**_

 _ **But, thanks for the read, reviews, and there's still more people that faves and follows :)**_

 _ **Here's the chapter 14, enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

I woke up after whole day had passed after the battle with Kokabiel, Sisca-san and Xenovia already left to report about their mission, they also brought Irina-chan with them. At least they could say good bye first…

I pestered Ddraig and Albion to start the training to control Juggernaut Drive right away, but they told me off by telling that I should rest first after reaching my balance breaker. If they not teach me, I won't be so reckless to do it on my own.

But I think I should listen to them, I just achieved balance breaker, I should learn about it more first… The most important thing is the duration, according to Ddraig and Albion, the basic duration will be 3 hours, but with basic training and energy manipulation, the duration could be extended, Ddraig said that his strongest host able to activate balance breaker for 2 months… I'm curious about how they test it… walking around wearing armor for 2 months is quite creepy for me. Ddraig explained that they could feel the duration, so I'm not actually need to wear it for that long.

And my balance breakers duration is shared… which mean 3 hours is for both Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, but on the bright side, I don't have to train them separately.

There's countdown before the balance breaker start but it can be reduced with divide from initial 2 minutes to 40 seconds, but it is still crucial time, the countdown will reset if I attacked during the duration…

A week flew by everyday routine, until the teacher announced "Class, we have new transfer student." during the homeroom session.

Of course, the class became noisy especially the boys, just like when Ray-chan first transferred in, moreover, earlier Motohama-kun said that the transfer student is a girl.

Seeing the enthusiasm of the class, she instructed the transfer student to come in, what I didn't expect is… I knew the girl… she has shoulder length straight blonde hair, cute face with mole under her right eye, and she smile as always… no mistake… she is Sisca-san.

Sisca-san then turned toward the class and bow, "This is the first time we meet, my name is Kiba Yuumi. If you're wondering that Yuuno-chan is my twin, it is correct." Sisca-san said with smile, the class became more crowded before the teacher interfered.

She also changed her name to Japanese one… and her aura also different… it like she's a devil… Maybe she joined Rias-san's peerage to be close to Yuuno-san.

"I never heard Yuuno-san had twin!" Katase said half shouting.

"We're separated in quite bad terms and lost contact… but now I will live with her and it is quite a shame that we didn't put on same class…" Sisca- Yuumi-san answered with bright smile.

"I've been living overseas for years and I hope that you will take care of me."

"There is your seat, Kiba-san." Teacher pointed to the empty seat next to Ray-chan.

"Thank you Sensei." Yuumi-san answered before walking toward her seat, when she was about to pass my table, she glanced toward me with smile that never faded, "I will be in your care, Izaya-chan, Raynare-chan." She said.

It wasn't until later that I understand her words.

The class started with everyone not able to concentrate from glancing toward the new transfer student… long lost twin sister of Kuoh prince which giving out different aura from her twin, she felt more approachable.

During the lunch break Yuumi-san is surrounded by everyone in class, people from another class also come to see her, then I heard that class next door also had transfer student, it was quite surprising to see Xenovia the bitch there, her aura is different, same as Yuumi-san, she also reincarnated as devil... I really don't expect that she of all people, who declared high and mighty would destroy devils in this town to become devil herself…

Well… finding God's demise is not something can be taken lightly either… I can imagine that Irina-chan will cry three days three nights the moment she heard about it and will be found almost died because of dehydration, but I'm sure, her faith won't be broken by something like this, she'll just shrug it off as God's trial.

Now that I think about Irina-chan, I wonder how she's doing right now… I will ask Yuumi-san later, but right now let her enjoy her normal life.

After school, in the student council room, happened something I really doesn't expect…

"This is Kiba Yuumi-san our new knight, I believe everyone already knew her." Sona introduced her new knight, surprising everyone since she chose to join Sona not Rias-san.

"Hello everyone, please take care of me." Yuumi-san said with playful smile. "And please call me Yuumi-chan~"

"This one is different even though they are twin…" Tsubasa-san giggled as she commented that, well Yuumi-san is more to carefree type than her sister.

"Yuumi-san, why are you not joining Rias-san instead?" I asked, she pouted cutely.

"Izaya-chan doesn't want me here?" she asked with sad tone.

"It's not that… I mean you could be closer to Yuuno-san." I answered her in panic.

"It's not like if we're twin we have to be always together and now Yuuno-chan will not go anywhere far away from me."

"Yuumi-san, you will join the student council in a week, today you will learn for devil's work." Sona said.

"Yes, Sona-kaichou!"

Sona start to lecture Yuumi-san about the devil, especially about setting the contract while the others works on our duty, the parents day is almost there, many things need to be prepared and set up work schedule for the day so event would be success, but my worry still fallen with mom and Sona's mother meeting… somehow I felt that it is more… dreadful than fighting Kokabiel.

* * *

On the weekend, Azazel-san suddenly contacted me to go to the shrine outskirt of Kuoh… I wonder what he wanted… he knew that devils aren't supposed to go somewhere sacred, but I followed his instruction since he sounded that this is very important.

Arriving at the Shrine's stairway, I don't get rejection feeling like the shrine near home… I wonder if this shrine is abandoned one… but from the look outside, the stairway looks clean and well maintained, no wild grass grow between the stone pavements.

I decide to quickly climb the stairs, on the shrine yard I find a lady wearing priestess outfit, she had long and shiny black hair tied into ponytail with orange ribbon…

"I've been waiting for you, Izaya-chan." Nee-nee welcomed me, it was surprising that devil could occupy a shrine like this.

"Why are you here Nee-nee?" I asked,

"This is my house, Rias brought this shrine for me after the last priest passed away, this place already 'cleaned' of sacred aura so devil didn't rejected to enter." She answered.

I can see Rias-san is care about Nee-nee… Nee-nee was living in the shrine and her battle wear is priestess robe… maybe to honor her mother or… reject her father…

"That's why I didn't feel rejected earlier, by the way what's Azazel-san want with me to come here?" I asked, since Nee-nee is waiting for me then Azazel-san must be told her about this meeting.

"He only said someone wanted to meet you and set up meeting here." Nee-nee answered.

But who wanted to meet me? So Azazel-san isn't the one who wanted to meet me…

"Do you know who wanted to meet me?" I asked, before Nee-nee answered, from above bright light suddenly appeared, when I look up, a beautiful blonde lady with curly hair and golden saucer above it, her skin radiating light, her body is buxom and on her back spreads twelve golden wings, descend front above.

Female angel with twelve wings… that's mean she's Seraph Gabriel, what's Azazel-san wanted by arranging this meeting…

"You must be Himejima Akeno, queen of Rias Gremory and Hyoudou Izaya, pawn of Sona Sitri." Gabriel-sama said after she landed near us.

"It is an honor to meet with Great Seraph Gabriel." Nee-nee said as she bowed toward Gabriel-sama, I also did the same.

"No need to be formal." The seraph said lightly.

"It would be better if we talk inside, I'll serve the tea." Nee-nee suggested before Gabriel-sama answered my question,

"That sounds a good idea." Gabriel-sama agreed with smile.

We followed Nee-nee to her living room, a simple Japanese room with size of twelve tatamis with square brown table on the middle of the room and a painting as decoration.

Gabriel-sama and I sit across to each other while Nee-nee sitting on the side with wide smile after serving us tea, observing this meeting.

"I forgot to introduce myself because I meet someone important so suddenly, my name is Hyoudou Izaya, Sona-sama's pawn." I bowed toward Gabriel-sama as I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Hyoudou Izaya-san, I'm Gabriel, one of four great Seraphs." She introduced herself while smiling still.

"So, what Gabriel-sama wanted to talk to me, humble servant of Sona-sama?" I asked her.

"Please, you don't have to sell yourself low, I know you who defeated Kokabiel-san." She said.

The seraph put off her smile and changed into serious mood, I heard from Azazel-san that Gabriel-sama is a bit of airhead… so it took a bit surprise when she turned serious.

"Rather than beat around the bush, I will straight to the point." She said with her stare directed at me. "I want you to return the Excalibur Mimic that you stole from Shidou Irina."

I sighed when she accused me stealing the Excalibur from Irina-chan, angry? A bit, but don't know if that was the thing reported to the angel... "I'm a bit offended that you said I stole it from Irina-chan, I merely took it back from Freed Zelzan." I explained, but she just smiled at me again, before taking a sip on her tea.

"I saw the report… they said that Mimic is part of the destroyed Excalibur but after it re-forged in heaven, only three Excalibur fragments emerged, but knowing that Father was dead, they quickly branded heretic and we lost track of them… until Azazel-niisama suddenly contacted us about Kokabiel-san's folly and talk for peace."

I sighed when the fact of Azazel-san's name mentioned by Gabriel-sama… he must be the one who told her. "And I assume his blabbermouth tell you that I have the mimic?" I asked her again.

She giggled when I ask that, so it must be true that Azazel-san who told her. "That's about right, he said that Excalibur is in the hand of the current Red Dragon Emperor's host." She answered. "But he never mentioned that you could wear Excalibur casually without proper divination." She said as she pointed toward my bracelet in left hand, it must be radiating holy aura that she able to detect.

"I have my own method and I thought to take care of this Excalibur until Irina-chan come by herself and take it…" I answered her.

Now that I think about it, it is quite weird… true that Excalibur is important to the church, but for a seraph comes to ask it to be returned, it is too… excessive.

"But I never thought that a Seraph would come by to ask me of her Excalibur, or do you have another business with me?" I asked.

"You are quite sharp one… I wanted to thank you that you prevent another devastating war between the three factions… you can choose one weapon from my collection as reward." She answered.

Before even try to hear my opinion, many magic circles emerged on the four directions, from it many weapons with different types and shapes come out. Nee-nee also look surprised by the sudden summoning.

"This is amazing…" Nee-nee said while looking around.

Gabriel-sama then stood up before Nee-nee and I do the same, she gave us tour of her collections, though most of it is weapon with holy elements which should be expected from an angel's collection.

 _Finally, someone worthy…_

"Eh?" I muttered as someone whispered, but the voice isn't resembled with Nee-nee or Gabriel-sama.

"What's wrong Izaya-chan?" Nee-nee asked when I start looking at the surrounding.

"Just now… someone speak…" I answered her, Nee-nee and Gabriel-sama look worried because it seems they not hear what I heard…

 _Come…_

The voice can be heard once more, the voice was clearly woman like… it tried to call me… is it weapon with souls just like Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing?

I tried to trace the source of the sound, then my eyes fallen to a dagger with chipped blade, not only that the design was very simple and how to say it… kind of out of place… other weapons look well maintained and shiny but this one is chipped and look will break if it swung it once… but I cannot remove my eyes from staring it like being sucked in…

I took the dagger by the hilt before turning to Gabriel-sama, she looks surprised that I took interest to the dagger.

"Gabriel-sama what is this?" I asked curiously, after all it is different than the others.

Before she can answer the dagger starts shining in bright light, us three cannot help but covered our eyes from the light. I could feel that the dagger changing shape, the round hilt changed into… hand…

"Finally, someone worthy…" Someone said in flat tone…

When the light finally dissipate, in front of me already stand someone wearing robe with same design with the one Gabriel-sama wear but with black color, I moved my hand that I use to cover my eyes so I can see her face but it is surprising me, her face is the same as mine! What is this really!

"What just happened Gabriel-sama! Why she look like me!"

"Calm down Izaya-san."

How can I be calm! The dagger just changed into human, with my face no less! But her hair color is dark grey and her eyes are black…

"For the first time, ever since Father created that, someone finally able to use it." Gabriel-sama explained…

So this 'girl' was created by God himself and until now no one could even wake her up! Just how much my life can be worse!

"My creator called me Replicator, and I will follow you master till the end of your time or mine." My clone said with flat tone.

Replicator huh… maybe that's why her face is look like me… I think it is a bit rude to decline since she never acknowledged anyone before…

"Do you have a name?" I ask her.

"I'm called replicator master." She answered with flat emotionless tone, it is like she had no emotion at all… maybe God didn't bother to create emotion for her… but at least He could give her some appropriate name…

"That's not a name, I will give you name… from now on you are Asako." I decided to give her a name…

Asako… a name that maybe given by mom and dad if I happened to have a twin… Isako and Asako… it had good rhythm in it.

"My name is Asako…" Asako repeated the name I give to her.

I pulled her hand that I still gripped in panic earlier close to my chest.

"My name is Izaya." I introduced myself.

"Master's name is Izaya." She said with still flat tone.

I released her hand and she bowed toward me. "Now, master Izaya what is your command?" She asked.

I feel it is wrong when someone who literally have same face with you, but have to call you master…

"Call me without master." I commanded her.

"Yes, master Izaya."

"I told you don't call me master!"

"Yes, master Izaya."

"Don't call me with master please…"

"Yes, master Izaya."

I wanted to blame God for everything! Hearing two dragons laughing wildly inside my mind while having the seraph and Nee-nee giggling as if this is funny situation… Can't He made her… less rigid or something!

"I give up!" I shouted in four legs position.

"You are quite interesting one aren't you Izaya-san." Gabriel-sama said in middle of her giggle.

Gabriel-sama then stopped her giggling and smile but her smile feels sad… "Now my business here is done, I only ask you to take care of… Asako… she's a memento of my Father." She said,

I stood up and faced Gabriel-sama. "If she's that important to you, I won't take her from you Gabriel-sama, I'm fine without any reward." I said, but she just shook her head to deny it. "No… I want you to use her rather than she'd collecting dust in the shed… I'm sure she's also happier that she found a master who can use her." She explained, she allowed me to have a memento that supposed to be important for her… "Thank you for something I don't deserve, Gabriel-sama."

I smiled toward Gabriel-sama and she return to her normal smile, when she tried to leave I remembered Irina-chan, since last week Yuumi-san told me that Irina-chan still unconscious when she left.

"Gabriel-sama, how is Irina-chan doing?" I asked her, Gabriel-sama frowned, "She's currently… crying and grieving…" She said with unsure voice. "Michael-niisama decided to tell her about Father's death yesterday… I hope that her faith will not waver."

I smiled again toward Gabriel-sama, "Irina-chan is strong girl and I believe her faith will not be broken." I said.

"Glad to hear that." The seraph smiled again with my statement.

She bowed once before turned toward the door.

"I'll see you outside." Nee-nee offered when she saw Gabriel-sama finally leaving.

"Thank you." Gabriel-sama said.

They both leave from the living room, leaving me and Asako behind, who just watch everything without expression.

Maybe I should learn more about her first, she's capable of speech, she should be able to answer my questions regarding her.

"Sit here with me Asako." I sit at my original position and instructed Asako to sit beside me.

"Yes, master Izaya." She answered while sitting down.

"You called yourself replicator, what is your ability Asako?" I asked.

"My ability is simple, I replicate weapons, anything even the legendary weapons." Asako replied short. "But only half of its true potential." She continued before I ask another question.

I almost jumped in surprise when she told me that she could copy legendary weapons… but should be expected that there's a drawback… just like Sacred gears…

"So what weapons God already input into you?" I asked.

"Holy weapons which belong to heaven and few dragonslayer weapons." Asako answered.

 ** _{Try Ascalon, little sister.}_** Albion suggested.

Ascalon… dragon slayer holy sword that belong to heaven, I wonder if it was inputted into Asako…

"Asako, do you have Ascalon?" I asked her following Albion's suggestion.

Asako then closed her eyes for a brief seconds, the opened her eyes before answered me. "Yes."

"Try to change into it." I said to her.

"Affirmative." Asako said as she glowed in bright light… I should get use to this light…

When the light dissipates, a sword is floating in front of me.

"What do you think, Ddraig, Albion?"

 ** _[Certainly the aura felt weaker than the real one, but… you will practically own every weapon in this world.]_**

 ** _{Just think of it as your third sacred gear, little sister.}_** Albion commented in amusement.

I sighed at Albion's comment… two already bad as it is now I got the third.

"Return your form Asako." I commanded, she returned to her human form.

"Asako do you have standby form like bracelet or necklace?" I asked since there's no way I could brought her home with this form… I wish to keep hazing mom and dad minimum except for real emergency.

"Both are available, which one you prefer, master Izaya?" She asked.

"Bracelet please, Asako." I said to her.

"Affirmative." She said with her flat tone, I have to be accustomed with her tone and I hope I could teach her some feelings… I don't want her to be just a weapon…

She took my left hand and turned into bracelet rounded on my wrist where I put Excalibur mimic on before, she turned into simple bracelet with white colored gem on top.

"Izaya-chan."

I turned toward the one who called me, it was Nee-nee who already come back from sending Gabriel-sama out.

"Ah, Nee-nee… sorry that we used your house for meeting…" I said toward her, she just smiled and walk inside. "No… I got to know something interesting though."

She then sit beside me and lean her head in my shoulder.

"What's wrong Nee-nee?" I ask since she suddenly does this, not that I mind it…

"Just let me lean on you Izaya-chan…" Nee-nee asked me not to ask…

"Sure." I answered.

We just silently enjoyed each other company, until Nee-nee decided to speak.

"Izaya-chan… when will you make me your mistress?" Nee-nee asked me with serious tone, unlike before when we say farewell before Rias-san's game with the Phenex.

I can't immediately answer her question… I used to like her… but when I cannot say farewell that day, the feeling faded… but when I finally met her again… I even come to hate her for her misdirected hatred.

When we finally reconciled, I only thought her as my family, a big sister who loves to tease her little sister…

I could feel something water dropped on my shoulder where Nee-nee leaned her head, she cried… I made her cry in fact… I made her cry with my silence…

She then pulled her head off my shoulder and pushed me down to the side, locking my shoulders with her both hands so I will not run from her.

Tears already streamed down on her cheeks and chin, a line of water trace could be seen on the bridge of her nose from her earlier cry on my shoulder… there was no trace of her usual playful smile or sadistic one… all I can see is heartbroken girl… Seeing her like this… I know that her love for me is real…

"Izaya-chan… do you hate me?" She asked, she look broken and ready to shatter depending on my answer.

"I was… once…" I answered truthfully… I hated her once when she tried to hurt Ray-chan… for directing her anger just because Ray-chan was fallen angel…

Listening to my answer, she look pained, her tears dropped on my face, I may use deceit to my advantage, but I will not lie to those who important to me.

"I was once hated Himejima Akeno, queen of Rias Gremory… but I never hate Himejima Akeno, my elder sister." I said, "That one week I spent with you were something I still cherish…" I said as I placed my hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"I'm really happy that you love me… thought of me romantically Nee-nee… but would you give me time so I can return your feelings?" I asked her, her tears start flowing again and dropped some of it on my face, but this time she looks relieved… I have to apologize to Sona and Raynare later that I will love another again…

"I love you Izaya-chan… I hope you can return my feelings soon."

Nee-nee descent her head with her eyes closed, I also closed my eyes, not long after I could feel her lips overlapped mine… a simple kiss without extra addition, lasted about a minute before Nee-nee removed herself from me.

She giggled as she wiped her remaining tears, "I just give you my first kiss…" she said, smile already returned to her face.

"When can I give my virginity to you?" she asked with teasing tone, her default.

I smirked to her question, "You're jumping the gun again Nee-nee…" I sighed after I said that, Nee-nee just laugh it off on top of me, I smiled before I join her laughing.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 14 thanks for the time to read and please review if you think something about this chapter :)**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **War Historian : Thank you, but you may need the song to live up your day :)**_

 _ **N1ghtw0lf95 : Thanks and Akeno just try to make move on Izaya :D**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Next chapter or after next chapter :)**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you and thanks for the nice suggestion, I'm start confused how to call Izaya using the japanese :) will use it from now on.**_

 _ **Alexc123 : Thank you and no, Rias won't join her harem. :D**_

 _ **kat1017 : I won't add Xenovai(Genderbent Xenovia?), Kuroka, Kalawarmer, F(Who is this even?), Tiamat and Ophis.  
**_

 _ **eunikecindy8 : Thank you, here you go the next chapter :) and Vali suffer same fate as Issei :)**_

 _ **Erosanin : Twin Yuri! it is good idea! but no... and thank you :)**_

 _ **San : Thanks :)**_

 _ **Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Irina, Yuumi, Serafall, Gabriel, for now  
**_

 _ **Sona's peerage :  
**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - Kiba Yuumi - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
**_

 _ **Thank you once again for the read and reviews, Farcast off :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello it's been a while again, like already two months... and more i guess...**_

 _ **For those who think I already abandoned my story worry not, I'm not abandoning this. Just my update isn't regular as when I started this.**_

 _ **The reasons why I'm very late to update this because I'm unsure about how to write this chapter, this one should be part of the last chapter but I got to rewrite this part few times and decided to struck it out with still unsure to write and I'm too immersed in writing very future chapters... too distant future I said so myself...**_

 _ **Many thanks for everyone who still gave my story reviews, faves, and follow even though I update this slowly :)**_

 _ **Also it already hit more than 200 follows and 199 faves, I like to thanks everyone who follow and favorite my story :)**_

 _ **Without further ado, h** **ere's the chapter 15, enjoy~**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I didn't own any of these Highschool DxD characters expect genderbent Issei (Maybe...) and the canon plot, they all belong to Ishibumi Ichiei.**_

 _ **{Albion} : Albion speaking or Divine Dividing ability**_

 _ **[Ddraig] : Ddraig speaking or boosted gear ability.**_

 _''/"" :inner thought/speaking inside the mind._

 _-xxxx- : Mittelt writing._

* * *

Night before open campus, Sona told us that it is the time to look for familiars. After we finalized the plan for tomorrow, we went to familiar forest where new familiars born every full moon.

The forest feels eerie… maybe because the red full moon as light source… at the entrance already waiting someone, he look a bit unruly, he wear sleeveless white undershirt, short jeans pants, jacket tied like a belt, wearing hats and stuffed yellow rucksack on his back.

"I'm Satooji, familiar master who will act as your guide, tonight is full moon, the best time to search for familiar!" He introduced himself with awe.

"He is the guide of familiar forest, last we are here he's the one who guide us. He's an expert of familiar despite of his appearance." Tsubaki-senpai explained… even if he's a bit unruly but he's an expert huh…

"Good evening, Satooji." Sona greeted him,

He grinning widely, "Oh isn't it Sitri-sama! I see you brought many cute new servants!"

"We look forward to your guidance Satooji." Sona said flatly.

He took out his catalogues of familiars and distributes to us, there's many cute and scary familiar in this forest.

"So, what kind of familiar you girls wanted? Strong one? Fast one? Or poisonous one?" He started barraging question, and then he opened certain page on his catalog and showed it to us, it was blue colored dragon, its body shape look closer to Ddraig…

"And I recommended this! Tiamat, one of five Dragon kings that the only females among them, The Chaos Karma Dragon! No one ever caught her because she just as strong as the Demon Lord!"

Don't recommend that to young girls, damn it! No one will ever tame Tiamat if she's strong as Demon Lord!

But wait, maybe I can get extra help from Tiamat.

 _"Ddraig, Albion… do you think we can ask Tiamat for her help?"_ I asked in my mind.

 ** _[I don't recommend to seeking help from Tiamat, little sister_**.] Ddraig said in sad tone. **_[Or rather you better not.]_** Ddraig warned.

 _"Why?"_ I asked… Ddraig is never like this.

I could hear Albion laughing in my mind, **_{you wouldn't want to be caught in lover's quarrel, Little sister.}_**

 _"Lover's quarrel huh… I want to meet with Tiamat now…"_ I said in my mind and I heard groan and laughter.

 ** _[I know stopping you when you already decided something is impossible… just don't introduce yourself as my host.]_**

 _"Why?"_ I asked him, but the other one answered, **_{because Tiamat will kill you on spot.}_**

Kill me on spot huh… that's quite extreme anger… not even giving chance to talk…

 _"Is Tiamat that angry to Ddraig?"_ I asked again.

 ** _[Yeah…]_** Ddraig said in resigned tone.

 _"You sound resigned too much Ddraig… I think she still love you very much."_

Maybe…

 _"So before I ask where Tiamat is… what kind of your hosts who met Tiamat and get killed by her?"_

 ** _[Womanizer. They thought that they are worthy of my Tiamat.]_** Ddraig answered with angry tone.

 _"Then I'm on safe side… at least I had gender advantage."_ I said in my mind.

 ** _{Not when your lovers are women too.}_**

 _"She didn't know that."_ I snickered in my mind. _"Besides… I won't steal Tiamat from Ddraig."_

 _"So, no more complain about meeting Tiamat?"_

 ** _[I hope she'd already forgive me…]_**

 _"Don't worry Ddraig, maybe she just irritated by your rude hosts. How about you Albion, do you have a mate too?"_

 ** _{Unlike Ddraig, I'm still cherished my free soul!}_** Albion answered in high and mighty tone.

 _"Just say you don't have one."_ I shot him down.

"Satooji-san, where can I find this Tiamat?" I asked suddenly.

Everyone look tense while Satooji grinned widely.

"Oh, this young lady over here is fearless!"

Soon as I said that, Sona and the others surrounded me, telling me to not meet Tiamat for my own safety, Sona and Raynare especially vehemently opposed me to go, but after I talk to them, they finally let me go with condition that I contact them every five minutes and to retreat immediately if the talk break down.

I turned toward Satooji who grinning widely ever since I declared I want to know where Tiamat is.

"Tiamat made a cave on that snowy mountain as her nest, you can find her there." Satooji said as he pointed toward mountainous area beyond the forest.

"Thank you Satooji-san." I thanked him as I spread my wings out.

"I'm off everyone."

I flew toward the snowy mountain Satooji-san directed, even though it is look a bit far, I reached in ten minutes, I contacted Sona and Raynare once so there's no jealousy between.

"We're arrive." I said as I landed at the edge of basin, but the weird thing is, there's no snow falling on the basin, there no snow at all.

 ** _[Tiamat is erecting a barrier so the place will not be covered in snow.]_**

The area of the basin is quite vast and she created a barrier that covering the area…

"Then her magic reserve is very big!"

 ** _{You still far to reach Tiamat let alone our level, little sister.}_**

"Not like I care too much about that, I just wanted to be strong enough to protect those important to me." I replied them.

 ** _[And you will never strong enough for that, trust me.]_**

Never strong enough huh… I heard many tales that even one had power rivaling God, somehow or others, his or her precious person still hurt and even lost…

"Let's go."

The moment I entered the basin, large amount of killing intent suddenly pressured me.

"Damn… looks like her barrier also contain detection." I muttered as I felt the pressure crushed me… just her killing intent alone able to kill living being… making Kokabiel's can be compared to child…

I divided the pressure on myself just like I did when Sarah-san and Sona's former fiancée went to visit, after the pressure is lowered, I move toward the source of the killing intent directed at me.

She just stand at the edge of the lake in clearing of the forest, the most recognized feature of her is her pale blue hair, I think she know that I continued to press forward regardless of her killing intent released.

"Greetings Tiamat-san, sorry that I come to your abode without notice." I greet her while bowing.

"I'm Hyoudou Izaya, Sona Sitri-sama's pawn and Host of Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig and White Dragon Emperor Albion, I com-"

Before I finished my introduction, her fingers are already ringed around my neck. So fast, in a blink of eyes she moves without sound.

"So, you think that you had twin heavenly dragon in you, you are worthy of me?" Tiamat asked with cold tone, I wonder if everyone of Ddraig's host came to Tiamat did the same thing?

 ** _{Ah, Little sister, I forgot to say it, there's also some of my hosts that wanted to piss Ddraig off by taking Tiamat's heart.}_**

Looks like the problem not only from Ddraig's side, but also Albion's side had same problem!

"Tell me that sooner you idiot!" I retorted.

"Idiot?" Tiamat asked while her finger already pressed to my skin.

"Sorry, not you but Albion." I quickly denied it, I still value my life… but her fingers aren't moving back from my neck.

"I didn't come here because of I thought I'm worthy of you or anything, I come here because Ddraig wanted to talk to you… he missed you." I explained it to Tiamat.

"Missed me? He didn't even bother to open his mouth now he missed me!"

"Yes, he missed you, he just ashamed when his host is a jerk."

 **[She's right Tiamat… I'm sorry if all these past years I appeared like I ignored you… it just hard to face you like this.]**

"After I thought you are different, you just the same as them, Ddraig!"

 **{This is what happened when you stretched it for too long Ddraig.}**

 **[I… I just can say sorry Tiamat… for everything I had done to you… but please spare this innocent child from you anger, I will not come to meet you again…]**

What are you saying Ddraig…

Tiamat's brow twitched a little, she must be shocked Ddraig said that, I could feel her hand in my neck shaking… angry or sad? I don't know… if she really hates Ddraig… she wouldn't care would she…

"Be gone before I kill you, little girl." Tiamat said as she removed her hand from my neck and turn around to leave but I quickly catch her hand to stop her.

Even though she's not showing it… it must be hurt very much for her…

"Wait." I said.

"I said be gone." Tiamat repeated her warning.

"Are you two really will end it like this?" I asked, I came here to make things straight, but they just went snap it!

 ** _[Let us go, little sister…. There's nothing can be done now…]_** Ddraig said.

I made me angry when Ddraig just resigned that much.

"Aren't you the man Ddraig! You let go her hand that easily just because little problem like this! I didn't come here to see you easily let go of your bond like this!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO DDRAIG WHO ENCOURAGE ME TO ACCEPT SONA!" I shouted. That night I almost decided to reject Sona, if not for him and his brother encouraged me.

 ** _[Then what I supposed to do! Let her wait forever again? She can be happy with someone she can touch!]_** Ddraig shouted. Tiamat happiness you said! She's your mate for crying out loud! She must be the happiest when she's with you! She still loves you!

"Then I will see to it! I will find a way to release you from this cursed Sacred Gear!" I shouted in respond.

Tiamat seems surprised when I shout that.

"What can a little girl like you do?" Tiamat asked,

I don't know either if you ask me… but I will not give up, if there's a way to seal it, then there's must be a way to release it.

"I promise it won't be as long as you two separated." I said.

I could heard Albion laughing hard while Ddraig sighing.

 **[You never stop to amuse us… but I feel like taking your promise for real, I will really hate you if you broke this promise, little sister.]**

 **{I'm hurt little sister, you only give attention to Ddraig when you rely on me more.}** Albion said in middle of his laugh.

"You too Albion."

I turned toward the female dragon again.

"How about you, Tiamat-neesan? Will you put the same faith as your mate?"

"Not even once I heard that from anyone… you better not disappointed us, Hyoudou Izaya."

"I will." I answered.

She then pulled my left hand close to her, I could see her smiling in relief and this is something I won't admit to Sona or Raynare… her smile is more beautiful than them two.

Maybe only Ddraig who can makes her smile like that.

 **[I'm sorry Tiamat… because of my selfishness…]**

"Do you still want me to be your mate, Ddraig?"

 **[You are the only one for me Tiamat, only for you I offer my heart.]**

"I'm the same Ddraig… even if you told me to go… I won't seek new mate."

"Aren't they romantic Albion?"

 **{…}**

"Jealous aren't you?"

 **{It would be a lie if I said no.}**

"Don't worry Albion… you will find one."

 **{You don't understand little sister…}**

"What do you mean, Albion?" I tried to ask again, but Albion only silent… his usual cheerfulness is gone… I wonder what happened between three of them… but I cannot ask without Albion knowing and it is rather rude to ask behind him.

Now that two of them settled, I will ask my goal to meet Tiamat.

"Tiamat-neesan… could you help me to control Juggernaut Drive?"

"Why do you want to control juggernaut drive?"

"To keep those important to me safe from my own hands… twice in a single night, I almost lose control and hurt them…"

"Fine, contract me as your familiar, Hyoudou Izaya. You are seems make a good bat repellent too."

Wow Tiamat-neesan as my familiar… but I guess I cannot let her do my devil work… but that's not too matter for me.

"Thank you Tiamat-neesan."

"Also since when I'm become your sister?"

"Ever since I thought Ddraig and Albion as my brothers and they acknowledged me as their little sister."

"Let's see what kind of this 'little sister' you proud of Ddraig, Albion."

I contracted Tiamat-neesan with familiar contract after we set few rules and now I'm free to call Tiamat-neesan whenever I want to train juggernaut drive.

"Hmm… a devil comes to here." Tiamat-neesan said after I finished the contract spell, I completely forgot it… I supposed to Contact Sona 5 minutes ago… Ah she will nag me later.

"Ah… that's probably my master, I forgot to contact her to let her know that I'm okay… she will think that you hurt me since I'm not contacting her." I explained it to Tiamat-neesan.

"Looks like your master care a big deal of you."

 **[She's her new fiancée after all.]**

 **{Not to mention with her being our host.}**

"Izaya!" I turned around toward Sona when she called me, she's flying at high speed to here.

"Thanks Satan you are alright…" She immediately hugs me after she land.

"Sorry… I got too absorbed in our talk… sorry that I'm worried you." I said to calm her down.

"We meet again, Sona Sitri, you've grown quite well since the last time I saw you." Tiamat-neesan greeted Sona first, my king completely worried about me and forget that we are in front of the dragon king.

She quickly removed herself from me and recomposed while blushing.

"It's been a while Tiamat-sama, I apologize for my unsightly behavior."

"That's fine, just to let you know, I'm contracted to your pawn now."

When she heard that, she glared at me, she must be thinking that I violated our agreement that I will only talk not being reckless.

"Before you angry to me, no… I don't even ask." I'm feigning my innocence.

"I'm the one who offered her to be my contractor since I figured out that it is the easiest way to come in contact."

Luckily Tiamat-neesan quickly backed me up.

"I apologize if she did something impolite to you Tiamat-sama." Sona bowed toward Tiamat-neesan.

"You have a fine love, Sona Sitri, never ever let go of her hands."

"Yes, I will."

"Now Izaya, show me what you made of." Tiamat-neesan suddenly challenged me.

"Looks like I cannot avoid fighting after all."

"At least it is less life threatening than before."

"So you will allow me to?" Sona nodded.

"I'm borrowing your power Ddraig."

 **[Use it as much as you like, just remember your limit.]**

"Countdown."

"I will tell Raynare and the others that you are alright and let them to continue to search for familiar without worry."

She created a magic circle near her ear.

"Thanks Sona."

I took a distance away from Tiamat-neesan while Sona also moved away from both of us to observe our spar.

 **[Count over! Balance Breaker! Welsh Dragon Scale Robe!]**

Robe? Did I hear it wrong?

After the transformation ended, my uniform is replaced by red dress with tail, covered with red metal breastplate with green orbs embedded on my breast and my stomach, red shoulder pads with dragon design, red transparent cloak draping from it covering the side of my arms, my arms covered by fingerless metal arms gloves with green orbs on the back of my hands, the design is slimmer than Albion's balance breaker, my boots design is the same as the usual form. Rather than full face helmet like Albion's, it is red circlet with green gems.

I heard from Ddraig and Albion that their balance breaker only different on color and wings so I don't bother to try the balance breaker but this is truly unexpected.

 **{You never even stop to amuse us with every minute of your life.}**

"What's happened Albion?"

 **[You are the very first to make my balance breaker like this, little sister.]**

 **{Damn right Ddraig, she took many of our virginities already!}**

Albion teased me again, he quickly returned to cheerful again…

"Hey! You make me sounded that I'm a rapist!"

I heard Tiamat-neesan laughing, did she thought this is funny?

"Well, it is not every day that Ddraig and Albion so close but not bickering to each other and started fighting, you did a great job as their little sister."

"Thanks." I said as I smile.

"Asako, Birch Staff." I said as I put my hand at Asako in bracelet form.

"Yes, Master Izaya."

Asako then turned into a simple wooden staff, the shaft designed from coiled branches that entangles each other and red orb at the staff head. I summoned my sketchbook on my other hand.

"Now the set is complete with this."

"What is that, Izaya?" Tiamat-neesan asked.

"Replicator made by God, I called her Asako… it can copy anything including its power, just being halved." I explained it to her briefly.

"Combined with Boosted Gear, you can easily reach the full potential again."

"Yeah, but sadly, Asako didn't react to Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, her power is stagnant no matter what I try. And now I just have to find how to use her as best as I could with what I've been given."

"Good resolve."

I smiled as I removed the binding of my sketchbook and used my mana to manipulate the papers to float around my back, creating dull white colored wings.

"I'll look forward to your guidance, Tiamat-neesan."

"Let's start."

 **[Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!]**

When the signal start, I tried to cast several magic at once, "Buster impacts!" Buster Impact that usually sized around volley ball size, now boosted few times bigger and stronger.

Tiamat-neesan however not even tried to move, receiving buster impacts directly.

Loud explosions and smoke screen created, covering Tiamat-neesan from my sight.

"Your magic alone almost reached high class devil level." Tiamat-neesan commented as the smoke screen start to dissipate.

Not even that much giving any damage to Tiamat-neesan!

But I cannot lose my nerve here.

"That's my most basic magic."

"But that's not enough."

She said as she disappeared from my sight again, then she appeared in front of me, giving me time to defend myself.

"Sponge Barrier."

I deployed sponge-like barrier which used to mitigate frontal attack, Tiamat-neesan thrust her fist toward me, but she failed to destroy the barrier, she must be holding back her power.

"Interesting, soft barrier to absorb the speed and eventually stopping it altogether, mostly devils only create hard barrier to show they can fend off enemy attacks."

"Then they need to learn how to preserve their own life."

"Go teach them that." Tiamat-neesan smirked.

I took distance from Tiamat-neesan and launch more magic, even though she's completely on defense, my magic couldn't scratch her even a little.

Sometimes she would launch fast physical counter attack but somehow it never exceeding the sponge barriers I deployed, after that fast speed she till adjusted power she used to attack me.

"Sorry, I already expended all of my magic circles…" I said as I raised my hand on the air, even after using almost hundred magic stored in my book, I couldn't even hurt her a little and I decided it would be pointless to continue.

Tiamat-neesan might be my familiar but… she's too far stronger than I am.

"Fine, let's end it here, overall I can gauge your strength. You are still too weak to control juggernaut drive, you need more training before you ready to use it."

"Figured…" I dejectedly said.

"You much did you know about juggernaut drive?"

"When I raged beyond some point, juggernaut drive will activate and use my life force as fuel, rampaging until dead… but Ddraig and Albion said if I had vast reserve of mana and demonic energy I can use it rather than my life, but I don't actually how."

"How much do you feel you used for our spar earlier?"

"Around twenty percent of my mana and twenty five percent of my demonic energy."

"Why your demonic energy is bigger consumption?"

"I feed my demonic energy to boosted gear to reduce the stamina use."

Tiamat-neesan sighed… did I say something wrong?

"Tell me Ddraig, is this girl is a genius or an idiot?"

 **[More to idiot if I have to say.]**

 **{Definitely idiot.}**

"An Idiot."

Even Sona join them saying I'm an Idiot!

"Hey! Not you too Sona!"

"You already learn how to feed your mana or demonic energy to your sacred gear, so there's less worry to our training in the future."

"They never tell me!"

 **[You never ask and you learn it by yourself.]**

"I think we can relieve a little about that Izaya."

"But nothing is certain in regard of feelings, if one succumb to their rage, they tend to forget and indulge themselves in what they feel. It is your responsibility to keep her heart safe, Sona Sitri."

"Yes."

"Good and don't forget to tell your sister to stop asking me to be her queen."

Looks like this is what she meant by bat repellent…

And now I've figured out how Sona and Tiamat-neesan most likely know each other… Serafall-sama brought Sona with her to meet Tiamat, trying to convinced her using Sona's cuteness.

"Yes…"

"Then Tiamat-neesan, we will leave now, I will contact you when I'm ready for training, or when Ddraig miss you."

"Please do."

"Now if you excuse us, Tiamat-sama."

Sona and I bowed toward Tiamat-neesan before we leave from there and return toward our friends and family, when we arrive, I saw Mii-chan contracting a baby water dragon.

"Oh… way to go Mii-chan!"

Sona and I landed near them, surprised that I'm returned without wound from meeting the dragon king who bear grudge to her mate.

"O-nee-ch-an!" Mii-chan happily wave at us while her other hand she cradling her baby dragon.

"Izaya!" Ray-chan immediately plunged at me, she must be worried when I didn't contact everyone…

"I'm back, Ray-chan."

"Good seeing you return unscathed Izaya-san." Tsubaki-senpai said with smile.

"Yes, Tsubaki-senpai, like I told everyone I just went there for talk."

Everyone looks relieved that now we already back, sorry that I worried you all.

"So, what kind of familiar you all get?" I asked, since Mii-chan already found baby dragon, it made me curious.

"This is my familiar." Yuumi-san said as she showed a white colored rabbit in her cradle.

"Wow… it's cute!" I said as stroked it's head, it seems even normal looking familiar exist…

"Now we just had to search familiar for Raynare-chan and Izaya-chan." Momo-chan said.

She didn't know that I already got one…

"Let's go look around for more familiars." Ray-chan said.

We walk toward the inner forest, there's many type of animal and monster we come across but none really match with us.

"Look there… another rare beast." Satooji-san spotted a rare animal.

He pointed toward a black looking creature, a black panther with something bulging on its back.

"Black panther?" Sona asked.

"Its official name is winged sabertooth panther, but this is the first time I met one with complete black color." Satooji-san replied, so the things bulging on its back are wings.

"Its wings just like fallen angel… I think that's good combination with Raynare-chan."

"I'll try then."

"Be careful young lady, the only way to achieve its acknowledgement is by dueling it. They didn't accept master weaker than them."

Ray-chan summoned BSAD from her dimensional storage.

"I can't ask for more." Ray-chan unsheathed her sword and the panther noticed it being challenged.

"Kaichou, permission for promotion."

"You may promote, Raynare."

"Promotion: Knight."

They both staring at each other, looking for a hole in their enemy's defense, even if the enemy is an animal, Ray-chan focused at it like fighting me. After she lost against me when we met, she never look down at her opponent again, she always thought her opponent as her equal or stronger, so she could proceed with caution.

After few minutes of staring contest, they both dashed forward, the panther is noticeable faster than Ray-chan, even if she's promoted to knight that enhance her speed even more.

Seeing her losing at speed, Ray-chan moved her sword to parry the claw.

Using Ray-chan's sword as stepping stone, it somersault back to return to its stance and snarled at Ray-chan.

Ray-chan just smiled there… she didn't lose hope anymore even if she's fighting someone stronger than her, well I cannot say that the panther actually stronger than Ray-chan, at least its speed exceeding Ray-chan even when she enchanted by knight promotion.

Once again, Ray-chan and the panther charged forward at same time, but the result is different now, with her new technique, Ray-chan placed her sword straight at the top of its head, completely leaving it at her mercy.

The panther knows, its already at Ray-chan's mercy and loosening itself from the tension of battle.

"Good boy." Ray-chan said as she happily stroked its head and it purred.

Ray-chan then chanted the contract spell and bound the panther to her.

"What is that technique earlier… it's like time is being rewind…" Tsubaki-san muttered as she still shock by Ray-chan's new technique, so far only I know since I help her train it.

"Fourth dimension run, a football sport manga's technique, the theory behind it is simple but really hard to reproduce perfectly. I had Izaya to help me train it, but explanation for that can wait till next time, let's go searching familiar for Izaya." Ray-chan said as she walk together with panther she just tamed.

Everyone seems agree that to quickly searching familiar for me…

I think this is a good time to tell them.

"About that Ray-chan… I already got one." I said to them, everyone except Sona surprised that I already got one.

"When? Why didn't you bring it here?" Ray-chan asked, well I said I had one without bringing Tiamat-neesan here of course made them suspicious, but if I brought Tiamat-neesan here, everyone will lose their spirit to search for familiar.

"I just… don't want any more unnecessary attention right now."

"Don't tell me you got Tiamat as your familiar, Iza." Tsubasa-san laughed, thinking that it was a joke, but seeing Sona's and my serious face, she stopped.

"Really? You got Tiamat as your familiar?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Trust me, its true, Tiamat herself confirmed it earlier." Sona confirmed it, huge uproar of course happens, but today our family is not only bigger but also stronger.

We thanked Satooji for his guidance and return to Kuoh, where our home located.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of chapter 15, please review if you think something of this chapter as always :)**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :)**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Thank you :)**_

 _ **EAnIL : Izaya's parents didn't aware of the supernatural but during that blackout something might be happened or not :) and about juggernaut drive or dark Izaya, I'm not too sure yet, i will think about it later, don't worry about your imagination running wild :)**_

 _ **godzillafan1 : I cannot deny that there's quite many words missing or the typo. And about how they talk, even I didn't believe japanese spoke like that :P and I didn't screw with my typing, just that's how I translated my language is and how we speak :)**_

 _ **alexc123 : Glad you like that scene and thank you very much :)**_

 _ **Richter : Thank you :)**_

 _ **Xuan : thank you :)**_

 _ **Jack vile Ripper : Thanks!**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619 : Thank you kouhai :P**_

 _ **Mistywolf322, republic Che, Deer : thank you for the patience :) here you go.**_

 _ **Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Irina, Yuumi, Serafall, Gabriel, for now  
**_

 _ **Sona's peerage :  
**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - Kiba Yuumi - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
**_

 _ **Thank you once again for the read and reviews, Farcast off :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Open campus day… for another people, it is the happy day where the parents could observe directly how their children grow in school, but for Sona and me, today is judgment day where mom and Sona's mother will meet for discussing our relationship.

In a way, this is more, much more making me restless than fighting Kokabiel or playing rating game for the first time. Sona looks calm, but today at breakfast, I already know how nervous she is because she couldn't even take her food using chopstick even when she look focused on it.

In the morning we did our duty to checking the parents who come to visit before joining the class, when Ray-chan, Yuumi-san, and I returned to our classroom. Mom already there with her brand new video camera to record Ray-chan and me, dad also come to attend but he's in Mii-chan's class, well… Mii-chan is closer to dad, after all, she's completely daddy girl at home and dad always spoiled her.

My class, however, should be an English class but somehow changed into art class…

The teacher brought PVC clay blocks and distributed it to everyone.

"Now that everyone already received a block of PVC clay, please make something you want… sculpturing also part of communication subjects." The teacher explained the reason why he distributed PVC clay blocks to the student.

Such forced reason…

But, make anything I like huh… The first come to mind is Sona… then Ray-chan…

Sona with Ddraig's balance breaker will look good on her but Ray-chan in Albion's balance breaker also cool… ah, they with magical girl costume would be great too… ah… I can't decide.

"Izaya, Izaya!" I could feel someone calling me and shaking my body, and I return from my own world to real world.

"What's wrong Ray-chan?" I could see her face is quite red, I wonder what happened…

"Look what you have done!" I turned toward my table and then I realized everyone was already crowding my desk to admire the product I made.

When I take a good look, it was a figurine that resembled Sona with Ddraig's balance breaker form and wielded Birch staff that I used yesterday to spar with Tiamat-neesan. And there's another figurine that resembled Ray-chan with Albion's balance breaker without the helm and posing drawing her sword halfway.

Oi hands! What are you two doing! Creating something from my imagination without permission!

"Iza sell me those, I pay you 10000!" the baldy pervert shouted. Of course, the auction happened after that, between the boys who want them and the girls who wanted to protect Sona's and Ray-chan's chastity.

But I'm not selling these figurines to anyone. I will give them to Sona and Ray-chan later.

After the class, Ray-chan went with mom to meet up with dad and Mii-chan, while Yuumi-san and I went to the student council office.

"Excuse us." Yuumi-san said as she opened the door since my hands full with the figurines.

"Good timing, Yuumi-san, Izaya-san, we just about to head out for patrol." Tsubaki-san said with Momo-chan besides her.

"What is that Izaya-chan?" Momo-chan asked after eyeing two figurines in my hands.

"Ah, earlier my class became art class, and the teacher handed out PVC clay for us to make something and this happened." I explained as I show it to them.

"This is a fine detail but… I'm surprised that even without a model you could perfectly recreate Sona." Tsubaki-senpai commented in a tone of half teasing. I think I'm blushing hard right now.

"Izaya-chan had hidden talent like this, but what is the outfit Sona-Kaichou wear?" Momo-chan asked.

"Ah… that's right, I want to ask that earlier but the class already crowding Izaya-chan…" Yuumi-san said as she was also curious with the outfit.

"This is Boosted Gear balance breaker subspecies outfit. They said this is the first time it happened."

"Maybe this outfit is the reason your Boosted Gear to be boots rather than gauntlet?" Momo-chan asked.

"They said it might be the case." I answered.

After I had answered Momo-chan, we decided to continue it later since we had to patrol the ground, I went with Momo-chan while Tsubaki-senpai with Yuumi-san, it seemed Tsubaki-senpai want to talk about something with Yuumi-san.

"I think this is the first time we patrol alone isn't it Izaya-chan." Momo-chan said.

Now that I think about it, I never went alone with Momo-chan, usually there's Ray-chan or Tsubasa-san joined us.

"Yeah, I think so too." I replied her.

During our patrol Momo-chan asked me for my opinion regarding how to improve her alchemy skill, I don't know how so I suggested that she study from games or manga or anime for inspiration like how Ray-chan was improving her sword style.

"I-za-ya-chan~" Someone called from behind and gave me a large bear hug.

"Whoa! Nee-nee!" I was very surprised because I don't even feel her presence before she called me.

"You shouldn't surprise her like that, Akeno." Someone said from behind but little further.

There are only a few people calling nee-nee directly by her name and from the voice I recognized, it was her king.

"Good afternoon, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai." Momo-chan greeted them.

"Good afternoon to you too, Momo-san, I take it you two are patrolling the ground?"

"Yes, we hoped nothing weird happen today."

Nee-nee finally released me, she's not heavy or anything, but it is difficult not to notice the jealous gazes sent toward me by boys and girls who passed us.

I noticed that Rias-san looks a bit tired like she lack of her usual composure.

"You look a bit upset Rias-san, did something happened?" I asked, she look reluctant to answer and someone else answered.

"His father, brother, and sister in law came to visit and they were kind of adoring her a bit too much." Nee-nee answered and Rias-san immediately pouted, it seemed that they embarrassed her in the class earlier but… isn't her brother the demon lord?

"The demon lord himself came here?" I asked.

"Yes, he came to visit the cute Ria-tan." Nee-nee teased. I see, so this demon lord also a siscon.

Rias-san pouted with crimson face because of Nee-nee's teasing, three of us giggled seeing that, leaving Rias-san even redder cheeks.

"Even though I told Grayfia to not telling Onii-sama…" Rias-san grumbled.

"There's someone cosplaying Magical Milky!" A boy shouted, and I noticed a group of boys with camera or smartphone in their hands running toward the gym.

"Did everyone hear that?" I asked. They all nodded, I guess the other siscon demon lord also here.

"Yeah, someone cosplaying Magical Milky… and I think there's only one person who will do it here."

"My, my, ufufufu… it should be that person who is doing that."

"If we are correct, then it is your chance to meet with your sister in law to be, Izaya-san."

Everyone acknowledged that it is Serafall Leviathan-sama who cosplaying right now.

"I never meet her before, so I'm quite nervous, especially after she saved my life."

"Brace yourself Izaya-chan." Momo-chan said with a smile.

On the stage, surrounded by students who used their camera or phone to take pictures of a girl who wearing Magical Milky Ultra Seven alternative costume.

Her facial resembles Sona but looks a bit on childish side… her twin tail style is matching with Milky-chan she cosplayed…

This is dangerous! Even though I know, she's Sona's sister. She's very cute in that costume!

"Izaya-chan you are drooling," Momo-chan commented.

"Ah!"

It was not a literal drool, just dazed because I saw someone really cute cosplaying Magical Milky.

"My, my… Izaya-chan, Sona will be very hurt if you are cheating with her sister you know." Nee-nee teased, "That's not it! I just thought that her costume suits her!" I retorted with a red face. It was no secret that I like magical girl series.

"At any rate, we should stop this."

"Let me do it, Momo-chan."

I walked toward the stage and stand between Serafall-sama and the boys and told them to stop the photo session because it is inappropriate, Matsuda-kun among them offered me some of Serafall-sama photos in exchange that I don't disturbed them. I almost swayed by that but I still stand there to stop them, and they finally dispersed.

"You, are you here as someone's family?" I asked I acted as I don't know about her first.

"Yes~"

"Did your sister or brother tell you about the dress code?" I asked again as she was rather upset with that.

"Geez! She didn't even tell me about today! She's tsundere right! Even though I don't mind to be in Yuri-yuri relationship with her, she's so cold that she didn't even tell me about today!" She complained, this demon lord already beyond siscon!

"Even if you tell me…" I muttered…

"Until when you will play dumb like that Izaya-chan?" Nee-nee revealed.

"Geez… why you should spoil it Nee-nee…" I pouted toward Nee-nee who was giggling after she revealed me.

"So you already know!" Serafall-sama pouted when she thought that I toyed her.

Now that the cat already out of the bag, I guess an introduction is in order.

"I think this is the first time we met, Serafall Leviathan-sama, I'm Hyoudou Izaya, your sister's pawn." I bowed as I introduced myself.

"Yes, nice to meet you Izaya-chan, both of white and red dragon empress, call me Levia-tan~" Serafall-sama replied in high spirit while break into a pose.

It looks like there's no chance that Sarah-san would not tell her about it, but I hope I won't get exposed early…

Hmmm…? Something is not right here… she's a huge siscon that even don't mind about in yuri-yuri situation with her sister… but why she just greets me in normal fashion… looks like… Sona didn't tell her yet.

"It's been a while, Serafall-sama." Rias-san greeted her, Nee-nee who behind her bowed toward Serafall-sama.

"Hello, Rias-chan! 'been a while!" She waved toward Rias-san.

"Serafall-sama, I don't think it is good if you wear this in the school, I know you a bit sad that Sona-kaichou didn't tell you about today-"

"It's not a bit! I'm very sad that I almost went to heaven and slaughter those angels!" She cut me with an angry tone even though she acted cutely.

I facepalmed myself. There's a very good chance that she will do it for real.

"Okay… enough of maybe not a joke statement, but you should not provoke attention like this, Sona-Kaichou would be very happy if you appeared with appropriate outfit." I reprimand her softly,

"But… this is my working outfit!" She exclaimed while puffing her chest out.

Working outfit? Did she work as demon lord using that kind of outfit? I heard from Sona that her sister works to handle the foreign affairs… don't tell me she went to negotiate with that kind of outfit! Dangerous! If she negotiates with someone like me I might agree to any term she laid out!

"There's no other choice…"

I summoned a bag filled with my spare uniform.

"Here, Serafall-sama, I lend you my uniform, I think this is better than wearing that costume around." I offered her my uniform, though it will be very tight in the certain area since she was bigger than Sona's and me…

She looks reluctant to receive it, I should encourage her a little more.

"I think Sona-Kaichou will be happy if you don't provoke any more attention and let you hug her for hours… maybe…" I explained to her, with the last part only with my mouth movement.

But her smile becomes much brighter than before, her face almost shining… this is dangerous… what will happen to me if she knows that I'm dating her sister!

"Really? Then I will get change!"

Serafall-sama quickly snatched the bag and ran toward the backstage.

"Wow, I'm impressed Izaya-san, you could handle Serafall-sama that easily." Rias-san complimented, I worried even more about my life after this…

"Izaya, I heard there's commotion here." Sona suddenly came into the conversation, looks like she ran toward here because she heard someone is cosplaying as a magical girl.

"Hello Sona, just now Serafall-sama was here." Rias-san greeted her.

"Onee-sama is here?"

"Yes, but Izaya-chan successfully persuaded her to change from her magical demon lord girl costume to something more appropriate." Momo-chan explained.

Momo-chan, is it hard to say that I lend her my uniform? Then I noticed the playful smirk appeared on her face, so she wanted to prank Sona.

"Really?" Sona muttered we all nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Izaya!" Sona hugged me out of happiness. Is her sister really too much for her?

"Can I ask something Sona?" I asked while she removed herself, though I know the answer, it won't be hurt to ask directly.

"Sure."

"Why Serafall-sama seems not knowing that I'm your fiancée?"

She stiffens immediately, I knew it… she didn't tell Serafall-sama yet… for my safety maybe?

"You didn't tell her yet did you…" She nodded.

"But I believe you told your mother properly right?"

"O-o-of course!"

Why are you stuttered? Something is not right here...

"Sona-chan!" Serafall-sama jumped out from the backstage wearing our school uniform, and the area that should be tight was fit perfectly, looks like she refitted it with magic.

Sona was… frozen after seeing the 'appropriate' outfit I lend to Serafall-sama.

"Izaya-chan lend me this, how kind of her." Serafall-sama said while spinning around to show her appearance.

"Why you lend her the school uniform!" Sona shouted while gripping my shoulders and three of them laughing at her.

"I don't have any other spare clothes, or you want her to walk around the school ground with her magical girl costume?" I feigned innocently and made her groan in defeat.

"Isn't that fine Sona, you look lovely together with your sister." Rias-san backed me up.

Sona groaned once again, "I guess this is far better than the magical girl costume. But I will take you to mother, Onee-sama. I still had work to do around here."

It looks like her mother came as promised, I was kind of hoping that she suddenly have business that needs to be taken care and canceled the meeting today. I need to brace myself…

"Then… can we hold hand?" Serafall-sama shyly asked.

"If only that much." She said while offering her hand.

Serafall-sama's expression brightened as she grabbed Sona's hand.

"Yay!"

After that, we separate ways with Rias-san and Nee-nee while Momo-chan went to find Tsubasa-san.

I felt like a third wheel that disturbing this pair of sibling. Sona smiles warmly toward Serafall-sama. Possibly if Serafall-sama didn't act like a child or annoy her like coming here wearing Magical girl costume where she knew that her sister is the student executive where she had to preserve her dignity, Sona might idolize her more.

The remaining students who coincidentally seeing Sona and Serafall-sama have dreamy and warm feelings on their eyes, they must never be thought that the Ice Princess who strict and cold can smile like that.

In the main hall, I found my parents talking to someone. She wore dark, blue suit and her blonde hair were tied in a ponytail style, behind her stood a maid with pink uniform. She's definitely Sona's mother.

Mii-chan and Ray-chan also there but they look little uncomfortable…

"Mother! Sarah!" Serafall-sama called them, taking everyone's attention.

"My… why are you here Serafall?"

Without any guilty feeling, she asked that… I wanted to feel sorry for Serafall-sama but after seeing her coming to open campus day wearing magical girl costume, I found it a bit difficult to do so.

"Cruel! Mother and Sona-chan are cruel! Sarah too!" Serafall-sama pouted. So if they didn't tell her about today, how she knew?

Ah… the other siscon…

"My, who is this, Sheila-san?" Mom asked.

"This is my eldest daughter Serafall. Serafall introduces you to the Hyoudous." Sheila-sama answered.

"Sona-chan's elder sister? I thought she was her little sister." Dad said while laughing loudly.

"I'm Serafall, nice to meet you, uncle and auntie." Serafall-sama introduced cheerfully.

"Mari-san, would it be trouble if Serafall also comes with us?"

No mom, decline it! I might die tonight if you accept!

"There's no trouble at all, the more, the merrier." Mom answered with a smile.

Ah… my stomach hurt… Serafall-sama, please don't kill me later…

"Then we will be in your care, Mari-san, Toshiya-san."

Sheila-sama bowed slightly.

"Izaya, Sona-chan, come home before dinner okay." Mom said while smiling, though I had a feeling that she held something.

"Yes, mom."

After seeing them off, I turned toward Ray-chan and Mii-chan.

"What are they talking about earlier Ray-chan?" I asked since they were here with them, they must know something.

"Uh… something like secret behind her youthful appearance?"

Why do you answering with another question? Though I don't doubt that mom definitely asks that.

Then Mii-chan pulled Sona aside and spoke through her sketchbook.

Sona's expression turned stiff. I wonder what Mii-chan said to her…

"What's wrong Sona, Mii-chan?" I approached them, but Mii-chan quickly hid the sketchbook from me.

"No, nothing Izaya, let's go, we should patrol some more before we are going home." Sona looked little panic. They tried to hide something from me…

I decided to shrug it off since there's a good chance that it will be revealed tonight, I just hope that it will not be a thorn…

We patrolled the school one more time before returned home for a family meeting.

* * *

After the dinner, dad went out with reason that there's neighborhood association meeting, he definitely runs away from this and left everything to mom. Seeing the number of the women here maybe he felt that he's unneeded in this discussion.

And since we arrived at home, Serafall-sama's mood was not in good condition, she often glared at me in secret, but with her piercing glare, I couldn't help but notice it.

"Thank you for the great dinner Mari-san. It was good enough to put our chefs into shame." Sheila-sama complimented mom's cooking. Today she went all out with her cooking that usually she saved for special occasions, well, this is special occasion too after all.

"Thanks for your compliment Sheila-san, to welcome Sona-chan's family members I should go all out." Mom said with a smile.

After that mom asked Ray-chan and Mii-chan to clean up, Sheila-sama then instructed Sarah-san to help them. We moved toward the living room, though our living room and dining room only separated by a cabinet. I sat beside Sona in front of us there's Sheilla-sama and Serafall-sama, and to our left there's mom… I could see Sona tensed up more than usual. It looks like she didn't get a clear answer from her mother before or about what Mii-chan told her this afternoon.

"Sona-chan."

Sona was startled when mom called her, say did you do anything wrong?

"Yes!?" Her reaction is kind of cute too, but right now I can't enjoy it…

"Is there any good reason for why you told your mother about your relationship with Izaya just last week?"

So it's about that huh… it looks like mom thought that Sona wasn't serious about this relationship, considering that mom doesn't know about her engagement with that Ronove guy.

Before Sona could answer, the answer comes from her mother, "Sona broke her engagement with the one my husband had chosen for her. She had a hard time to tell us."

"Is that true Sona-chan?" Mom was very surprised, well normally everyone would…

"Yes… even though I planned to tell my parents earlier but we get caught up with the business of the student council works… I'm sorry mom." Sona bowed to mom.

Or rather, because of the holy sword and Kokabiel incident…

"You don't need to be sorry. It can't be helped if you keep it quiet since it is a sensitive matter, but to think you would go so far as breaking your engagement just because you want to be with Izaya…" Mom blushed, she must be thinking that this is similar to the drama on the tv.

Sona shook her head to deny it, well it was because of her dream that she wanted to do that, not me.

"Even before I knew Izaya, I already wanted to dissolve it… because if I were to marry him, I could not fulfill my dream."

"Dream?"

"Yes, I had a dream to build a school."

Sona was smiling while she answered the question.

So her dream is that she want to build a school huh… this is also the first time I heard about it… the topic never came up nor Sona ever brought it up and I kind of forgot about it. I should ask the details later.

"School huh… that's a good dream… If it is Sona-chan's school, it will be a great place." Mom said with happy tone making Sona blush, her mother also smiling seeing her like that, while her sister is watching her with an affectionate gaze.

Mom then turned toward Sheila-sama, I guess the meeting starts now.

"Sheila-san, I asked Sona-chan to let me meet you because I want to ask something, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, ask away Mari-san."

"How are you and your husband thought of their relationship?"

"Personally, I don't have any desire to separate them. I want to let them tread with their relationship to see how far that they can go. But, the same thing cannot be said to my husband, he held a grudge toward Izaya-san for stealing Sona or so he thought. He arranged Sona's engagement with that lump of fat without my consent. I hope he learned his lesson after this."

Even she called Ronove guy lump of fat, looks like she had no hands in Sona's engagement.

Mom looks a bit surprised when she heard the words lump of fat came out from Sheila-sama but decided to shrug it off.

"I tried to stop the engagement, but I was too late. But thankfully, Sona was smart enough to turn the situation and annulled it." She continued to explain. Mom only nodded to her explanation. Hopefully, she didn't ask for the details.

"I don't really want to pry but… will it be alright? Engagement usually for rich people…" Mom asked. She worried about our safety huh… well, I'm more worried about dad and mom…

"It is not a problem, they might hold a grudge but since a contract was signed between two families that they will not interfere with Sona or anyone related anymore." Sheila-sama explained, but in any case, it will be good to stay cautious.

Mom then noticed Serafall-sama who is silently listening while casting her gaze down on the table. "Serafall-chan, you're just keep quiet since earlier, don't you have anything you want to say?"

"Auntie, thank you for accepting Sona-chan here but can I hear the reason that you and uncle gave them your blessing easily?"

Even from the normal human point of view, our relationship is not a normal one, but mom and dad just let us to.

"Let's see… the biggest reason we accepted their relationship might be because it was the first time I see Izaya being truly happy." Mom answered.

Being truly happy huh… I never thought it that far, so I look happier since Sona lives here to mom, also let's count Ray-chan and Mii-chan too, they both also made me happy.

"Being truly happy?"

"Yes. It was surprising when Sona-chan suddenly arrived in the morning and asked permission to live together with Izaya."

"That's why I asked Sona-chan to let me meet with her parents to ask for their permission to let them continue their relationship. I know that their relationship is definitely not a normal one but I can't help but to wanting to support them."

"But can Izaya-chan make Sona-chan happy?"

"Honestly I don't know, by choosing Izaya, hardships will not be able to be avoided but, their happiness is not something we can decide for them right?"

"Sona-chan, are you happy being with Izaya right now?"

Sona was caught off guard when mom suddenly directed that question to her. She lost at words before finally lowered her gaze.

"…Yes…" Sona answered with low voice and red face.

Serafall-sama dumbfounded seeing Sona act like that and slumped back to the sofa. She started muttering "This can't be real…" in rapid succession.

Sheila-sama smiled seeing her daughters like that, "You possessed a rare talent, Mari-san, to make my daughters like this."

Mom smiled bitterly hearing her words.

"Sona is lucky to have Izaya-san, even though she wanted to save her dream, I believe she can't do it without Izaya-san stood by her side that time. Izaya-san, being Sona's new fiancée have its share of hardships, do you think that you have what it takes to stand by her side?"

"Yes." I answered her immediately, I'm not sure if I have it but I will think about it later.

"Short and straight answer brimming with confidence, I won't accept dilly-dally answer from someone whom I will entrust my daughter to after all." Sheila-sama said while smiling.

Entrust? Does this mean that she approved us? I glanced toward Sona. She had a happy expression on her face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"And one more thing, Izaya-san."

"Yes?"

"I will be jealous if only Sona called Mari-san mom." She said as she winked at me.

* * *

Today we can say that we safely get the permission to continue our relationship with our parents both, but Serafall-sama starts throwing a tantrum that she wanted to stay here, looks like she still can't accept our relationship. During her stay, she normally conserved with my family but she always glared at me… having devil lord to glare toward you was scary… and the nightmare didn't even end there. It was decided that Serafall-sama will sleep in my room even Sona happily approved of the idea and will sleep in Ray-chan's room.

I laid out the futon for me to sleep in my room, since it will be rude to the guest if I let her sleep on the floor. But soon as I laid it Serafall-sama occupied it immediately.

"I want to sleep here!"

With a wide smile she declared that, this is the first time I saw her smiling to me after she knew my relationship with Sona.

I sighed in defeat and let her do what she wants.

I turned the lamp off and laid myself on my own bed. Though the room is dark I can see well as day because of the devil's trait. I turned my body toward my sister in law. There are many things that I want to tell her.

"I'm sorry, Serafall-sama…"

"What for?"

"I took your precious baby sister from you."

I can't see any change in her expression, is she angry? I can't see through her façade.

"Sona-chan is mature enough to decide for herself. But if you made her sad, I will freeze you to death." She threw her threat with a wide smile.

I shivered at her threat. She definitely does that if she found that I made Sona sad.

"I promise you that I will never make Sona sad."

"Good, you better do that."

She smiled at me.

"Serafall-sama."

"Call me Onee-chan, Izaya-chan."

She quickly changed to accept me, but she might hate me as quick as that if I did something to Sona.

"Even though you a siscon you're rather different than what I thought." I said while chuckling, I thought that someone with complexity would act in more extreme manner but Serafall-sama is different.

"I'm not siscon I just love Sona-chan very much!" She pouted.

"We both love Sona very much, but since you are the senior, please teach me how to love her properly."

I said to her.

She then rolled up her pajama left sleeve and flex it. "Leave it to onee-chan, loving Sona-chan is not easy you know." She said brimming with smile.

After that, she took her pillow and moved toward my bed, she quickly snuggled into my blanket and like that we started our pillow talk, happy things, general things and finally the sad things that made Sera-oneechan cried until she fell asleep.

Because I shared my secret, she shared her secret. The true reason she kept her queen piece unused under disguise for recruiting Tiamat-neesan.

* * *

 _ **It's been a while, really a long while if I said so myself.**_

 _ **there's not much excuse I can give at this moment except please blame Koei for creating game called Romance of the three kingdom XD**_

 _ **Review reply :**_

 _ **NinjaFang1331 : Thank you :D**_

 _ **War Historian : One Serafall is enough to annoy Sona so I won't add another XD and I don't really know about Twilight since I never watch it before, I heard that it wasn't really good.**_

 _ **0n3dgegaming : Yay I tripled it!**_

 _ **marlastiano : Thanks**_

 _ **Tobias97 : Thanks as always too**_

 _ **kat1017 : Then you should start throwing your autocorrect to hell and no whether it is Xenovai or Xenovia I won't.**_

 _ **alexc123 : Thanks, using magic in mail armor is a bit...**_

 _ **Revan193 : Thank you and I assure you that was not a mistake, I deliberately change it since the position is too close. Just kidding though, I made it as boots since the gauntlet design was too big for the robe balance breaker I envisioned for her.**_

 _ **Dracowoman : I will fix everything after I ran it through grammarly program I will update the fixed chapter, hopefully finished by tomorrow.**_

 _ **Crimson Grave : Thank you for reading even when it was gave you cringe feeling while reading this XD**_

 _ **And sorry for the long wait :D**_

 _ **xNaruHina : I'm really sorry for Mittelt since she won't be put in the harem since she already in relationship with Koneko-chan.**_

 _ **MGStarFire : Thanks for trying to read, I will fix all of the current chapter shortly :D**_

 _ **Izaya's harem : Sona, Raynare, Akeno, Irina, Yuumi, Serafall, Gabriel, for now  
**_

 _ **Sona's peerage :  
**_

 _ **King - Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Queen - Shinra Tsubaki**_

 _ **Bishop - Hanakai Momo - xxxxx**_

 _ **Knight - Kiba Yuumi - xxxxx**_

 _ **Rook - Yura Tsubasa - xxxxx**_

 _ **Pawn - Hyoudou Izaya - Raynare - Mittelt  
**_

 _ **Thank you once again for the read and reviews, See you in the next chapter.  
**_


End file.
